


The Sky's the Limit

by AlterCrescendo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canon Timeline, Character Death, Domestic Bliss, Drabbles, Eliza is too precious, F/M, Hamliza, Hamliza Prompts, I will protect this ship with my life, Magic, Modern AU, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oneshots, seriously too fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 96,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterCrescendo/pseuds/AlterCrescendo
Summary: A collection of Hamliza oneshots and prompts. Requests are closed for now.Currently on Hiatus, will be back in November due to apartment moving~
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 132
Kudos: 132





	1. An Artist

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Hamilton through Disney+ and all I can say is... Eliza is QUEEN! Philippa Soo's incredible performance made me idolize the Founding Mother especially since I delved more into her entire biography. 
> 
> I hope the series I write will bring some joy for readers. Cheers everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drawing each other. Modern AU

* * *

An Artist

Eliza Schuyler's dark eyes glistened with hidden mischief as she shaded her sketch of her boyfriend who was watching the news in the living room of their New York apartment. His own intelligent brown eyes were glued to the screen like he was about to discover something incredible while the journalist was reporting the progress of an ongoing situation that was happening in Wall Street.

Alexander Hamilton always regarded the news about the country's economy like he was watching the Superbowl to most people. His whole body was tensed, shoulders leaned forward as if the reporter was telling him a secret while his hands gripped his knees so hard that Eliza's worried that he might accidentally rip his faded grey track pants that were never used on any kind of exercise. Unless you count staying up all night writing a document on his ancient laptop a marathon of sorts.

"Are you alright Alex?" she asked, adjusting her sketchpad from her lap to add more lines on his face that she had been sketching for almost an hour now. The bright afternoon sun that peeked behind the small windows gave her enough light to draw properly as she leaned back on her chair and crossed her legs under her, watching at Alex's side profile on the sofa. His dark shoulder-length hair was tied in a small ponytail that sticks up in every direction.

"M'fine" he replied, lightly scratching his chin that had formed a small beard due to his lack of interest in shaving his facial hair.

Although she thought that Alexander was immensely attractive when he's clean-cut and in formal attire (like how he looked when they first met in a college soiree), she can't help but feel a little hot under the collar when he wore his usual faded shirt and sleeveless hoodie and baggy pants and she always found his scruffy appearance rather endearing. He will usually attend his classes with whatever clothes he could grab, give it a quick lookover (and smell it for good measure), and wear it the whole day.

When she found out about this habit the first time she spent the night in his previous dingy dorm room, the very hygienically-conscious Eliza almost dragged him back and dress him in some clean clothes before she stopped herself. Of course, he told her that he takes quick showers and brushed his teeth before going to classes. He even once joked "Babe, all I need is deodorant and I'm good to go!"

The horror on her face must have been so pronounced that he had to reassure her repeatedly that it was only a joke.

Lost in her own world, Eliza began to add more and more details on Alex's hair. The strands that escaped the ponytail, the creases of his shirt that was too big for him and began to lightly shade in those beautiful, intelligent eyes that caught her attention in the first place. They sparkled with erudition and subtle sternness that belied his steadfast personality. She loved those eyes.

"Woah, you really should've taken Art as your minor instead of Literature"

Eliza nearly jumped when she looked up to see her boyfriend looking down at her sketch with a teasing smile, frowning slightly as he took the pad from her hands that solicited an indignant "Hey!" from her.

Alex studied her drawing with intricate detail and traced the bridge of his nose with his fingertip. "Is my nose really hooked?" he asked.

"No" she answered in an affectionate tone as she grabbed her sketchpad back and tucked it under her arms. "I prefer to call it an aquiline nose."

"Like an eagle? Why that's quite patriotic of you Ms. Schuyler!" he chuckled and dodged her hand that shot out to poke him on his side. In retaliation, he swept her from her feet with ease (despite the fact that he was only a couple of inches taller) and carried her to the lumpy couch and began to tickle her relentlessly. Through their echoing laughter and declarations of surrender, Eliza's cellphone rang from the counter; causing them to stop their fun.

Eliza fetched the phone and let out a sigh of frustration. One of her classmates in her General Psychology class forgot to pass her the hardcopy of their next lesson and asked her if she could stop by the Student Council room to get it since there's an ongoing meeting and the girl can't drop it off to their apartment.

And that was that.

* * *

Putting on her coat and shoes with a grumble, Eliza explained the situation and gave Alex a quick peck on the nose before she walked out of the apartment, no doubt upset that her off-time with him had just been interrupted.

Alex stretched his body, slightly wincing when he heard his joints popping, and rubbed the nape of his neck.

What to do now?

All his papers were done and he was already done with his part on the group thesis. He really wanted to do it all by himself but his professor insisted that it must be a group effort and they have tried to make their case in front of the dean, Professor Washington. In the end, the older man agreed with his fellow professor and berated Hamilton for questioning his teacher's decisions. There was a scathing statement ready to leave from Alex's mouth before he held his tongue and instead stormed out of the room and planned to skipped half of his classes that day as a form of protest.

He attended all the classes and ranted in the bar, drunk with whiskey and indignation, before he passed out.

He can't exactly go to the bar at three in the afternoon. At least, not without his friends. John and Lafayette have their classes while Herc is doing a part-time job in a clothing store downtown. He supposed he can swing by the Debate Club but immediately shot down that idea when he was reminded that it was a Friday and Friday meant that Jefferson will be there. As much as he loves to get involved in a great debate, he really wasn't in the mood to see his rival. His frenemy, Aaron Burr was the other, more infuriating rival.

His eyes trailed back to the couch where Eliza's sketchpad laid forgotten on the carpeted floor. He gingerly leafed through the sketches and found that she had sketched a great many subjects. Angelica's portrait was smiling at him with a side smirk that he had grown accustomed to during her many visits to their apartment. Next up was Margarita, though they all call her Peggy, her child-like energy seems to radiate despite being immortalized with graphite and guided by loving hands. There were a lot of drawings depicting her sisters, and a small labrador their father owned.

Other sketches were animals (he promised himself to tease her about a small doodle of a unicorn being ridden by a chipmunk), strangely, she can't seem to draw trees and opted to draw them like poofy clouds with the most basic shapes of the trunks, some were the places she usually visited. The cafe where they usually get their coffee, the bar where Alex was so sure he and his friends were now shareholders considering the money and time they spent in that place, and when he got to the last remaining pages, he stopped.

There was a sketch of himself writing on a table at the bar, his shoulders hunched over the multiple papers strewn around in a mess. Another sketch was him reading a book for tax laws in his old futon back in his dorm room. His thick eyebrows were scrunched with concentration and he could even see the grainy dots that was supposed to be his stubble. Under the sketches, there were dates when she drew it. The last sketch was the one earlier, the one where she was too busy adding details to his eyes.

_Eliza_

_His Eliza_

Without thinking, he flipped the page and went to the drawer where his girl kept all her art materials. Inside the light blue pencil case, he tilted his head with curiosity to see numerous pencils filling the pouch. All he knew were the number two pencils that were required during exams and tests. So what were the other ones for?

HB, 2B, 4H, 3H, F, B-

None of them made sense to him so he just randomly chose one and sat on the couch and tapped on the paper. How can he draw Eliza? He could maybe copy it from one of the hundreds of photos they took together (mostly her though), maybe he can browse through her social media page and get some reference.

He combed through his memory and found what he was looking for. Lifting the pencil to the paper he began to draw, his tongue stuck out in concentration and his back aching in protest.

* * *

Eliza came back a few hours later, grumpy that she had to wait until the council members take their break in order to get her copy and she was stopped by a couple of other students who kept asking her if her sisters were available to attend a mixer with them. She declined for her sisters as Angelica has a fiance, though she knew that her older sister would love to socialize. Eliza would rather spare the feelings of her future brother-in-law, John, who had once confessed to her in a drunken stupor that he always felt that Angelica might leave him for a more intelligent and financially capable man. It was a funny thought, as no man would come close to wealth and eloquence as John Barker Church.

Well, maybe Alexander can be more eloquent than John in writing or speech...

Peggy, the youngest, was still moving on from her ex and would like to avoid anything related to romance until she verbally says she's ready.

Thinking that all she needed was a little pick-me-up to improve her mood, she swung by the convenience store to grab two pints of ice cream for her and Alex (cookie dough for her, and coffee for him) but it's just her rotten luck that the cash register acted up and forced her to wait for about twenty minutes until they can give her back her change. By the time she walked out of the store, it was already dark.

She looked up at the window to their shared apartment and realized that the lights were off. Did he went out with friends? Eliza walked into the apartment and she could make out his outline on the sofa and was sound asleep; evident by the sound of his snores.

Turning on the floor lamp instead of the main light, she saw him lying on the sofa with a pencil hanging from his hand and her sketchpad on his stomach. His mouth was hanging open, a thin sliver of saliva escaping from the side. Not missing a beat, she grabbed her phone and took a picture of the tranquil sight.

The sound of the phone's camera shutter was more than enough to wake him though. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"'Liza?" he called out groggily.

"I'm here," she said softly, lifting up the plastic bag for his inspection "I bought us some ice cream but it's melted. I'll just pop it in the freezer so we can eat it after dinner."

Alex nodded as he let out a large yawn and sat up, completely forgetting the sketchpad that once again fell on the floor and squinted at the wall clock. "Damn, I didn't realize it was already six-forty" he noted "We haven't done any groceries yet. Let's just order out or something".

"Sure. Do you want to get Chinese or Mexican?"

"Well since you're feeling patriotic earlier, why not McDonald's?"

Eliza rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Alex chuckled at her antics before he stood up and kissed her on the lips before he went to the bathroom. Eliza removed her purple coat and grabbed the sketchpad, wondering what Alex was doing with it. Everything looks perfectly normal until she reached her last drawing and noticed there were indents behind it.

She lifted the page and saw a very clumsy sketch of a woman (or it looked like it) sitting on a bench with a flower in her hand. There were smudges everywhere and she could see the remains of eraser shavings but there was a date written underneath the drawing. August 17 was the day they met. Eliza knows because she had written a lengthy description of their meeting in her journal. Next to it was a line written in his hand,

_"The day my life got even better"_

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as affection and love surged from her chest. Compared to the sketches she had seen and created, none really mattered to her more than this drawing. She quickly wiped her wet eyes when the bathroom door opened and closed the sketchpad, no doubt Alex will be very embarrassed if she told him about his sketch. Instead, she pulled him into a tight hug, which dissolved whatever remaining sleepiness from his body.

He blinked at her sudden affection but returned it with equal, if not more fervor. She held him tight, afraid that something will wretch him out of her hands and leave her all alone. But his arms held her as well, his calloused hand stroked her hair with a gentleness that was usually absent from the way he tackled things head-on.

"I love you" she sighed.

He stepped back a little to look right into her eyes and she stared back at his.

Those beautiful eyes.

"And I love you" he stated firmly and gave her a searing kiss. Eliza felt her knees buckle and let Alex guide her to the sofa, their lips not breaking contact.

They skipped dinner that night and the ice cream melted.

* * *


	2. Applause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A very ardent fans appreciation caused confusion for the theater actress. Modern AU

Applause

* * *

_Oh the applause_

The thunderous claps with individual roses being thrown to the stage were one of the things that the young singer dreamed of receiving as she stood next to her fellow artists.

Kyle Lenner, the man playing as the Phantom of the Opera gave a wide smile to their audience before gently taking her hand and led her to the very front. Eliza felt her blush covered her entire face despite the makeup and the rouge that stained her cheeks. Their play was a success despite being an amateur trope attempting to do one of the most renowned and beloved musicals of all time.

Yet out of all the dozens of yells and hollers, she heard a distinctive voice. Her gaze trailer to one of the furthest aisles near the exit. A man around her age was on his feet, clapping energetically while the other men, whom she assumed were his friends, laughed at his actions.

This time, Eliza's blush deepen with embarrassment and her ears felt hot.

She had been taught that the theater will always welcome all patrons, even hecklers. And it looks like she had encountered her first heckler during her debut on stage. Still, she decided to keep her dignity and smiled at the crowd with Kyle still holding her hand.

After the show, Eliza sighed as she wiped the foundation from her face. Kitty Livingston, her best friend other than her sisters, brushed her golden ringlets as she chatted quite happily about the potential sponsors who might watch their production.

She was quick to notice that her usually bubbly friend was silent and questioned her about it.

"Oh it's just one guy Betsey!" Kitty casually waved off, calling her by her childhood nickname "Who cares what he thinks. He and his goons just don't get the art of the theater!"

Eliza smiled at Kitty's ability to let bad things roll off her back, maybe she's right. Kitty gave her a side hug and patted her head like a parent would encourage their child.

"After a few shows, you'll never be heckled again!" she announced. "This will be the last time you'll see that lout on our productions!"

* * *

It wasn't the last time. In fact, it was the first of many times that Eliza would see the man with his friends.

He would always clap loudly and will be on his feet while his friends would elbow each other as though they had an inside joke.

Nevertheless, Eliza continued with her performance with her head held high. She even took extra vocal lessons to make sure that she can hit the high tones though she knows she can't be in Sarah Brightman's league. It irritated her by the fact that she was too upset by that group (or more specifically, one man) that she was willing to push through her comfort zone.

Kitty, out of concern, asked the concierge of the small theater if they can bar those group of men. But as they weren't really doing anything wrong other than loud cheering, there's nothing they can do.

"What's there to complain?" James Martins who played Raoul asked as they practiced their duet. "Isn't it better that they make fun of you by cheering instead of throwing eggs or booing loudly?"

Eliza frowned as she tied her long brown hair into a tight bun "It's just a bit unnerving, y'know? I worked hard on this and he's making me feel... feel.."

"Feeeeel?"

"Feel _naked_!" she answered, her face aflame.

All she wanted at that moment was for the stage to swallow her whole as James' loud laughter bounced around the open space. Their balding director, Louie, entered the stage with his trademark black scarf around his neck.

"Okay, we can all make fun of our Christine later. Now you two, act like you're in love!"

Eliza swore she heard Kitty's peals of laughter behind the curtains. Clearing her mind, she took a deep breath as she walked to her position and closed her eyes.

_**In** _

_**Out** _

_**In** _

_**Out** _

As the music began to play, Eliza began to slip into her character's persona. Let her feel what Christine must be feeling as her childhood friend turned lover sings to her. As James sang his piece as the yearning Raoul, she opened her mouth and let her feelings flow out of her lips.

_"Say you love me every waking moment-"_

* * *

No matter how much Eliza tried to ignore the stranger, he was always there. Sometimes he was with the same group of three other men, sometimes he was alone. But he never stopped standing up and clap like he was being ordered to do so under the threat of death. She began to notice his features and remembered more intricate details when he was seated more closely to the front row.

He has olive skin with brown hair and a small beard. He wore a hoodie over a shirt with slacks to qualify with the dress code. For all the times Eliza saw him, she can count with one hand the different outfits he wore at the show. 

_'Does he have a limited wardrobe?_ ' she wondered.

She realized that the reason why she felt intimidated by his applause was how much noise he made and how he was always solely looking at her. Like she was the only one in the spotlight.

During one of the times she was singing with Kyle, she accidentally let herself be distracted by the crowd and saw him among the sea of strangers. His eyes were boring at her a bit too hard and it caused her mind to blank. It was too late for the theater actress to realize that she had mistakenly skipped a few lines of the song and the audience began to notice.

Luckily for her, Kyle was able to cover it up and it all fell back into place. As a result of that mishap, she received quite an earful from Louie.

As a rule, she vowed never to look for that mysterious stranger during her performance again.

* * *

It was their closing night.

As much as they put their effort and heart into their passion project, Louie didn't receive any offer of sponsorship for his little troupe. To say that it was surprising was a lie, but Eliza still dared to hope that they might be scouted by someone with money lining their pockets and give them a chance to perform in a more opulent setting rather than a small theater in downtown New York.

As she stood on stage on the last night as Christine Daae, Eliza's expecting eyes scanned the crowd, looking for her loud stranger, only to find him missing.

She can't help but feel disappointed with his absence especially as this may be the last chance she'll see him.

 _'Disappointment is part of life Betsey'_ her cynical side whispered in her ear.

Since it was a given fact it was their closing night, Louie gathered his little troupe, from the cast to the crew, and told them to get ready as he will treat them to a grand dinner as gratitude for all their hard work. Even when he can be short-tempered and fickle, he still loved them as much they loved him.

Upon entering the dressing room which Eliza and Kitty shared, the brunette noticed that flowers had pretty much covered their vanity area. Kitty swooned at the sight of beautiful bouquets of red roses that were addressed for her with the letter stating ' _For my dear Meg_ '.

The blonde whose superpower was to change her clothes and makeup within minutes was already running to the lobby to meet up with everyone else, leaving Eliza to her own devices.

Eliza's space was crowded with even more flowers. Roses and baby's breath covered her table and underneath one of the large bundles, she saw a business card from a theater company. Excitement had erased her previous sadness and Eliza quickly changed out of her costume and excess makeup to join with her cast mates and share her good news.

There was a tentative knock against the door. Eliza smiled as she pulled on her cardigan, thinking that Kitty had forgotten something.

When she opened the door, she was taken aback. In front of her was the stranger she had been looking for the entire night. He was a couple of inches taller than her, hair tied back with a ponytail and the dark grey coat he was wearing was frayed and a bit too large for his size.

Before she could say anything, he thrusted up his hand and presented to her a bouquet of sunflowers.

"For you," he said as his face reddened. Though the tinge of red on his olive skin made his complexion look like a bruised tomato, Eliza thought he was rather handsome up close.

"My name's Alexander. Alexander Hamilton" he said, holding up the vibrant flowers for her to take but also hid his face from her view, no doubt quite shy at their interaction.

She carefully tucked the bouquet in her arm and gave a shy smile of her own "I'm Elizabeth Schuyler."

He seemed to be growing comfortable because the next thing he said was, "If you're not doing anything, I would like to ask you out for dinner."

Eliza tucked her hair behind her ear. It's been so long since someone asked her out and it really made her curious about this stranger named Alexander Hamilton. He must've mistaken her silence for reluctance as he followed up his request "I mean, you don't have to if you have other plans. I just want you to know that I thought you're amazing up there."

She blinked at his statement. "You thought I was amazing?"

"Well yeah. I've been watching your musical since opening night and you're magnificent as Christine."

"You weren't heckling me?"

He looked positively surprised "You thought I was heckling you?"

"Well your friends seemed to love laughing at you as you stand up and clap so loudly" Eliza retorted, her ears heating up again.

His face changed from confused to a sudden realization, he must've thought about how it might've looked like to her.

"Okay I admit I was a bit too loud" he confessed "But I wasn't making fun of you. I got carried away, that's all there is."

Eliza was still skeptical as she studied his form. Her phone rang from the pocket of her cardigan and her notification read that there was a message from Kitty, asking where she was.

"I promise you, I'm not a heckler" he said, raising his right hand for more effect before giving a boyish smile "Except if we're debating".

His lighthearted tone made her smile. "I do have plans tonight," she said, watching his face fell before she continued "But I don't have plans for tomorrow night."

Alex's expression visibly brightened as she wrote her number on the blank card from the sunflower bouquet and waited for her as she fetched a brown handbag from the room.

"Would the gentleman escort me to the lobby?" Eliza asked in a mock coquettish tone.

Alexander laughed as he made a bow and offered his arm "Why it would be my pleasure, Ms. Schuyler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Hammy's a charmer but being a lovesick, awkward Alexander was a treat to write.


	3. Bewitched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alexander Hamilton cheated on the wrong girl. Especially when her sisters can make him suffer in a different way. Rated T for language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested by CoralQueen! I was intrigued by the witch aspect and initially thought of Hocus Pocus and mixed it with the Sleepy Hollow movie feel.

* * *

Bewitched

  
A harsh crinkle of a paper being gripped tightly echoed in the large kitchen of the Schuyler-Church household that was closely followed by a curse word. John didn't even have to ask about what the situation was when his twenty-six-year-old wife grabbed her handbag and began to march towards the front door like she's going to war with her stilettos. She only stopped her tirade to take a detour to her husband's direction and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Have fun" John called out as Angelica walked out, her heels clacking loudly at the force of her footfalls.  
  
The man sighed as he stood up and smoothed out the newspaper that she was previously reading. The headline was exaggeratingly large and emboldened, asking to be noticed from the other headlines.  
  
" **Senator Washington's Personal Secretary Was Involved In A Torrid Affair With A Married Woman!** "  
  
Underneath the block of words had the subtitle- " _Hamilton confessed to the trysts, giving away copies of intimate emails and text messages with Mrs. Maria Reynolds. Story continued on page 8_ ".  
  
While it sounded bad to everyone else except for Washington's political rivals, it pained him and his wife at a different level. Alexander Hamilton was a close friend of theirs. And what's worse, Angelica's younger sister's currently engaged with that man. He knew how close the three Schuyler siblings were and to even throw a mean look at the middle sister meant certain death from her sisters. No doubt Angelica's on her way to avenge Eliza.  
  
"I hope they won't get imprisoned for this" John sighed as he drank his coffee.

\----*----

  
Elizabeth Schuyler had always been a patient woman. She's the level-headed and practical sister who balanced her sisters' eccentricity. But after finding out that the man that she had loved with all her being for five years had cheated on her when she visited her ailing grandmother, there was a blind fury within her core.  
  
Maria Reynolds.  
  
That very name made her rage build up, but nothing compared to what Alexander did. Instead of telling her and kept it between them so she can still retain some semblance of dignity, he decided to air out his dirty laundry for everyone to see. To let everyone know that he wasn't satisfied with the woman he had by his side even when he was an entry-level aide when she first met him. She had never even held that fact over his head because she believed he was already an amazing person and stuck by his side even the roughest of times.  
  
But this one...  
  
She briskly walked through the relatively quiet street with an uneaten cream cheese bagel on hand as she hurried to the hotel she booked on the same day he confessed to her. It's been a week since he told her and the hurt never went away. If anything, she stewed it in with the volatile mixture of self-pity, confusion, insecurity, and anger.  
  
As she turned to the block of the hotel, a young man with a blue jacket jogged right next to her and held out a phone to her face.  
  
"Ms. Schuyler! I'm from the New York Today publications, any comments on your fiance's affair?"  
  
She held her tongue. This was the reason why she never liked the spotlight. Everyone was treating her misfortune like it was their own source of entertainment. They never thought that the person they mock and judge was a real person suffering. It was like high school all over again. Everyone just thrived in scandals and drama.  
  
"Did you know about the affair before it was made public? Did you have any contact with Maria-"  
  
" _Shut up_!" Eliza bellowed. Her thread of patience snapping as that name registered in her mind.  
  
A large gust of wind came to his direction, threatening to blow the man off his feet. Surprised at the sudden gale, he forced himself to lean against a nearby building's wall to regain his balance.  
  
The man ceased his incessant questioning as he watched the woman walk away without pause; confused as to why he saw her black eyes turned silver for a second.

* * *

  
Staying in a hotel was the right move. There was comfort within the four walls of an unfamiliar place that calmed her nerves. Here, she can cry, think, and eat her feelings without being judged. Out of spite, she used the bank card she and Alex were using to save up for their wedding so she can stay in the room, including the drinks and pricey room service.  
  
"Screw Alexander Hamilton" she seethed as she plopped on the soft bed, shoes still on. An opened bottle of sherry was so close but it was near the foot of the bed so she gave up on it.  
  
How she'd love to yell on top of her lungs, maybe even key his car but refrained because it was a company car and she doesn't want to deface other people's property.  
  
There was a ring on her phone. The device that she'd been ignoring for four days now. Alexander had been leaving messages and kept calling her but she just let him be. It's not like he'd care what she's feeling right now when he didn't care about her when he brought that woman home.  
  
And she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. But the phone kept ringing, and ringing until she answered it with an uncharacteristically sharp " _What?!_ "  
  
"Woah it's me!" a girlish voice responded.  
  
Eliza's initial anger deflated almost immediately when she recognized the caller.  
  
"Peggy?"  
  
"Hey sis. I have been trying to call you for days now! Dad's about to call a search party because you haven't replied to any of our texts and calls!"  
  
Eliza gave a labored sigh as she walked to a cushioned chair and leaned against it "I'm so sorry Peggy. I- I wanted some time for myself. I... I just can't believe he would do this to me! I don't know what to do!"  
  
Her lower lip quivered as tears spilled from her eyes. No matter how much she tried to steel herself, the fact that Alexander had kissed another woman, laid with her in the bed they shared and kept him company when she was gone. There's a rope of thorns around her heart that just wrangled tighter every time she was reminded of that fact. She'd always thought that she was above such emotions that were often depicted on generic chick-flicks and overly dramatic romance novels.  
  
Like a dam breaking, Eliza began to list down all her grievances to her sister, all the thoughts that she'd been thinking about ever since she found out about the affair.  
  
 _Maybe if she dressed sexier then maybe this wouldn't have happened._  
  
 _Maybe if she's willing to be more open to sexual things._  
  
 _Maybe he got bored with her sheltered personality._  
  
 _Maybe if she was as witty as Angelica or lively as Peggy then he wouldn't even think of someone else._  
  
 _Maybe they weren't compatible at all and it took him five years and a month of her gone from his side to realize it._  
  
Eliza poured out all her hurt and possible reasons that could've pushed the supposedly true and loving man to the arms of another. She could hear Peggy sniffling as well on the other side of the phone before the call was dropped and an incoming video call from Angelica via FaceTime came. Pressing the accept button, Eliza saw her two sisters sitting on Angelica's car with Peggy wiping her glassy eyes with tissues and Angelica on the wheel.  
  
"Eliza, where are you right now?" Angelica asked in a firm tone, her eyes glued to the road in front of her.  
  
"In the Marriot" she replied, forcing herself to stop crying so she can form cohesive words, "What on-"  
  
"We'll be there in about ten minutes. What room are you in?"  
  
"What? Angelica, you don't have to-"  
  
"The room number Eliza!" her older sister grounded out, leaving no room to debate.  
  
Knowing that she can't dissuade her stubborn sister, Eliza answered her while trying to control the hiccups that came whenever she cried too hard. Angelica nodded, still not looking at the screen as Peggy closed the call.  
  
True to her word, the hotel phone rang and the receptionist said that two women claiming to be her siblings were asking for her. Eliza confirmed their identity and waited for them to come up. A knock came within moments and she opened the door to see her two sisters with a large box on hand. Before Eliza could say anything else, they both entered the room and locked the door.  
  
"Oh, Eliza!" Peggy gasped while Angelica blanched at the sight of their sister.  
  
Her long black hair was dull and tangled, her normally glistening eyes were red and puffy with dark marks under them. Her complexion was unhealthily pale and her face had swollen from all the crying. And maybe from too much alcohol intake, evident from the dozens of bottles that littered the carpeted floor with most of them empty.  
  
Instinctively, the two sisters ran to her with arms wide open, with Peggy throwing the box unceremoniously on the bed as they enveloped her to a protective embrace.  
  
Eliza choked a sob as she held her sisters close. With them, she didn't need to pretend. With them, she can be weak and they will still love her. They will never leave her.  
  
She felt something wiping her face and pulled back to see Angelica with her handkerchief. Her older sister had been the strongest when it came to the matters of the heart and Eliza admired her for that. Peggy kept close to her, rubbing her back with her warm hand and wiping her own eyes.  
  
Sighing heavily, Eliza felt like a large weight had lifted from her shoulders. There were some left but she still felt immensely better than what she had experienced from the last few days.  
  
As she closed eyes though, she heard something scratching from the bed. Eliza turned her head to the bed and saw the box moving.  
  
"Um, guys? What's in the box?"  
  
Peggy wrung her hands, a habit of hers whenever she felt nervous or guilty, while Angelica straightened herself and fixed her dress, totally unaffected from Eliza's dark questioning eyes towards the squeaking box.  
  
Since none of them were going to explain, Eliza cautiously approached the box and lifted the lid.  
  
Inside the box was a large rat that was trying to jump out of the box. It wasn't a dirty sewer rat but more like a domesticated one. It had clean dark brown fur and peculiar eyes that reminded her of someone. Out of curiosity, she lifted the creature, growing more comfortable as the previously skittish animal relaxed in her hands.  
  
Eliza lifted the rat to eye level as she observed it more closely and met its beady little orbs with her own. She saw a mental image that almost made her scream bloody murder and drop the animal to the floor.  
  
She turned to her two silent sisters with the rat still in her hands-  
  
"Why is my fiance _a rat_?!"

  
**\------*------**

This was the most regretful thing Alexander had ever done in his life.  
  
This tops more than when he basically said 'Go to hell!' to Washington when they were both angry and he was suspended for three months without pay.  
  
He truly regretted his actions because he had hurt his Eliza. He doubted she was still his after the things he put her through. He cursed his selfish being when he saw the tears fall from her eyes when he confessed his sin to her. Her entire being was stiff and her gaze was empty when he dropped to his knees and held her hands, begging for her forgiveness.  
  
Her lips moved and all she said, "I can't stay here".  
  
She ran out of the house with only the clothes on her back and her clutch, ignoring his pleas for her to hear him out.  
  
His phone had been ringing all day from different news stations and paparazzi. His inbox filled with inquiries as well as his mailbox. The only email he opened was the one from Philip Schuyler; Eliza's father.  
  
His hand was shaking as he read the terse message from the man who had always liked him. All it said was-  
  
 ** _"Get out of my daughter's life. If you have any semblance of honor remaining, you will never darken her doorstep ever again. Consider this your first and final warning."_**  
  
It felt like a stab in his heart. He had always regarded the older man like his own father and to be turned away was agonizing. But he can't begrudge the man for telling him to wipe himself away from Eliza's life. Should he ever have a daughter and some bastard made the same mistake, he will be the first one running to the guy's house with a gun in his hand.  
  
For seven days he tried to call her. He left hundreds of voice messages to her phone and dozens of essay-length emails, begging her to at least let him know that she's safe.  
  
It was nine in the morning on a Wednesday but he was sitting in his chair in the living room with his phone next to him, waiting for Eliza to call or message him. He knew it was a futile endeavor but he's willing to wait.  
  
If it's her, he's more than willing because she's worth it.  
  
The sound of a car engine stopping in front of the small house he and Eliza bought together made his ears perk up. It can't be the reporters or paparazzi since the gated community had them removed for disturbing the peace and harassing a member of their community. He peeked through the window and was dismayed when he saw Angelica's red mustang rather than Eliza's secondhand white audi.  
  
There was a sense of dread and shame as he watched the eldest Schuyler sister march to the house. Her jaws were strained and her manicured hands held her handbag with a white-knuckled grip.  
  
For a moment, he imagined that there's a small gun in her bag and actually welcomed the thought. It really surprised him on how much he was willing to give up just to have the chance to alleviate the pain that he had inflicted on Eliza. Even to die on her sister's hands.  
  
The door swung open and Angelica Schuyler stood by the entryway, her eyes ablaze and her lips pursed.  
  
"Angeli-"  
  
 _SLAP!_  
  
Alexander felt the sting on his right cheek as Angelica raised her hand to strike him again.  
  
 _SLAP!_  
  
The left side also stung.  
  
He didn't dare look at her, he already knew he will see the disgust, loathing, and murderous rage on her face. And he deserved every ounce of it. He watched her shadow on the floor as she raised her hand yet again before a second voice came.  
  
"Angie stop it!"  
  
Peggy came running in the house with a shocked expression on her face. She grabbed Angelica's raised arm and forced it down to her side. She exhaled audibly and patted her sister's back before she also looked at him, the ire in her face directed to the man whom she affectionately called her brother.  
  
"You bastard" Angelica snarled in a dangerously low voice, "Eliza sacrificed her own future for you and you repaid her loyalty and love with a fling?!"  
  
Peggy shouted at Angelica to stop as she wrenched the bag from her shoulder and threw it in his direction.  
  
"She could've had her own practice by now! You said you'll make her happy! You promised us you'll never hurt her! You lying, cheating, selfish asshole!" she screamed.  
  
Angry tears trickled down to her chin but she didn't wipe them away. She stood as tall and stoic as a statue on a rainy day.  
  
Alexander didn't say a word. He had the gift of gab, can and had talked in front of crowds with conviction in his voice but at that moment, words failed him. Because he knew she was right. If he didn't pursue a relationship with Eliza, she could've moved to Chicago or Los Angeles after graduating from college and used her chosen profession as a child psychologist and helped lots of children. Instead, she chose to stay with him and supported his career as he painted her a pretty picture of the future of them together.  
  
His lower lip quivered as he tried to form a word- any word- to answer their accusations.  
  
But for some reason, he can't speak. He made to move but he felt his entire body was as heavy as lead.  
  
'What the hell is going on?!' he exclaimed in his head. The weight of his body began to feel heavier and soon, he found himself keeling on the floor, sweat beading from his forehead.  
  
He can barely hear the exchange between the two sisters before he felt his body grow hot. Unbearably hot, like his skin was on fire. His vision started to fade when he realized that the two sisters were standing over him, still talking in hushed voices. His last thought was of Eliza.  
  
When he regained consciousness, he was in a dark room with only a patch of light on several holes on the wall.  
  
He tried to stand but realized that he can't. Was he drugged? Did they do something to him? He opened his mouth but nothing came except a hoarse squeak.  
  
He paused.  
  
 _Squeak?_  
  
He felt something move behind him and saw a ropey tail that swung next to him. He yelled in panic and shoved himself away from the tail only to realize that it was attached to him.  
  
What. The. Actual. Fuck.  
  
He must be dreaming.  
  
Yes, that must be it.  
  
He must've fainted or something and he'll wake up to find himself alone on the floor of his living room. If he was lucky- really lucky, maybe he'll be back to the day when Eliza was about to leave for Chicago so he can avoid the damage he'd done. Alexander tried to rub his face and held them up only to see they were paws. Paws with tiny rat claws on them.  
  
Panicking, he tried to escape the room and even bit on the holes only to find out that he was inside a cardboard box.  
  
" ** _Sleep!_** "  
  
Angelica's commanding voice came out of nowhere and after hearing it, he automatically fell back to the darkness yet again.

  
**\----*----**

  
Angelica and Peggy sat on the bed as Eliza paced back and forth in front of them, her hands rubbing her temple as she tried to assess the situation.  
  
"Why? Why did you think that turning Alex into a rat will make me feel better?" she asked.  
  
It felt like she was in an episode of Bewitched and she was waiting for the live audience to laugh at the absurdity of it all.  
  
Angelica was thoroughly unapologetic as she opened a can of cherry coke that came from the hotel room's fridge "We were gonna turn that Maria into a cat so she can eat him in front of you but the bitch must've skipped town. I can't find her with a locating spell."  
  
"We were just trying to cheer you up Betsey!" Peggy piped in, "We weren't really going to kill any of them. Maybe just mess them up a bit."  
  
The two looked at the rat who tried to stand on its hind legs. He even tried to touch Eliza with his paw but she just moved a short distance and completely ignored his presence altogether. She didn't want to be near him right now, regardless of what form he was. But the longer she tries to run away from it, the longer it will hurt. Might as well rip out the band-aid.  
  
"Guys, I think we have to talk about what happened" Eliza breathed out, her tone was measured as she turned to her fiance who was most likely freaked out by now.  
  
"I say we let him loose and let the hotel staff hunt him down" Peggy suggested casually, making him squeak in fear.  
  
"Peggy" Eliza chastised, unwilling to admit that the idea was quite tempting. "I meant that Alexander and I have to talk about our current problem."  
  
She knew that she needed to clear the air between them as adults. As human adults. She had been hiding for seven days and it's the best time to stop with the self-pity. She's Elizabeth Van Rensselaer Schuyler and she won't break. She can get through this with her head held high.  
  
The two other Schuyler women looked at each other before they nodded and began to walk out of the room before she called out to the youngest.  
  
"As a human, _Margarita_!"  
  
Peggy groaned as she positioned her fingers but not before Eliza placing a blanket over the confused rat.  
  
With a snap of her fingers, the rat immediately returned to a very freaked out and very naked Alexander. He flinched when Angelica made a "we're watching you" gesture to him and closed the door behind them.  
  
Eliza braced herself for the barrage of questions and the cliched accusations of witchcraft as Alexander sat on the chair with disbelief on his face.  
  
"I was a..."  
  
"A rat, yes. Both literally and figuratively"  
  
Alexander chose to ignore the jab as the effect of this rather strange day was too strong for him to even react "Who did...?"  
  
"Peggy did. She can turn anyone into animals if she has a catalyst from that person. Like a tooth or hair."  
  
She watched him with observant eyes. The information seemed to sink into his head and he managed to regain his composure impressively quick. Unlike John, Angelica's husband, who thought they were pulling his leg for almost a year into their marriage before he saw Angelica cast a harmless prank spell on the kids who were about to teepee their house with toilet paper that Halloween.  
  
"And Angelica?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"She's quite apt with curses and hexes" she casually replied, relishing the way his eyes widened at her words.  
  
Finally, he faced her with his hands clutching the hems of the blanket, "And you?"  
  
Eliza shrugged "I never really studied witchcraft. I didn't have any specialized area except for minor weather manipulation and I'd much rather study my textbooks from school than study the dusty old tomes from my mother's old coven."  
  
"So you guys are really witches. Does- does your dad know? Is he one?"  
  
She made a move to answer him before she shook her head. This time, he will have to answer her questions.  
  
Alexander must've known what she was thinking because he dropped his gaze to the floor.  
  
 _'At least he still had some shame left in his body'_ she hissed in her mind. Being cruel and making biting comments wasn't something she was used to nor does she want to be, but remembering what he had done had opened a secret compartment of her personality she wished never existed. Holding a grudge or vying for revenge wasn't something Eliza found appealing. It sounded... lonely and frankly, exhausting.  
  
"I just wanted to know why. Why and how you could do this to me," she whispered.

  
**\----*----**   
  


Alexander visibly stiffened and closed his eyes. His ears reddened as he took a deep, shuddering breath as he tried to explain his side.  
  
"It was a really bad week for me at work. There were already allegations of corruption in the administration and they wanted to pin some accusations on the senator and when Washington gets pissed, we're the ones who got the brunt of his anger".  
  
He winced when he remembered how the congress disrespected Washington's plea for a bill to give leeway for healthcare and he took it out on his aides by nitpicking everything he could use to complain about.  
  
"That time, you were about to leave to visit your grandmother and I couldn't ask you to stay because you were so worried about her." He then swallowed the lump in his throat, the part where the other woman came in. "I met her at a bar. I wasn't able to call you because of the low signal and I just drank the whole night. A woman sat next to me and we started talking."  
  
He stopped. His eyes felt prickly and tears began to well up as he reminisced that night. The night of pure lust and unabashed loneliness made him feel sick to his stomach. He woke up alone in their bed with a written note that gave her name with a phone number and a red kiss mark.  
  
Whenever he felt lonely, he called her instead of Eliza. He craved human touch and sought it from a stranger. With a stranger, there were no words needed. It was easy to blank his mind and forget his responsibilities, his frustration with his job and boss. With a stranger, he could just be a man with no name, no legacy to build.  
  
"You then called a few days before coming back to New York" he continued in a gruff tone. "When I saw your face and heard your voice, I just... Oh my god, I was so ashamed!"  
  
He placed his head in his hands, shoulders shaking as he exposed his heart to the woman he'd sworn to be true to.  
  
"I felt so shitty that I burned all the bed covers that we used and bought new ones. I called her and ended it all before you can come back but someone had seen her walk out of the house and took a picture of it. They started publishing it in tabloids and I had to take control. I had to protect the party-"  
  
"The _party_?" Eliza spat out "You were willing to destroy _our lives_ for the goddamn party?! What about _me_ Alexander? Did you ever stop and think about how _I_ would feel when other people read about your affair with her? How other people will say about _my family_ when they saw my name with yours talking about your sex life with that- that woman when we had printed our engagement on the same fucking newspaper publications?!"  
  
He looked up to face her and finally let the tears fall. Eliza's eyes showed him all the pain, sorrow, and anger that she had felt. She had placed her arms around her as her whole body shook. It was her defense mechanism.  
  
Alexander knew better than to reach out to her so he dug his fingers into his arm, nails biting into flesh.  
  
"I wasn't thinking clearly! The entire office was in chaos and everything's a mess so I thought that if I confessed then everyone will stop trying to pull the party apart."  
  
"And you let us be pulled away instead," she said in a monotone.  
  
He stood up slowly, draping the blanket over his body, and wiped his face. "Betsey, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. Please forgive me."  
  
Eliza stared at him, long and hard. She took a deep breath and wiped her wet face with the sleeves of her sweater. Without another word, she walked to the cushioned chair and threw the clothes he wore that morning to his direction. Peggy and Angelica must've brought it with them despite being angry with him.  
  
As he began to dress, he noticed that Eliza began packing the things she had brought. All she had was her clutch and several bags from clothing stores that served as her wardrobe. He wisely didn't comment on the multiple bottles on the floor and almost empty minibar.  
  
He was her destruction, yet she's his salvation.  
  
She was the one who made him see the world in a brighter perspective. With her, he learned to be contented with the little things in life. To be happy with the times that seemed mundane but were wonderful memories in the future. She taught him to love himself more and stop his bad habit of being ashamed of his past as the poor orphaned boy from the Caribbean.  
  
As she placed the bottles on the counter for the staff to bill, he approached her with the full intention of making amends and promise that he will make everything right.  
  
She suddenly turned to him and grabbed something from her bag. Alexander felt his heart break when he realized that she didn't wear the engagement ring he gave her ever since he got here. The ring in question was now in her outstretched hand.  
  
"Wha- Betsey I-"  
  
"Alexander," she said, "Did you really think I will still marry you after what you did? A simple sorry is not enough. It will never be enough. At least your senator's party won't have a divorcee on their list. Don't worry, I will tell my sisters not to mess around with you anymore".  
  
When he didn't make a move to retrieve the ring, Eliza just let it drop on the floor and walked out with a quiet farewell.  
  
Alexander stood there, frozen. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, echoing Eliza's footsteps when she walked away from him. His eyes stayed on the ring he gave to her on their third anniversary.  
  
I _t was right at the time he was suspended without pay and he was so disappointed at himself that he can't even take his girlfriend out to a nice restaurant so he can pop the question. Instead, they had dinner on the top of the tiny apartment they have been living in with homemade spaghetti and a pint of ice cream that they shared._  
  
 _While Alexander wanted to spoil her with champagne and filet mignon, Eliza smiled like it was the happiest time of her life. She nearly fainted when he propped down on one knee and presented her the ring. The diamond is small compared to the standard size but Eliza never took it off after he slipped it on her finger._  
  
 _"I promise I'll buy a better ring for you" he stated as they sat on the folded chair they brought with them as they gazed up to the stars._  
  
 _She leaned her back against him and wrapped his arms around her, "I don't need diamonds or expensive things Alex. I just need you, that's enough for me."_  
  
 _She pulled back and turned to him with sincere curiosity, "Am I enough for you?"_  
  
 _Alexander thought it was a foolish question as he grabbed her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder._  
  
 _"You're_ more _than enough Eliza._ You're my everything. _"_  
  
Blinking back to the present, Alexander felt his resolve strengthened as he took the discarded ring and stroke the band that stayed on Eliza's finger for more than two years. He had always been stubborn, bull-headed, and audacious, as pointed out by his archnemesis Aaron Burr.  
  
Time to use those qualities to win his true love back. He's willing to lower himself in front of Philip Schuyler and grovel on Angelica and Peggy's feet. He'll even fight all the witches in the entire country if it means he'll be able to win her heart back.  
  
Even if there's a huge chance that he will be turned into a rat again, _she's worth it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mixed in some angst to balance the earlier chapters' sweetness but now I just feel... sad. I'll be real, I was amazed Eliza was able to forgive a guy who cheated on her and even brought the woman in their own house (Damn it Hammy -_-) All the requests, kudos, bookmarks, comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcomed!


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A home is with the people you're with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the bookmarks/kudos/subs and most importantly, the comments you've left for me. I'm now working on the prompts that were requested to me (be warned, one of them is very dark and I might bump the rating to M) and don't worry, I already outlined the continuation for Bewitched (I was actually surprised a lot of you guys liked it) and it will be up in a few days.

Home

* * *

  
As the middle child of a very well-to-do family; Eliza lived a charmed, comfortable life and would never try to get out of her comfort zone, like splurging her savings on a frivolous thing. Ever since she was old enough to get an allowance, she had been saving it to her piggy bank until she upgraded it to a savings account. She never bought anything that wasn't important and controlled her impulse to use the money she had been saving since she was eleven and it stayed that way.  
  
Until Alexander Hamilton came along.  
  
He most certainly wasn't a knight in shining armor riding a noble white steed that her younger starry-eyed self would notice. He had a temper, very ( ** _very_** ) opinionated, stubborn, and even petulant in rare moments.  
  
Out of everyone she thought she would never fall in love with, he was quick to steal her heart with a cheeky smile and cheesy pickup line right after he insulted his opponent during a debate for the student council elections. The crowd that contained both students and professors (even the stoners stayed) watched and roared with either admiration or disgust on how the Political Science sophomore gave his opponent a verbal beat down. While she wasn't a stranger to how politics work (her father being the retired New York governor), she didn't expect how heated it can be while being in college.

  
He never ceased to amaze her with his confidence. Walking her to her classes, asking her to eat out whenever they have the same free time, and conversing with her like they have known each other for years. They talked about the most random things they could think about and there were also the quiet moments where no words between them are needed.  
  
After dating for five months, with Alexander jokingly adding that late-night FaceTime conversations qualified as 'overtime', Eliza finally accepted his offer to be his girlfriend.  
  
While being in a serious relationship with him for another five months, Eliza had developed an impulse to buy him a gift but was afraid of how it might look to other people. She never minded his secondhand clothes or the discount meals they ate in the university cafeteria. But if she started buying stuff for him, he might see them as handouts, and being a proud man, he will be offended despite her intentions. So she managed to think of something practical yet special at the same time. It may cost a fraction of her savings, but she didn't care.  
  
She was in bliss.

  
  
\---*---  
  


The young man from the Caribbean was in bliss as he watched his girlfriend take notes from a book. Her dark hair swept on one side to avoid being an obstruction and upon seeing her exposed neck, he felt the urge to place a kiss on her flesh but then remembered there were other people around.  
  
As if sensing his eyes on her, Eliza looked up and gave him a soft smile, her eyes crinkling as her lips curled upwards ever so slightly before returning to her studies. It was a small gesture but Alex felt his heart violently pound against his chest.  
  
She wasn't the first girl he had dated, but she certainly was the first one who made him feel like this and he welcomed it with open arms. With her, there was warmth and acceptance. While she had a kind and gentle personality, she wasn't naive and most certainly not submissive nor vain as he thought she would be.  
  
He knew she was a rich kid the moment she told him her full name. Philip Schuyler was one of the few government officials that he truly admired. Anyone who knows Alexander knows his ambitions to enter the government right after graduating from college. He's already working part-time as a clerk in a small notary and dating a former governor's daughter was just what he needed in order to build his career.  
  
However, the very moment he shared a conversation with the bright-eyed woman, he couldn't care any less with who she's related to. She could be an alien using human skin as a disguise and he will still go after her. It was like the fact that she's a Schuyler was a useless trivia in their relationship, and it was.  
  
"Alex?" she called to him.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered, resting his head on his palm, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Let's have dinner later in my place" she whispered happily.  
  
"Tonight? But don't you have to study for your test?"   
  
"Well yes, but I would really like it if we can eat together tonight."  
  
Eliza's sudden perkiness made him suspicious. Was it her birthday? ...His birthday? He racked his brain, trying to find a plausible reason for her abrupt invitation.  
  
She watched his face before her expression deflated by a small fraction, "If you have plans with the guys, you can tell me-"  
  
"No!" he exclaimed, earning him an annoyed shushing from several people and glares from others.  
  
He rolled his eyes in their direction before lowering his voice, "No, we don't have plans. Do you want me to bring you something later?"  
  
A delighted grin spread her face as she shook her head, making him quietly exhale in relief. He didn't want to tell her that he didn't have enough money to even bring a six-pack. Money had always been tight with Alexander. Despite having a part-time job, New York was notorious for having outrageous prices from food to rent. There was a time that he didn't even have the money to buy a pack of gum. He managed to feed himself by helping out in a deli where his friend, Lafayette was working. The owner took a liking to his young helpers so much that he's willing to give them the unsold cold cuts at the end of the day.  
  
He never liked sharing the fact that he had a hard childhood with anyone. It even took him a while before sharing his tale to his friends because he didn't want to be pitied. He hated the line 'poor little orphaned boy' with such passion despite being accurate to what he was. If he could despise that phrase even more, he'd burn every copy of Oliver Twist he could get his hands on.  
  
In the darkest corners of his mind, he was still convinced he was the skinny small boy in the harbor on Nevis with secondhand clothes and slippers that were too big for his feet. He will wake up one day, lying on the floor with his straw mat and his mother calling him to run his daily errands. He could see his mother working in the kitchen, her pretty features marred with the hardship of life. But whenever she looked at her son, the fatigue that lined her face cleared right up and she will send him to town to buy their food and perhaps some sweets and a new book if she made enough money.  
  
One moment she's cooking with their sole cast iron pan and the next thing... mama's gone.  
  
"Meet you outside your last class?"  
  
"No, I have some things to clean up first so you can just drop by around seven."  
  
Alexander's own grin faltered as he continued to watch Eliza. She never questioned why they only eat at the deli he sometimes worked in or just hotdog dates in the park. The girl was as low maintenance as they go but she deserved someone better than a guy who doesn't own a suit or can even be sure that he can pay the rent the next month. As much as he's enamored with her, he can't bear the thought of making her stay with a guy with a sketchy past like him.

  
  
\---*---  
  


He knocked on the door of her new apartment.  
  
The door opened to reveal Eliza wearing a pink apron over her blue dress and her hair tied on a high ponytail. A very familiar smell wafted through the room but Alexander can't remember where. She herded him to the living room and made him promise not to peek.  
  
It turns out that she will be the one cooking dinner.  
  
"Are you sure? I can do some magic in the kitchen" he quipped with a cheeky smirk, relishing the blush on her face that extended to her neck. He laughed at her sudden shyness as he grabbed her hand and pressed his lips against her delicate palm that smelled like coconut milk for some reason. Seeing her like this made him adore her even more, if that's possible.  
  
"Just be a good boy and stay here. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes" she tutted, pulling her hand away and ran back to the kitchen.  
  
He let himself relax as he looked around the room as if it was his first time in her place. It was still relatively new, especially the furniture. While she wasn't a flashy person, he could still see the traces of high-class life that she grew up on with the photos of her parents on a vacation somewhere abroad and a large jade ornament that was mailed to her by her older sister. The end table was stacked with his political party's flyers instead of the usual magazines and sitting on the middle of the glass coffee table was an enormous and frankly, tacky, statue of a cat that was painted with different patterns which were Laurens, Lafayette and Herc's housewarming gift for her.  
  
Somehow, they were tricked by a salesperson into buying it, saying that it was a 'must-have' for any house because it gives character. He managed to stop himself from teasing them; they have a good head on their shoulders, but they were still scammed into buying that hideous thing.   
  
It would have been better if they just bought her scented candles or something. Any sane person would have thrown it out of the window the exact moment they left but she said that she loved it (and Alex feared that she wasn't just trying to be nice) and even gave it the name 'Chatte' as per Lafayette's request.

So it's Cat, the cat statue.  
  
He almost jumped when he felt a pair of hands pat his shoulders before he felt a chaste kiss on the nape of his neck. Now it was his turn to blush as she whirled him around; her hair released from their previous confines, and the apron draped behind one of the dining chairs. She grabbed his hands and led him to the dining/kitchen area while walking backward, his eyes never leaving her face.  
  
Eliza gave an enthusiastic "Tada!" as she gestured at the feast with a flourish.  
  
Alex's mouth watered as he saw numerous plates with dishes covering every inch of the table and several desserts on the counter and right in the middle was a pitcher of sangria filled with different fruits that included pineapples, strawberries, passionfruit, and kiwi.  
  
"What's the occasion?" he asked again, out loud this time.  
  
"Nothing! I just feel like spoiling you," Eliza giggled as she uncovered some of the bowls and it made Alexander realize why something smelled familiar.  
  
Among the different Caribbean dishes that he could recognize (and didn't have the heart to tell her that he had never even tasted most of them because of the expensive ingredients needed), the one with the smallest serving was a humble plate of peas and rice caught his eye.  
  
The dish his mom makes on his birthday along with a plate of _suspiros_.  
  
Looking at him, she grabbed the plate and presented it to him, retrieving a spoon from her cupboard. Unaware that he was looking at the sink and saw numerous pots and pans she must have bought and used along with the utensils. There were even bits of herbs left on the counter.  
  
He said nothing as he scooped it to his mouth, speechless on how much work she was willing to do to give him something so special.  
  
As he took his first bite, Eliza began to line up the other food with her back facing him.  
  
"I want to make you something that reminds you of Nevis because you might be a little homesick. I looked up the recipes online and tried to recreate it with authentic ingredients so I went downtown and saw a convenient store filled with Caribbean foods! I was- Alex?"  
  
"Hmm?" he replied as he chewed a spoonful of rice in his mouth.  
  
"Why are you crying?" she asked with concern.  
  
 _Crying? What was she talking about?_  
  
His vision blurred for a second and felt something drip on his cheek.  
  
Oh. Those must be the tears then.  
  
Alexander swallowed both the food and the lump in his throat. While it was cool enough not to burn his tongue, the rice made his entire body warm and he suddenly imagined that his mom was standing next to Eliza with a warm smile on her beautiful face.  
  
"M'fine" he muttered, trying to wipe his eyes only for it to be cleaned up by Eliza. She looked like she had questions to ask but instead, she placed a gentle hand on his cheek and wiped a stray tear with her thumb.  
  
Eliza was too good to him and she deserved this much.  
  
"I gotta tell you something" he started, taking note of her surprised look. He took her hand and led her to the living room, placing the plate next to Chatte.  
  
They sat on the sofa, his hands never releasing hers as he opened his heart and soul to her. He told her everything; how he was a product of wedlock, the day his father left him and his mother, how he lost her from illness and managed to scrape just enough money by the age of thirteen to buy a ticket to New York by working odd jobs and taken in by a couple who fostered him until he turned eighteen and got his GED.  
  
"I don't have anything to offer, Eliza. I can provide myself the bare minimum necessities and I only got into the university because of a full scholarship. I want to be with you but you can do so much better than me."  
  
Eliza was silent the entire time. Her eyes glistened from the unshed tears and it made him regret saying the truth to her. This is the end of their relationship. As she released her hand from his grip, his heart drop before she scooted closer and encircled her arms around his neck.  
  
He was too shocked to say anything as she held him, her forehead pressed against his as tears continued to trickle down her face.  
  
"Please don't cry" he whispered, wiping her tears with his sleeves, his forehead still glued with hers.  
  
"I can't" she cried with a slight hiccup "I can't imagine all the hardships you went through."  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. I can take it."  
  
"No" she protested "Just because you can take it doesn't mean it's okay! You can always tell me anything if something's bothering you because I'm here for you. I'll _always_ be with you."  
  
"...really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
He suddenly started laughing, making her pull back and look at him with a perturbed expression on her beautiful face.  
  
"I'm serious Alexander!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No, no I'm not making fun of you" Alex snickered as he wiped his eyes "I'm relieved that you didn't want to break up with me."  
  
Eliza was sincerely confused at his words "Why would I want to break up with you?"  
  
"Because I can't exactly give you the best things. You're better off with someone who can give you anything you want without taking out a loan."  
  
His statement had caught her completely off-guard. She opened her mouth to say something before she shook her head and laid her head against his chest.  
  
"You're such a worrywart, my dear Hamilton," she said tenderly, intertwining her fingers with his, "I don't care if we eat hotdogs every day or just talk in the park as a date, I would still stay with you."  
  
Alex buried his face on her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo, trapping her in a tight embrace which she returned with the same fervor.  
  
He never felt so safe with anyone else before. The warmth of her body had warmed his soul as well. Despite spending his previous years living in the US, he never felt closer to home than with Eliza. She's his rock, she's his home. It sounded so cheesy but he can't explain it in a more eloquent style. He's a poli-sci student, not a poet.  
  
After a few minutes, they finally let go of each other and he grabbed the plate and scooped a spoonful before presenting it to her.  
  
"Open wide~" he said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Eliza laughed at his antics and let him feed her, seemingly amazed at her cooking ability. They managed to finish the plate but found that eating the rest of the entire feast by themselves was an impossible feat.  
  
"You can call the guys and have them eat the extra food" Eliza suggested. Alex shook his head, telling her that he'll take it home and just eat it as his meal for the next day. He didn't want to tell her he's now possessive with food that she made for him.  
  
As they looked around the kitchen to look for some Tupper ware, Eliza suddenly said-  
  
"Y'know, this apartment's closer to the university. And you don't have to take an extra bus ride to the notary. Plus the guys already know how to get here..."  
  
"Eliza," he sighed as he slowly turned to face her "You don't have to. I told you about my childhood because I want to be real with you, not because I'm trying to work an angle."  
  
She cradled a blue container and placed it to the counter, not skipping a beat "I'm not doing it out of pity. I want you to be with me."  
  
Alex gawked at her for a moment before he sighed in surrender despite the large smile on his face.  
  
"I could never win against you, can I?"  
  
"No, you can't" she confidently answered before squealing with surprise when he lifted her by the waist and locked lips with her.  
  
Chills run down his spine as her fingernails ran through his hair and let out a contented sigh. He teased her with gentle nips and prodded his tongue against the seams of her lips which she granted entrance. They didn't know how long they've been making out but somehow they found themselves gasping for air with both their faces flushed. They can feel the electricity crackling between them and his hand that was resting on her hip drew circles and played with the hem of the ribbon that held her skirt.  
  
"Let's just pack the food tomorrow?" he suggested.  
  
"Yes," she replied in a breathy voice that made him shudder.  
  
With that, they ran to her bedroom that will soon be theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I don't think this is my best work but I just needed something light and sweet. And I kinda relate to this since I'm like Eliza in a relationship. I can't help but spoil people I love. Anyways, have a good one guys, cheers!


	5. Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Regret is the thing that can bound you to the past. (Requested by CoralQueen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a pretty dark story and it's alright to skip it. It involved implied violence, suicide, mental disorder, and character death. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Reader's discretion is advised!

Ghost of You

* * *

  
My name is Charlotte Macabie. You can call me Charlie if you'd like.  
  
I'm a writer for a paranormal magazine that publishes ghost stories that were sent by our readers. We would even print out photos that captured spirits or orbs and sometimes, there were even stories that they had encountered a cryptid. Think of Bigfoot or chupacabras.  
  
I'll be frank, this was definitely not the job I wanted to end up with after graduating Journalism with Latin honors and the previous editor-in-chief of our college newspaper.  
  
I dreamed about writing for the Times or any legitimate news publication. Heck, I was willing to be a PA to any writer or producer if it meant that I'll have a shot of getting recognized.  
  
Instead, I'm reading through dozens of letters that were written by people who're freaked out by flickering lights or a house the makes noises without checking if there was a draft or pipes. And those pictures with orbs? They might be dust or insects with the flash bouncing off of them.  
  
So here I was, sitting in my desk at two in the afternoon with a lukewarm coffee on hand, finishing a very long and very fake story of a woman claiming that she was being tormented by a demon after playing an ouija board with her friends.  
  
I proceeded to open the next letter. This one was thick, with the address that came from the town of Cedar Creek in Albany county.  
  
It was from a frequent reader of ours with the pseudonym 'Ms. K.' She usually gives fan arts and her opinions about other people's submissions but this was the first time she gave her own story for us.  
  
And it read-  
  
 _'Okay so, this isn't based on my experience but more of an urban legend in our town. We have a ghost by the woods which old folks called the 'Lady in Gray'. According to the legend, if you wander through the woods in the middle of the night, you might see a woman with long dark brown hair wearing a gray dress. Should she notice you, there will be two different outcomes._  
  
 _If you're a woman or a kid, she will guide you to a safe path that will lead you out of the woods. But if you're a man, she will lead you to the river and drown you._  
  
 _There had been a lot of deaths in that river but it was all ruled out as an accident. Most of them died through drowning and all of them were male. I'm not a very superstitious person, but I really think that something's going on with that river and it might have something to do with Elizabeth Hamilton._  
  
 _\- Ms. K'_  
  
The story sounded ordinary but I can't help but feel like there's something more to the story. The name Elizabeth Hamilton stuck in my brain.  
  
 _'Where did I hear that name before?'_  
  
I went to my laptop and typed the name. The very first article that popped out was a copy of a newspaper stating that a former mayor's wife had died from drowning. There was a photo of her in black and white but it was too grainy. After that, there were no other relevant answers apart from people having a similar name. Cold air swept past me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.  
  
This was too freaky. And I feel that something's missing.  
  
The reporter in me whispered in my ear to grab this case and I wholeheartedly agreed. This is my opportunity to show them that I am above this penny dreadful. Yeah, I said it!  
  
I mean, not in front of my boss, but you get the idea.  
  
I had to negotiate with our chief editor on why I wanted to chase this particular story. I made a very smart argument that my reporter's instincts were acting up but he just swatted it away.  
  
"If you wanna make a big deal with this crap, then do it on your own time Charlie!" he snarled. "I'm not paying ya to verify every single story these crackpots are sending to us, you're here to edit those stories so get your ass outta here and work!"  
  
This might be what Peter Parker felt when J. Jonah Jameson told him to do his assignment and shut up.  
  
That's when I used all my sick leave for the two years I've worked. Now, I have exactly two weeks to find out what is happening to that town.  
  
The drive was long and I got lost a few times because the roads were either unmarked or easy to miss. I finally arrived in Cedar Creek.  
  
It was a very quiet town with Dutch roots. The surrounding forest gave the interchanging feeling of forbiddance and enchantment. Like there's something behind the trees that tells you to come closer, but not too close.  
  
I stopped by a small bakery and began to compile the notes I've made while driving to this town. According to my research, there was a young woman who was married to a politician. One night, the husband came home to find his children lying on the floor with wet clothes and his wife missing. The doctors confirmed that they died by drowning and the wife was suspect number one but the husband was adamant that his wife, the mother of their children, will never do such a thing.  
  
 _'They mean everything to her!'_ he said in a newspaper. _'My Eliza will never do something so... It will destroy her!'_  
  
Ten days after looking for her, they found her body by the river, having drowned herself. The police pieced together a very gruesome scene. She drowned her children; her son and her daughter and maybe out of guilt, she killed herself.  
  
It was a very sad story indeed.  
  
A group of girls walked by the shop and one of them, a girl with thick ash blonde hair wearing a pink sweater and ripped jeans gawked at me before rushing into the shop, leaving her bewildered friends on the sidewalk.  
  
"Sorry, but are you... Charlotte Macabie?" she asked.  
  
I was about to ask how she knew my name before I remembered that our faces are printed in the magazines. I never really thought of any of it since it's virtually impossible for someone to ask for my autograph.  
  
"Yeah. You read Paranormal Investigations Monthly?"  
  
The teenager gasped for a moment, flashing her braces to me for a second before she grabbed a September issue of our magazine.  
  
"I'm Ms. K! I really, really like the stories you guys published! Are you guys here to look for some stories?"  
  
Turned out today's my lucky day.  
  
"Actually," I said, "I came here because of the story you sent me. The story of the Lady in Gray?"  
  
She placed a hand over her mouth as she ushered to an isolated booth near the back. I ordered two pieces of muffin for us so we won't get kicked out.  
  
"My name's Kim," she said, "If I were you, I wouldn't ask about the Lady in Gray so loud in this town."  
  
My eyes widened at her warning, "Why? Did it really involved Elizabeth Hamilton?"  
  
Kim looked conflicted for a moment before she leaned in close, "Folks around here don't want to talk about her family. My grandma knew Elizabeth when she was still alive and she didn't believe Elizabeth would kill her kids either."  
  
"But all the evidence pointed to her" I explained, "Her hands were the match on the marks that were around the kid's necks."  
  
Kim shrugged as she played with the saltshaker. "Lots of people kept denying her involvement. Saying she's too nice and gentle. It was like she was a saint to them or somethin'".  
  
I pursed my lips. It is certainly hard to come into terms that someone they see as an angel on earth was capable of doing something heinous. According to them, Elizabeth was a caring mother who loved her children, always ready to help someone in need and a God-fearing woman.  
  
Kim's pocket suddenly beeped and gasped when she saw the message. "I gotta go!" she exclaimed, "It was nice meeting you Ms. Macabie!"  
  
"Nice meeting you too Kim" I replied. Back to square one.  
  
After paying the bill, I hopped into my car and booked a room in a motel that was conveniently a street away from the town cemetery. As I sat on the edge of the bed, I can't help but look out of the window where the graveyard would be.  
  
Out of impulse, I walked to the cemetery just to satiate my curiosity. It had been renovated for some time and a pretty little garden welcomed the visitors as neat rows of headstones sprawled across the large land.  
  
I walked through the grounds, mindful of the names of the people that were laid to rest. Near the back were large mausoleums that had pillars and even gates.  
  
From the corner of my eye, I saw someone walk into a crypt. It was an old gentleman with slightly hunched shoulders walking with a cane and a handful of white flowers on the other. My reporter instinct told me to follow, and I did.  
  
If someone should ask, I will just tell them I was going to visit a dead relative or something.  
  
The crypt was smaller than the rest but it was lined with marble and a flowerbed of lilies lined the pathway. I silently watched the old man sit on an iron chair near the first headstone. I held my breath.

  
  
**'Elizabeth 'Eliza' Schuyler-Hamilton'**   
**August 9, 1955 - October 4, 1987**   
**Beloved Daughter**   
**Loving Mother**   
**Dearest Wife**   
  


The old man was talking to himself, I can't understand what he's saying but I continued to watch his face with what little light could provide.  
  
Based on his side profile, he must've been a handsome man in his younger years. His shoulders were broad with a slim waist despite his small stature.  
  
He suddenly stood up and out of panic, I ducked, think he had seen me. I peeked back to see him kneel on the other epitaphs with the names Philip and Angelica.  
  
The two children.  
  
With the way he was caressing the letters of their name, the most logical reason was that he's the husband of Elizabeth and the children's father. I really wanted to interview him but stopped myself when I saw him wipe a tear that trickled down his paper-thin skin.  
  
I left.

* * *

  
The nightlife in a small town was as quiet as I imagined it. I had always been a city girl at heart so I found the stillness rather unnerving. So I did what I do best;  
  
Get shit faced.  
  
Now I'll admit it's not a very responsible thing to do especially when I'm alone in a town where I don't really know anyone except for a teenager. But I really needed to let off some steam.  
  
And for some reason, I got the brilliant idea to walk into the woods and see for myself if this ghost business was even legit. I must've been that desperate as I traveled hundreds of miles away from my city to chase a ghost story.  
  
I gave a grim smile to myself, congratulating my stupidity as I wandered through the woods and scoffed. Anyone who gets lost in this area must be idiots because I can totally remember which way I went. There's a tree with two big branches, a tree that looked like the nose Steve Martin had in Roxanne... and...  
  
 _Oh._  
  
Immediately, I felt myself sober up as I realized that _I'm_ a certified idiot. I took out my phone and was dismayed to discover that there's no signal.  
  
Bile rose from my stomach and I had to force it down with sheer will. My entire body thrummed with the shot of adrenaline that coursed through my veins. I was panicking. I ran through the woods, not really knowing where to go. Where was my earlier luck had gone?  
  
'Maybe it went out for a drink with my common sense' I thought to myself.  
  
The most practical decision right now is to just stay where I am and try to find my way out when morning comes. Like Alice said when she was trying to get out of Wonderland. So I huddled to a large tree and curled up in a fetal position, trying desperately to keep warm.  
  
I didn't know how long for me to fall asleep but all I know was that I wasn't alone.  
  
I suddenly sat up and looked around. It must have been a few minutes since I dozed off as the sky was still dark. My teeth suddenly started chattering and the chilly night air wasn't any help.  
  
"Oh my. Are you lost?"  
  
A screech exited my mouth when I heard the gentle voice near me. I was ready to meet the ghost who killed her kids and weary men. In my mind, I imagined a very emaciated woman with filthy matted hair covering half her face with dirty clothes.  
  
But I blinked again and saw a slender woman in her late twenties or early thirties holding a lantern on hand. She had a very beautiful heart-shaped face with dark eyes that twinkled with the light from the lantern. Instead of a dirty wet dress, she was wearing a simple powder blue nightgown that was covered by a thin robe. It looked like she's taking a nighttime stroll and came across me by chance. That's the most plausible reason, right?  
  
"Sorry for screaming. I was- I kinda got myself lost. I'm not from around here you see" I explained, asking myself why I felt so calm around her.  
  
The stranger nodded as she held out her hand to me. I hesitated. If she's a ghost, then my hands will only meet air. But I shook my head; now's not the time for thinking scary stuff.  
  
I touched her hand and it was warm. Huh. I pushed myself from the ground and proceeded to dust off the bottom of my pants, wincing as I felt the moist dirt sticking on the denim.  
  
The woman gave a tinkling laugh as she watched my disgusted face before she lifted her lantern towards the right path.  
  
"If you take that path and keep walking straight ahead, you'll make it out of here in no time."  
  
The instructions were clear enough but I was a coward and the shadows of the trees all looked like Lady in Gray in my eyes. So forgoing my dignity, I begged her to escort me until we reached the edge of the forest.  
  
I thought she would decline; seeing as I'm a stranger in her town. But instead, she just smiled and held out a hand for me to latch on.  
  
It was weird but oddly comforting as well. I was a twenty-three-year-old woman walking through a dark forest with a woman who held on to me like I was her kid.  
  
She then started singing a cheerful tune. From what eight grade French I can remember, I can confidently say that it's a nursery song.  
  
 _'Pomme de reinette et pomme d’api_  
 _Tapis, tapis rouge_  
 _Pomme de reinette et pomme d’api_  
 _Tapis, tapis gris.'_  
  
The woman didn't have the greatest voice but she sure knows how to calm someone down. She reminded me of my own mother even though they don't look the least bit similar. There's something about her that made me feel safe.  
  
We arrived at my drop-off point sooner than I would've liked. I turned to her and thanked her profusely, offering to treat her to a cup of coffee as gratitude but she politely declined.  
  
"My name's Charlotte," I said as I rolled the long sleeves of my thin shirt to my elbows. "See you around!"  
  
For some reason, she gave a wistful look to the large building near the woods.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked  
  
The woman looked into my eyes for a second before she shook her head and began to return to the woods.  
  
"Wait, what's your name?"  
  
She paused.  
  
I found myself getting a little too excited to just get someone's name and I must be freaking her out. I was about to leave when she said-  
  
"You can call me Betsey. Be safe on your way back, dear".  
  
I watched her walk back to the woods, the orange light of her lantern fading away.  
  
I took a deep breath of the night air and immediately regretted it as the alcohol that was mixed with my previously anxious nerves made me want to hurl. An innocent trash bin was a few yards away from me and I sprinted towards it, repeatedly apologizing to the poor bin as I ejected all the whiskey and dinner I consumed that night.  
  
My throat burned as I spat the acidic taste from my mouth.  
  
"Wild night out?"  
  
"Jesus christ!" I yelled, promptly jumping at least two feet in the air as I heard a raspy voice behind me.  
  
What is with these townspeople trying to scare me to death by a heart attack?!  
  
I looked back and saw the old man from the cemetery earlier. He was wearing a faded red cable knit sweater with pants and walking shoes. A black cane propped him up as he adjusted a pair of glasses that he wasn't wearing in the crypt. His hair was salt and pepper, tied in a short ponytail and his beard shared the same color.  
  
I sighed as I wiped my mouth, "Too wild. Never thought I'd get this drunk in Cedar Creek like I was back in my apartment."  
  
"Not from here, huh?"  
  
"Nope" I answered back, popping the 'P'.  
  
His eyes, although framed with crow lines and wrinkled skin, looked sharp and it was like he was trying to discern if I was trouble or not. We stared at each other in silence before he turned to leave.  
  
"Don't go into the woods in the night kid. The forest likes to play tricks on people."  
  
I suddenly remembered the woman and made an offhanded statement. "Yeah. If it weren't for Betsey, I would still be lying on the ground until I froze my ass off."  
  
The old man stiffened before he suddenly walked towards me, his pace quite sprightly for a man his age.  
  
"What did you say?!" he demanded, grabbing my shoulders firmly, but not hard enough to actually cause pain.  
  
"Woah, easy gramps!" I yelled, trying to carefully pry his thin hands away from me.  
  
"Did she tell you her name?" he asked once again.  
  
"Yeah. She said her name's Betsey" I said, regarding him with vigilance. "She's taking a walk in the woods when she found me."  
  
"Did she say anything else? Like where she was going?"  
  
The desperation in his tone made me panic for a second.  
  
Oh shit, was this old man related to her or something? Was there an emergency?  
  
"No, she- she was just taking a walk in the woods. Sir, do you need some help?"  
  
The old man stared at the woods before he started walking towards the dark area with purpose. Like a knight about to charge into the dragon's den.  
  
Instinct pushed me to run after the old man and grab him by the forearm.  
  
"You can't go in there, you'll get lost!"  
  
"Get your hands off of me! I need to see her! I need to see my Eliza again!"  
  
"Hey! What's going on over there?!" A third voice came, this time, much more authoritative than mine.  
  
We both watched a security guard jog towards us with his flashlight. He lifted a light to my face, making me squint as he stood near the old man.  
  
"What is going on? Mr. Hamilton are you alright?"  
  
The old man peered behind his glasses as he tried to straighten his back, "This girl's trying to cause some trouble."  
  
My mouth dropped at his accusation and a tic made my right eye twitch "Me? Excuse me but you're just about to waltz into the woods by yourself and I was trying to stop you!"  
  
Upon hearing my words, the guard lowered the light from my face and gaped at the old guy "Again? Mr. Hamilton, please stay out of the woods. It's very dangerous for you to go out there in your age especially in the dark."  
  
He then turned to me "I'm very sorry ma'am for the trouble ma'am. He has the habit of trekking through the woods and act deaf when telling him not to. Mr. Hamilton, I suggest you apologize to the young lady as well."  
  
The old guy glared at the guard and gripped his cane with both hands. "You're just like your grandfather! Always giving suggestions and advice that nobody asked for!"  
  
The guard sighed, implying that he had heard the same tirade for numerous times now.  
  
I was free to go but I kept a safe distance as I watched the guard lead the old man back to the large mansion near the woods. I took note of the location and promised myself to interview him tomorrow.  
  
I laid in bed with my dirty clothes, not bothering to change. My eyes were slowly closing as I welcomed the sweet bliss of sleep before a thought came into my mind that made my heart stopped beating. The guard had called him Mr. Hamilton. He reacted so weirdly when I mentioned Betsey, kept saying he just had to meet her again.  
  
Realization struck me like a truck running at 150 mph; _A ghost just sang a nursery rhyme to me_.  
  
At that, I fainted.

* * *

I woke up with a killer hangover. Everything around me either swirled or teeter-tottered around like I was in one of those gladiator game shows. My head was pounding and I wished that death would just claim me in order to escape this gross feeling.  
  
A mind-numbing cold shower rewired my brain as I began to dress in clean clothes. My hands stopped working when the same thought from last night came to me.  
  
I saw a ghost. A real mother-effin' ghost!  
  
But I felt her hand and she has the warmth of a living, breathing person. She didn't look like one of those scary ghouls that were portrayed in the movies. Heck, she looked like a soccer mom who will have a tray of warm cookies ready every time you come to her house for a visit!  
  
Maybe it was a dream. Yeah, maybe I got so smashed last night that I fell asleep in my room and dreamt the whole thing! But when I looked at my pants, there was soil still sticking on it. I bit my thumbnail and let my brain work. If I have to interview Mr. Hamilton, I won't give up what I know until he gives me the info I need. I also need to know what caused her to kill their kids and die in such a way.  
  
I want those answers and he will have to tell me everything. I need a triple shot espresso after this.  
  
The mansion where the Hamiltons lived looked dreary. I walked through the driveway and noticed an empty lot that was completely desolate of any grass and even weeds.  
  
I straightened my blouse and tightened my ponytail. I have to be professional; I need to look like someone he will respect. I knocked on the wooden door.  
  
Once  
  
Twice  
  
Three times before the door opened and I was greeted by a very grumpy looking Mr. Hamilton.  
  
"Good morning sir," I began, "I know we had some... misadventures last night but I need to ask you a few-"  
  
"Just get in" he snapped, already walking away "I'm not in the mood to listen to your speech in the doorway."  
  
I forced a smile on my face as I walked into the manor. I was surprised at how a large space can be hollow. Most of the decorations were covered with sheets and the crystal chandelier needed some serious dusting. A fraction of my reflection peeked from the uncovered section of a large mirror.  
  
I made my way to the living room where a piano was the only thing not hidden from prying eyes. The wood shone and there were pictures of the mantle. I quickly recognized the person who was mostly featured on the frames. It was a woman with two children hugging her with large smiles on their faces. The boy had freckles on his face with eyes like Mr. Hamilton's while the girl had more of the woman's likeness.  
  
Betsey.  
  
"So you did see my Eliza" Mr. Hamilton commented, noting on I made a gasp upon looking at the photos. He sat on a plump chair with his cane resting by the armrest.  
  
"Yes but... she looked so different from what I was expecting" I replied with ease. "She looked so vibrant."  
  
I looked at him and saw a small fond smile appearing in his olden face. I began to walk towards him and sat on a footstool.  
  
"Mr. Hamilton" I started "I need to know what happened to Betsey. Why did she commit such a thing?"  
  
I was prepared for him to deny the events that took place but instead, he leaned back on his seat and pointed towards a small silver box near the photos. I retrieved the box and handed it to him.  
  
He opened it to reveal a letter written in long neat penmanship. "The entire thing was my fault. I was just elected as the new mayor of Albany and I was caught in an affair."  
  
I held my tongue. An affair is already messy enough but that wouldn't be a good enough reason for Betsey to snap.  
  
"I knew I had to stop. I did stop after seven months but somehow, they managed to trace it. Eliza and I weren't even having any marital problems, only disagreements on my working hours but we never even got beyond screaming matches. Lord knows that woman has a patience of a saint. She can charm a wolverine if given a chance."  
  
The tenderness and affection while talking about his wife made me wonder how on earth he could even look at another woman. Surely if you loved someone then you devote yourself to them, right?  
  
The question must have been plain on my face because he took a deep breath and retrieved a folded copy of what looked like a pamphlet.  
  
Reading the message inside, there was a sense of voyeurism when I realized I was reading a copy of Mr. Hamilton and his mistress' letters to each other. There was a sickening feeling within me and I can't help but wonder how much more painful it had been for Betsey to read how the woman wrote intimate words to him and he returned the favor as well.  
  
The woman named Maria whose letters sounded like she was so starved for attention.  
  
"Did... did you tell her? Or did she found it out by herself?"  
  
Mr. Hamilton closed his eyes "I told Eliza about the affair, the same time everyone found out about it. It was called the Reynold's Pamphlet."  
  
I can't help but purse my lips to keep myself from lashing out on him. Not only did he cheat on his wife, but he also made it into a freaking front page!  
  
"Why?" I croaked out.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at me and he suddenly looked very fragile, like his age had caught up with him. I could see the remorse and deep regret within him but I'm still trying to come in terms of the fact that he chose to cheat on his wife and let everyone else in on the secret.  
  
"It was hubris in my part. I knew that my detractors will try to use it against me so I leaked all of it without thinking who I will hurt."  
  
Betsey would've felt humiliated, unloved, insecure, and unwanted. I felt the air shift around me and for a second, I thought I saw everything red, and a dangerous craving to hold on to something and squeeze tightly against it.  
  
"She was pregnant with our third child when I exposed it to the public" he whispered. "I didn't even know she was until the police did an... * _sniff_ * until the coroner gave the report."  
  
For some reason, I needed to take a seat and I managed to catch myself by leaning against the piano. This was just too much.  
  
Mr. Hamilton's entire frame shook as he doubled down, looking even smaller in the cushioned chair. His hand covered his mouth as tears ran down his chin.  
  
My heart broke at the sorry sight but my heart out went out even more for Betsey.  
  
He still continued despite his shaky voice, like something was compelling him to spill the story. "She read the affair on the Sunday papers and got Angelica and Philip to the bathroom. The coroner said she might've had a brief psychotic breakdown because she had never acted like this before. She would never lay a hand on our children and I- I drove her into madness! I was the one who killed my wife and children!"  
  
I turned around and covered my ears as he gave a mournful wail that was akin to a wounded, dying animal. I didn't need to hear the rest of the story. I could see in my head how Betsey snapped back to reality and realized what she had done. How her momentary insanity had caused her to do the unthinkable.  
  
She must've strolled to the woods with the dress I saw her in and just walked to the river and let herself be swept away as if to wash away her sins and be free from the pain.  
  
Hurt.  
  
My entire heart and being hurts from thinking how she must've thought about herself as the water rushed into her nose and mouth. How she must've hated herself as her lungs filled with fluids.  
  
It made me wonder if she hated her husband.  
  
I let my teary eyes wander through the photos on the mantle. The pictures of their children both together and individually. A photo of Betsey holding a tiny baby in her arms. Mr. Hamilton giving his son a piggyback ride. Mr. Hamilton and Betsey giving a kiss on Philip's cheeks. And their wedding photo where the couple looked at each other with complete adoration in their eyes.  
  
How did it end like this?  
  
A single selfish act caused the lives of those who were innocent.  
  
I turned fully to the old man, ready to give him a piece of my mind before I saw his crumpled figure. I then looked back at the empty house and mismanaged furnishings. All I could feel for him now was pity.  
  
Even when he cheated on her, he still loved his wife. And upon looking at the painting placed atop of the fireplace, there was Betsey, giving a gentle smile. All other tables, chairs, and furniture were dusty and needed repair but the portrait still looked brand new Everyone else moved on from this harrowing event but not him.  
  
He never will.  
  
I swallowed audibly and sat on the footstool in front of him. He regained some of his composure as he fished out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes with it. I pretended not to see the monogram that had the letters **E. S. H.** stitched on the edge.  
  
"She was very pretty when I saw her last night" I breathed out, noticing how he suddenly became more responsive to my words. "She's wearing a blue nightgown with a robe and she's carrying a lantern. She even held my hand as we walked through the forest and she was singing a french nursery rhyme about apples."  
  
"Pippin Apple and Lady Apple," he remarked, a grin appearing on his face despite the tears. "That was Philip's favorite song when he was five."  
  
"Mr. Hamilton, have you ever seen Betsey when you walk into the forest? Or any of your children?"  
  
I already know the answer but I needed to be sure.  
  
He shook his head. "Ever since the rumors about a Lady in Gray started, I kept coming back to the woods, hoping that she would show herself to me but she never did. Her family shunned me, not that I would blame them. I resigned from my position and tried to fight off her sisters from taking my wife and children from me when I moved to Cedar Creek. Heaven above knows I used almost all of my fortune to win in that case but at least I can visit them anytime."  
  
There was distinct fatigue within him that I dare not comment about. As much as I hated what he had done to her, I can't help but think that Betsey would've forgiven him if given the chance, just as he would forgive her for what happened to their children.  
  
For the sake of the Hamiltons' peace, I decided then and there to scrap my little exposure project. No amount of ambition can make me tear someone apart like this.  
  
I kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on his still shaking shoulder "I think Betsey will listen to you if you try calling to her. Like, _really_ call out to her with all your heart. She will answer."  
  
I took my leave, wishing him a pleasant life, and walked to my car and looked at the trees on the other side. If I could be honest, I really think Betsey never killed those men. Maybe they must've followed her and somehow fell to the river themselves. Call me ignorant but I'd much rather remember the warmth that she made me feel as we walked through the dark, cold forest with her lantern guiding the way.  
  
With that, I drove off from Cedar Creek and back to my desk and be happy with the little things I have in life. And give a shout out to Ms. K for letting me broaden my horizons beyond the four walls of my office.  
  


* * *

  
Alexander Hamilton watched as the car drove away until it was but a speck on the distance.  
  
He forgot to ask for her name but thought it was for the best. There was a time when he could have jumped at the chance to get all the attention but now all he wants is peace. He placed the memory box back into its place and removed the lid of the piano, stroking the keys lovingly.  
  
He wasn't musically inclined but Eliza had spent her afternoons playing the piano to help him relax or teach Philip where the boy would interchange the notes, trying to make his own music.  
  
Alexander can still imagine the laughter and giggles of his children as he walked past the empty halls and sometimes he wished that they will show themselves to him. He saw them in his dreams but whenever she tried to look for Eliza, all he could see was a tiny orange dot that strayed farther and farther away.  
  
He missed them so much. He missed her. He regretted the affair, he regretted not spending as much time with them as he should've. He regretted not saying how much he appreciated and loved her.  
  
His entire life was a regret.  
  
After decades of aloofness, he finally got down on his knees to pray. Asking for forgiveness and may the Lord above forgive Eliza for she was also an innocent.  
  
 _Ting!_  
  
His head shot up. The keys on the piano started to play by itself. A normal human would have bolted out of the door but Alexander just stayed on his spot as the sound of laughter began to fill the room. Soft pitter-patters entered and he saw his children smiling at him.  
  
The piano stopped playing for a moment before a light breeze moved against him. He closed his eyes for a moment before he saw his beloved Eliza standing next to him.  
  
"Eliza" he called out, lifting his hand to touch her.  
  
"My love, forgive me for what I've done," she said in a sorrowful voice.  
  
He shook his head, "I have sinned greater. If the Lord is good, he will forgive your sins just as he would forgive mine. Am I forgiven, beloved?"  
  
"I have my dear Alexander. What I'm unhappy about was how you have stopped living your life."  
  
"My life meant nothing without you and the children. I should've seen it all before... before..."  
  
Eliza walked towards him and placed a hand on his cheek, soothing his nerves with a gentle "Shhhh. No more tears."  
  
As she took a step back, he held on to her hand tightly. Eliza looked perplexed for a moment before she sighed. Alexander noticed that he can stand tall again and looked back to find his aging body still seating on the chair.  
  
 _It was all for the best_ , he thought.  
  
"Papa!"  
  
Philip and Angelica raced to their father who now looked as if he's thirty-five once again. He embraced them fiercely, apologizing to them that papa made a mistake.  
  
They didn't really care as they gave him kisses and held on to mama's dress. In a flash of white light, they were gone.  
  
Francis Burr knocked on the door that afternoon. When there was no answer, he entered the house, cautiously calling put for Mr. Hamilton before he entered the living room.  
  
He ran towards the old man to find he was already cold but a contented smile on his face. In his hand was a photo of his wife and kids.  
  
"Take a rest Mr. Hamilton" he muttered, "You earned it" before calling an ambulance.  
  
Ever since Mr. Hamilton died and buried next to his wife in their family crypt, the legend of the Lady in Gray began to die out. There weren't any sightings reported and officials placed signs to make sure no one gets lost in that forest.  
  
Next to the sign, someone had carved the initials **AH + ES** on the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof that was heavy. There is some inspiration from the story of La Llorona from Mexico and I also added some from the Supernatural episode.
> 
> CoralQueen, apologies that I tweaked some of the things you've requested since I did try making it dark as I legally can but it was too much and I would have to change the rating to an E but I hope you still like it!
> 
> Happy reading guys!


	6. Non-Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Get the love of your life back. But try not to get yourself killed along the way. Or turned back into a rat by her sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if it's bad luck or cruel irony when I was literally about to upload this chapter when my router went 'Nah' and stopped working for a few days.
> 
> So here's the second part of Bewitched almost everyone wants and the third installment will be updated on later days. So upon checking consensus, all of you guys don't mind, and even want the NSFW fics so this book will be changed to Explicit. 
> 
> And guys, don't forget to thank CoralQueen because she was the original requestor of the prompt.

Non-Stop

* * *

Alexander bit the inside of his cheek as Senator Washington continued to pace back and forth, ranting on how irresponsible his actions were.  
  
"Of all my years in office, I have never seen anyone as reckless and as bullheaded as you! Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't fire you on the spot?!" Senator Washington roared as he glared down at his secretary who had his confidence ever since he was an intern.  
  
The younger man felt the sweat beading on his forehead and back but he stood firm and he kept his posture straight and looked at his boss with his mouth set in determination.  
  
"Because I can make it right" he answered with confidence. He had it all planned out the moment he left Eliza's hotel room. His mind turned and clicked like a Rubik's cube, thinking about how to clear his reputation and the party's. And not only that, he will get his ex-fiancee back and prove to her that he will never make a mistake again.  
  
Washington looked at Hamilton with discerning eyes. Never in a million years did he think that he will ever cheat on his fiancee. He met Elizabeth Schuyler years before she dated Alexander as her father was an old friend and to know that his confidante had broken her heart was a hard pill to swallow.  
  
Martha dearly loved the young woman and regarded her as a daughter as they found kinship with their shared philanthropy. To see his wife in distress made _him_ distressed and it was all because Alexander can't keep it in his pants.  
  
He watched Hamilton continue staring forward, and the man knew that his secretary was already drafting dozens of blueprints in his mind to get out of this mess. Hamilton may be a short-tempered and impulsive man, but his mind was an irreplaceable asset and he can gather crowds and make them listen. It was like watching the pied piper play his flute on the mice that willingly listened to the notes.  
  
There was power in Hamilton's words and he will be a fool to just let him go because of a very human error. Still-  
  
"How did your fiancee take it?"  
  
George can't help but care what his young secretary's going through, even if it's his own fault. And though Alexander strongly disliked it whenever he acted even remotely paternal to him, he knew Alexander needed some kind of support right now.  
  
Surprisingly, Alexander didn't stay silent, nor did he ask his boss to stay out of his personal life. Instead, he swallowed audibly and fisted his hands that were by his sides.  
  
"She left."  
  
Before Washington could offer his condolences to the ended relationship, Alex was quick to add it with a determined "But I will get her back."  
  
This man...  
  
Washington rubbed his face with a weary hand. He talked like he was so sure that Eliza will still have him even when the news outlets and tabloid papers had posted her face along with Alexander's and the other woman's. No doubt Philip Schuyler will also make sure that his beloved daughter won't be affiliated with him again despite the fact that Alex was the only boyfriend whom the man had openly liked and obviously favored among his other daughters' partners because of their similar interests and Alexander's charm.  
  
But when it came to his daughters, the retired general will bring anyone to their knees.  
  
"Alexander, you do know that you might not win this battle. With Eliza, I mean,"  
  
"I know, but I'm going to do it anyway."  
  
Stubborn, too sure, and ambitious. It looked like he was driven into a corner. But this is where Alexander Hamilton's element was. Despite his flaws and annoying self-assured attitude, he can't help but pat on Alex's shoulder.  
  
"Good luck son."  
  
"... Sir, please don't call me son."  
  


* * *

  
The first few weeks were rough for her.  
  
When she went back home to the house she shared with Alexander, she was surprised to see her clothes and bags already packed on the back of Peggy's car. It turns out her sisters drove right back to their house (no doubt breaking traffic laws to achieve that kind of speed) and took all her stuff with a snap of a finger, the culprit's most likely Angelica.  
  
The reality of the situation still made her feel like she was in a nightmare and wished that it was and she will wake up with Alex next to her; with his eyes letting her know that he was hers as she had always been his.  
  
_'Liar'_  
  
This was not the time to be weak. She will not stay here and let him butter her up with saccharine words and fleeting gestures. It made her second think about her relationship with him. Was it all a lie? He never made his ambition to climb to the top exactly subtle and her family had connections...  
  
' _Slow down Betsey, you're gonna give yourself an aneurysm if you keep thinking about these things_ ,' her rational mind reasoned.  
  
As she slid on the backseat of her sister's car, she can't help but look back at the house where they started together and fantasizing about having their dream job and maybe having a family.  
  
Looks like she dodged a bullet with him because she can't imagine catching him in an affair while being married with children. It's like being shackled in a cage where she can't escape easily.  
  
"Don't worry Betsey," Angelica said in the passenger's seat, "You will never get hurt by that bastard again."  
  
Eliza said nothing as she leaned her head against the glass and lowered her eyes, exhausted at a very dangerous level. All she wanted right now was for everything to stop so she can breathe properly and collect her thoughts.  
  
Peggy was silent as well as she snuck a peek at her sister through the rearview mirror, her face fell as her own body reacted to Eliza's emotions.  
  
If Peggy could explain Eliza's emotions, it'll be like water. She was usually the calm and peaceful stream, following the current as amiable as it can be. But now, it's a destructive whirlpool that's multiplying at an alarming rate. A sudden spike from her made Peggy flinch like she was shocked.  
  
"Stop it Peggy" Eliza muttered tiredly; hinting that she knew she was picking up her feelings.  
  
Angelica didn't even have to ask what was going on and opted to text to John about Eliza's living situation.  
  
Sometimes being able to snoop on other people's fleeting thoughts and emotions plain sucks.  
  


* * *

Trying to get get back the goodwill of the public back was difficult.  
  
The reporters were vicious as they clamored for an answer about his morality and some even asking if he's willing to step down of his position. It's understandable as he's in a position of power and they might suspect that he may commit a bigger sin.  
  
But someone managed to push his button when they yelled through the numerous questions of the reporters-  
  
"So does that mean your fiancee's single now?"  
  
The other reporters looked around in alarm; Alex felt his nose flare up and blood boiled at the suggestive tone that accompanied those infuriating words. Even his aides looked through the crowd to see who the agitator was. Alexander ground his teeth and took a deep breath, trying to reel in the barrage of insults his brain had already produced as soon as those words were uttered.  
  
He moved closer to the mic and stared at the crowd, his eyes ablaze "I've made a grave error and I will not run away from this. I won't hide nor will I disrespect her by lying about this issue. But I would like to ask everyone from the media to please leave her alone. This is my fault and I will take the consequences."  
  
It was difficult, trying not to say her name out loud but it was the best he can do for now. He had talked to his buddies in different news stations and asked if they could just leave Eliza out of the news. They were fairly sympathetic, though Alexander knew deep down that they wouldn't hold their word. It was their job and this was hot news. All he could hope was that people will grow tired of the issue and move on. Hell, even social media platforms like Twitter were trying to cancel him. Sometimes he wished he never took any interest in politics. It was a cruel, cutthroat world and it will try to corrupt anyone in a seat of power.  
  
But if he hadn't entered that world, he never would have met the woman who breathed the life into him. Life itself is filled with trial and errors and he will have to trek through it even more carefully now that he had been exposed to a secret world of witchcraft.  
  
When he was finally able to walk out of the hotel and grabbed a cab back home, the reality that Eliza was indeed gone had hit him hard. The house seemed cold; in a way, she took the warmth and the sense of security of home with her.  
  
The throw pillows she brought from her old apartment were gone, as well as her laptop that had been previously lying on the sofa. He begrudgingly wandered to their bedroom and the hurt tripled when all of her clothes, jewelry, and pictures of her family were gone.  
  
_She's gone._  
  
Her ring burned a hole in his pocket and he wanted nothing more than to run into the bar and drown his sorrows with booze. But before he can even finish that thought, he stopped himself. That was the reason why he was in this mess in the first place.  
  
First thing's first; damage control.  
  
And now he arrived at the point that people did forget about the affair. He's still pretty much the enemy of the netizens but they're also losing interest as new topics arise every single day. He was quite grateful that most of his connections did manage to keep Eliza away from the spotlight and the only time he would see her was a passing mention and they even misspelled her last name into 'Skyler'.  
  
By some miracle, Washington didn't even pass judgment to him in contrast to Alex's prediction that he will be hauled out of the office by security while screaming his head off.  
  
Six months.  
  
Six months since he had last talked to her and every day he wanted to pick up his phone and call her. But he needed to tread lightly. He didn't want her to think he was a crazy stalker who would text or call her every single day until she talked to him just so he would stop.  
  
He needed to clear his mind, and so does she. She needed time to heal and he took his time trying to better himself. His band of friends which consisted of the loyal Laurens, ever cheerful Lafayette, and steadfast Hercules; had given him hell when the news broke out. He almost forgot how fond they were of Eliza, including the other Schuyler girls.  
  
He once caught Laurens talking to Eliza on the phone when he got back from the bathroom. As soon as he heard her voice, even when it was muffled through the phone, he found himself missing her even more. Still, he controlled himself and didn't even try to interrogate Laurens about her.  
  
Lafayette was the first to break the glass ceiling with regards to his love life when Alex remained tight-lipped about the elephant in the room.  
  
" _Mon ami_ , are you going to surrender your _amant_?" he asked.  
  
The other two leaned in to hear Alexander's honest answer.  
  
"No. I haven't even started yet."  
  
His friends looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces.  
  
"Um, what would you do if she moved on and decided not to talk to you anymore?" Laurens inquired.  
  
Alex almost dropped his mask of calmness and grab him by the front of his shirt; demanding Laurens to tell him everything before he mentally counted to twenty and exhaled through his nose.  
  
"If she did, then I'll back off. But unless she has another ring on her finger or, at the very least, posted her relationship status online then, I'm gonna keep trying."  
  
"You better," Herc replied as he held on to his cold beer "I kinda miss our mom."  
  
Alex made a face as his friends chuckled. Ever since he and Eliza got together, his friends liked calling Eliza 'mom' since she's the first one they'd call when all of them were too drunk to even stand in the bar and help them get through their hangovers with cures that never failed (and now, he wondered if there were certain magic in those drinks). Plus, Eliza had impeccable memory on whose birthday was when and never failed to bake a cake for them. She made the best cakes.  
  
"If Eliza's mom, am I the group's dad?" he asked them when they were drinking in Lafayette's loft in the past.  
  
The guys laughed before they told him he was more of the mom's spoiled kid whom she dotes on and the other kids had to get along with him because they didn't want to upset the nice lady.  
  
Alex sighed as he leaned against their private booth. After his breakup, he only drank strong concoctions in his house and will drink two beers at max and only with his friends. But since the gang were present, he supposed he can be lax tonight.  
  
"I wish I can turn back time. I miss her too..."  
  
He didn't mean to say it out loud, but his friends already knew about that so there's no use denying a fact.  
  
Laurens was about to say something when he realized that his phone was vibrating from his pocket. His eyes widened when he read the name of the caller and proceeded to excuse himself from the bar.  
  


* * *

"I don't know what to do. I mean, she says she's okay and she's not withdrawing but she works twelve hours everyday and she even talks about work when we do our Sunday brunches" Peggy sighed as she leaned against her bedroom wall.  
  
"Did Eliza say anything about Alex?"  
  
"No" she sighed as she rested her head on bent knees, her curly hair tied into pigtails as she leafed through the grimoire their Aunt Anna Van Rensselaer had given her when she was just starting her witch training. It should have been Eliza's but since the older Schuyler verbally declined on training her magical abilities, it went to Peggy.  
  
She was currently on the chapters about love; invoking and removing it from a person. Her finger underlined the title of the chapter and sorely tempted to send it to her sister.  
  
***How to Sever the Red String of Fate***  
  
The story of the red string was widely known to humans. But for magical beings like witches who could see beyond the physical world, the red string of fate was very much literal.  
  
"Pegs, I'm gonna ask a favor. Hear me out okay?"  
  
The young woman frowned, whenever someone told her to hear them out; it meant she's definitely not gonna like the oncoming suggestion.  
  
"Okay...?"  
  
"Do- do you think you can help us get them back together?"  
  
"... I'm sorry, _what_?!" she screamed, her voice rising a few octaves higher.  
  
Laurens' own voice was lost as she began to rant about how he must've forgotten that his best friend slept with another woman and lied about it for a month and then broadcast it to the entire country. In the middle of it though, she remembered how Eliza looked during the past few days. She really wanted her sister back. The bright, perky Eliza who always tried to see the best in everyone. This Eliza wears a mask of fake smiles and threw herself into work just so she can divert her attention from her heartache. Technically she's moving on, but...  
  
He noticed the pause from Peggy's side and decided this was his best shot. "Alex misses her. And, we just wanna know if you can help us bring them back together, at least for closure. He's doing his best to change and you guys should give him a chance to show it to her. I was talking to Eliza last week but all she kept saying was something about a guy named Bowlby or something about attachment theory. I kinda zoned out after that."  
  
Peggy nodded her head in an understanding manner, "Yeah, it's the subject of her research right now."  
  
"Pegs, I know I'm asking a lot but I don't like seeing both of them like this" Laurens sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I can't even believe this happened. Alex was like a brother to me and they were like, the ultimate couple goals! But... even _if_ I want to help him, it won't matter if Betsey's not gonna participate," she pointed out.  
  
There was a moment of silence between them; Peggy heard the muffled voices and the sound of cars rushing by from his side of the phone. She looked at the clock and it read 10:15 PM. They must be in the bar right now.  
  
"Do you think she's ever gonna forgive him?" she wondered.  
  
Another sigh from him, "Can't say. Six months can't really heal something like cheating. It's kinda our fault anyway."  
  
His words made Peggy blanch "What are you talking about?"  
  
"If we didn't blow off Alex when he got drunk, he never would've-"  
  
"Oh stop it John!" she exclaimed, using his first name to emphasize her anger "He's a full-grown ass man. He knew what he was doing, so you guys aren't accountable for his stupidity."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Stop blaming yourself. You're the last person who will enable him to do something that disgusting. You can take credit for baiting him to put ten marshmallow peeps in his mouth that one time though" Peggy assured him, wiggling her pink nail polished toes as she grinned at the memory.  
  
"That was an effective way to shut him up" he laughed, "Eliza was not happy!"  
  
Peggy giggled as they reminisced how Eliza watched in horror as he stuffed the sugary confection in his mouth all because he could prove he can. They continued talking about the fun times they had until Laurens told her that he had to go back inside before his friends think he's been kidnapped or something.  
  
As Peggy said her goodbyes, she walked to her drawer and grabbed the vial that contained some of Alexander's hair.  
  
She was planning to use the spell as a prank on him after he and Eliza got married and permitted by their mom (the current Coven Mother) to be let in on the family secret. But she used it to turn him into a rat when she found out about the... thing.  
  
That was now what everybody called it whenever Eliza's within hearing range. Peggy had to admit, she felt some vindictive pleasure when she turned him into a rat when Angelica told her to.  
  
Still, she had to put out the flames of anger when she saw how much Eliza missed Alex, despite her insistence that she's over and done with him.  
  
"Love sounds like hard work" she whispered before dumping the vial on the trash can.  
  


* * *

The sound of the keys on the keyboard being tapped, hushed talking, and the irritating hum of flickering fluorescent light was now white noise for her. Everything else didn't matter as she furiously typed on her laptop, adding every reference and dates as her eyes glued themselves on the screen. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and her clothes were wrinkled but she didn't care.  
  
All Eliza cared about was finishing her report and move on to the next project.  
  
"-liza"  
  
Typing. Typing.  
  
"Eliza?"  
  
Typing away like she was running out of time.  
  
"Betsey!"  
  
Eliza flinched when there was a loud thump next to her. In annoyance, she yanked off the earbuds from her ears and glared at the source only to see Angelica hovering over her.  
  
She looked at the open tabs and frowned as she read the title bar. "Seriously Eliza? Library background ambiance sounds?"  
  
Eliza bit her tongue as she returned to her work, trying to ignore Angelica's critical look. She found herself turning soft when Angelica stroke her back, trying to get her attention. Knowing that she will eventually give in, she swiveled her chair and straightened herself.  
  
"Do you need something Angelica?" she asked with a serene tone that was underlined with the faintest sarcasm.  
  
Angelica gave her a look over and pointed at the laptop. "Sweetie, you haven't been sleeping properly and you haven't even left your apartment!"  
  
"Hey, I go to our Sunday brunches!" Eliza weakly defended.  
  
"Only because Peggy had to beg you to! Look, I know that you're trying to move on by focusing on your work but this is unhealthy" Angelica gestured to her untidy appearance.  
  
"I suggest that you go out and try something fun; go out camping like you used to do!"  
  
Eliza dismissed her with a wave of the hand and plugged in her earphones, deliberately blocking out her sister's words. She didn't even move when Angelica walked out of the apartment without another word. Eliza just wanted silence.  
  
It's been half a year since she last talked to him. The fury that she held on to had simmered over time, though it lingered. She was actually surprised to see her almost non-existent involvement whenever she read an article about the scandal. While she knew it wasn't advisable, there was a fragment of her that still worried for him.  
  
_'You're a very tenderhearted girl. It's what makes you special,_ ' her Great-aunt Elsie had once said to her when she was twelve and came home crying. The young Elizabeth had been trekking the woods and tried to save a baby bird that fell from a tree, only for it to be snatched by a feral cat. She tried to run after the animal even when she knew it was useless; it was too fast and soon, it disappeared.  
  
Most people would've forgotten about it, but not her. She never did. They said that being strong means that you won't fold in the face of adversity. That no matter how hard it is, you will still stand tall, unmoving against the current.  
  
Can't she still be strong and in touch with her emotions at the same time?  
  
Ever since leaving him, she found herself hesitant about the things she was so sure before. While she wasn't a hopeless romantic as she was when she was in her teens, she held the firm belief that real love meant that you have each other's backs. Or at the very least stay faithful. It's not like she set the bar that high.  
  
She never made a peep when Alex missed dates and forgot Valentine's Day when he was too busy with the party's election and meetings. Eliza gets it; her own father was barely home when he was still active in office but at least he still called them every day even only to say goodnight.  
  
There were times when she wanted to scream at him and storm out of the house whenever they fight about his work habits but instead, she will give him space and wait for him to come out of the office and apologize. And she will accept it, as usual.  
  
Was she so deep into their relationship that she just took it as a part of having a relationship with Alexander?  
  
The thought made her pause. Compromising is part of having a relationship, but to what extent was she willing to put up with it?  
  
She didn't know.  
  
If it was up to Angelica, she would've told her to drop his ass and find herself another man.  
  
_'But there was no one else like him'_ she thought before she shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Why does he still haunt her? He respected her wishes and didn't even try to contact her; it's the best for both of them she suppose.  
  
At that moment, her phone buzzed. Eliza picked up the phone and was pleasantly surprised to see Lafayette's name on the screen. Her usual correspondent from the group had always been Laurens, though she loves them all equally and was happy to find out they still considered her a friend despite her fall out with Alex. Eagerly pressing the Accept button, she was startled by the barrage of noises that welcomed her.  
  
"Hello? Eliza?!"  
  
Alexander's panicked tone raised alarm bells in Eliza's head.  
  
"Alex? What on earth-"  
  
" _Oh mon dieu_! Laurens, the _petit lion_ has my phone!"  
  
"Damn it Laf, I told you to keep it away! This is why you put passwords on your phone! Herc, take that phone from Alex!"  
  
"Got it! Ham, give back the phone and nobody's gonna get hur- **YEOWCH**! _He goddamn bit me_!"  
  
Amidst the chaos, she can clearly pick out his voice among the others. He sounded drunk; his words were slurred and his accent was showing. But the baritone of his voice was still familiar and made her heart beat a little faster.  
  
_'Stop it'_ she ordered herself _'Control yourself.'_  
  
"Eliza! Betsey, I- _get off me_ \- I missed you soooo much! I - _hic_ \- I don't care if I get turned into a rat again - _hic_ \- I really wanna see you!" he yelled over the phone before there was a click and the line went dead.  
  
Eliza stared at the screen for a long time before a message from Laurens came a few seconds later.  
  
'Sorry about that. Alex got drunk and called you'  
  
She sighed and placed the phone back to her desk, thinking now was the best time to take a relaxing bath. She didn't realize that she had grinned when he said he missed her.  
  


* * *

" _Are you out of your goddamn mind_?!" Peggy yelled as she glared at Alexander. Lafayette and Herc were huddled on the couch while Alex stood in the middle of her living room with Laurens trying to plead his case to the irate young woman.  
  
"Pegs, hear him out-"  
  
"Shut it John! Do you think I will let him near her within a hundred feet?!"  
  
She was about to throw more insults at Alexander's direction before Laurens steered her to the kitchen. Peggy whirled around to give him a piece of her mind before he held up a hand to interrupt.  
  
"Pegs, we had to carry his drunk ass to his house and suffer for hours with him trying to sing freaking ballads and let me tell you; that man can't sing to save his life! Then he would harp on about how much he messed up with Eliza and wished he could see her. Yeah he cheated and it was a dick move, but he's really torn up about it" Laurens said, the tired expression on his face confirmed the authenticity of his words.  
  
"And you said last night-"  
  
"Woah, I _never_ said I'll help him" she protested.  
  
"Then help me by helping Alex," he begged. "And think of it as helping Eliza too. We both know she's overworking and they both need some closure with this thing."  
  
Peggy ran an annoyed hand through her hair, nails lightly scraping her scalp. Arguing with him was exhausting; especially when he has a point.  
  
"I'm not saying that you should act as if nothing happened, but please try not to claw his face out every time he tries to talk to you" he bargained, pushing his luck as he gave her a joking half-smile.  
  
She really hated him right now. With a defeated groan, she threw up her hands "Fine! I'll try to talk to Eliza about this."  
  
Laurens gave a sigh of relief and pulled her in for a hug, "I knew I can count on you Pegs!"  
  
"Shut up" Peggy replied before returning the gesture.  
  
"Um, am I interrupting something?" Herc suddenly asked behind them.  
  
As if they were shocked, the two of them quickly dropped their arms and turned at the taller man who had a sheepish expression on his face.  
  
"No. Since you guys decided to barge into my house at seven in the morning, it's a fair exchange for you to cook breakfast for me," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Hercules visibly slumped and called for the others to help him with the sudden chore. Lafayette came to the scene with a large smile on his handsome face and a reluctant Alexander on tow. As the guys began to work on the meal they will, no doubt, also partake to, Peggy took this as a chance to pull Alex away and talk to him privately.  
  
"So" she started, crossing her arms to look intimidating (even though she was wearing her yellow pajamas and white fluffy bunny slippers), "I was talking to Laurens about how much you wanted to talk to Eliza. Honestly, I'm almost impressed that you didn't _rat_ us out."  
  
She gave a vindictive smirk when his eyes widened at her words but were taken aback when he nodded and determination burning in his eyes. She had to admit, he was pretty bold to look in the eyes of a witch. A witch who had already turned him into a rodent once. To say that she was skeptical about his reason to get back together with Eliza was an understatement.  
  
"Let me ask you something, Benedict Arnold-"  
  
"That's not-"  
  
"Don't interrupt me. Why are you so desperate to get back with her? I don't want some cheesy answers like 'We're meant to be together' or 'We're star-crossed lovers' thing. Do you want to have a high position in office that badly?"  
  
The implications of her words made his face reddened, which really didn't match his complexion. Before she could give her 'gotcha!' moment though, she realized that he wasn't embarrassed, but rather furious.  
  
"Look. What I did was wrong, I know that. I don't need everyone telling me that every single time. But I never went out with Eliza only because you guys have connections just so I can have the job I want, this isn't the 18th century! And even if it was, I won't give a damn because I love her! So you can turn me to whatever animal you have on your checklist or stick needles on a voodoo doll or some shit, but you can't stop me from trying to win her back!"  
  
Peggy was speechless. She tried to pick up any hint of lies or bluffs in his words but they rang true. For whatever reason, she smirked; unaware that she was hoping he would go off on her like that. When they were dating, Peggy had been reluctant to wholly accept Alexander into Eliza's life. He would usually talk more to their dad during rare family dinners than with Eliza and never shuts up about politics so much that the seed of doubt never went away despite their bonding.  
  
And now, she finally can let that go of that doubt.  
  
"Glad to hear that from you" she answered with a smile, earning her a confused look on his face.  
  
"Wait, does that mean...?"  
  
Peggy raised a brow at his questioning tone and crossed her arms "Yes, I'm gonna help you get back with my sister."  
  
Alexander's face lit up almost immediately and went to hug her only to have a hand shoved on his face. "I'm doing this for my sister and the gang. I'm still hella pissed at you!"  
  
"Got it" he muttered as she walked past him to join in with the group and tell Herc to not chug the orange juice straight from the carton.  
  


* * *

"Oh"  
  
Eliza gaped as the delivery guy handed her a large bouquet of blue and pink hydrangeas splashed with baby's breath and a single forget-me-not. He didn't tell her who ordered it but there was a single note that said:  
  
_'Prelude'_  
  
The word stuck in her head. It was in her brain while she was taking a shower, it was in her brain while she was typing her research and saw that she accidentally typed in the word 'prelude' in five different paragraphs.  
  
No.  
  
She shouldn't feel so elated about some flowers, even when she read up on the meaning of the flowers and the butterflies flew around her chest with gusto.  
  
Maybe she should try Angelica's advice and date someone else.  
  
So she did.  
  
"Hi, I'm Darren. It's nice to finally meet you!"  
  
Darren was nice. Darren is an architect and sometimes gives lectures in local colleges. Darren was tall with pretty green eyes and a stocky build. They went on a museum date and it was very pleasant. Darren was a good distraction... for about ten minutes.  
  
"See, I think the artist took inspiration from the Stonehenge. Do you see the likeness?" he asked they stared at the metal structure.  
  
But instead of listening to him, she was too busy trying to decipher the meaning of the word. Prelude meant a beginning. A beginning of what, exactly?  
  
"Um, Elizabeth?"  
  
What does it mean?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Eliza snapped out of her thoughts and gave an apologetic smile to the guy before excusing herself and walked away.  
  
Two weeks later, there was a letter that came to her. A real letter with the stamps included and it was signed with A. Ham.  
  
_Subtle_  
  
It was a handwritten lyrics of their song*. He must've used a quill and ink because there were stray ink blots on the side and even a fingerprint.  
  
She really should throw it out and tell him to cut it out because she was trying to get over him but she stopped and looked at the vase where she kept the flowers alive with fresh water and some evergreen essence she made from Peggy's recipe.  
  
She lightly stroked the flower's petal with her fingertip and hummed the familiar song. But before she could bask in the familiar affections she had for him, she squelched it. And with that, she grabbed the flowers and threw them away.  
  
Nope. She will not be swayed!  
  
_'Are you sure that you're not just being stubborn?'_ a tiny voice in the deepest part of her brain chimed in.  
  
Damn it.  
  
She needed to get away from all of this. Angelica's words echoed; 'Go out camping like you used to do!' Maybe she needed to go back to her roots. And she always found the woods to be her safe place.  
  
Plus, there's a gathering of the coven next week so maybe...  
  
"Maybe I can cut the string."

* * *

  
"Hey Alex"  
  
"Peggy? It's four in the morning-"  
  
"Be quiet and listen to me. Pack your things and meet me outside, I'm driving you to Cedar Creek."  
  
"Wha- why?"  
  
"Because Eliza might try to cut your connection. If that happens, there's nothing anyone can do."  
  
A dozen questions came through him but all he did was say a firm 'Ok' and jumped out of bed and threw in several clothes in his luggage.  
  
He will not throw away his last shot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The song I picked for Hamliza is "Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You" by George Benson.
> 
> My headcanon is that Eliza's the 'mom' of the boys. And yep, I just cliffhanger-ed y'all and I'm not sorry! It was supposed to be a two-parter but I got a lot of fun with the story that I wrote a bit too long because of the lores I created and I had so much fun with Peggy and the gang.


	7. Image (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Never assume anything about anyone. Especially their sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Hamliza lemon. Nothing too explicit... yet but I just wanna try my hand in unfamiliar territory.

Image

* * *

Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler fought the urge to yawn as the art gala went on. The silver gown was suffocating and she loathed black-tie events. The music from the string quarter almost lulled her to sleep and these snooty high-class 'artists' bore her to no end. Art galas weren't really her scene but as Angelica's unavailable, she had to take her place and as her plus one, she insisted taking her older sister and her boyfriend.  
  
If they're with her, at least she can have fun since she can laugh with Alex's witty jokes about the pretentious people who had sticks up their asses while Eliza can enchant anyone with the Schuyler charm.  
  
Speaking of which, where are those two?  
  
Peggy had dodged several distinguished guests who wanted to have a chat with regards to her opinion on a specific painting and almost had a spat with an arrogant heiress who thinks that art should only be shown to people who can afford them, not those who actually appreciates it.  
  
"Did those two ditch me?" she wondered with indignation.  
  
Maybe they were caught up with those groups that gathered by the marble sculptures and talked about the significance of that particular piece to the history of art.  
  
Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if they were in the middle of a small crowd and people loving them. Alex had charisma and had the gift of gab that he used in order to curry favor while Eliza's well-read with the arts. She should've been the one who should represent their family but their dad chose Peggy for some reason.  
  
If there's anyone apart from Angelica and her John, who should play the part of the sophisticated social couple; it would be Eliza and Alexander. Heck, Eliza's presence alone could carry their family name in social events. If she wasn't so devoted to Alexander, no doubt there will be lines of suitors knocking on their parents' door to ask for permission from their father to court her. It was a very old tradition but some of the elite families still practiced it for some reason.  
  
While the three sisters had their own allure, Peggy was certain that Eliza was the woman anyone would love to bring home to introduce to their parents. She has the wit, the guile, and a cordial personality. Plus, she exudes the virtuous goody-goody two shoes air that made almost all the guys approach her with respect oozing out of the wazoo. She's like the cinnamon roll version of Don Corleone.  
  
She took a turn to the modern art wing and was flagged down by a sweet old woman who was looking for Eliza as well; wishing to thank her personally for doing charity work for the city's orphanages.  
  
_It's official, her sister's an angel in human form._  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Peterson, I'll look for Eliza and bring her back here. She must've gone to the powder room to freshen up" she told her, smiling as amiably as she could before briskly walking to the restroom that was farthest from the venue area. The restroom was empty, no doubt everyone else was using the classier facilities.  
  
She rushed to the stall and locked it with a sigh of relief. Whipping out her phone, she tried texting and calling both their phones only to realize that they must've turned it off.  
  
"Great, I invited them here to keep me from being bored and now they ditched me!" she muttered and was about to leave her stall when the bathroom door flew open and immediately closed shut, followed by hushed voices.  
  
Peggy stood up and see what was going on before she heard the rustle of clothes and an indistinguishable moan.  
  
' _Oh hell no! I'm not about to be an unwilling audience of porn!_ ' But before she can even open the latch, she found out who were doing the nasty in the bathroom in the middle of a fancy party.  
  
"Aaah, Alex!"  
  
_No way._  
  
There is no freaking way that her saintly sister is getting her rocks off with her boyfriend in public!  
  
Peggy closed her eyes and tried mentally humming, pressing her against her ears and pretended that she's miles away from this ridiculous situation. She could just leave, but she didn't want to mere imagery of the couple getting hot and heavy burn her corneas and permanently branded in her brain.  
  
"You're so wet for me-"  
  
**STOP IT. STOP IT RIGHT NOW ALEXANDER HAMILTON! GET OFF OF MY SISTER!**  
  
"Mmmh and you're so bi-"  
  
**SHUT UP ELIZA, SHUT UP!**  
  
Peggy curled into a fetal position on the toilet seat when she heard Eliza's elated moans and Alex's grunts. For a second, she thought she heard someone utter something so she listened before regretting it. It turned out that Eliza gets turned on by dirty talking.

* * *

"-babe, harder" Eliza panted as she pulled him closer with her legs. The addictive shock that ran through her spine returned as he complied with her request and made a particularly rough rhythm that made see stars.  
  
Usually, she would talk Alex out of very outlandish schemes but having some fun in the middle of the gala had awakened something in her and she relished the feeling of danger as Alex sucked harshly on her chest.  
  
Normally, he would gladly leave numerous hickies right on the neck, but she didn't pack her concealer to cover it up. When he moved his mouth to her breast, she threw her head back and arched more to him, lightly scratching his back with her nails. He gave a low growl and captured her mouth with hunger and furiously sucked on her tongue. The heat of the moment and his passionate thrusting was all too much for her.  
  
She grabbed his slightly sweaty undershirt and without thinking, bit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Fuck!" Alex hissed on her ear as her core gripped his member tightly. A few more thrusts, she felt the familiar heat filling her and the satisfaction of completion as he leaned his forehead against hers; warm breath fanning her face.  
  
They took a few minutes to catch their breath, panting as they chuckled at their recent romp. Alex slowly withdrew from her, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead and poked on the wound.  
  
Eliza's already flushed face reddened even more when she saw the extent of the bite that drew blood.  
  
"You're really aggressive whenever we have sex" he laughed as he zipped up his slacks.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "I got into the moment a bit too much."  
  
"I actually like that side of you" he answered, thoroughly enjoying the sight of her placing back the single strap that held the top of her ash-grey dress while her hair was a mess with the courtesy of his hands.  
  
"Really? Just the sex-crazed side of me?" Eliza teased, helping him straighten the collar of his dress shirt.  
  
Alex chuckled lightly as he nuzzled his nose against hers, a habit of his whenever they finished coupling, "I love every side of you."  
  
Eliza smiled and tried to fix her hair back to their updo style before he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
  
"Don't, you look sexier with your hair down" Alex commented, affectionately tugging on the ends of her hair. "C'mon, we better go out there before Peggy calls a search party for us."  
  
They both left discreetly, unaware that Peggy's three stalls down from them, humming the entire song of Bohemian Rhapsody over and over again under her breath.

**\---*---**

After schmoozing with the connoisseurs of the art, Eliza looked around for Peggy; worried about her absence from the gala. While this might not be her sister's natural environment, she would at least socialize with others.  
  
As she scanned the crowd looking for her sister, she felt Alexander tug on her arm-  
  
"Betsey, am I crazy, or is that Laurens over there?"  
  
She turned her gaze to the freckled young man wearing a wrinkled dress shirt talking to a security guard. They were about to approach their friend when Peggy appeared out of nowhere and followed Laurens to the exit of the gallery. Eliza made to call after them when someone blocked their path.  
  
"Why if it isn't Mr. Hamilton and Ms. Schuyler! I was hoping to talk to you this evening!" A portly gentleman wearing a posh white suit and a cornflower on his lapel exclaimed as he made his way towards them with a jovial smile on his face.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Dubois. We'd love to say and chat but-"  
  
"But of course my dear Eliza! It's been such a long time since we saw each other in a social setting and we had so much to catch up to."  
  
"Yes we do, but Eliza and I-"  
  
"Wonderful! Let's have this chat with Mrs. Peterson, I heard that she's very keen on talking to you Ms. Schuyler."  
  
Despite their effort to escape the boisterous man's attention, Mr. Dubois herded them towards the group predominantly composed of the avant-garde.  
  
The couple looked at each other and sighed with defeat, both wondering whatever happened to Peggy.

* * *

"So... wanna tell me what happened?"  
  
A curious Laurens casually asked as he waited for the stoplight to turn green.  
  
It was in the middle of the night and he was off to dreamland when Peggy made a very jarring phone call that made him put on the closest shirt he could find and drive all the way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art with his beat-up Mazda. He gave her a side glance and was both concerned and amused at her expression that was a mix of horror, shock, and confusion.  
  
"Pegs, I drove to 5th Avenue in the middle of the night and I have work tomorrow. I think I want to know the reason my best girl friend would beg me to get her out of an art gala. Wasn't Eliza and Ham with you?"  
  
"Don't talk to me about those two right now!" she suddenly cried, her face pale and her dark brown hair had curled back into their natural waves as she took off the bobby pins and hairbands.   
  
"You gotta tell me what happened. Can't help you if you don't tell me the problem" he cajoled her.  
  
Peggy's lips quivered as she leaned back on the car seat, and gave a far off look, "It's over. The image of my beloved sister is now forever tarnished by the man I call brother-"  
  
Laurens groaned as she began to talk like the characters in a Jane Austen novel she was so obsessed with. She only does that when she's so upset with something.  
  
"Pegs, I-"  
  
"Laurens, remember this night as the night that my image of my pure sister is completely corrupted by your best guy friend."  
  
"... You saw them doing it didn't you?"  
  
"Heard, not seen but that shit still traumatized me."  
  
"At least that was your first time. We caught them doing it in different places" he shuddered.  
  
"Want to help me cleanse my eyes by watching Pride and Prejudice with me?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just call in sick tomorrow." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is just for fun. I will get on with the prompts requested by my readers so no worries~


	8. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sometimes, all it takes was an enchanting moment. Are you going to wonder all your life or follow your gut and jump right in?
> 
> Requested by: aori_skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece became one of my favorites to write because of the song I chose to accompany the story and the story behind those songs.  
> Try to listen to 'Enchanted' with the two versions (Swift's first, then Owl City's) to see where I got the inspiration.
> 
> I would love to thank the following people: CoralQueen, jaime, razor, Macytyyy, and, of course, Wearerobin90 for your support ever since the first chapter. I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate your comments!

Enchanted

* * *

The first time he saw her, he was a gone man.  
  
He had been talking to Angelica Schuyler for the majority of the party but he can't help but look at the young woman with the corner of his eye. Alex would usually give his full attention to the woman he's speaking to as common courtesy but he found himself magnetized by her presence alone.  
  
For a single moment, she looked over and their eyes met. He had never seen such eyes like hers before. They were like the starless night sky he had once looked upon his days from the docks of Nevis. Even from a distance, he could spot her eyes glisten like gems under the changing neon lights. The stranger held his gaze and only looked away when another woman with blond hair talked to her. Alexander was somehow irritated that his nonverbal connection with her had been broken despite his active conversation with another person.  
  
Don't get him wrong, Angelica was beautiful, has a sharp wit and he flowed well with her flirtatious banter; but his attention was still captured by the black-haired young woman who was now busy chatting with her friend.  
  
"I heard that you're a force to be reckoned with in a courtroom simulation," Angelica said loudly over the music.  
  
Alex flashed his signature grin, "I can't take all the credit, my opponents give me a run for my money".  
  
Angelica looked around the crowd and must've spotted someone as she told him to wait for her. Alex looked down at his vodka that filled half of his red cup, musing whether he should finish the drink or keep his wits tonight. He turned to look at the mysterious beauty, only to find that she was gone. He had to admit, he was very disappointed that he didn't even manage to talk to her.  
  
His previous companion suddenly appeared in front of him, with the young lady he was looking for standing right next to her. Up close, she had almond eyes that were framed with long thick lashes. Her heart-shaped face was tinged pink when their eyes met yet again and she gave a shy smile that made him smile as well.  
  
"This is my younger sister, Eliza" Angelica announced.  
  
Eliza took a single step forward as her sister gave her a little push by the small of her back and out of instinct, Alexander took her hand and gave it a soft kiss. He had never really done this gesture to anyone before but it seemed so natural to do it for her.  
  
"Enchanted to meet you, Ms. Schuyler."  
  
Eliza's face blushed even more but she nodded and replied, "It's nice to meet you too, Mr...?"  
  
"Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton. You can call me Alex if you'd like."  
  
They continued talking through seven whole songs. While she wasn't as chatty as her sister, she was a great listener and added a refreshingly different perspective on the subject they were conversing about. He asked her which college she was attending and she said NYU and majoring in psychology, which elated him as it was only half an hour away from his university's campus.  
  
"And which university do you go to?" she asked loudly as the EDM music's bass thrummed across the floor. It became a small hurdle for their chat.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What school do you attend?!"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't hear you!"  
  
She laughed behind her cupped hand before she leaned closer to him; her perfume of vanilla and cinnamon was too enticing and when she asked the question next to his ear, her warm breath on his skin made him shiver.  
  
"King's College, sophomore year" he answered, "Political science".  
  
Her lips quirked up and she muttered "That's close", unaware that the song ended and her voice was as clear as day.  
  
Alex suddenly felt shy around her, unable to ask if she's single because he would look too eager. Instead, he asked for her number which she gave quite happily. He would've loved to talk to her the entire night but she checked the time and stated that it's getting too late and she has to go back to her dorm.  
  
They parted ways, but not before they shared one last look that was nothing short of longing until she walked away with her blond friend and sister. He scrolled through his contacts and lingered on her name.  
  
He was indeed enchanted by her.

  
**\---*---**  
  


The moment his intelligent eyes met hers, Eliza knew she was a lost cause.  
  
He wasn't exactly a stunningly handsome man like the ones she was used to seeing flock these kinds of parties but his eyes held her in place. There was something about him that made her look at him. At first, she thought it was because they must've met somewhere as they were too comfortable looking at each other for strangers.  
  
It's impossible, she couldn't forget meeting someone like him.  
  
"Eliza, you should really try this new cocktail the frat guys made!"  
  
Her trance was immediately broken when her childhood friend-slash-roommate Kitty Livingston chugged down from her glass that was filled with blue and green liquid.  
  
" _Kitty_! Don't just drink whatever someone gives you, what if it's laced with something?!" she berated her ditzy friend.  
  
The blond laughed away her concerns and began to point out the hot guys that she scoped out for them, more of a reference for future mixers. Within a few minutes, Angelica suddenly yanked her from across the room and said, "I've met the most amazing guy!"  
  
Eliza opened her mouth to remind her sister that she already has a boyfriend who's currently in London and almost froze in her tracks when she realized that the man Angelica was pertaining to was the stranger who had the beautiful eyes.  
  
When he kissed her hand as a greeting, her face was hot and she knew her ears had reddened as well. It took her some time to calm down, thinking that this must be his way of greeting women. His olive complexion was smooth and though she could see bags forming under his eyes as well as the dark marks, she can't help but see him as a rather attractive man.  
  
He was quite a conversationalist. No matter how random the topic was, he always had something to say. Alex was funny as well, his jokes never failed to make her laugh, both the witty and the corny ones.  
  
When he told her that he attended King's College, she was delighted to know that they're so close to each other. But when she verbalized her thoughts, she knew she had embarrassed herself as he made a crooked grin. He then asked for her number, something she had never freely given before and when she saw the time, she mentally groaned. It was already twelve past midnight and she had morning classes the next day.  
  
Eliza reluctantly told him that she had to go and they went their separate ways, but she looked back at him one more time and was pleased to see that he had been looking at her as well.  
  
She was enchanted to meet him.

  
**\----*----**  
  


It's been five months since he met Eliza Schuyler. Alex didn't want to jinx it, but he might have just met the love of his life.  
  
They started texting each other the very moment he went back to his dorm. His dorm mate was already asleep and the whole building was quiet but he wasn't the least bit sleepy. He had always followed the three-day rule when he tried to date someone, that night he wasted no time texting her.  
  
He would find himself thinking about her at the most random times and would take a second look at any girl with long black hair just to make sure it wasn't her.  
  
Normally he would have sent her flirtatious texts and asked her out on a date but she was different. He wanted to take it slow, to try and see if she was in a serious relationship with someone or if she liked him as well. It would be so easy to send a text and if she would like to grab some coffee with him...  
  
But he thought of her as a girl he would like to court in an old fashioned way. Maybe he could ask Angelica about her.

  
**\----*----**  
  


Months went by and Eliza had been glued to her phone ever since she'd been texting with Alexander. The colorful man had managed to make her fall harder with his mere words and she looked forward to their messages every night.  
  
Eliza began to daydream about the day he would ask her out and maybe imply how they're delving into a more intimate relationship than just friends.  
  
But she was hesitant to push forward. As soon as she and Kitty met up for lunch on the day after the party, the blond told her how Alexander was known in both his campus and in theirs for being not only an intelligent orator but a dangerous flirt as well. Of course, Eliza wasn't naive to think that he wouldn't be charming other women but her old demon which was her insecurity began to plague her.  
  
After all, he already had a network of acquaintances and friends all around him while she had just started that year. And there was a tiny rumor that her sister might be involved with her new friend.  
  
_'It would make sense'_ she once thought when she first heard the rumor. _'Angelica's headstrong, vivacious, and very charming. Any man would notice her.'_  
  
She knew that Angelica loves John, but her sister also loved to take part in a cat and mouse game and it led to many talks around the campus. With all the talks about how much of a flirt Alex was, she can't help but think that he must have someone with him, or maybe waiting for him back home like a highschool sweetheart. She often wondered if they would ever have a future together but she never took the first step, fearing that she was being too forward and she might lose his friendship.  
  
One night, they were talking about their high school lives and she giggled when he recounted his days as a member of the debate team, student council secretary, and orators club while in her old school, she's in the glee club and the home economics club which heightened her interest in cooking.  
  
She then told him in a joking manner-  
_"I bet if we went to high school together, you wouldn't even notice me."_  
  
He never made any comment to that statement, which took a toll on her self-esteem. After that, all she said was how nippy the weather had been and he concluded that winter was close and he always forgot how cold New York could be during that particular season.  
  
Then one quiet Sunday afternoon in her dorm, she was surprised when the doorman delivered her a letter that was addressed from one of the dormitories in King's College.  
  
Eliza's eyes widened as she unfurled the paper that had been folded three times and almost jumped when several pressed daisies fell from the folds. Thanking her lucky stars that Kitty had a date that day, she spread the letter open and let the flowers fall on the quilt.

  
_My dearest Eliza,_  
  
_We have been messaging back and forth for almost seven months now and I can't help but be enchanted by you._

_You had me wonderstruck when we first met and the conversations that we had imprinted itself in my head._  
  
_You became a distraction for me, a very dangerous feat especially it's the middle of our exams but I still look for more distractions if they all come from you. Ever since the day I looked into your beautiful eyes, I can't help but think about numerous 'what if' situations._  
  
_It's funny, I never indulged in fantasies but it felt so right whenever you're in it._

_It may seem too fast for me to ask you this, were you were enchanted to have met me as well?_  
  
**_A. Ham_ **  
  
_P.S._  
  
_You made the terribly wrong assumption by the way. I would've noticed you out of the crowd the very minute you walked into the room._

  
**\----*----**  
  


Alexander gnawed on his thumbnail, wondering if she had received his letter. The doorman gave him a puzzled look, mainly because letters are becoming extinct and for a college student to send one was highly unlikely. He was thankful that Angelica gave Eliza's dorm address without any fuss, making him swear he won't play her sister.  
  
At the sound of his phone, Alex jumped out of his bed and almost ran into Aaron Burr, the roommate who was shackled with him. Burr rolled his eyes as Alex yanked his phone from the charger and accepted the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Alexander?"  
  
A wide smile erupted from his face and embarrassingly, his voice cracked,  
  
"Eliza! Did you get the letter?"  
  
She gave a quiet giggle, "You could've just texted that to me, saved you the money from the stamp and pressed flowers."  
  
"Nah, I'm an old fashioned guy. So, do you have an answer to my question?"  
  
"Yes," she simply said.  
  
"Um, 'yes' that you have an answer or 'yes' that you're enchanted with me too?"  
  
Eliza gave a breathy laugh "Both".  
  
Alexander gave a fist pump to the air and stood up, "Are you free tonight?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then, will you have dinner with me?"  
  
There was a short pause, he knew Burr was watching him tense up before she gave another 'yes' that just made his day. Without even checking the clock, he put on the cleanest shirt that he had and rushed out of the room with the phone glued to his ear. He asked her where her building was and which direction her window's facing, all the while hailing a cab with frantic energy. It was almost to the point that he would fight anyone who would try to swipe his ride away (a usual occurrence in New York by the way). People stared at him but he didn't care.

As soon as she told him exactly where her window was, he told her to look out and found her on the third floor, wearing a flowy powder blue dress and her long hair swaying with the breeze. Her phone was against her ear as she stared at him with her gorgeous eyes.

"I thought we were supposed to go out for dinner?"

"Sorry," he said with a smile that absolutely meant that he wasn't the least bit apologetic, "But I just couldn't wait to see you."

He was so enchanted to have met her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter was a suggestion from aori_skies and I mixed in Hamilton's own letters to Eliza with the lyrics of the songs.
> 
> Why did I choose this song? Apparently, Adam from Owl City met Taylor Swift and he had a crush on her and was a little shy so he didn't talk to her much which led Taylor into thinking 'Does he like me?' and 'Does he have someone he likes?' Then Adam sent a letter to tell her how he was 'wonderstruck' and was 'enchanted' to meet her. She loved the way he had with words that she wrote the lyrics around those words.
> 
> She made the song for Adam. Unfortunately, Adam responded to her song with his Enchanted version a little too late since she started dating a different guy. It was a bittersweet story but y'all know I love my Hamlizas on the fluffy side!
> 
> Already writing more prompts. Stay safe everyone, cheers! <3


	9. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Support your friend's relationship. Even though you've been in love with them for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter down, tons to go. Third installment of Bewitched will be up soon so stay tuned. Happy reading folks! As usual, comments, suggestions, and requests are welcomed.

Support

* * *

The night was long and painful, at least for Eliza Schuyler. It was her best friend's girlfriend's birthday and while she had certainly outdone herself with the food and decorations, she can't fully ignore the heavy pit on her stomach whenever Alexander gives a kiss on Maria's cheek or slid his arm around her waist as they talked among their friends. So what if she's been in love with her best friend for three years? She's his best friend (other than Laurens) and she will support the heck out of his relationship.

It was a bit weird for her to throw a party for Maria but Alex had confided to her that he wanted to give his girlfriend the best birthday ever and before Eliza could process it properly, she had already set a reservation in her gated community's clubhouse and cooked the majority of the food other than the fries and dumplings. She had to admit, it was fun watching everyone eat burgers, potstickers, sticky short ribs, chips, and fries from porcelain plates. Lafayette and Hercules were manning their makeshift DJ station while Laurens and Angelica were talking about something with Aaron Burr.

Alex and Burr have a... complicated relationship because of an old school rivalry back in college but they were both amiable enough to have a civil conversation. Plus, Eliza knew that Alex would consider Burr a friend, underneath a mountain of insults and choice words that may fly out of his mouth on a bad day. 

She almost jumped when she felt an arm around her waist and her heart rate shot up when she looked over and saw it was Alex with a thousand-kilowatt smile on his face. Eliza gave a small shout as he swept her off her feet and spun around twice before setting her back on the floor, "Betsey, have I ever told you that you're the best friend anyone could ask for?"

"You have, but I will never get tired of hearing it" she replied, beaming as she brushed his bangs away from his face. Realizing what she was doing, Eliza quickly dropped her hand and let it rest on her hip and berated herself for being too touchy with him despite their relationship. She spotted her younger sister, Peggy, watch the scene with a secret smile on her lips.

"Maria's so happy with this, I don’t know how you did it but you’re incredible! This never would've happened without you!"

As if being summoned, Maria popped out from behind them in her wine red cocktail dress and grinned at Eliza with sincerity, "Eliza, thank you so much for planning this for me! I feel that we've gotten closer now” she said, holding on to Eliza’s hands.

"Anything for you!" Eliza chirped in a fake happy tone before she discreetly sent a signal for her sister to help her. Peggy didn't disappoint as she dragged Eliza away, making an excuse that Angelica was calling them. 

"Oh, sweetie" Peggy sighed as they walked towards a debating Angelica and Burr while Laurens watched them like it was an incredible tennis match. It turned out that Burr and Angelica had delved into social discussions that quickly heated up as the very outspoken Angelica got irritated with Burr’s unnerving smile while commencing a verbal fence fight.

"I feel that having universal healthcare is a very progressive step towards the betterment of our country," Angelica said as she slowly took a swig of her strawberry mojito and kept her eyes on Burr who gave a cordial smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Of course, but then we will have to tax everyone with higher prices for us to accumulate a certain amount to even get started with the proposal" Burr commented coolly.

"Hmmm, but when we go to wars the government is always ready to hand over a blank cheque" she countered with sarcasm coloring her words.

Peggy handed her sister a virgin piña colada, complete with the small umbrella, and turned to Laurens, “They’re still talking about the boring stuff?”

“Shhh” Laurens shushed, “I’m trying to see who will blow their lid off first. I’m betting on Burr.”

“Ten bucks says this will end with Angelica trying to slap him with her shoes” Peggy retorted before she turned to Eliza. “Told you that you shouldn’t have been too nice.”

Eliza chose not to dignify her statement with an answer and instead sipped her drink that was more like sweet pineapple juice with crushed ice, she wanted something with alcohol and strong. Like scotch. Unintentionally, she side-eyed Alex and Maria talking on the corner and immediately looked away as Maria snaked her arms around him for a kiss. She swirled the drink with her straw, quietly agreeing that she shouldn’t have done this gesture.

Both her sisters and Laurens had been privy about her affections to Alexander and she couldn’t bear to have them think that she’s still going to pine for him especially when he’s already in a relationship with someone else. Maria had always been nice to her, a bit _too_ polite. So she decided to give it a shot and tried to be friends, but the ugly emotions within would rear its ugly head whenever Maria would sometimes say an offhanded comment like-

_“I mean, I do understand that he’s willing to take pro bono cases, but he needs to take high profile ones to get some money so he doesn’t have to live in that tiny studio apartment. You understand that, right Betsey?”_

Through gritted teeth and false smile, Eliza replied “Please don’t call me that.”

Only her family and Alexander have the right to call her that.

Eliza didn’t tell her that the reason why Alex was willing to take pro bono cases was that he had experienced how hard it was to get a good attorney if you don’t have the money for it and he always had a soft spot for the people who were down on their luck. That the reason he lived in a small apartment was that he never failed to send half of his salary to his estranged older brother, James, back in Nevis.

She didn’t tell Maria any of that was because firstly that’s Alex’s lane so she would stay out of it. And secondly, it’s because he had confided it with her, so she carried that information as a secret between them.

Then she tried to bond with her with a cliché shopping trip but it ended within two hours because they had absolutely nothing to talk about and spent the entire day separately.

“Uh, Eliza? You okay?” Laurens asked as he and Peggy stared at her hand that was gripping on the stem of the glass a bit too tightly. Eliza sighed and leaned against the wall, letting the beat of the song that Lafayette was mixing echo the thrum of her heart. It was a stupid mistake to plan Maria’s birthday, but she did it because it was for Alex.

 _‘Anything for a friend’_ she thought. _‘This is what good friends do’._

For some reason, she felt a warm hug and looked up to see Angelica holding her in a comforting way that never failed to make her feel better. It’s like her big sister’s talent. Peggy must’ve caught on to what Angelica was trying to do as she talked to Laurens and told him to give a reason for them to duck out of the party early. He complied and announced their departure, causing the rest of the gang to groan and tried to persuade them to stay a little longer but Angelica stood firm and told them that it was unavoidable as it was getting late and that Eliza was feeling cold. A reasonable excuse as she was wearing a strapless dress on a chilly night.

Alex looked thoroughly disappointed and wanted to at least walk her home, but Angelica told him to stay and enjoy the party with his girlfriend. Before they could leave, Burr suddenly appeared with his thick jacket on hand and requested on escorting her back, earning him a scowl from both of her sisters.

“Thanks, but my house isn’t far,” she said, suddenly feeling a bit conscious of her attire. Out of everyone, she has the least amount of garments because she felt a bit stuffy earlier and forgot to bring her coat.

He shook his head, “I insist. Plus, I’ve been looking for an excuse to leave because these guys won’t let me bow out before any of them conks out. I have a hearing to attend tomorrow and I’m not about to destroy my perfect court attendance over the chance on seeing a dance-off between a drunk Alexander and a very hyped Lafayette” Burr sighed.

Eliza smiled, “Then you haven’t seen Hercules owning the limbo contest while holding a daiquiri on one hand. The man’s limber despite his size.” That caused Burr to chuckle at the mental image.

“ _Ahem_ ” Angelica coughed and stood between them, holding on Eliza’s arm and her clutch on the other, “We should start walking, wouldn’t you agree, Burr?”

And as usual, he just smiled at her and held up his hands in mock defeat. Eliza gave an apologetic grin behind Angelica’s back and he responded with a slight nod, indicating that he didn’t take any offense.

As they walked through the well-lit street of the suburbs, Peggy and Angelica stared with bewilderment as Eliza and Burr talked about the current situation of the country’s academic standing and was surprised that he smoothly draped her shoulders with his jacket when a particularly cold wind blew through them. Eliza didn’t seem a bit flustered with his act and continued talking about the much-needed funding of the schools in the country while she tucked herself in Burr’s large coat that nearly swallowed her slender form.

As they neared her house, Peggy and Angelica quickly pushed Eliza in and closed it as he was about to bid her goodbye. The door opened again only for Angelica to throw his jacket back with Eliza managing to squeak a thank you as she slammed the door shut.

“What was _that_?!” Peggy exclaimed as soon as they settled down. Eliza quirked a brow as Angelica fetched their house slippers and took off her shoes. The oldest Schuyler sister’s lips were pursed like she took a shot of pure lemon juice.

“What was what?” she asked back.

Her sisters had been hostile with Burr the entire walk to her house and it was off-putting, considering that they have known Burr longer than the gang. Everything had been a blur to her for the three months Alex had been dating Maria and she didn’t want to put up with her sisters’ moods right now. All she wanted to do was wrap herself into a blanket burrito, turn up the AC, order a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and binge-watch her favorite shows. 

“You and Burr were totally flirting with each other” Peggy pointed out in an accusatory tone.

Eliza rolled her eyes, “Yes Pegs, we were talking dirty by conversing about the annual budget of the schools in New York.”

“I mean, if that’s your kink-“

“Okay we’re going way off track here” Angelica interjected, “Eliza, I love you, but you have to stop acting like a girlfriend to Alex. You’re only hurting yourself.”

“Wha- I am not acting like his girlfriend!” Eliza exclaimed, “I’m his best friend and everything I’ve been doing up until now is being great at my job as his female bestie.”

Peggy and Angelica exchanged looks before they sat on either side of her. Eliza was now in an awkward position where her older sister was brushing her hair and her little sister looked at her like she was about to be sacrificed to a volcano god. She already knew that they’re gonna give her an intervention.

It wasn’t the first time they gave her ‘the talk’. It became a reoccurring thing ever since they discovered that the reason why Eliza has an air mattress was that she lets Alex crash in her place whenever he gets too lonely. They’ve been trying to get her to meet other people, which she does but it always ended in catastrophe because he would sometimes call her in the middle of the date and distract her, he even once came looking for her in the restaurant where she and her date were having dinner because he needed her opinion on which tie he should wear for a hearing. Out of desperation, they tried to push Alex out of Eliza’s social life but he glued himself to her side. Like a stubborn barnacle on a ship.

Everyone in the group had expected them to end up together, but it all came into a screeching halt when Alex introduced Maria to everyone.

“Eliza, you’re his girlfriend but without the title and rewards. Whenever he has problems, he would always come to you first, then he goes to Laurens, then to the guys, then me and Angelica. That’s the hierarchy we have; I don’t like it, but it is what it is. You both have keys to each other’s places, you memorized his food allergies and there’s always custard packs and a tin of madeleines in your pantry for him whenever he stops by. For god’s sake, you both schedule your day-offs around each other!” Peggy yelled, picking up her table calendar to prove her point which had different memos including the note for the coming Saturday that read **‘Go with Alex to dentist @3’**.

Okay, so maybe they need to set some boundaries, but they have been doing this for a long time that was the routine for them. She had always welcomed change and adapted to it with the best of her abilities but having Maria in his life was a shock to her.

She had thought about confessing her feelings for him for years, but she would vote against it; deeming that if their relationship didn’t work out, their friendship wouldn’t survive it. And if he didn’t feel the same way, it will be awkward. The only problem now is that he’s in a serious relationship and Eliza wanted him to be happy. So, either she can act like a jealous lover or, she could be a good friend and support him. And she chose the latter, sue her.

“Why don’t you try seeing other guys again?” Angelica suggested “You can attend speed dating or sign up in an online dating app. Tinder is a thing sis”

“I don’t trust them” Eliza answered, “Half of them might be killers and some might be creeps or crazy stalkers.”

“It’s my fault for making her listen to Corpse Husband on YouTube. She now uses the videos as a podcast to help her fall asleep” Peggy muttered as Angelica massaged her temples.

“Then why not try to date any of our other single friends? Is there a rule about dating your co-workers in the school you’re teaching in?” she persisted, unwilling to give up.

Eliza made a face before she stood up and faced them, “Guys, I’m fine. I can handle the situation and I can get over him when I want to.”

“Okay then,” Angelica stood up as well, “If you managed to flush him out of your system, then we’ll stop. If you can’t do it and continue to act like his surrogate girlfriend within a month, you will go on a date with a guy of our choosing.”

The two younger girls looked at their sister; Peggy looked excited while Eliza was apprehensive at the conditions. Trying to fall out of love will take more than a month and she wasn’t keen on dating businessmen which was somehow the type Angelica pushes on her while Peggy would suggest the guys who were either hipsters, playing the bass in grunge bands or baristas with man buns. She didn’t know whose type was weirder, but Eliza knew it was a matter of time before she has to let go.

“Fine” Eliza sighed, “I agree to your terms an-“

_Riiiing!_

Angelica and Peggy both frowned as she answered the call and smiled.

“Heya. No, we got back alright. Yes Alex, you already told me that. Mhmm, we’re on this Saturday… you don’t have to take a sleeping pill, the dentist provides the anesthetics. And it's only a checkup so I doubt they will use it. Yes, I promise I won’t leave you. Okay, I’m gonna hang up now, and don’t forget to floss tonight. No, you can’t skip it tonight. That’s how plaque builds up Alexander- that’s the reason why your dentist reminds you every single time! Don’t stay up too late and make sure the cab drives Laf back to his apartment because the last time you guys left him, he ended up in New Jersey. Okay, yeah, I love you too. Buh-bye!” She gave a long sigh as she ended the call and saw them looking at her with disapproving looks.

“You both say ‘I love you’s to each other?” Peggy asked slowly.

“Well, yeah. But it’s more of an ‘I love you bro’ thing. It’s not that weird!”

“It **IS** weird!” Peggy retorted, “If Alexander Hamilton tells me he loves me, I will punch him on the throat. And he has a girlfriend, he has no business saying that to other people!”

Angelica bit her lip and suddenly grabbed Eliza’s phone. Before she could protest her sister’s actions; Angelica had already scrolled through her contacts and pressed the call button. Eliza’s eyes widened as someone from the other line picked up and froze when she realized who her sister called.

“Hello? Eliza?”

Turning on the speaker, Angelica placed her hand on her hip while staring at her sister with determined eyes. “Hey Burr, this is Angelica. Listen, Eliza wants to grab coffee with you sometime, but she didn’t know how to ask you so I took it upon myself to call in her stead. What do you think?”

Eliza was about to speak up against it, feeling that they’re pressuring him to take her on a date when he finally answered, “Okay. Um, Angelica? Can I speak to Eliza privately please?”

Thankfully, Angelica complied and handed her the phone, which she snatched and ran towards her bedroom, locking it for good measure. She took a deep breath placed her phone on her ear, ready to explain the situation, and call it off. Until she noticed the photo of her and Alex by her nightstand. It was taken during a heavily snowy New York winter and she had the bright idea of taking a selfie with a freezing Alexander. They both smiled brightly despite the chill and it may look blurry, but it was special all the same. She can never lose him as her friend.

“Hi. I’m so sorry about Angelica.”

“’S alright, I was a bit disappointed that Angelica was the one who called though” he replied. “I thought you wanted to continue with our conversation with regards to the annual budget, but I think I must’ve bored you.”

“No, you didn’t. It’s actually refreshing to talk to someone about this without turning it into a monologue” she giggled before she gave a short paused and told herself to go for it. “I know this came out of nowhere but, are you free this Saturday?”

……

Talking to Alex about her abrupt cancellation on him for Saturday was quite easy; she was able to resist his pleads and even told him to bring Maria instead. “She’s your girlfriend Alex” she merely pointed out and that immediately stopped his badgering. Oddly enough she was excited about her date with Burr despite the events that led up to it. Though Peggy and Angelica chalked it up as a rebound date, Eliza saw it as a chance to move on and forget her silly girlish fantasy about her and her best friend. Burr had always been cordial with her and he’s an intelligent man who stayed calm in dire situations and managed to keep a cool head whenever he was confronted by Alex or Angelica with regards to their political beliefs. And she won’t lie, Burr is rather handsome as well. He was tall, kept his appearance tidy and a smirk that made you think he knows something you don’t. It intrigued her.

He arrived at their meeting place right on time. It was a quaint corner café downtown and she loved the jazzy ambiance and their coffee was excellent.

Burr came in wearing a tan collared dress shirt with an unbuttoned blazer and denim. In conclusion, Aaron Burr’s _hot_. Eliza almost couldn’t believe that this was the same man Peggy had called a ‘nerd’ for five years behind his back. She tucked her hair and straightened her posture, secretly eyeing her reflection from the window to check if she’s presentable.

His eyes scanned through the tables and grinned when he spotted her. She waved at him, a bit too enthusiastically, and let him settle himself as she passed the menu to him.

“Hi” she greeted, “Was it hard to find this place?”

“Nah, you’re very detailed in giving directions. If anyone could still get lost after reading that, then they’re legally blind” he replied.

Eliza would’ve accused him of buttering up to her, but then again; she had always too detailed with her instructions so he was technically correct. She watched him check the menu and asked her what she was ordering, insisting to foot the bill since it’s a date and he’s a gentleman. She ordered a hazelnut macchiato with an extra shot of espresso, whipped cream, and chocolate shavings. All of which he memorized in an instant while he ordered his drink which was a simple black coffee and a plate of spinach puffs that they can share.

As they waited for their order to arrive, they talked about a lot of things. She assumed all they were going to talk about were politics, but they managed to tackle their favorite books, recommending different authors of the genre, discuss philosophy and their dream vacations, all before their cups were placed in front of them.

She was having fun with him.

* * *

Getting a dental checkup was not fun in Alexander Hamilton’s book.

His dentist, Dr. Greene, probed his mouth with the mouth mirror and explorer. Every pressure made against a tooth made him jump, causing the older man to back off and take a deep breath of patience as Alex held on to the chair with a white-knuckled grip. He wasn’t fond of dentists and he looked at Maria for some support, but she just stood at the back and studied the instruments in the tray with a bored look on her face. She didn’t even try to hide the fact that accompanying him to the dentist was more of a chore. Especially when her exact words were “I can’t believe I have to miss going to the gym for this. I knew I shouldn’t have eaten that cheesecake.”

Before driving to their destination, he tried texting Eliza, hoping she will give him some support or something, but she didn’t reply to any of them and all his calls went directly to voice mail.

“Mr. Hamilton, please calm down. I’ve been your dentist for a year now and I haven’t done anything that traumatizing now, have I?” he questioned in a good-natured tone.

Alex didn’t answer, his wide eyes stared at the mouth mirror like it was a scalpel. Dr. Greene sighed, “I know you’re scared but I’m not going to cut you open. If you want, you can call your girlfriend to calm you down.”

“I’m his girlfriend” Maria chimed in, pocketing her hands in her coat as she walked next to Alex, the first time she did during the whole session.

Dr. Greene looked surprised and just shrugged his shoulders as he prepared to check his teeth again. But as he leaned over to probe, Maria went back near the door and Alex’s legs jumped up with his anxiety. Dr. Greene groaned as he took a step back and placed his tools back on the tray.

“I think we need to use inhalation sedation. I don’t usually do this for general checkups, but we’ll be here all day” he concluded. Alex immediately agreed while Maria excused herself out of the room for a smoke, leaving the two men alone. As Dr. Greene placed the gas mask over his nose and mouth, Alex was so sure he heard him whisper-

“I liked the old girlfriend more”

Alex didn’t correct him.

\---*---

He was floating in the air. Everything was so… floaty. The sounds around him were weird and distorted but he found himself not caring. Dr. Greene has said something he can’t understand but he nodded anyway. He wanted to go back home and sleep off this iffy feeling. His mind was a blur and he can’t understand a thing that was being said; he hated it. He wanted things to go back to normal.

He wanted his best friend by his side instead of this stranger who was holding his arm.

“Do I know you?” he asked the woman.

She giggled, “You’re so silly, I’m Maria, your girlfriend!”

Girlfriend? Did he have a girlfriend? He can’t remember. As the woman helped him out of the car, he let her open the door and clambered on to the sofa. He looked around and thought he saw long black hair instead of thick curly brown locks. It was Eliza! He knew she wouldn’t leave him alone!

“I love you!” he sang out loud and earned him laughter.

Huh, why did Eliza’s laugh sound so different? Maybe it’s because of that damn gas’ fault.

“That's so sweet of you hon. But we’ve only been together for three months. Don't you think saying the 'L' word is too fast-”

“Three months? We’ve known each other for years now.”

Now he’s just confused. Did she get amnesia?

“Years? Wha-“

“I know that it will make things awkward between us and I've just been telling this to you like as a friend, but I really do love you so much, Eliza _._ And not like a sister or friend way, but as a 'like you-like you' way” he said without hesitation. The words were a bit garbled and rushed but he meant every single word.

There was a long pause between them before ‘Eliza’ whispered “I fucking knew it” and ran out of his apartment with the slam of the door.

He wanted to run after her, to explain that he had been feeling this way for so long and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but his mouth felt so numb and his legs were jelly. He grabbed his phone and typed the message and hit Send before sleeping off his high.

Two minutes after that, the group which consisted of Laurens, Peggy, Lafayette, and Herc all received a message that read-

_“Liza I Kno I frekked u 0ut wid the I lov u but I dont regrat it. Call me’._

Despite their different locations, both Peggy and Laurens slapped their faces and yelled out, "That moron!" in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I made an Eliza/Burr ship here and I didn't even know it was a thing in the fandom. And I'm getting hooked with the cliffhangers xD Now I'm debating if Eliza should move on with Burr in this story or my Hamliza heart will dictate it despite my twisted writing lol
> 
> Check out Corpse Husband on YouTube, the guy has an awesome voice that fits perfectly well with horror stories and the said stories are creepy and some are terrifying.
> 
> PS: Before anyone would even think about commenting whether I'm a Democrat or Republican, please note these are just fictional characters (I mean, not fictional-fictional but you get the point) with their own opinion. I don't want to see political comments in this fanfic because I have seen that happen and the author had to scrap the story to avoid the dumpster fire in the comments. Plus I'm neutral about these things. In short, I'm the Geneva Convention.


	10. Last Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The greatest act of love is letting someone go. Third Installment of Bewitched  
> Originally requested by: CoralQueen  
> Continuations requested by: Everyone (lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Apologies for the long wait because I have re-written this story for three freakin' times before I finally came up with the best outcome I had planned. I was so critical with my writing lately that I became reluctant to even type because I had those days when a dark thought would come and ask-  
> "Are you good enough?" and it really scared me.
> 
> But I soldiered on and finally able to finish the Bewitched Saga! I hope you guys will like it. Cheers guys!

Last Shot

* * *

Alexander opened his bleary eyes to see the sun. His neck was stiff from his previous sleeping position and he could feel his joints pop as he sat up. He turned to see Peggy who was sipping on her coffee, her mouth set into a grim line and her eyes purely focused on the long stretch of road in front of them. It wound and curved with the mountain that surrounded the town in Albany.  
  
"Peggy, I think you should get some rest. You've been driving for seven hours without stop, please let me drive" he requested.  
  
He expected her to put up a fight, and maybe sneak in a hurtful insult for her benefit but instead, she nodded and activated the turn signals as she parked on the side of the road. They got out of the car and breathed in the fresh air that was scant in their bustling city, their joints popping as they stretched out the hours’ worth of sitting. The smell of fall was evident, especially with the abundance of trees by the side of the road.  
  
A chilly wind made him zip up his jacket to his chin, gripping his grey gloves tightly, and snuck a whiff on the knitted material. He loved these gloves; they were the first gift Eliza had made for him during their first Christmas together. And it never failed to smell of cinnamon and peppermint despite the numerous times they've been washed.  
  
Peggy hurriedly jumped on the seat and shut the door, desperate to escape the cold even though she grew up with the New York fall's cold that announced the coming winter. There were at least three messages from Laurens, a missed call from Angelica, and two messages from Lafayette. She chose to open Laurens' and it mostly asked where she and Alex went and even told her-  
  
_'You'd tell me if you're planning to murder him, right?'  
_

She replied on his most recent message, _'Can't tell you that cuz I might incriminate myself. See you when I get back from Albany.'_

A ghost of a smile snuck in her lips before she yawned and quickly fell asleep despite the caffeine in her system.  
  
Alex kept his eyes on the road he had driven on years before. The last time he visited the Schuyler household, Philip and Catherine welcomed him with open arms and treated him like their own flesh and blood. Now, he'd imagine them tying him up on a pyre and burn him alive. The Schuyler patriarch had already given his warning with the form of a curt email and he shuddered to think what their own mother would do. Peggy had told him that their mother was the current Coven Mother, the leader of the witches in their chapter, and a talented eclectic witch of her own right.  
  
He shook his head and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Now's not the time to think about that, there were more pressing matters at hand. When Peggy told him that Eliza's going to cut their connection, he thought of it as a metaphor, until she told him that a string that held their bond would be severed and they will never be connected again.  
  
"She will never love you again," she explained "The moment that happens, she not feel anything for you. You two won't even be friends, she'll just see you as part of the background. She can’t make the spell herself since she wasn’t officially indoctrinated into the coven but if it’s done by the right witches, the separation will take effect and it will be permanent."  
  
_'Why?'_ he wanted to ask her. _'Do you hate me so much that you never want to feel something for me again?'_  
  
He could take her anger, he could even take her disgust and resentment, but the fact she wanted nothing to do with him had struck home. His fear about her anagapesis towards him had been painful enough.  
  
A bitter taste was left in his mouth as he stepped on the gas and set his mouth into a thin line. Eliza will hear what he has to say, only then will he let her do something that reckless.  
  
_'I'm coming Betsey. I'm not going to throw whatever we had away.'_

**\----*----**

"Look how much you've grown, Eliza! I'd always said you're going to be a great beauty."  
  
"Thank you Great-aunt Elsie" Eliza whispered in a hushed tone as she knelt in front of the stooped figure that was draped with multiple shawls. The woman had holed herself in the library, claiming that it was the warmest place in the house and Eliza couldn't deny it. She shifted in her blue windbreaker and jogging pants, a completely different look from her dresses and cardigan as she tried to make herself comfortable on the carpeted floor.  
  
Great-aunt Elsie's eyes have mostly lost their ability to see, but the old woman can still manage to walk around without any guidance, it was all through sheer memory that she can navigate through the room without bumping into something and her strong constitution was something to behold as she was already in her early hundreds.  
  
She suddenly placed a hand on Eliza's cheek, smooth face meeting the paper-thin skin as she gently cupped her cheek and stroke it with her thumb.  
  
"What brings you back to Albany, child?"  
  
"For the gathering, great-aunt. I figured I've been away from home long enough and I missed my parents" Eliza answered, though she was unconvinced with her words. Great-aunt Elsie was unconvinced as well.  
  
"Are you seeking your way home, or are you trying to run away from someone?" she asked.  
  
Eliza paused. Behind the woman's filmy milky-white eyes was the sight of someone who can see far beyond anything physical. She knew better than to lie to the former Coven Mother. A lie in which she had convinced herself when she packed for this trip.  
  
"I'm lost, Great-aunt" she sighed, "I've never felt this way before and I don't know what to do. Everyone tells me to move on and forget about it, but I can't."  
  
The words trickled out of her mouth as she clenched her hands together and closed her eyes, unwilling to let the tears pour out. "I don't know how to handle it; I can't get him off of my mind no matter how hard I try. One moment I'm fine without him and the next, I feel like a part of me is missing. What’s wrong with me?"  
  
She dug into the old woman's skirts and finally gave a shuddering breath as Elsie soothed her great-niece's hair with utmost serenity that can only be accomplished with decades of hardship.  
  
"And this young man, was he a complete scoundrel?"  
  
Eliza shook her head, face still against her skirts. "Alex's a good man. He's a good person who made a huge mistake. It doesn't make him a bad person. A stupid one, yes, but he's still a good man."  
  
"It sounds like you love him so much" great-aunt Elsie concluded, no judgment in her reedy voice.  
  
Eliza leaned back and hung her head, "I'm so stupid. I thought that if you loved someone with everything you have, you don't have to worry. That you'd be enough."  
  
Great-aunt Elsie gestured her to sit and held her face, tucking her hair behind her ears, " _Mijn liefje_ , you have always been enough. Never let anyone tell you that you're anything less than an amazing young woman. Elizabeth, I have said that you have a very tender heart; you love with your entire being. But you should never forget to leave some of that love for you. Should there be a time when everyone else leaves, the only one who will stay is you." Elsie ended with a soft tap on the tip of her nose.  
  
"Be kind to yourself."  
  
She nodded at Elsie's words and took a deep breath, "I think, I have to find the answer without the help of magic."  
  
The old woman smiled at her, "That's the real reason why you're here, _vogeltje_."  
  
There was a knock on the door and her father, Philip Schuyler poked his head in the room and quietly gestured for her to follow him. Eliza excused herself by placing a fond kiss on her great-aunt's temple and a quiet word of gratitude before exiting the room.  
  
"How have you been these last few months?" he asked, keeping his eyes forward as they descended to the staircase.  
  
"I'm fine" she answered in a leveled voice. Normally, she was quite open to her father with regards to things that bothered her, but her abrupt answer seemed appropriate at that moment.  
  
She felt his dark eyes on her, the very same eyes that she inherited; it made her uncomfortable. He was a very strict man and hard to please but he maintained a close relationship with his children, especially with Eliza.  
  
When she was young, the adventurous Eliza would beg her father to go camping in the woods and spent their holidays hiking the rolling hills of their land. While Philip has a serious countenance, he would have a soft look in his eyes whenever he regarded his middle child.  
  
She didn't ask how he reacted when he found out about Alexander. She knew he's disappointed as he had been close to him and even called their house number occasionally just to talk to Alex about the current news. Now that she thought about it, neither one of her parents have mentioned her ex's name the moment she parked her car on their driveway. Kitty had embraced her too tightly that she thought her bones would break and her father stroked her hair with a too gentle hand in greeting.  
  
"Will you be attending the... ceremony with your mother and sisters?" he asked carefully.  
  
Eliza glanced at him for a moment, knowing that he suspected that the purpose of her visit was to join the coven for good. He wasn't entirely wrong, but she was more interested in the favor she would like to ask the coven rather than officially becoming a witch.  
  
It's not that she disagreed with the lifestyle, but rather she knew she will be happier living as a normal human without the complications of magic, much like her father. Except for a few exceptions like making a prosperity sachet she'd placed under Alex's desk on his home office when they first moved in together. If she had placed any less faith in him, she should've placed a charm bag under his pillow to avoid salacious temptations but it was all for naught, she supposed.  
  
No amount of magic can change a person and the decisions they made.  
  
"Yes, but mostly as a viewer. I'm not cut out to be a witch" she replied, watching the falling leaves dance with the wind outside the window as they stood by the parlor.  
  
Philip stared at her back with a wistful expression on his face. When he saw her for the first time since their last visit, he had the need to trap her into a warm embrace and keep her safe from all the hurts of the world. There were dark shadows under her eyes and her normally rosy cheeks were sallow. It scared the living hell out of him.  
  
The moment he read the headline about Hamilton and his mistress, he immediately went to his computer and wrote to him with the tone of finality. Anger, disgust, shock, and disappointment brewed in his system as he read an article that plastered the face of Eliza next to the woman her fiancé had slept with. He would've come to the city himself and throw a proper punch in but he knew his daughter wouldn't appreciate it.  
  
Instead, he paid for a private investigator to find everything about this Maria Reynolds and report back to him, down to her favorite food and hobbies. He contacted her husband, James 'Jimmy' Reynolds, a sleazy landlord who readily agreed to Philip's conditions to move from the city and stop his wife from talking to any reporters in exchange for half a million dollars which was delivered in cash. The last he heard of the Reynolds, the investigator told him that James divorced Maria and left her penniless and destitute in Jersey. Philip Schuyler's anger had shown its extent when he didn't even feel the least bit sorry for the woman.  
  
He wanted to do more harm to Hamilton and destroy his career with a single phone call to Washington. But when he saw the distress on the man's face during a press conference with regards to Eliza, he knew that she had inflicted him more pain than the former general can muster. In spite of being a pure pacifist, he knew his Eliza can handle her own battles without any help. Only now, he wasn't so sure if she can live with the dark cloud over her head.  
  
His daughter took a deep breath and turned to him and was surprised that she gave a small but tranquil smile.  
  
"I'm fine dad. I'm just going through a rough patch, that's all. The research wasn't going as smoothly as I hoped so I've been stressing about it."  
  
He was about to tell her to drop the act and let her know that she can always ask for his help, when his wife suddenly came to the scene with a large smile on her face. Philip promptly sidestepped out of Kitty's way as she grabbed Eliza by the arm and pulled her to the kitchen with a chirruping voice. He knew she was up to something; he just didn't know what.  
  
"Mom, quit pulling!" Eliza complained as her mother practically bulldozed her to the large room with a basket waiting on the kitchen island.  
  
Kitty hefted the heavy basket to Eliza and guided her to the back door, "Since you just came back, why not visit your childhood best friend? You remember Kitty Livingston, don't you?"  
  
"I haven't even talked to her ever since I moved to the city mom. It'll be weird to see her after all these years-"  
  
"Then use this time to catch up" she replied in a sing-song voice that instantly made Eliza suspicious that Kitty was trying to get her to date John Livingston, as she had originally intended before Alex came to the picture.  
  
Ever the dutiful daughter, Eliza gave up and walked to the Livingston estate with the basket, muttering on about nosy mothers and the cold weather. Within a few minutes after her departure, Peggy's car arrived at the house with Kitty standing by the front door with a grim look on her face.  
  
She had seen them driving up to the house in a form of a vision when she was talking to Eliza during breakfast and she certainly won't let that man set foot into the house!

  
  
**\----*----**

"Your mom doesn't look too happy to see us" Alex commented as he watched the livid woman stand on the porch with a pinched face.  
  
Peggy and Angelica definitely got their intimidating stance from their mother. Despite the pale green floral print dress and pink apron; Catherine Schuyler was the most terrifying person he'd ever seen right now.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why" Peggy drawled as she typed on her phone with incredible speed before she took off her seatbelt and turned to him. "You kept saying that you'll do anything to see Betsey again, right? Now nut up or shut up" she declared as she opened her door and bounded up to her mom like an eager puppy. No doubt she’s going to try and smooth things out before he gets turned into a rat again. Or something else completely.  
  
Alex took several deep breaths and slid out of the car, his hands slightly shaking as he breathed in the crisp air of the countryside. He would be lying if he said that he's not afraid, but the sight of Eliza's Audi parked in the driveway made him stand his ground. Mrs. Schuyler and Peggy were talking in low voices- more like fighting, as they made aggressive hand gestures with Mrs. Schuyler pointing directly at him without even looking his way.  
  
" _He knows_?!" she screeched, forcing the birds who roosting to flee from the branches of the surrounding trees. Peggy flopped around to reason with her growing-angrier-by-the-minute mother but ultimately crumbled under Kitty's wrath.  
  
The fuss on the porch caught the patriarch's attention and every survival instinct in Alexander's body told him to run as Philip's tall form emerged from the mansion in his brown sweater vest and black corduroy pants. His dark eyes were cold behind his wire-rimmed glasses as soon as he noticed Alex's unwanted presence and said something inaudible which instantly silenced Kitty. The Schuyler parents talked amongst themselves with Peggy shooting him nervous glances which made him uneasy but nonetheless, he steeled himself and proceeded to walk towards them. For some reason, he sensed dozens of eyes on him despite only three other people present.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter?" Philip said. Though his words were casual, everyone could sense the storm brewing behind them.  
  
Kitty whispered something under her breath and was perplexed when nothing happened. Peggy stared widely as well and her mother muttered again without any effect. She lifted her hand and snapped her fingers, the sky rumbled and a sharp gale of wind rushed from behind, heading towards Alexander. Out of reflex, Alex held up his hands to defend himself from the unseen attack and waited for the impact, only for it to hit an invisible wall in front of him and the dark clouds dispersed.  
  
The three Schuylers stared at the scene as he looked around and tried to process what happened, unaware that his knees were about to buckle. Any signs of danger were gone and the sky was as clear as it was before. Even the wind was calm and light.  
  
"Did you put a protection spell on him?" Kitty seethed at her youngest.  
  
Peggy shook her head, "I can't conjure a barrier that can counter against your magic, ma!"  
  
Kitty pursed her lips and stomped to the confused young man, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing at, but I will be stone cold in my grave before I will let you talk to my daughter!"  
  
"Mrs. Schuyler, I understand that what I did was unforgivable but I need to talk to Eliza-"  
  
"And what makes you think Elizabeth will even entertain your request?" Philip questioned quietly. No matter who he was up against, Philip Schuyler maintained a strong presence that even witches would cower upon.  
  
Alexander took a deep breath and, to their amazement, kneeled on the ground and hung his head low.  
  
"Please. I would like to ask permission to talk to Eliza. There were things that we haven't talked about and I don't want her to do anything reckless before then. After that, I'll leave and no longer darken her doorstep."  
  
He echoed the last part of Philip's message to show how serious he was. All he needed was one chance, that's it. He didn't dare to raise his eyes as Peggy tried to vouch for him to her parents.  
  
"Peggy, I know that you're close to him and his friends, but to ask your sister to forgive this _klootzak_ is simply too selfish!" Kitty hissed, stomping into the house as Peggy followed her irate mother.  
  
Philip and Alexander were the only ones left. Schuyler said nothing as Alexander stayed on his kneeling position despite the fact that sharp rocks were poking on his knees and an ant or something with more than four legs crawled in the hem of his pants.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Philip turned around and marched into the house with a pithy tone, "You can only enter the living room. Step one foot out of line and my wife will be the least of your problems."  
  
Alex gave an 'Ok' gesture with his hand, not trusting his mouth to say anything that’s nonsensical. The living room was about the same as it looked last time. The Persian rug dominated the large space that covered the polished wooden floor and the elegant grand piano sat near the window. He took off his gloves and paced around the room to settle his stomach that's been backflipping since he arrived.  
  
Apart from the priceless paintings and figurines, he saw a handsome silver connecting photo frames with the Schuylers in the middle. Angelica and John smiling in a horse-drawn carriage on the upper left, Peggy riding a large white horse on the bottom right and a picture of Alex and Eliza hugging each other with huge smiles on the bottom left. Alex had the desire to take the photo and keep it for himself. The original copy of that photo was one of the things Eliza grabbed from their house. He stared at the expression of pure happiness on both their faces; when was the last time he truly felt happy after they broke up?  
  
He turned around to sit back on the couch when he came face to face with a little old lady. His heart leaped to his throat as he grabbed his chest and almost swore until he noticed the thin hazy film on her eyes.  
  
_'Does she have glaucoma?'_ he asked himself before he cleared his throat to announce his presence.  
  
"Good day ma'am. Sorry to startle you, my name is Alexander" he greeted in a soft tone. “I’m Eliza’s… friend”. He almost used the other F word out of habit.  
  
The woman's head raised a bit and held up a thin hand, which he promptly took and placed it on his arm before guiding her to the sofa. As he helped her sit up, he almost flinched when she suddenly placed her hand on his cheek and gave a soft smile, nodding to herself.  
  
"Oooh, she's quite right about you. _Mijn vogeltje_ had always been an excellent judge of character" she crooned.  
  
"Pardon?" Alex inquired. He was fluent in other languages like French and Nevis creole but he hasn’t dabbled in Dutch. He had heard of Eliza speaking in her mother's native tongue a few times before and she always delivered it with a strong intonation.  
  
"Tell me, young man. Do you feel displaced?" she asked, leaning back on the sofa with her multicolored shawls encasing her like a cocoon.  
  
"Displaced?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes. My dear great-niece's heart is in the dark right now, yours is as well."  
  
Something clicked in Alex's mind when she said 'great-niece'. Chances are, this is the Great-aunt Elsie whom Eliza had spoken so highly about. Apart from the dozens of cousins, aunts, and uncles, she only had kind words with regards to her maternal great-aunt, painting her as a wise and caring person.   
  
"I... I don't suppose you know who really I am?" The nerves were back again.  
  
There wasn't an ounce of anger nor disgust but more of a maternal affection on the woman’s face. “The one who has my Elizabeth’s heart, but you have been careless and taken it for granted.”

The truth in her words made him wince. He’d constantly counted on Eliza to stay by his side through thick and thin and at the back of his mind while the affair was going on, he thought that she will forgive him wholeheartedly because she’s been the kindest woman he’d ever met. It was that blatant arrogance and selfishness that caused him dearly.

“Young man” she spoke up, even louder this time, “I know that you love her, as she still loves you-” The words made his chest flutter with excitement before she added in “But you know that her love will never be the same as it once was. In order to truly love someone, you have to trust them and once that trust was lost, it will be difficult to gain it back. You will have more chance of catching lightning in a jar than Eliza treating you with the same affection as before.”

Alex nodded, forgetting the aged person’s disability though he knew that this old woman can see more than with her eyes. “This is why I will face retribution. Peggy told me that there’s a gathering of… your family’s side and Betsey was going to do something drastic. And there was something about a trial where I can prove myself to Eliza” he explained.

“The Trial of Penance?” she muttered “Are you sure you’re willing to do it? There aren’t any guarantees that _mijn vogeltje_ will return your affections.”

“Do you think I can’t do it?” he said in a good-natured manner. Should he be talking to another person, he would’ve taken it as a condescending comment.

“Oh you most certainly can” Great-aunt Elsie chuckled, “You’re a very stubborn man, aren’t you? Mind your temper as well dear, anger makes way for bitterness.”

Before they can talk even longer, the front door opened and in came Angelica wearing a tasteful lilac tailored suit and John in his casual polo shirt and slacks. Everyone except for the elderly Van Rensselaer who continued to stare forward froze. Angelica’s lips pursed before John broke the trance and hurriedly led his wife to the kitchen to look for her parents, leaving their luggage by the door. The voices of the three fuming Schuyler women would’ve been more than enough to wakened the dead as Alex heard his name-dropped a couple of times along with colorful insults that Angelica supplied.

He was actually surprised how Peggy fiercely defended him and everyone stopped when the youngest yelled-

“I’m doing this for Betsey! I will wager my place in the coven for his right to do the trial and you can’t stop me!” she screamed and stomped into the living room with her entire body pulsing with anger. She didn’t even spare him a glance and told him to follow her outside of the house. Alex managed to excuse himself from Elsie and ran after her in confusion.

“What happened back there?” he asked as they made their way to the separated guest house. It was a small cottage with vine-covered trellis and surrounded by flowerbeds and a nursery of herbs. Come to think of it, he and Eliza never went to this part of the land when they visited her parents.

Peggy said nothing as she stood in front of a door that didn’t have any handle. She blindly groped at the wooden slab, trying to look for something, before she paused on a particular spot near the middle section and rapped three times in quick succession. The door opened itself and let them in before it instantly closed.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. Inside the unassuming cottage was a witch’s workshop that he had only read and seen in a fantasy book and movie. There was a giant black cauldron in the middle of the room with symbols drawn with white chalk. Different herbs and flowers were placed in vials and flasks, candles of every color were tied with long wicks, and a large shelf filled with dozens of books was pushed on the furthest side of the room.

She wasted no time walking towards the cauldron and began to pull on the rim to drag it away. After a few tries, she turned to Alexander, “Are you just going to stand there, or are you gonna help?!” Strands of her curly hair fell on her face and her eyes were wild with determination.

He immediately rushed forward and helped her tow the enormous thing off of the circle. She then made him sit on the middle and grabbed a piece of chalk from one of the drawers. He blinked owlishly as she started to draw symbols around him while muttering words he couldn’t understand.

“Pegs what are you-”

“Shhhh!” she hushed in an annoyed tone and continued with her task. The entire space made him a bit woozy and he remembered the heat that he experienced when they turned him into a rat. Then there was a sound of a match being struck and the strong smell of sage made him look behind and saw her smoking a large bunch of sage and fanning it with a feather.

“This is for purification” she explained, not stopping her actions “In order to participate in the trial, you have to be purified in order to avoid wayward charms and curses.”

“Curses…?”

“Yup” she commented nonchalantly before she asked, “Speaking of which, how did you manage to block my mom’s curse earlier?”

“I don’t know” he answered truthfully “All I did was cover myself and hope that I won’t die.”

Peggy was skeptical but accepted his response and continued smoking out the herb until it was burnt to half. “We don’t usually conduct a trial outside the night of the gathering but we can do it as long as there are two members of the coven and the Coven Mother is present.”

“What’s the trial about? Am I going to fight one of you guys with wands or something?” He was going for a comedic route, but the shadow on her face meant that it was serious business.

“Are you really sure you can go through with this? You can die out there and I won’t be able to do anything about it. Our coven doesn’t follow the Threefold Law y’know?”

“I have no idea about what you just said, but I’m sticking to my guns Pegs.”

Sighing, Peggy placed a hand on his shoulder “Make sure you’ll stay alive okay? Otherwise, I’ll have to make an insane excuse to Laurens and the gang on why you went missing.”

* * *

The skies bled in orange-red and purple as twilight welcomed her back to the Schuyler property.

Seeing her old friend was indeed awkward as she had anticipated. Kitty was already married and inherited her parents’ house. The look of faux happiness on her old friend’s face wasn’t something Eliza was surprised to see as she remembered why they stopped talking to each other for a decade. And that reason was how Kitty had blatantly said that Eliza can’t make it to the ‘real world’ and tried to persuade her friend to stay in Cedar Creek instead of going to college in New York City. Eliza took it as an insult and coldly wished her friend a happy life and went off to start on her own.

They tried to reconnect and talk about the good times they shared as young girls but there were long pauses and strained laughter as they reminisced the times Eliza stopped hanging out with her when Kitty befriended the mean girls or the times when Kitty stole the boys Eliza had a crush on without the aid of love charms. And the time Kitty solely won the sixth-grade science fair was because Eliza made everything by herself while Kitty got all the recognition because she ‘forgot’ to write her name on the project.

“Where did all the years go~” Kitty drawled as she leaned against her lounge chair, sipping a tall glass of long island iced tea. Her husband and children were in New Jersey to visit his parents and she opted to stay behind and keep the house to herself. Her friend had always found pleasure in being alone even when she’s a social butterfly of her own right.

“We lived our lives” Eliza replied as she played with the cup of tea the maid had offered her hours before. The drink had gotten cold and she didn’t want to be rude and ask for another cup while it’s still full.

Kitty’s red lips puckered and placed her chin on her hand, “Well I did tell you that you should’ve stayed here and married my brother. Now look what happened, you got cheated on by a nobody. You should’ve just let him keep his mistress and when you do finally get married, divorce his ass and get the money! After that, you can get any guy you want.”

The mere suggestion made Eliza ill, “Kitty, that’s not a piece of good advice-”

“Oh really?” the blonde challenged as she quirked a brow to her former best friend, “When you stopped listening to me, your life turned to shit! I know you’re going through a lot Betsey, but there’s no one you can blame but yourself! I told you to listen to me but you just had to ruin my plans for us!”

It was then that Eliza realized that she had been her friend’s doormat for years. The only reason why Kitty didn’t want Eliza to leave was that she’ll lose her sidekick.

And strangely enough, Eliza was fine with that. She was fine that she no longer held any affection to her old neighbor. So, she stood up and thanked Kitty for the hospitality before walking out of the house and made her way home. She had thought that she was afraid of losing connections with someone was because she was weak. But after mentally cutting off Kitty from her life had actually made her free and she didn’t even try to salvage it. So, with all the grace and guile of a proper Schuyler, Eliza said her goodbyes to Kitty and left with her head held high, not even bothering to tell her to visit while she's still in Albany.

_Why?_

They grew up together, shared secrets, and went to slumber parties.

Because her relationship with Kitty didn’t mean anything, or at least; it devolved into nothing. Kitty never made any effort to continue their relationship. She never tried to contact her despite the dozens of social media accounts she has even when Eliza had greeted her on previous birthdays and other holidays.

As she neared the mansion, she noticed Peggy’s car as well as John’s parked next to her beloved vehicle. Her smile widened at the thought of reuniting with her sisters again and ran to the door. The living room was empty, as was the kitchen. She called out to everyone; her father, mother, and sisters. But no one answered. Finally, the backdoor opened and Angelica came in with a tired look on her striking face. As soon as Angelica saw her sister, she froze. Eliza didn’t pick up her sister’s tense posture as she enveloped her in a tight hug. It may have been weeks since she last saw Angelica, but felt like a lifetime ago.

“Eliza- Where have you been?” she asked.

Eliza took a step back and her smile faltered when she noticed Angelica’s façade. “Is something wrong?”

Angelica bit her lower lip before she patted Eliza’s head with a rueful smile “Why don’t we make some tea and catch up? There’s a lot of things I wanted to tell you.”

She didn’t miss how Angelica ignored her question but let it go as they sat by the kitchen and prepared some tea and the cookies Angelica had baked. While waiting, Angelica filled her sister in with the places she and John had visited and the exciting news that she and her husband are now trying to have a child. Eliza beamed brightly as Angelica excitedly described how they’re going to turn John’s study into a nursery and they’re browsing on different baby names. The happiness on her sister’s face made Eliza’s heart swell and the warmth of sisterly affection made it seem like she’s going to have the child as well.

“Where’s dad and John?”

“Oh, they went to town to buy some tools. Something about building a toolshed near mama’s workshop”

As the kettle whistled, Angelica shooed Eliza out of the kitchen so she can prepare their tray and told her to wait in the parlor instead. Eliza took the cups to the coffee table and arranged the pillows on the sofa only to see a familiar pair of dark grey gloves.

Eliza knew these gloves; it was imbued with her own magic and she was the only one who knitted this kind of pattern. The only person she had cast protection magic for was-

“I have to say, I've outdone myself with biscuits I ma-”

“Angelica, where’s Alex?” Eliza queried, grasping on to the gloves with worry.

The eldest sister stopped her pace before she carefully placed the tray of tea and butter cookies on the table and turned to her sister. She knew there’s no point in lying to Eliza now.

“He took the Trial of Penance.”

Eliza’s gasp was muted as a sudden rumble of thunder echoed throughout the land.

* * *

Two hours earlier…

Alexander stood in front of Angelica and Kitty with Peggy next to him as they stood in the woods near the mansion. While the two sisters were in the middle of a glaring contest, Kitty unlocked her arms from their crossed position and clapped her hands together, gaining the attention of her daughters.

“Today, we will conduct the Trial of Penance to the outsider, Alexander Hamilton.” She turned to Alex and called out, “Step forth and announce your crime.”

The notion of having a thousand pairs boring at his soul right now came back as he moved forward and took a deep breath, "I have cheated on my fiancée-"

"And-"

"But I will not stop until my task is complete! I give you my word as a man who-"

Kitty cleared her throat rather loudly and threw him a stern look, "Thank you Alexander, but I'm sure the spirits of the forest won't take interest in hearing your life story."

Alex's ears turned red as Kitty continued on with the ceremony. He noticed that the branches shifted despite the lack of wind and the sounds of faint whispers from the distance was like the buzz of angry bees. A sudden shift of the air around him made the man turn around, expecting to see another person behind him only to see no one. The forest was slowly being covered with a thin curtain of mist. A stray bead of sweat rolled from the side of his face but he didn't dare move.

"As I was saying; For my duty as the Coven Mother, I shall give the trial of the offender. Alexander Hamilton, for breaking an oath of fidelity to a member of this coven, you must show your atonement by leaving our town and forget all about Eliza."

"Wait- what?!" he yelled.

"This isn't part of the deal!" Peggy rebuffed, her face turning red as she fisted her hands and stomped towards her mother. "You said that you'll be fair with Alex but you're just forcing him out of the picture!"

Angelica stood between Peggy and Kitty, her light brown eyes flashing dangerously to her sister, "I don't know what this man said that made you suddenly switch sides, but this is the best for everyone. This is what's best for Eliza!"

"No, it isn't! You guys keep saying it's for Eliza but you haven't even asked her what she's feeling!" she yelled before focusing on Angelica, "You saw how miserable she was without Alex and he's a mess without her. If it's really for her, then you guys will cut this shit and be fair!"

"Peggy one more word from you and-"

"What Angelica? Gonna hex me? Put a curse on me? Tough luck sis, I know how to counter your spells because I read your grimoire!"

As the two sisters snarled at each other, a new voice came and everyone suddenly fell silent-

"Margarita speaks the truth"

Alexander blinked once and suddenly; Elsie was standing next to Kitty with a large silver and black cane in hand. The three witches assumed their positions like their spat never happened. It boggled his mind on how three grown women were afraid of a sweet old lady. That is, until Elsie turned to Kitty with a harsh look on her weathered face.

"I have come not only as a member of the coven but as the former Coven Mother. I heard of the trial you have placed for this man, but I for one think that it is indeed underhanded. I expected better from you Kitty."

Kitty looked as if she was slapped before she narrowed her eyes to Elsie, "Auntie, I know that it sounded harsh but-"

"Silence!" she yelled with a hard tap of her cane. The ground shook, causing them to wobble on their feet before it stopped within seconds. "The former Coven Mother still has authority over the current. While we don't follow the Threefold Law, we are still better than the black witches who seek revenge and harm instead of maintaining the balance. I will be the one who will give him the trial."

Elsie then turned to Alex with the same maternal expression that she wore back in the house. Either she's having mood swings, or she's a very good actress. She gestured him to come closer and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"I have heard about the affair and listened from both this young man and my great-niece. Your trial is to retrieve something that _mijn_ _liefje_ had lost a long time ago.”

“A thing that Eliza lost?” Alexander asked. This was almost an impossible task. He didn’t even know what he was looking for until the old woman tapped his forehead gently and a mental image popped into his head. A small brass pendant in the shape of a bird came into his mind and it was lying on the ground that was covered with dried leaves and near a large formation of rocks. He closed his eyes and heard mournful songs of birds scattered around the place before he saw a shadow of a small girl running near the pile where the pendant laid.

He opened his eyes to look around and saw the same small form a child run to the east. Without thinking, Alex ran after her. Peggy was about to call out to him only to be stopped by Elsie, “His trial has already started. If he’s able to find it, then he’s repented and it will heal Elizabeth’s heart as well.”

Angelica and Kitty remained silent as Elsie turned to them and softened her expression, “My dears, I know that you sincerely love Eliza, but this is something for the two of them to decide.”

No one said anything as distant dark clouds started to loom over them with the promise of storm.

\----*---

He didn’t know where the hell he was going but he knew he had to follow that little girl in a powder blue dress. The child’s gleeful giggles echoed through the area and the environment around him was a blur. A thin cut appeared under his eye as he viciously wretched a branch out of his way as the figure led him in winding paths and thick foliage. A sticking root managed to catch his foot and sent him tumbling to the ground knocking the air out of his lungs.

Groaning, he hissed as he brushed against the scrape on his chin and looked around and found himself lost. He let out a muttered curse and slowly stood up, lightly placing some weight on the wounded appendage and was relieved that it wasn’t twisted. As soon as the roar of a thunder registered in his mind, Alex heard ringing in his ears and his palms and forehead began to sweat profusely.

_‘Someone up there must really hate me.’_

He took several steps to his left where he previously came from and looked up to see if the stars can help him on his way back, only to find the pitch-black darkness.

The sound of dried leaves being stepped on from his right and saw the little girl staring at him. The girl’s dark bangs covered her eyes but she gave a mysterious smile. She was deathly pale and kept her hands behind her back.

“Hi. Do you know where Eliza’s pendant is? I need to bring it back to her.”

“Why?” the girl asked. There was a funny quality in her voice that made Alexander wary. It sounded so… hollow. There’s a tinning quality in it that conjured up goosebumps on his skin. 

“It’s important to her” he answered.

“Is it important to her, or important to you?”

“Wha-”

As soon as he blinked, the child was right in front of him with her hands still on her back. When looked up to face him, fear radiated from his body when he realized that the child doesn’t have eyes. Only hollowed spaces where it should’ve been.

A clash of lightning illuminated the section of the forest and heavy pelts of rain slowly drenched him. The loud howl of the wind and booming thunder made his ears ring even more. His vision began to spin as he took several steps back and blindly groped around him to lean on. His heart began to beat faster as panic slowly caused his breathing to hasten.

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed him from behind and instead of damp earth, there was nothing. A splitting headache made him gasp loudly before he slipped into unconsciousness.

An empty void welcomed him when he opened his eyes again. There was a speck of light far away and he tried to sit up, only to find that he was trapped in a pool of black sludge that slowly dragged him down. The familiar giggle made the hairs on the back of his neck stand and the little girl kneeled next to him in a stable position.

“Alexander Hamilton. An orphaned bastard who clawed his way to the top and still wanted more. You don’t seek forgiveness to mend your bond, you only seek forgiveness to save yourself from the pain” she stated in a singing tune.

“That’s not-”

A rope of black sludge erupted from below and attacked his mouth. All he could do it keep it shut to avoid the noxious thing from entering his lips. The girl placed a finger over her lips as a shushing gesture and held out her hand that she had been keeping on her back. When she opened her palm, there was a rotten carcass of a baby bird. His eyes widened and the urge to scream made him swallow hard as the corpse jerked around wildly before it gave a shrill cry.

“You kept yapping like a naughty, naughty puppy. You keep telling everyone how you’re going to make it right and win her back but you haven’t even thought if she’s ready to move past it. I don’t even know what she sees in you. There’re a lot of great many men she’s more compatible with. Men who would honor their beloved and prove their worth.”

The rope around his mouth tightened as the girl leaned closer to his face, a small black forked tongue peeked from her mouth as she continued to speak-

“And yet you dared to barge into my forest and demand to go through a trial that’s for the daughters of nature! It shows your audaciousness that knows no bounds! Are you trying to tempt fate _boy_?!”

The last word came as a shriek and the carcass echoed the maddening sound. Her expression darkened when something crossed the man’s face. He then started to mumble behind the rope and struggled against the sludge.

The girl made a swooping motion that made the sludge disappear. Alexander slumped to the unseen ground and coughed several times before he glanced at the ‘girl’ and sat with his arm on his knee. “You said that the trials are only for the ‘daughters of nature’ which are the witches, right?”

She made a casual shrug, “What are you implying?”

“Does that mean that I should still act according to the rules of the coven even though I’m an outsider?”

The corner of her lips quirked when she figured what he was trying to do.

“You’ll still act by MY rules as you’ve wronged a member of the coven who worships me. Any transgression against them is an offense against me” she snarled, her powder blue dress slowly peeling into a shorter trim with sharper hems and her long dark hair curled at the ends like vines.

“Here’s the thing, Eliza’s not really part of the witch community. She’s born into the coven but she never joined in any ceremony,” Alexander confidently replied. “If I had sinned against her, then I haven’t offended you. If I haven’t done anything to earn your fury, it will be a devious action to lay a hand against an outsider considering that you’re more or less a benign and just deity, wouldn’t it?”

The girl’s smile gradually faded as the baby bird continued its feeble cries. She let out a frustrated cry and crushed the bird in her palm where it made a mangled squawk and crumbled into ashes.

Alex wanted to give a snarky remark as he would whenever he outwitted an opponent but he controlled himself; there’s no telling what the spirit can still do to him. He flinched when she stomped her feet and grabbed her hair like an angry toddler. When she raised her face, eyes now occupied the black holes, though they were elongated with golden irises.

“You- you….” She growled under her breath before she stopped and took a deep breath. Her whole image changed back into the girl he saw before, though the golden eyes remained.

She looked down at him with strict authority and held out the hand where a bird pendant rested on it, “Just take it and get out of my forest.”

To her surprise, Alex shook his head and stood up. “Please put it back where it was supposed to be lying on. I want to finish this trial without interruptions.”

“I’m already giving you an easy way out so you can just go your merry way and be with your sweetheart, why are you trying to make it even harder for yourself?”

An image of Eliza came into his mind and that made him smile, “Because I will crawl to Hell and back for that woman. I would, at the very least, make the effort to earn her trust back with integrity.”

The spirit gaped at his words and studied his being with her penetrating gaze. Finally, she sighed with slumped shoulders and uttered words he couldn’t understand. In an instant, he was right back in the forest where the rain continued to fall, thankfully without any lighting nor thunder. Alexander looked around and saw a white bird watching him from a branch. The bird gave a mournful chirp and flew around his head before it flew to the east. He swept away his wet bangs from his eyes and began his trek deeper into the forest.

\----*----

“Alexander?!”

Eliza jogged through the forest with a flashlight and a thick blanket under her arm. She ran out of the door the moment Peggy and Kitty explained the situation and told her that the trial had already started hours ago when she was in Kitty’s house. She didn’t know if her mother knew that Peggy and Alex were coming that day but it didn’t matter. The weather grew worse as every moment passed. The torrential pour of the rain made it hard for her to see even with the aid of the artificial light. Her hair that peeked under the hood of her jacket was drenched and the lower half of her jogging pants were heavy with the absorbed water but she continued on, hoping to get a glimpse of the idiot who came to this place without knowing the dangers.

She had loved these woods, it’s her sanctuary whenever she had a huge fight with her parents or siblings. She will run to the edge of the forest where a large line of rocks served as her hideout. There, she would release all her frustrations or clear her head when she got too upset to deal with the situation. The woods had been kind to her, but now she found herself in unfamiliar territory as the trees’ bare branches reached up to the heavens like clawed hands and the paths she once knew were now different.

A sudden rush of the wind made her stop her tracks as if telling her to stop advancing. Gripping on the blanket tighter, she forced her way through the surging gale, unaware that a pair of eyes watched her every move from the trees. Her knees began to buckle and the force was slowly pushing her away. A stray wind pushed her knee back, sending her to the ground with a yelp as she fell on her left side. The flashlight rolled away from her hand and fell on the ground hard, its light blinking erratically before it stopped working. Thunder and lightning simultaneously went off like a beat of a drum and the rain pelted her body like hail. There was a fierce heat that boiled from her chest and it urged her to fight back. Her eyes flickered back and forth from the darkest hue of brown to molten silver as she shakily stood up and glared above; she knew there’s someone doing this and she had quite enough.

“I will not be pushed around by anyone, spirit or not! I have to get to him before he gets himself killed and you can’t stop me!” she screamed and for a fraction of a second, a new pillar of wind erupted from the ground that she was standing on and burst out to the sky. The murky storm clouds gradually thinned and the rain had considerably lessened. Through her sopping wet bangs, Eliza brushed her hair away from her face and took a deep breath. In a distance, she thought she heard a cheerful song of a bird.

She grabbed the flashlight and gave it a tentative tap on the side, hoping that it will come back to life but it didn’t. Deciding that it was no use stewing over it, she placed the flashlight to the inner pocket of her jacket, right next to Alexander’s gloves. Soon, the woods became more and more recognizable and she saw the faint outline of the rock formation she had known as a child. Near the landmark, she spotted something- or someone slumped near a log. Her heart dropped when she realized it was Alexander.

Without any hesitation, she rushed to him and checked his pulse. He was alive but he was burning up and there were scratches and a thin trail of blood seeped from a gash under his right eye. It would take about half an hour for her to drag him back and the rain wasn’t letting up. Eliza placed his arm around her shoulder and heaved him up, wincing when she let his weight rest on the side where she fell. The crevice of the rocks was quite large when she was a child but the size of two adults made it a tight fit. She managed to squeeze out the excess moisture from the blanket and used it as a makeshift pillow for him to lie on. With little light, she managed to unzip his jacket and wipe down his face and body with her handkerchief.

His dark hair spilled around him like a curtain. She had never seen him looked so tired before, even during the elections where he would come home haggard and red eyes that begged sleep. She placed a hand on his forehead and frowned at the heat of his skin and the unnatural flushed complexion. For whatever reason, she took his hand and let it rest on her cheek. It’s definitely not a proper action you should do with your ex who cheated on you but the feeling of relief overpowered any reason in her mind. It was then that she noticed the dirt under his fingernails and small cuts on his hands.

What was his trial about?

“Mmmmnn… ‘liza?” Alexander croaked out with a burdened voice. His eyes looked unfocused before they zeroed in on her.

The woman tenderly swept his bangs from his eyes and gave him a soft look, “Shhh, I’m here.”

“I’m so sorry” he muttered, thick with sincerity “I know there’s nothing I could do to erase what I did. Peggy-”

A sudden coughing fit forced him to cut his words. Eliza implored him to just rest but he shook his head and continued on.

“Peggy told me that you wanted to cut the bond between us. I was so scared that you’re willing to go that far but then I realized how much you were suffering all this time. I never thought about what you felt and I did things that make me feel better instead.”

“Alex, that’s not-”

“I want you to know that it’s okay if you want to erase your feelings for me.”

The sensation of falling while staying still at the same time trapped Eliza as she dropped her hand from his face and stared at him with wide eyes.

“What did you say…?” she whispered.

Alexander kept his eyes on her and held on her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb affectionately.

“It’s okay if you want to go through with it. If it meant freeing you from the pain, then so be it. I just wanted to tell you how much I still love you and that I really did regret what I did to us. To you. Even if you can no longer love or notice me, I will always be there for you. Even if I’m going to be just a part of the background. Maybe after that, we can start over as friends-”

Another coughing fit broke and she felt him shiver. She quickly took off her jacket and used it to cover him. Remembering his gloves, she took it out of the pocket and began to place it on his hands before he took them off and placed it on her own.

“Alex, you have to keep warm,” she said, trying to steady her voice.

He shook his head, “No, your hands are freezing cold. You need them more than I do Betsey.”

The thick wool had indeed warmed her hands but the warmth extended to her face and neck. Eliza was grateful that he can’t see her clearly right now because she knew that her face was probably red.

Alexander was about to say something more before his eyes rolled and fell back. Panic rose within her before Eliza realized he just fainted from exhaustion. His words rang in her ears and it brought back another batch of tears in her eyes. This stupid man drove miles to her hometown, endure a trial for witches, and walk into the forest in the middle of a storm despite his lilapsophobia just to tell her he’s fine with her initial plan. Alexander Hamilton will definitely be the death of her, she was sure of it.

“You never cease to amaze me” she murmured before she lifted his upper body against hers as she leaned against the rock, focusing on the rhythm of his breaths while he instinctively nestled his head between her neck and shoulder. The pitter-patter of the rain sounded farther and farther away as her eyelids got heavier and heavier. _‘Goodnight’_ she thought before slipping into the darkness.

**\----*----**

The next thing Eliza saw when she opened her eyes was the ceiling of her old bedroom.

Her wet clothes were gone and she was changed into her shirt and shorts that she had packed for the trip. The bright rays of sunlight filtered through the blinds and all she could hear were the gentle hum of the air conditioning that circulated the cold air in her room. Her body wasn’t as heavy as she thought it would be, though she lifted up her shirt and saw a large bruise on her ribs. It was a minor inconvenience compared to what Alexander-

Her mind suddenly bombarded her with all the things that happened last night. The trial, Alex’s apology, his fever…

Eliza ran to the door to look for him, only for it to be opened by Peggy. Her little sister gasped and hugged her, “Oh my god Eliza, do you know how much you scared us?!”

“I’m fine Peggy. Where- where’s Alexander?”

Peggy sighed as she drew back but kept her hands on Eliza’s forearms “He’s still knocked out in the guest room. Other than a few cuts on his face, hands, and a swollen left foot, he’s fine.”

“How did you find us?” she asked.

“Mama did. She used a familiar to track the two of you down and we found you guys near the hiking trail you and dad used to go to.” She then sent a sly look at her sister, “But it looks like you two were a little too cozy for a rescue mission!”

Eliza’s face was tinged with a light blush as Peggy insinuated her words with a playful waggle of her brows. Before she could deny any romantic connotation, Kitty walked out of the guest room with a pitcher and bowl. Her face brightened when she saw her second daughter up and about and tried to berate her youngest for disturbing her rest. Eliza smiled at her bickering mother and sister before she saw Angelica near the stairs with a vial in her hands. Sneaking away from Peggy and Kitty, Eliza walked to Angelica who gave her a frown.

It didn’t take a genius to know that Angelica wasn’t too happy about how Eliza ran to the forest at night and in the middle of the storm to look for some guy who broke her heart. Nonetheless, Eliza gave a small, “Hey” to her.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me Betsey” Angelica answered “We had to look for you for hours! What if you turned the wrong way and gotten yourself hurt? Now you have a bruised rib and fainted in the middle of the forest all alone!”

“Alexander’s with me” she pointed out.

Angelica opened her mouth then closed it back. The married woman placed a hand on her forehead and looked at her younger sister before she fished something out of her pocket. “Here,” she said, “He was tasked to retrieve this from the woods and that guy actually completed his trial.”

She held out her hand and Eliza opened her palm to receive a small bird pendant. It was a curious thing; the features of the bird were too small to identify what kind of bird it was.

“Why a bird?” she asked.

“I dunno, great-auntie Elsie was the one who told him to get it. Said that you lost it a long time ago.”

Oh. That explains it.

Eliza looked up from the pendant only to see Angelica giving her a wounded face.

“Angelica?”

“Are you still going to go through with the ceremony?” There was a hitch in her voice that made it sound like a plea, “You can still do it, Betsey. Just wait until tonight and when everyone is present for the gathering, we can cut away the string.”

Eliza’s dark eyes lowered back to the bird pendant that Alexander had worked so hard to get. She had seen his injuries and his words had thawed the icy indifference she once had with him during their separation. His words back in the forest had opened her eyes to why she wasn’t able to let go.

And the reason wasn’t because of their bond that was made by fate- It was because he never gave up on her, at least, with their connection. She meant something to him. He was willing to do the work, to start over. And he was willing to let her forget him because he doesn't want to see her in pain any longer. The reason why she didn’t want to face him for so long was that she was afraid that seeing him will trigger her love once again. But when she thought back on how she handled it, she knew that she was hurting herself more by running away from the problem; something that she swore not to do. For the first time in a long while, Eliza smiled as tears fell from her eyes as the thorns that surrounded her heart finally released its painful grip. If he was willing to work it out, maybe she can find it in her heart to forgive him. It didn’t mean completely forgetting his past action, but the first step to recovery was forgiveness.

“Eliza? Dear, is something wrong?” Kitty asked worriedly as she and Peggy walked towards them.

She shook her head and the smile stayed in place as the tears flowed to her cheeks. It was a happy cry. Lifting the pendant in her palm, she fondly stroked the edges and placed it in her breast pocket. What was lost was now recovered, and Eliza knew what she wanted to do.

Her sister must’ve known what she will do as well because Angelica caught her by the forearm and queried for one last plea-

"Eliza, listen to me. If you go in there and take him back, how will you know that he won't do it again? You've told me numerous times how he's constantly working long hours, how he forgot important things, and how he's always running his mouth that leads himself into trouble. Do you really want to go back to a guy like that?"

Eliza didn't say anything. Angelica did make valid points on Alexander's faults and it would've been a wise move to just forget him and cut the string so she won't get hurt again. As Angelica released her grip on her arm, she placed a gentle hand on Eliza's cheek, "You've been through enough."

Peggy opened her mouth to protest when a look of realization dawned on Eliza. Angelica sighed and gave a smile on her own, thinking that her sister finally saw the light before Eliza looked at her older sister straight in the eye.

"Yeah, Alexander's hotheaded and impulsive. He sometimes forgets our dates because his mind is overrun with different things. He can be obnoxious and pigheaded-" Her tone then softened as an unmistakable look of pure love flashed on her face, "And I love that about him. I love how much he cares about his job, his principles. I love that he's willing to say what others don't have the guts to say out loud. Hell, I love that he would even try to bunch his trash into balls and try to shoot on the trashcans and miss every single time or whenever he freestyle raps at the most random times that it makes you wonder why you’re still with him!"

She looked at her family who stared at her with dumbfounded expressions with a large smile on her face, "I know that he's not perfect. But I won't change him for the world because I know he will try to make things right, especially when he knows it's his fault. I love him because he's Alexander Hamilton."

Three pairs of eyes widened at her sudden declaration. First, she hates him to the point she wanted to feel nothing for him, and now she loves him again. It was such a heel-turn. So, unfathomable. And maybe that’s truly the real essence of loving someone. It’s completely illogical and frustrating, it’s maddening and at times challenging, but there’s also happiness, contentment, and security that she realized she can never throw away. Elize knew herself more than anyone, and the real Eliza Schuyler won’t let anything bring her down.

With a deep breath, Angelica nodded and finally let her go.

* * *

Alexander gave a moan of pain as soon as his consciousness returned. His head was killing him and everything was so heavy. He tried opening his eyes only to close them again as the strong light burned through his brain. Someone must’ve been with him because he heard a distant rustle of a curtain being pulled and the light growing dimmer.

He opened his eyes again and tried to adjust with the new brightness. Turning to his left, he saw a slim figure tying the curtain strings together. He noticed that the woman had dark intelligent eyes and the beautiful face that caused his heart to beat fast.

_Eliza_

“How long was I out?”

It wasn’t the first question he wanted to ask but he knew he had to be careful. He remembered every word he said to her and even recalled how she blushed when he slipped his gloves on her hands. The tiny fragment of hope within him glowed at her reaction before the reasonable side of him thought that she must’ve been sick as well which caused the redness on her cheeks.

She walked towards him with a fresh set of clothes and a look of relief on her face. God he really doesn’t deserve her.

“For about three days,” she said, tucking the blanket under his chin. “Your fever finally went down last night though I believe Angelica's tonics helped with your recovery.”

The image of a disapproving Angelica popped in his head, “Re-really?”

“Don’t worry, Angelica’s well-behaved the whole time you’re asleep.”

There was an awkward silence between them as Eliza sat on the chair that was placed right next to the bed. He saw the plate of apples with some of them peeled and a half-full glass of water. Had she stayed with him the entire time? If she did, what does it mean?

“The ceremony…” he started in a low tone, “Did it happen?”

“Yes,” Eliza replied without skipping a beat, “Everyone from the coven came for the gathering.”

All he can utter was a pathetic “Oh” and stared at the ceiling with his face numbing. No, he will not cry! He had made peace with the fact that she chose to sever their bond. He will fucking support her moving on and she will not hear a peep outta him!

Out of nowhere, he felt her hand wipe something from his face and gave him a small grin, “Alex, I didn’t go through with it.”

Shock and confusion were evident on his face and caused him to sit up and stared at her with wide eyes.

“You didn’t?!”

“No,” she repeated, “I didn’t”

“I-I don’t understand. Why would…” he trailed off before he saw something on her neck.

Knowing what he was staring at, Eliza lifted the thin leather strap from the collar of her cable-knit sweater and showed him the bird pendant tied on the strap. The bird looked oddly familiar to him despite his lack of knowledge regarding avians.

“It’s that special, huh?”

Eliza shrugged her shoulders, “I honestly haven’t seen this pendant before.”

Alexander quirked a brow at her statement, “What do you mean? Your Great-aunt Elsie said that you lost it. Oh shit- did I grab the wrong one?!”

He started to panic and began to mumble under his breath, trying to remember the area in his mind and contemplated if that little girl spirit played him. It wasn’t until he heard Eliza giggling that made him stop.

“Alex, you passed the trial! I think what Great-aunt Elsie meant was metaphorical and the pendant is only a conduit.”

His mind processed what she said and it forced a groan from his lips and leaned back on the bed. He let his eyes trail back to Eliza who fetched a clean glass and filled it with water. She never told him why she didn’t cut the fate string (or whatever it’s called) and it’s driving him crazy. She must’ve known it as well because she was taking her sweet time filling the cup.

When she finally handed him the glass of water, he reached out and tentatively brushed his fingers with hers. The conversant electricity between them sparked and caused Eliza to clear her throat and retract her hand.

They both knew it’s still there.

Alexander mentally drafted the words he wanted to ask her as he drank what must have been the best tasting water in his life and quenched his sudden thirst. As she held out her hand to take the glass, he gave his hand instead and looked at her squarely in the eye.

Before she can even say anything, he forced his body to stand up and knelt in front of her in one knee.

“Alex this doesn’t mean-”

“Elizabeth Schuyler” he announced with a clear voice, “As soon as we return to New York City, would you go on a date with me?”

She was taken aback. “You’re asking me out on a date?”

“Yes. I royally screwed up over the last five years. I don’t want to continue that; I want to have a fresh start with you. I want to earn your next ‘I do’. So, will you go out with me?”

Eliza’s mouth formed a small ‘O’ and was about to answer when they both heard a loud ruckus outside the door-

_“Say yes! Maman dis oui!”_

_“Mom we missed you! Please forgive him!”_

_“Guys, shut up!”_

_“I swear if you guys won’t stop yelling, I will put my foot up your-”_

Eliza marched to the door and swung it opened to reveal that Peggy was kneeling by the keyhole with the gang on videocall.

Laurens was the only one who had the decency to look sheepish while the other three smiled at them like a cat that ate the juiciest canary of the lifetime. Peggy practically skipped into the room and grabbed the embarrassed Eliza towards Alex’s side and showed them to their friends.

“Alex, you look like shit!” Herc said as soon as Alex came into the picture.

“Shut up, no one looks perfect after having a fever” he retorted.

Everyone laughed harder as Lafayette puffed his chest, “ _Mon ami,_ you know I'm the only one who looks perfect no matter what.”

Eliza’s eyes brightened considerably as they all crammed into the video and made funny faces until Laurens chirped,

“So Eliza, what’s your answer?”

Alexander quickly resumed his kneeling position, which looked so funny considering that he was wearing her father’s old pajama top and striped baggy shorts. They all waited on bated breath as Eliza turned to Alex and stared right into his eyes.

“Alexander Hamilton, I would love to date you.”

Their shouts of victory and happiness caused Eliza’s parents, Angelica and John to see what the hell is going on before Peggy dragged them in the room and told everyone to hug each other. It was, for the most part, awkward as hell.

Her parents still hated him, which was understandable while John just patted him on the back, quietly wishing them his best and Angelica failed to suppress a growing smile from spreading on her face. Sighing, she held her hands up in defeat and hugged them both, but not before she whispered in his ear-

“If you'd even think about doing that shit one more time, I will castrate you myself.”

He gave a short nod, letting her know that he will take her threat to heart. She stared him straight in the eyes before she took a step back and shooed everyone out, leaving the two of them alone once again.

“Huh, I never thought everyone can get so excited with me asking you out” he wondered aloud before turning to Eliza, “You don’t have to accept it if you feel pressured-mmpf!”

His words were drowned out as she pressed her lips against his.

She drew back a bit from his face and whispered, “Alex, you talk too much.” He was about to make a quip when he noticed that she was staring at his lips and softly bit her lower lip.

Alex instantly placed his hand behind her head to engage another kissing session and the other on her back while her hands combed his hair that definitely needed a trim. The sensation of having her in his arms again with her lips against his reeled his head. It was a dream come true. They finally broke the kiss as their lungs begged for air but Alex held her face close to his, the tips of their nose touching.

Alex placed his arms around her waist and gave a sigh of contentment when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. They didn’t say anything, there was nothing else left to say.

This was enough for them.

Outside the window, a songbird sang its song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly one of the longest pieces I have ever written.
> 
> In all honesty guys, I apologize for the tonal shift compared to the previous chapters of the saga but I feel this is the best way I can tie the story with a pretty bow and now I can't stop but imagine how Alex and Eliza would react if their kids suddenly have powers. And I kinda had fun with the idea that Alexander owned a spirit because of a freaking loophole.
> 
> For the people who had made prompt requests, don't worry I have already drafted your stories and are now being revised. I feel like I'm writing a thesis again lol. If you liked the book/story, don't forget to bookmark/subscribe to get notified. Comments, suggestions, and requests are always welcomed with open arms.


	11. Heat in the Kitchen (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kitchen sex. ... That's pretty much it

Heat in the Kitchen

* * *

Eliza Hamilton's in a great mood. It was the first Saturday in months that it wasn't chaotic in the Hamilton household. Her oldest child, Philip, is in a summer camp with his cousin Steven, Angie's at a classmate's birthday party and sweet little Alex Jr. was fast asleep in his crib with the custom music box his godparents Peggy and Laurens had given him as a birthday gift, lulling him to dreamland.  
  
While she loves her children with all her being, she sometimes can't help but have to occasional urge to just lock them in the closet amidst their yelling, fighting, and crowing and spend the rest of the day in bed with Alex.  
  
Speaking of her husband, the overworked man had finally arrived late last night looking worst for wear. His office clothes were rumpled and his face showed fatigue. The long hours had shown with his slumped figure in contrast to his usual poker-straight back. She quickly herded him to bed and even helped him change to his pajamas despite his weak protests that he didn't need any help. Nonetheless, he gave her a long kiss and a heartfelt thank you before instantly falling asleep the moment his head hit the plump pillow.  
  
Eliza gave him a peck on the forehead before she turned off the lights and snuggled to his side.  
  
It was almost noon and Alexander still hasn't woken up yet. She would've been worried at this unusual habit but she had been his wife for seven years and knew from experience that a Sleeping In Alex was better than the No Sleep Alex.  
  
The last time that happened, she was forced to hide all caffeinated drinks and food from the house until he was forced to sleep.  
  
The bubbling pot of meat sauce sputtered quietly as she stirred it with a wooden spoon while humming an upbeat tune she heard on the radio once. It was so nice to have a quiet time for herself. No _'Mom, Angie ate my cookies!'_ or _'But dad promised we'll go to the beach!'_ or _'Mom, Theo told me that her dad called papa a doo-doo head!'_  
  
She nearly jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection before she smelled the familiar aftershave and soap. Alexander rested his chin on her shoulder with a leaned on her cheek.  
  
"Good morning" he greeted, His freshly shaven face was a sight she will never get used to, but she wished she can persuade him to accompany her to a couple's spa as his eyebags and several gray strands peeked from his dark brown hair started to worry her. He's only two years older than her but he now looks a decade her senior. Not that she only loved him for his face, but his health had always been one of her main concerns.  
  
"It's noon already" she pointed out with a smile, "Did you get enough sleep?"  
  
"I did" he answered before his hands began to travel on her sides, up and down in a torturous pace, "But the bed's cold without you."  
  
The familiar heat flared from the bottom of her belly and knew that he can feel her shiver. They haven't had an intimate coupling for months due to his hectic work schedule and her own time consumed by keeping an eye on their rambunctious children and studying for her Master's degree. It was then that she fully came to terms with how much she missed her husband's body against hers as he began to pepper her neck with sweet kisses and gave a teasing lick on her shoulder.  
  
"Alexander," It was supposed to be a stern tone but it came out like a lingering sigh.  
  
"Careful Betsey, the sauce might burn" he whispered in a husky tone as his left hand snuck under her shirt. It splayed itself against her stomach and stroked the skin just a touch shy from her breast while his other hand played with the zipper that held her skirt.  
  
Her grip on the spoon tightened considerably and accidentally scraped the bottom of the pot too hard that some of the sauce was pushed out. The heat from the boiling food just increased the temperature that made it hard for her to concentrate, with his wandering hands and lips the primary cause.  
  
"Alex, can we press pause on thi-"  
  
Her words came out as a gasp when his right hand plunged into her underwear and began to stroke her and his sinful mouth suck on her shoulder. Her legs shook and tried to close it before he placed his knee between them and sandwiched her with him and the stove.  
  
Unable to control herself, Eliza let out a mewling moan and gripped the side of the stove.   
  
Not wanting his wife to accidentally hurt herself, Alex turned off the stove and pulled her away to the counter where she turned around to face him and placed the spoon on the table, careful to not make a loud noise lest AJ wakes up and ruin this event for the both of them. Eliza fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss. She immediately granted his tongue access to her mouth, ecstasy coursing in her veins as he nipped her tongue with playful ardor and his hands cupping her breast to gave her nipple a light pinch.  
  
Alex felt a sense of satisfaction and pride when he realized she was already wet for him after all this time. It made him want to ravage her like an animal but controlled himself. After all, one of their kids was still in the house.  
  
Her slim hands snaked under his shirt and tugged it off, exposing his body that was only hers. He had a lean build with small padding of fat on his stomach from all the years of Eliza spoiling him with her cooking and pampering. The first time they met, his body told a story of a young man who had a hard past, someone who never really took care of himself or didn't have enough means and a man with a strong caffeine addiction. But now, he had filled out his frame with a healthy weight and she was all too happy to benefit the rewards.  
  
A rather rough stroke of his fingers made her throw her head back and lightly scratch his shoulder; her body shaking from the onslaught of pleasurable shocks he provided. Eliza managed to hop on the edge of the counter and grabbed his face for another kiss before she gave a shuddering breath when he pushed two fingers into her. In retaliation, she nibbled his right earlobe, it was the one thing that will push him to the edge.

That small action made him growl from the back of his throat gripped on her hips with a force that will no doubt bruise, but she didn't care.  
  
He drew back to untie the string of his pajama bottoms and whipped out his dick while she easily kicked off off her skirt and took off her underwear. He gave her an affectionate peck on the temple as he slid into her. His breathing matched hers in an erratic rhythm as they savored the connection.  
  
Both of them were in bliss.  
  
He gently thrusts into her, at first, careful but zealous being the loving husband that he is to her. Her tightened walls around him only make him groan, his hand holds her thighs apart to access enough space.  
  
"Fuck, Eliza!" He cried in pleasure when her legs locked around his hips and pulled him even more closer, grinding into him with enough force to send him off the edge. She's tight and warm and wet for him. Only him.  
  
Eliza grabbed at the cabinet behind her as well as his shoulder while he hooked both her knees over his shoulder into an angle where he can penetrate her even deeper. Their elated groans and keening screams bounced around the kitchen as he continued the pattern of thrusting he knew would drive her crazy.  
  
The tightness of her core told him she was about to come, and he always loved watching her unravel every time they had sex. While she's beautiful in his eyes no matter what, there was something akin to transcendental beauty whenever she reached climax.  
  
Growing impatient on seeing that visage, he placed a hand on the small of her back to help her balance and the other hand stroked the pearl on her entrance. Her toes curled and her whole body shook as he teased her clit with his thumb and sucked on her neck.  
  
"A-Alex, wait! I'm gonna-"  
  
He quickly drew back and leaned his forehead against hers as he willed himself not to let go just yet as she reached orgasm. Her long hair cascaded over her chest, her dark eyes which he could stare in for hours were glazed with primal lust and her cheeks were dusted with the most tantalizing shade of pink.  
  
He got back from his high and decided to follow her suit. As he pushed on her climax, he thrust in a rougher pace, causing her to grab on his back and ride it out, drunk with pleasure and the feeling of completion. Within moments, he let out a strained curse next to her ear. Her moans let him know that she felt the hot liquid enter her womb.  
  
She would've worried about the possibility of another pregnancy but right now, her mind was in a haze, a very delicious kind of haze.  
  
He slowly pulled out of her, a satisfied smile painted her lips as he leaned against her slightly damp forehead before giving her a soft kiss that was both heated and chaste at the same time. His eyes looking at her with love and affection, lips lifted up into a relaxed smile and eyes gleaming at the beautiful sight of her; blushing and looking at him with the intensity of a woman very much in love.  
  
She looked over the clock and realized that it will take another two hours before AJ will wake from his nap. Alex must've read her thoughts as he swept her off the counter and carried her to the living room before declaring that they should try out how sturdy the coffee table really is.  
  
Needless to say, it was a very good destressing day for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little detour from all the stories. Adding a little spiciness to the sweet, salty, and bitterness that makes this prompt series, lol.


	12. Hesitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hesitations will cost the best opportunities.  
> The second part of Support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the slow updates, I can't tell you guys the reason why yet cuz it might not fall through but at least I managed to push this one out through sheer will and two cups of coffee xD
> 
> And I never intended to start a Hamliza vs Burliza war in this fic so I was surprised that of you guys wanted more of Burr and Eliza xD

Hesitate

* * *

Two dates 

She and Burr had been on two dates and though it's still too early to summarize it, they're a rather good match. Their coffee had ended in a good note, with him giving her a small bouquet of pink roses from a flower shop they happened to pass by on the street. Though it wasn't a perfect date, it was rather nice to have a change of pace. While she and Burr shared a plate of spinach puffs and shared their deep love in philosophy, she knew that Alex will be fine with the dentist since his girlfriend's with him- 

_'Jealousy doesn't look good on anyone Betsey'_ her inner voice chided as she placed the roses in an empty vase and gave it fresh water. 

Out of curiosity, she pulled out her phone and was surprised that it was filled with missed calls and texts from Alex- 

_'Eliza r u sure u cant come?'_

_'Can u at least tell me I wont get surgery?'_

_'Betsey, I think I shud sit this one out'_

_'If I die in a dentist chair I will haunt u!'_

If he's shortcutting his texts, then he's freaking out. It took all her strength to stop herself from calling him especially since she just got back from a date, but she shot a quick message and deleted all his voice messages without listening to them. She knew she wasn't strong enough to keep herself away from him once she heard his pleading voice. 

Apart from his phobia of thunderstorms and hurricanes, Alex had deep-seated fear on dentists that stemmed from his adolescent years. He told her that when he was fourteen, he had been playing in his foster parent's yard with his bicycle when the front wheel skidded on the unfinished pavement and sent him tumbling on the road with skinned knees and his tooth broken. 

The dentist who treated him was heavy-handed and failed to apply the correct anesthetic; which meant he felt every nerve of the tooth jolting as the man tried to tug it off the root. When she found out about it, Eliza thought that it might just be a regular nervous reaction. But when they visited his new dentist, Dr. Albert Greene, Alex's hands gripped her hand in a vice-like trap and his knees kept jumping. To soothe his nerves, she began talking about what they would do after visiting the dentist. She would tell him about the park that housed friendly squirrels, or the new bar downtown where the drinks were great and the food was actually better than the greasy spoon his friends would gather in for late Sunday lunches. 

Alex would instead focus on her words and even talk despite the instruments in his mouth. It never failed to make her smile, the feeling of someone focusing solely on her. 

Then, she stopped. 

Needing her. 

Oh god, was that their dynamic the whole time? Alexander needing her because she catered to his every whim and he only considered her as a surrogate mother? The thought of it made her stomach twist. 

Eliza decided that maybe it would be better for both of them if she would step away and lessen her contact with him. She figured he will be fine, he had already lived twenty-two years without her before, her absence wouldn't bother him that much especially since he has a girlfriend now. 

A few days after their date, she was surprised that a beautiful bouquet of pink roses greeted her in the faculty room with her coworkers teasing her and asking too many questions. Tied securely with a pretty red ribbon, there was a note in Burr's neat handwriting: 

_I know it's too soon to ask but, are you free this Saturday?_

_\- Atty. A. Burr_

A giddy fluttering bloomed in her chest as she gathered the flowers in her arms and inhaled the fragrance that reminded her of spring. It didn't take for long until Burr received a text from her that said, "Free as a bird!" 

Their second date was a much more expensive one. She had been fortunate enough that she chose a classier dress to wear before he surprised her by having dinner in a five-star hotel right on the top floor of the building. There, the lights of the city glistened like bright jewels without the noise of traffic and the calming tune from the resident violinist helped her relax more as they conversed about him. 

Eliza knew that Burr was from Princeton and graduated with Latin honors with different connections, being that they had been acquaintances for quite some time now. But she didn't know that he had lost his parents when he was young and he clawed his way to the top with sheer will and calculating moves. He was both the same yet different from Alex in those aspects. 

Both of them were orphaned and used their superior intellect to come out on top. But Alex used his charisma to pull in other people and was a staunch defender of his beliefs while Burr was a quiet observer, keeping his opinions to himself and preferred to work behind the scenes. His genial smiles weren't so much as a fake expression, but rather a neutral response so no one can tell what he was really thinking. 

If she can compare them, Alexander was an explosive fireball that demanded attention. Burr's like that of the water that moved with the current, complying the shape of the path but its contents unchanging. 

She watched him talk about finances and politics and was pleasantly surprised that he didn't bore her to tears. He talked like he was telling a story and even made different allusions so she can keep up with the more challenging subjects. Whenever her father talked about politics during dinnertime, he made it sound like a boring lecture that forced her and her sisters to eat at a faster pace before excusing themselves from the table. 

"If you think about it, the world of politics is like a chess match" Burr commented as he sliced the venison and dipped it into its sauce. 

Eliza nodded, "It sounded like the battle of wits. Anticipating your opponents' moves is a great asset in entering that career." 

"Yeah. I always said to Hamilton to just be patient and shut his mouth but I think he can't stop yelling" he sighed. "His mouth is both his best weapon but also his worst trait.”

She hoped Burr didn't notice how her mouth quirked at the mention of his name. 

Nope, she's on a date with Burr, she can't have thoughts on her best friend. 

When their eyes met, Eliza realized that the light made his brown eyes illuminate with amber flecks as he gave her a smile. It was a sincere one that made her return the gesture. Suddenly feeling shy, she cleared her throat and tucked a stray hair to the back of her ear. It was one of the 'tells' that she made whenever she found someone immensely attractive, according to Peggy. As their plates were taken away, Burr stood up from his chair and held out his hand. She was confused but trusted him enough to stand as well and take out the pre-offered hand and let him lead her to the small space that was actually a dance floor. 

The violinist followed them to the floor and switched into a different song. She had heard that piece in one of the movies her sisters love and froze for a moment when several other patrons looked at them from their tables. With her heart pounding, Burr placed himself in front of her and smoothly placed her other on his shoulder for a basic dance position. He leaned into her and whispered, "Follow my lead. You'll be fine." 

He must've known that she was freaking out based on her tensed form and cold hands but she decided to trust him. He wouldn't leave her hanging, right? And just like that, they were dancing to the tune. Step, step, spin, step, step, spin. It was like clockwork and the faces around them melted away as she started to giggle for no reason. Well, there is a reason though she didn't want to say it out loud. By the time Eliza remembered where they were, a couple of guests have also followed suit and danced around them. It made Eliza giggle even more and was surprised that Burr laughed as well as they stood in the middle of the dancing circle and laughing at the silliness of it all. 

Soon after, they walked to his car with smiles on their faces. Eliza couldn’t remember the last time she had this much on a date! Her cheeks were hurting from too much smiling and her mind can’t even register the pain of her feet that had been too comfortable with ballet flats and jelly shoes instead of a stiletto heel. 

When he drove her back to her house and without thinking, she placed a chaste peck on his cheek thanking him for a great night. Suave as always, Burr returned the favor with a kiss on her hand before bidding her a good night and waited until she was inside her house before driving off.

She stayed leaning against her front door for about three minutes before she  took off her shoes and twirled around her living room like a giddy teenager. She had to admit, she didn't really expect much from having Burr as a date but it was nice to be taken care of instead of the other way around. The clock struck ten in the evening and she turned on her phone, almost expecting a dozen of messages from Alex as well as voicemails.

There were none.

* * *

Alexander's rude awakening came in the form of Laurens and Peggy. 

While he slept off the after-effects of the gas, the two thought it would be a good idea to break into his apartment and wait for him to wake up; shocking him out of his mind as soon as he saw them hunched over his couch like a pair of vultures.

"Waz  going'un ?" he asked, words  slurred with his hazy mind. 

Laurens handed him a glass of water, which he gratefully took and drank it all with impressive timing. The sluggishness and the mind-numbing manic finally left his brain and he vowed to never let anyone persuade him to take those kinds of anesthetics again. His eyes roamed around his tiny space and noted Maria's absence. Well, it wouldn't really surprise him, given that she wasn't that much help back at the clinic. Maybe it would've been better if he had asked one of the guys to go with him instead.

"Alex, do you remember what happened before you passed out?" Laurens asked as he sat next to his best friend, the old sofa sinking at their combined weight.

His thick eyebrows furrowed as he tried to comb through his memories of the day before. All he remembered was that Dr. Greene pressed the gas mask over his face and everything becoming so foggy. Then, there were bits and pieces of conversation that he didn't quite follow but he knew he had said something about love-

Before he can get to the conclusion, Peggy walked right up to him and showed the message he had sent. As Alexander read the text, he felt his heart stop for a moment. Did he just confess to everyone, including Eliza, that he was in love with her?

Wait, IS he in love with her?

"It's a good thing Eliza never got the text," Peggy said, watching his face pale.

"How did you know?" he asked, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

"Because she's not freaking out right now" she simply answered. "Seriously man, what the hell are you thinking?! Are you high?"

"Yeah I was!"

He quickly explained about the visit to the dentist and saw their confused expression turned into exasperation. What he can't understand was how Peggy looked more pissed off than a normal person would. Maybe she was against the idea of Alex getting together with her sister. Then there was the issue concerning Maria. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about another person while being in a  relationship , let alone with his female best friend. But he can't help it, she had been in his life so much that he can't imagine living it without her. 

He saw Laurens' face pinched in a disapproving expression, not that he would expect any less from his friend who's the gang's voice of reason.

"Alex... do you really love Eliza?"

"It's not that simple" he answered, earning him a sucker punch from Peggy on his arm, "Ow! What the hell Pegs?!"

She didn't even look the least bit sorry as she stood up  in front of him with a glare, "You either love her or you don't. Don't give me that you like her as a 'bro' because I caught you two saying 'I love  you's at the end of a casual  conversation ."

He opened his mouth to counter her argument, the lawyer in him convincing him to do so but she basically steamrolled through his intended soliloquy-

"You stupid little- Why did you even date Maria in the first place?!"

"Because-!" He paused. He tried to remember the day he met Maria and was astonished that all he can only recall the moment she gave a coy smile and traced a red-painted fingernail along his chin and after spending the night together, he just asked her out. Naturally, he talked to his guy friends about it. And while Laurens never judged his actions, he looked pretty bummed when he told them that he's gonna date her. A random stranger that he met in a bar.

He dated her because she was there, he figured. Not a very romantic sentiment, but it's the truth.

What he recollected clearly was how he tried to put off telling Eliza the news as long as he could. She was actually the last one to find out and he could never forget the way her eyes seemed to dim before she gave him a smile that looked so wrong. At that time, he didn't know why he felt disappointed with her reaction. He had expected her to get angry, indignant, something else rather than telling him that she hopes she's 'the one'. 

Peggy and Laurens shared a look before she placed a hand on her hip and gave him a stern look. "Whatever you have going on with your girlfriend right now, don't bring Eliza into this, okay? She's living her best life and I don't want her to be your nanny 24/7. Let her have fun without you and your neediness!"

"That's a bit too harsh Pegs" Laurens chided earning him a pout from her before he turned to Alex. "I know that you guys are close Alex, but Peggy's  kinda right. It's not healthy on depending on someone like that, especially to the point that you guys are too  codependent with each other."

Alex wanted to push back and argue that they're not in a dependent relationship. He didn't control Eliza's schedules nor did she try to dictate his feelings and actions. Whenever they talked about things, they will both give their sides but ultimately respect the other’s wishes. They never tried to manipulate each other, nor did they try to dominate in their friendship. True, he had leaned on Eliza for emotional support but he only found comfort with her, knowing that she wouldn’t judge him and accept his weaknesses. 

But maybe they should stay apart for a while. He figured that the universe must’ve given him a pass for sending the message to the group rather than to Eliza herself. Maybe it was a sign that he shouldn't try to attempt romancing her. After all, it's impossible for Eliza to see him more than a friend. 

He forced himself to agree with Laurens and Peggy’s suggestion of taking time with his relationship with Maria to grow and just leave Eliza out of it.

It’s best for everyone.

* * *

Eliza looked at her phone for the umpteenth time. For the last few days, she had tried calling Alex but he would always tell her that he’s busy or he would just drop the call. At first, she thought he was giving her a cold shoulder for abandoning him but three months is just too much! In her irritation, she accidentally ran her pen through the paper, resulting it tearing in the middle. 

Some of her fellow faculty members looked over to see what had rattled the  ever composed Ms. Schuyler but decidedly said nothing about it. Who knows what a nice person can do when they’re  pissed.

She and Burr had contacted each other frequently, mostly by his schedule as his breaks were few and far between as he took a major case that can bring in the big bucks for his firm. But when Eliza found out about the case, she was shocked to find out that his client was a major oil company who had been sued by the townspeople from a disclosed county for dumping their waste on their lake. Burr had been a supporter of a clean environment so it was unbelievable that he had accepted the case even when he can easily decline it.

He must’ve known her reaction because he told her “The company’s planning to give them a settlement. Twelve million dollars doesn’t sound too bad.”

Eliza wanted to argue that it was the principle of the matter, not the money. What is twelve million for a multimillion company? It’s just chump change for the CEO of the business and it will take decades for the lake to return to a healthy state. But she held her tongue and let him do it. It’s his business, not hers.

_ ‘Alexander wouldn’t have said yes. He will be the first one to sue the company’ _ she thought. 

Still, she figured that he must have a different state of mind while he’s in work-mode. But she can’t help but feel uncomfortable that he can compromise his beliefs for a chance to gain partnership. But when he asked her out on another date, she accepted. 

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Talking to Maria after that disastrous visit was a challenge. He tried coaxing her with sweet words and reassured her he had been way off his rocker when he said those words. Finally, she relented and agreed to dinner. Nothing says ‘I’m sorry’ like free food after all. 

“But,” she said “I want to be treated like a princess tonight. I want to eat in  _L'étoile_ .”

Alexander was so sure that his bank account screamed in agony as he mentally calculated the bill that he might be footing but he suppressed it and agreed. Considering that he had confessed his love for another, treating her to a high-end restaurant was getting him off easy. 

After paying for the valet (which was an outrageous fee of twenty dollars), Alexander waited with Maria in his best coat and dress shirt, noting how the maître d eyed his shoulder-length hair. Maria looked comfortable in her maroon dress and her thick hair held back with a gold barrette. Her makeup included her signature smoky eyes and eye-catching bright red lipstick that accented her best features. 

As they waited for a table to clear, Alex’s ears perked up when a familiar voice spoke from behind them-

“A reservation for two, under the name Burr?”

The maître d’s countenance brightened considerably, knowing a high-roller when he sees one. Alex turned around to see Burr in one of his posh suits and shined shoes. But what made him root to the spot was the person who was accompanying Burr. 

Eliza Schuyler looked as if she stepped out of a magazine of the rich and famous and graced them with her presence. Her black hair was glossy and the ends were curled. She wore a blue and black dress that was both tantalizing and modest at the same time. On her ears were two sapphires that glistened under the lights of the venue (though her eyes were much brighter than the gems) and her lips were the most sumptuous shade of royal red that pulled him in. 

He didn’t know whether to appreciate the sight or run away. 

The two couples stared at each other for the longest minute of their lives. After snapping out of his trance, Alexander’s brain refused to process what was currently happening. 

_Burr. Eliza. Dinner. **Together**. _

He wanted to sock Burr on the mouth and ask why. Why of all the nineteen million people living in the state of New York does it have to be Eliza? It wasn’t because he’s avoiding her, but the fact that his frenemy is on a date with the woman who’s his...

His what, exactly?

Best friend? She most certainly is his other than Laurens but he had been thinking that they had push way past that line a long time ago. 

Crush? He didn’t know. All he knew was that Burr is a bit too smiley for someone who’s taking her out for dinner. Then again, anyone is lucky to score a date with her...

_‘You’re here with your girlfriend. Remember?’_ his brain reminded him. 

He didn’t even manage to get a word out as they walked away as their reserved table was ready. Burr excused them and led Eliza away, and at that moment, Alexander’s heart squeezed painfully when she didn’t even look his way.

* * *

Peggy gave a satisfied sigh as she fell back on the pillows, her body damp from the strenuous activity. It’s been far too long for the both  of them and this was one of the nights she wanted to last. It was then her phone notified her of a text message. Against her better judgment, Peggy grabbed the phone from the nightstand and read an errant message from her sister-

_“Alex is in the same restaurant as me! WTF should I do?!”_

Peggy sat up, not caring that the blanket fell and left her breasts bare, “Eliza's having dinner with Burr in the same restaurant as Alex and Maria?!” she shrieked.

Right next to her, Laurens glanced up at her with wide eyes-

“Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be up tomorrow so stay tuned. As always, comments, reviews, and suggestions are loved!


	13. Never Gonna Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There will always be a loser  
> Last part of Support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is the last part of Support... that's it xD See you guys on the End Notes.
> 
> Replying to razor since I can't reply to the comment for some reason: I accept canon timelines and I'm actually writing a fic with their kids as well hehehe. The makeup sex will also be included in the future, I just have to write the earlier requests from others first :)

Never Gonna Win

* * *

To say it was awkward was an understatement. Not only were they in the same restaurant, Burr and Eliza’s table was right next to Alex and Maria’s. Eliza had skillfully sent a text to her sister without even looking at the screen as she and Burr waited to be seated only then to find out that they will meet again in the dining area at such close proximity. As she and Burr sat across one another, on her left was Maria who’s across Alexander.   
  
She could feel the beads of sweat in her palm and she twisted the ends of the tablecloth underneath the table. Burr either didn’t notice the tension or he dismissed it as he read through his menu. Alexander was quiet too, something that was positively unheard of.   
  
By the time the waiter came for Burr and Eliza’s orders, she realized that he had taken it upon himself to order the three-course meal. It wasn’t a big deal, she told herself. Maybe Burr already knew her palate since they have eaten together before.  
  
What caught her attention was how Maria’s eyebrows curled with difficulty as she scanned through the menu and muttered, “What’s lapin?”  
  
Eliza remembered that the restaurant’s menu didn’t have an English descriptor. So she took it upon her self and leaned near her,  
  
“Lapin’s rabbit. If I may suggest, their _côte d’agneau grillée, oignon farçi_ is the bestseller. If you eat lamb” she said.  
  
Maria looked at her for a moment, eyes searching her face before she whispered, “Well I love lamb chops.”  
  
She then beamed at Eliza, “Then, what would be your suggestion for dessert? I want to try something with chocolate but I might accidentally order something with nuts.”  
  
They spent the following minutes checking out the menu, with Eliza teaching her the French terms and Maria being an eager student. At least it didn’t have to be that tense. Maria’s pretty agreeable tonight and Eliza felt herself relax even more.  
  
Across from their seats, the two men were silently watching their respective partners. Alex had been rehashing in his mind on what to say to Eliza. The way she ignored him obviously meant that she’s mad about how he had been acting to her for the past few months. He didn’t mean for it to be like this. Maybe they should’ve talked it out like proper adults and settle it privately.   
  
The conversation would’ve been like: _“Hey, I’m dating someone, and it looks like you’re dating someone too! We don’t have to avoid each other like we’re two exes right? Hahaha... by the way, why the fuck are you dating Burr-?!”_  
  
He hastily stopped that train of thought and instead focused on Eliza’s interaction with Maria. Teaching does suit her. She’s patient and matched the person’s pace rather than forcing them with her own. He felt his heart skipped a beat when she accidentally locked eyes with him before they both looked away. It was then he realized that he was blushing, judging from the heat on his face.  
  
Alex turned to Burr and decided to break their silence. He wanted to know how and when it started between them but then chose a safer topic that won’t have him thrown out of the facilities.  
  
“So, what have you been up to? Most of my cases right now are simple ones like a breach of contracts.”   
  
There, a simple subject where they can be civil.  
  
“I’m representing a company against a lawsuit” Burr answered. It was pretty vague but it was a part of their profession.  
  
Alex gave a grin, “Let’s just hope it’s not MRB Energy Corp. Those guys are like the spawn of Satan!”  
  
Burr gave him a smile with one side of his lips quirking upwards. “Now that’s a harsh statement.”  
  
He shook his head as he took a swig of the house wine, “I don’t know if you’ve heard but they had been dumping drums of waste into the lake and it resulted in the drinking water becoming toxic with methane. Man, if I had a chance, I will sue the company for all their worth so that the townspeople can get their clean water back.”  
  
A waiter appeared right next to him and asked if they’re ready to order. Maria piped in that she wanted the lamb with onions and braised neck with a chocolate mousse and vanilla ice cream. He opted for the most inexpensive viand; halibut with browned butter. No desserts for him.  
  
He waited for Burr to finish talking to the same waiter, asking them for a bottle of a 1984 Charles Krug red wine for both tables. He didn’t know why but he felt that Burr was trying to show him up.   
  
Suddenly, Maria spoke up-  
  
“Burr, I hear that you’re representing MRB Energy Corp! I thought I was seeing things when I saw your face on the newspaper earlier,” she said.  
  
His smile dropped a little and Alex had a sense of disgust.   
  
“That’s right” he responded, “I’m lucky enough to defend them against such accusations.”  
  
“Are you kidding me?!” Alex spat out, “They had been caught red-handed! Someone took a picture of the drums and it had their company logo-“  
  
“Pictures can be altered Hamilton” Burr grounded out, his facade now broken as he staunchly defended his client as he would in a courtroom.  
  
“I thought that you’re against unethical companies? Burr, you can’t seriously turn a blind eye on all the allegations against them.”  
  
“That’s what they all are Hamilton, allegations. If we all treat every accusation as a fact then everything around us will collapse!”  
  
His face was getting flusher by the minute and he gave a pointed look at Eliza who was now staring at Burr with a hesitant expression. Normally, she would’ve spoken out against it but she stayed silent. It was like he had entered the Twilight Zone. He imagined Eliza with a gold band on her ring finger and beamed robotically like a Stepford Wife as she held on Burr’s arm with glassy eyes. Like a porcelain doll who can only say ‘Yes dear’, ‘Anything you say my darling!’  
  
Burr took a deep breath and made an effort to steer away from the touchy subject and began discussing the weather and upcoming parties that featured the most influential people of the city.   
  
_‘Of course, that’s his go-to’_ , he thought scathingly. Burr’s wide berth of connections was his best asset. He knew who was close to whom and what he can gain from forming a relationship with them. It was his cordial manners and amiable views that earned his firm numerous clients.  
  
He wondered, was it Burr’s amiable ways that made Eliza see him as boyfriend material? Was this their first date? Are they exclusive?  
  
Had they- _god forbid_ \- slept together?  
  
The very idea of it made his blood boil and found that she was staring at him.  
  
“Um, are you okay?” Eliza asked with genuine concern on her face.  
  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine” he murmured and adjusted his sitting position.  
  
Eliza shrugged then turned to her own date “So Burr, have you heard that Mark Renchall’s coming to perform at Madison Square Garden?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“He’s only one of the funniest stand-up comics of our generation!” Alex announced, clearly appalled that Burr didn’t even know the man.  
  
“He is?” Maria asked, her tone unconvinced. “I watched one of his stand-ups on YouTube but he can be a bit rude. I don’t like people cursing too much, it’s kinda offensive.”  
  
Alex was about to offer his rebuttal when Eliza spoke up with the words he had in mind-  
  
“Yes he’s blunt but that’s the genius of his work! He did say that people are being too sensitive on things that didn’t matter but chose to normalize the more important things.”  
  
“Exactly!” Alex exclaimed, “And the monologue he made in Dallas?”  
  
“The one that he compared political humor to a magic 8 ball? That was hilarious!” Eliza answered.  
  
They both laughed like little kids, leaving Maria and Burr confused at the private joke. By the time their respective foods arrived, the entire talk was dominated with Alex and Eliza comparing their notes on the comic’s allegories and they then moved on to mundane things such as the new bookstore that will open near the bar they frequented and how they needed to get Laurens a girlfriend.  
  
It was like the three-month coldness between just disappeared.  
  
Maria took a long sip of her wine as she watched the scene, her eyes surveying their interactions. Burr was doing the same, noting how bright Eliza looked when she conversed with Alex while the man’s more relaxed and even made hand gestures. He also saw how Alex nonchalantly passed a piece of his dish to Eliza without skipping a beat and she returned the favor with a large slice of her steak and poured it with too much pepper sauce, all of which he devoured clean. It's like she knew that he liked spicy dishes.  
  
When Burr’s choice of dessert was placed in front of her, he saw her keep the same smile but notice her flinch when she took a bite out of the grapefruit sorbet while next to her, Maria happily ate her treat with childish glee.   
  
Finally, Burr called for the waiter for their cheque as well as Alexander’s table. Hamilton’s expression grew grim and was about to protest when Maria happily thanked him for the generosity.  
  
Eliza felt like she wanted to gargle the taste from her mouth. She would’ve chosen the candied peaches in a bed of raspberry coulis and fresh cream. Her mortal enemy had always been grapefruits but she didn’t want to look childish in front of Burr. Not when he had taken her in a beautiful restaurant. She and Burr stood up, opting to grab a cup of coffee to finish their evening. She bade them all a goodnight, and, for a moment, she thought she saw Alex giving her a strange look before calling to a passing waiter.   
  
She stood by the doorway, waiting for Burr to return only for a waiter to approach her with a take-out bag on hand, “Ma’am, the man next to your table said that you forgot this.”  
  
Eliza looked into the bag and saw it was a take-out order of peaches with raspberry coulis.   
  


* * *

For Aaron Burr, New York is where his dreams came true.  
  
But as he rides on the highway of life, fate decided to throw a major roadblock named Alexander fucking Hamilton.  
  
He had met him during one of the inter-college debate events during his sophomore year. Burr had been confident that his teammates will be able to steamroll their way to the top. But then, in came this verbose, and very loud, student from King’s College.   
  
He may be small in stature, but his arguments and, not to mention, the audacious volume of his voice had both confused and pissed off his teammates to the point it became a screaming match with the King’s College guy gripping the mic and tried to stand on the lectern while his own team was yelling that they can’t do that.  
  
If he can be any more thick-skinned, he would’ve mic-dropped by the end of their turn and sang ‘We Are The Champions’ on their side.   
  
After that debacle, the judges had to congregate amongst themselves; debating on who should win or not until they finally gave the win to the King’s College lot.   
  
It was then that Hamilton was in Burr’s radar as the team captains were called to shake hands. Burr remembered how he gave a reluctant fake smile that would’ve fooled anyone, all except him. Hamilton was all smiles before Burr grinned. His erudite eyes narrowed as they shook hands, with Hamilton no longer grinning, but there was fire that ignited that was fanned with animosity.  
  
Burr was initially taken aback at his intense glare before finally dropped his mask for the first time.   
  
That was the start of their war.  
  
Both of them had faced each other in the stage for two years before they graduated. It was only pure luck that his law firm that he was hired into was sharing the same building with Alexander’s.  
  
But after a few months of casual nods and offhanded comments about one another’s cases, they were able to pave a friendship that was based on mutual grudging respect.  
  
He had known Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan as well, though it was from his variety of different connections. It was almost like fate destined to tie him with Hamilton when they found out they were acquaintances with the same party.   
  
Then, there’s Burr’s connection with the Schuyler sisters. Angelica had always been the belle of the social scene. A gala? She’s there. New exclusive club? She’s on the top of the list. He had to admit, he found her rather intimidating as she was an outspoken individual who didn’t care who she’ll piss off and had a habit of agitating them even further. It was like having a female version of Hamilton and he’s not gonna have that.  
  
Peggy is another story. Though she’s a lively and generally friendly young woman, Burr can’t help but notice her insightful personality whenever she permits it. It was as if she’ll play the part of a party girl in order to avoid detection and he can’t help but deflect her eyes whenever they talked.   
  
And lastly, Eliza.  
  
He had always seen her as the quiet sister. She was by no means shy, but rather take the back seat and let her sisters have the spotlight as long as she’s there by the sidelines to support them. Her dark brown eyes were almost black in several instances but they gleamed with intelligence and she possessed a wit about her that lacked Angelica’s acidic jibe but more of a philosophical deterrent.  
  
Burr was intrigued when she, of all people, asked him out for coffee. He had thought that she was Hamilton’s beau, with regards to their intimate speech and casual touches, Hell, even saw them hug each other without a care at a party. But maybe they’re in a platonic relationship that would never bloom into romance.  
  
Besides, Hamilton’s got himself a girl and from what he heard from Mulligan and Lafayette during the party, she’s single.  
  
_‘That’s weird’_ , he thought. She may not be a bombshell with an hourglass figure, but she’s indeed attractive with her bright smiles and sincere words. And he had never met anyone who was so interested in the financial standing of the US with regards to academics like Eliza Schuyler.   
  
Despite being a high school Literature teacher, she had a clear understanding of the laws and even made valid points on his arguments.   
  
Beauty, smarts, wit, and humor. Looks like he won the jackpot when their date ended in a happy note with Burr joking about a second one while she just gave a teasing grin. They really hit it off. He knew that the Schuyler family had influence in politics as their dad was a highly respected general with honors in his name. If they’re really compatible, then his future’s set.  
  
But it all crumbled after that night in L’étoile, he didn’t know if there’s even a future with her. While he didn’t like being so forthwith with his thoughts, he thought that maybe he’s too passive for Eliza.   
  
He knew that she doesn’t agree with his choice of representing MRB but at least she didn’t tell him not to do it. She can at least understand that this is important to him.   
  
It was already a few weeks after that weird night but he still can’t manage to forget how happy Eliza looked even when he has driven her home and said their goodbyes. He saw the paper bag and the way she held it against her chest but decided not to ask about it. He already knew it was from Alexander.  
  
But now’s not the time to think about that. Especially since he’s about to go up to his most important client yet. His phone suddenly rang, Eliza’s name flashing on the screen. Without hesitating, he dropped the call and turned it to Do Not Disturb.   
  
She’ll understand.

* * *

The moment Alexander heard her trembling voice, he was already halfway to the door, telling his secretary to pass the libel case to McJames as he placed on his jacket, not caring that he looked like a mad man as he tried to flag down a cab. He cursed the same day he decided to have his car checked in the shop.  
  
“ _Alex- hic- I don’t know what to do -hic-_ “  
  
“Betsey, listen to me okay? He’s going to be fine. Just meet me by the lobby in about twenty minutes.”  
  
The strong smell of disinfectants and the harsh white walls usually freaked him out, but his mind was solely focused on his best friend. Alex found her sitting on a plastic bench with her face blotchy and body shaking. A kindly receptionist gave her a cup of water and went back to his station.   
  
He ran up to her and without saying a word, wrapped her in his arms. She automatically nestled in his warmth, the cup still in her hand.  
  
“The doctor said it was a mild cardiac arrest. They managed to stabilize him and he’s sleeping right now” Eliza explained as she took another large gulp of water.  
  
Five hours before, she received a call from Angelica that her parents were in a hospital as their father collapsed in the living room. The oldest daughter was calm as anyone can be as the doctor gave his diagnosis. Their mother had given a sigh of relief before resting on the chair.   
  
Though Philip Schuyler’s no longer in the brink of danger, Eliza’s fear of having her father dying without her saying goodbye just shook her to the core. She tried to contact Burr but he dropped the call. She wasn’t expecting Alex to pick up but when he did, his voice gave her a sense of calm.   
  
He let her cry it out and let his shirt be soaked with her tears as he stroked her back. Peggy had arrived with Laurens on tow. He’s curious as to why they arrived together but shrugged it off. What’s important is that Philip’s okay and the family can breathe easy.   
  
As the immediate family huddled inside the room, Alex and Laurens grabbed a drink from a vending machine, both lost in their own thoughts. The door finally opened and Eliza tottered out with an exhausted face while Peggy was happier. It meant good news then.  
  
It turns out that their dad had a high blood pressure episode and the doctor had told him to change his diet and give up smoking. Especially since the man’s nearing his seventies.  
  
He could’ve just helped her get a cab and go home. Alexander could’ve ended there as his obligation to a friend. But he didn’t. He knew that Eliza wouldn’t want to be alone right now. Instead, he hailed a taxi and dropped them to his apartment. He thought that she will protest and insist that Burr will take her home but when he asked where he was in all of this, she whispered,  
  
“He’s working right now. I don’t want to bother him.”  
  
It didn’t sit well with him. He didn’t know where her passiveness came from but he held it in as he led her to the apartment and gave his bed, opting to sleep on the couch that night regardless of the fact that he will hurt his back the morning after.   
  
Her eyes were red and her face was still pale from the shock. He couldn’t blame her, Eliza’s very close to her father. She plopped down to his bed that looked too tiny compared to her own but she nonetheless curled into a ball and promptly fell asleep within seconds.   
  
He went to his small cupboard and grabbed the pancake mix and the waffle iron. He wasn’t fond of the food but it’s one of Eliza’s comfort treats. He cooked at least five pieces and it rest.  
  
His phone then rang.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
_“Alex? I wanna grab a sundae special in the mall but I can get it at a discounted price if I bring someone along!”_  
  
“Maria, I can’t go right now.”  
  
_“What? Why not? You made me go with you to the dentist and you can’t even give me this one? What kind of boyfriend are you?”_  
  
Alex took a deep breath before he exhaled through his nose. “Maria, I really can’t go.”  
  
There was a long pause between them before Maria whispered.  
  
_“It’s about Eliza, isn’t it?”_  
  
He should’ve been guilty, or at least feel an ounce of shame. But he didn’t.   
  
He knew it’s his place to be by her side, especially in her time of need. If Burr won’t give her a time of day, then he doesn’t deserve her.  
  
“I’m sorry, but she needs me” he replied.  
  
And just like that, she dropped the call.  
  
Waking up in Alexander’s bed caused her mind to go blank for a minute before the memories of what happened earlier rushed back.   
  
Her father’s cardiologist has summarized the cause of his heart attack as a result of his high blood pressure and overindulgence of tobacco. Something she knew her mother had been against from the beginning.   
  
He reassured them that Philip’s out of the woods and he can go home after a few days in the hospital. She thought she could hang out in the hospital room for a bit longer but her mother shooed them off, stating that they all should take a breather from an eventful day. She didn’t tell Kitty that she wanted to be around people right now because she might break.  
  
But Alex took her back to his place and let her sleep in his bed. His mattress wasn’t as comfortable as hers but it’s still a good bed.   
  
Eliza’s eyes roamed through his bedroom and noticed there weren’t any pictures nor items that belonged to Maria. She had always imagined that his room might house some of her clothes or maybe a picture of them together.  
  
An enticing smell tickled her nose and her stomach grumble. The sweet scent of butter and syrup was so strong that she stood up and let her nose lead the way.  
  
Alex was sitting on his kitchen-slash-eating area with a plate of waffles and another plate with plain pancakes. He saw her exit his room and gave a short “Hey.”  
  
“Hello” she greeted back before her eyes returned to the waffles. He never liked waffles but he bought a waffle iron for some reason.   
  
He handed her the plate and began to eat his stack with just butter while he had placed a slab of butter and a generous helping of cinnamon syrup. Just the way she liked it.  
  
She smiled as she ate the waffles, her previous worries melted away.   
  
“Did Burr text you back? Or called?” he asked out of the blue.  
  
She stopped chewing midway as her heart dropped. He never did. It was well past the end of his shift but she figured that he’s doing overtime right now and when he’s too focused on something, there’s nothing that can take away his attention.  
  
“It’s okay” she answered “He must be busy. With the case, I mean.”  
  
Alex frowned, “That’s a bullshit answer.”  
  
Eliza was taken aback. “You of all people have no right to say that Alex!”  
  
“So? I will drop everything if you called me with a crying voice!”  
  
“Wow, like you didn’t drop my calls months ago!” she lashed out. It wasn’t a big deal, but she was nonetheless hurt by that.   
  
Sure she had turned her phone off when he called her but at least she replied to his message with a ‘You’ll be fine, you can do it!’  
  
“That’s because I was giving you space! We spend too much time together and we need to have private lives-“  
  
“Giving each other space didn’t mean completely ignoring the person, you asshole! It means giving boundaries and letting the other person know about it!” she shouted. Her hands shook as she slammed the plate down and stomped to his bathroom. He saw the way her eyes welled up and guilt made its way to his chest.  
  
Alex groaned as he placed down the plate and rubbed his face. He knew she was right, she usually was. But he knew had to take extreme measures. The more he spent time with her, the more he kept forgetting about the fact that he has a girlfriend. The more kept looking at her more than a best friend would. His emotions kept flaring whenever she’s concerned.   
  
He had to break it off with Maria. She deserved better than be a rebound to a guy who’s in love with his best friend. And Burr? That’s Eliza’s decision.  
  
He walked to the bathroom and softly knocked. He could hear her sniffled behind the door and mentally berated himself for making her cry when she had a rough day. It was his chance to cheer her up and instead, he pissed her off.   
  
The door clicked open and she walked past him without any word. It was that same coldness that she showed at the restaurant. Throughout their years of friendship, they will have spats but never to the point of letting it run to the next day. It was like a ‘never go to bed angry’ in best friend version.  
  
It was weird, and now he could understand why everyone wondered why he’s dating Maria. They had been doing couple stuff for so long that they have normalized it. He never liked the fact that Eliza would date other people so he did everything he could to stop it. Was it immature? Yes. Yes it was, and he wouldn’t do it under any other circumstances but the reality that she can leave him easily hurts.   
  
It hurts.  
  
As she walked towards the door, he blocked the entrance with his body. It was a pretty easy feat since the entryway was so small that only a single person can walk into it.   
  
“Alex, move” she demanded. Her eyes flashed dangerously and her tone icy.  
  
“No” he grounded out as he grabbed her hand in a firm but gentle hold. “You wanna know why I had to give you space?! It’s because I’m in love with my best friend and I don’t want to lose our friendship! There’s no way in hell that you would ever like a guy like me-“  
  
“Shut up you idiot!” she yelled back as she yanked her hand back, “I was in love with you for three years! How did you think I felt when you’re dating Maria?!”  
  
“Because _you_ never told _me_ that you liked me!”  
  
“Well _you_ never told _me_ that you liked me!”  
  
Suddenly a harsh bump from the left wall intruded on their shouting match-  
  
“Both of you are morons! You both love each other so just shut up and bone! Some of us are trying to fucking sleep!”  
  
They both stared at the wall and glanced at each other. In a flash, both of them were making out on the couch with muffled moans and whispered confessions. They didn’t go all the way, but they were pretty damn close to it.   
  
Eliza decided to it would be best to end things with Maria and Burr because they deserved better. So she gave a voicemail to Burr and asked him to meet her the next day.   
  
Breaking up with someone was not her favorite thing to do, especially if she’s fond of that person. But Burr reassured her that it was only a matter of time before he lost to Alexander again and gave her a short hug. It was a bittersweet goodbye and Eliza wished he will find someone who will truly love him and his quirks.   
  
Alex and Maria’s parting was way easier. They talked for several minutes in her apartment before they parted ways. When Alex and Eliza reunited at the end of the Day of Breakups, he even passed a message from Maria-  
  
“She asked if you can tutor her in French”  
  
It surprised her that Maria’s still nice to her despite ‘stealing’ Alexander away. What she didn’t know was that Maria and Alex had a very short but insightful discussion. When he explained his confused feelings and the flimsy reason why he dated her, she just nodded in acceptance.

“Yeah, I can see that scenario with you two. Both of you are functioning adults but you two just click together, y’know? And I totally get why you would pick her over everyone else. She’s really nice. I just wished it didn’t take you this long to confessing to your best friend.”

That earned a fond smile from Alex and they shared a friendly hug.

And here they are now, sitting on a bench of a park where the squirrels have no fear of humans with the sky painted in orange and blue and the stars twinkling to announce the coming of night. Before, they would be sitting side by side within close proximity. But now, she leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and played with her hair.

“I still think we should help Laurens get a girlfriend” Alex suggested, earning him a puzzled look from Eliza.

“Why? He’s doing pretty well as a single man.”

“I know babe, but the guy’s been buying whipped cream and ice cream too much that I think he’s eating his feelings” he explained.

It made her ponder for a moment as well. “Come to think of it, Peggy’s stocking up the chocolate syrup in her apartment as well. Do you think…?”

They looked at each other and laughed, there’s no way that would ever happen after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, I dunno about this one. Definitely not my best work but I'm pretty contented with this. Ah well, see you on the next story folks. Stay safe and have a good one!
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and requests are always welcomed.


	14. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, but rather an announcement of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I have deliberated with the highest council which was Me, Myself, and my dogs that I will follow through this idea.
> 
> Yes. Bewitched is getting its own series.

** COMING SOON **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wore me down @Wearerobin90 and I caved to the things that you wanted to see more of on the previous comment. Lol jk but I did see how much almost everyone loved the Bewitched Saga that it seemed cruel to just stop there.  
> I don't wanna hear that I never give my readers what they want! xD


	15. Heart and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A soul is a price of love  
> Based on The Fisherman and His Soul by Oscar Wilde  
> Requested by: CoralQueen

Heart and Soul

* * *

The beautiful waters of a port town in the west had drawn people far and wide. The fine sand was white as it can be and the clean ocean sparkled like sapphires.   
  
One of the enamored people who heeded the call of the sea was a man named Alexander. He was a fisherman by trade and he may have a delicate constitution, it never stopped him from braving into the open waters. Be it rain or shine, he will take his boat and row.  
  
One cloudy day, he headed to the sea with his new net that he had made a week before. His closest friends, Laurens, Lafayette and Hercules followed him to the water where grey clouds warned of an oncoming storm.   
  
"Are you sure this is wise, friend?" Laurens asked, the colors of the sky worried the farmer.   
  
"The sea calms for no man" Lafayette warned the fisherman as he loaded his boat with his gear.   
  
But the confident man waved off their warning and proceeded to sail out when Mulligan stopped him with a single tug on the boat's end.   
  
"Pay heed to our words, dear friend. Who knows what danger lurked beneath the calm waves."  
  
"'Tis but old wives' tale for children!" he laughed aloud "The only thing I fear is death himself knocking on my door!"  
  
"Careful with your words Alexander" Lafayette exclaimed, a grim expression shadowing his handsome face, "Braver men had met fate worst than death!"  
  
Alexander still paid no heed and rowed to his usual spot where the fish were plentiful and he would sometimes get an eel if he was granted enough luck for that day. The clouds provided comfort from the heat that usually burned his skin and the smell of the salt from the water was the scent of home.  
  
He threw his net to the water and waited for a few minutes. Disappointed filled him when the load was light and all he got was a couple of squirrelfish and a lone mackerel.   
  
He tried once, twice, thrice. And he still caught nothing remarkable to sate his daily wage. There was something that caught his eye near the large rock that served as his landmark. It was a silver shimmer that almost looked like a mirage from a distance.  
  
Thinking that it was something unnatural, he rowed to the rock and threw his net from there the silver glimmer was concentrated. With all his might, he pulled and was delighted by the sudden weight.  
  
Gathering all his strength, he heaved the net into his boat and it nearly capsized.  
  
There must be a school of fishes that lived by this area and he was lucky enough to find it.   
  
Dozens of fishes flopped in the net, trying to escape before he realized where the silver came from. Underneath the numerous fish, a woman laid on his boat.  
  
But this woman was not human.   
  
Instead of legs, she had a long silver fishtail. Her alabaster skin was as luminous as a pearl and her long dark chestnut hair had covered her chest (he had to remind himself to stop staring) with a small fin sticking out of each forearm. Several scales sprinkled around her flesh, creating tiny dots of rainbow that reflected the sunlight.  
  
When he finally looked at her face, he was mesmerized. She had expressed fear but they didn't betray the beauty that would shame the most fetching human. Her almond-shaped eyes were framed with thick lashes and they were as dark as the starless night sky.   
  
Instead of human ears, they were also fins and gills on the sides of her neck, no doubt to help her breathe under the water.   
  
A mermaid. Just as his mother had told him when he was but a lad of ten.   
  
They both stared at each other. Him with wonder, she with terror.   
  
In an instant, she grabbed on the net and tried to tear it open. Her sudden action caused the boat to rock violently with Alexander gripping the sides to steady it.  
  
"Stop!" he cried.   
  
Out of desperation, he tossed the net overboard to keep himself from falling to the sea. The smaller fishes easily escaped but her silver tail had knotted with the net, causing her to thrash about.   
  
He tugged it again, causing her to surface once more and he looked on with an angry face.  
  
He had just let go a day's worth of prize and she might destroy his net that's crucial to his livelihood.  
  
"I ask you to cease merfolk!" he exclaimed, causing her to stop her struggle. "I have surrendered the day's wage for your life. I ask you to repay my aid."  
  
She opened her pink bow lips and a series of clicks and cacophony of sounds flowed from her.   
  
Do merfolk not understand human tongue?  
  
He took a deep breath and rubbed his nape. Leaning to her eye level he spoke slow, like a mother to her babe. "Mermaid, I shall free you but in return, you shall assist me by filling my nets with fish and bounties of the sea for a turn of the moon. Fulfill my request and I shall grant you your freedom."  
  
The mermaid's lips pursed, mayhaps considering his words before she nodded. He carefully untangled her tail and with a flash, she quickly delved back under the sea.  
  
Alexander took a deep sigh. Forlorn at the action that may cost him a day's meal before the mermaid popped back up and pointed at his net that was hanging languidly by the side. When he lifted the net for her to see, she nodded and swam to the rock and sat on it. Trusting the mermaid, he threw the net back to the water and suddenly heard the sweetest song.  
  
Alexander looked over the rock and saw the mermaid singing in a language he didn't understand but it caused his poor heart to flutter. His attention was called by the sudden tug on his net.   
  
Holding fast, he yanked back the net and was surprised by the large catch. With a smile, he looked back to the mermaid and paused when he realized she was staring at him with those bejeweled eyes of hers.  
  
Without a word, she quickly dove back to the water.  
  
That day, he had earned enough money to buy a week's worth of food and even a new oar. Not only were there fishes, there were also crabs that somehow climbed into the net. He had treated his friends with an assortment of sweetmeat and ale as they watched the moon that provided the soft light. He wondered what the mermaid was doing in that instance.  
  
"God almighty had blessed you with a prosperous day my friend!" Lafayette said after taking a healthy swig of ale.  
  
"Mayhaps it was lady luck that smiled upon you" Laurens japed.  
  
Alexander merely grinned at their conclusions. He didn't want to tell them about the mermaid lest they call him a mad man. And if they did believe his tale, they might ask him to take them to the mermaid and that it may scare her away.

* * *

The following days, he continued the routine with the mermaid. He would sail to the rock and call upon the mermaid who never failed to appear. He then would throw his net to the water and she will sing her song that will result in a full net.   
  
But as the days passed, Alexander felt more and more curious about the mermaid. His mind always had a thirst for knowledge and not to mention, the mermaid's beauty had an allure that was otherwordly. There were often times he had been too busy watching her and listen to her singing that he had let the catch escape after her song had finished their spell.  
  
Every time he tried to talk to her or get closer, she would immediately dive back to the sea. To say he was disheartened was an understatement.  
  
Then came the last few days before their agreement's completed and he surprised her by asking if she could fill his net with oysters, mussels and clams. Her slender brow quirked in question before she complied to his request. As he emptied the contents in his boat, he noticed that she was no longer on the rock, but was swimming next to his boat and peeked at his catch, no doubt wondering what he's planning to do.   
  
'She has a curious mind as well' he thought happily.  
  
"My name's Alexander" he said, earning him a quizzical stare.  
  
He pointed to himself and pronounced his name, " _A-leks-an-der_ "  
  
"Alexander" she slowly repeated before nodding to herself and called out "Alexander!"  
  
"Yes, that's my name!" he happily replied. "What's yours?"  
  
Another inquiring look from her.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"How do your people call you to set you apart from others" Alex explained.  
  
She shook her head, "Man cannot speak merfolk tongue." But she added with a humorous twinkle in her eyes "Not have right parts" as she gestured to her gills.  
  
Alexander nodded at her explanation before thanking her and waited for the mermaid to depart before rowing back to shore.  
  
That night, he shucked all the clams and oysters to look for the hidden treasure. Out of the dozens and dozens of shells, he finally found a single pearl. It was small and the shape was imperfect but it had a magnificent sheen of blue. He gave the shucked shellfishes to his friends as a gift and hurried to the metalsmith.  
  
The next day, he went back to their meeting place and saw that she was already waiting for him. When he anchored his boat, she climbed to the rock and was about to sing when he stopped her.  
  
"I have a gift for you," he said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Gift?" she echoed.  
  
"Yes. For you."  
  
He opened his palm and showed her the silver necklace that was inlaid with the blue pearl. The fine chain was so thin that it was like a strand of her long hair.  
  
The mermaid's eyes widened as he gradually held his hand closer to her. She hesitantly reached out before she grabbed it and swam beneath his boat. But instead of feeling rejected, the fisherman patiently sat on his boat and waited for her to resurface.   
  
Within moments, she swam back up and he saw that she was wearing the necklace that fell between her collar bone.  
  
She pointed at the necklace, "Pretty!"  
  
"Very pretty" he nodded, but his eyes were focused on her smiling face. It was a smile that can easily outshine the sun and he could stare at it the whole day.  
  
"I give gift to Alexander" she said before diving down again.   
  
He peered over to the spot where she disappeared before she suddenly popped back out, causing him to jump back from surprise.  
  
She held up a large clam and placed it on his boat; the vessel bobbed erratically from the sudden weight.  
  
"Open gift" the mermaid announced.  
  
He gave an apologetic grin "I do not have my wares."  
  
She frowned before she held out her hands, "I open it."  
  
As he gave her the hefty mollusk, she held it upside down and made a tickling motion. To his disbelief, the clam opened its mouth and revealed numerous pearls sticking from the meat. She carefully plucked it from the clam before closing it and let the clam slid back to the water.  
  
She held out her cupped hands that were filled with pearls and offered it to him.   
  
He accepted the gift and stared at it. This much treasure can buy him the whole town if he wished. But he remembered how Hercules had told them that he needed to get another job as his wife was about to give birth to their fifth child and his wages as a tailor was not enough to feed their growing family.   
  
Surely a small bag of pearls can help his friend buy more food that can last them for months.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Her beautiful face had somewhat lost their wariness and blessed him with a sincere expression.   
  
He needed to get back as the sun began to set but he asked her, "May I call you a name?"  
  
"I have no human name" she answered.   
  
"Then... shall I call you Elizabeth?"  
  
It was a fairly common name and it was easy enough to remember.  
  
She tilted her head, " _Eh-lee-zi-beth?_ "  
  
"How about Eliza instead?"  
  
" _Eh-lai-zuh_ " she repeated before she nodded to him. "Yes. My human name Eliza!"  
  
"Okay then. I will see you tomorrow, Eliza!"   
  
"I see you Alexander" she replied before disappearing beneath the waves.   
  
He had given a pouch of pearls to Hercules, letting the larger man embrace him with gratitude and his wife wiping her tears with her apron.   
  
Alexander used the other pearls to buy a better boat, one that can hold more weight and a few more nets. As he looked over his new purchases, his heart dropped. After a few more days, it will be the start of another moon's turn. His agreement with Eliza will be done and he may never see her again.  
  
The idea had placed a heavy weight on his chest and he decided to ignore the possibility that it will be the last time he will ever see the mermaid.  
  
On that last day, the nets were even more overflowing, several eels were also included as well as an octopus; a delicacy that will fetch a high price in town. Alex waited for Eliza to finish her song, although this piece had a mournful tone.  
  
Like a song of departure.  
  
As she sang the last note, she turned towards him with a somber light in her eyes. He had longed to touch her face but feared that she refute his action and avoid him.  
  
The sun peeked from the clouds and the rays reflected the necklace that was still on her neck.   
  
"After this," he started, "Can I still come and see you?"  
  
She was silent for a moment or so, her dark eyes searching his face for any suspicious motive before she softly grinned.  
  
"Okay. I will wait."  
  
Every single day, the fisherman would venture out to the sea. Most days he would come back with an empty boat but he would walk around with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.  
  
But then, he would go back the next day with his nets and boat filled with fresh fish. He would have been a rich man but instead, he had divided his wealth with his friends, only keeping a small portion for himself.   
  
Alexander had spent days talking to Eliza. She would sit on the rock while he stayed on the boat that was securely tied to the rock.   
  
He would teach her about the world above the sea and she will talk about the world under. Soon, she was to speak in complete human sentences and he can understand merfolk language by their distinctive clicks.  
  
Eliza was fascinated by the flowers and trees and different animals he had described while he, in return, was fascinated by the lives of merfolk who lived in a hierarchy that was governed by a sea king though she claimed she had never seen him. He could still remember her amazement as he showed her a single white rose that he had bought from the market and cut off the thorns before giving it to her.  
  
One day, the mermaid was almost seen by another human.   
  
It was by chance that Alexander was by the harbor when he saw a familiar silver shimmer near his boat.   
  
A group of younger fishermen had seen it as well and made their way to see what it was. With quick wit, he told them it must have been the new coat of paint that he had applied to the boat. They accepted his reason and sailed off for the day, leaving him relieved yet still rattled.   
  
He made his way to the edge of the dock and saw her long dark hair and silver tail hiding by his boat.   
  
"Eliza" he quietly called out. "I beseech your presence."  
  
She looked up and surfaced only half of her head exposed, no doubt that she saw his displeased face.  
  
"You shouldn't come here, you'll be spotted!" he explained.  
  
Eliza blinked at his worry before she firmly replied, "I can hide. I will only let you see me."   
  
He told her that she was almost seen by other humans but the mermaid merely shrugged, "But Alexander drove them off. The rock is too far for you."   
  
"It's not that far" he argued, "I can row there every day. We had been doing that for three moon turns."  
  
"But your flesh had darkened by the morning star" she pointed out, gesturing to his sunburnt skin that became part of his body for spending long hours out in the sea without any shade.   
  
"I can just buy a hat, it will keep me cool" Alexander assured her.  
  
But she still looked unconvinced. He noticed that her hand lifted from the surface was a mere distance from his own.   
  
"May I touch you?" he asked.   
  
"Touch?"  
  
He held up his hand with the palm upward in a coaxing manner. She cautiously touched the tips of his fingers and slid her hand over his.   
  
They looked at each other's eyes and at that moment, Alexander knew he had fallen hard for her.

* * *

Five more moon turns went by. During that time, Alexander had built a house by the sea with his own dock that was a little ways away from the town. There, Eliza would come and go as she pleases and each night, they will sit by the dock and watch the stars.   
  
They never failed to hold hands they spent their time together. Be it a discussion or simply enjoying the silence, his hand will always intertwine with hers. At first, he assumed that touching her will be akin to stroking a fish's scale but her flesh was human-like and the fins on her forearms can flatten themselves like the sail on a ship when he accidentally bumped on them once.  
  
It was on a balmy night when they shared their first kiss. Alexander can't exactly remember what they were conversing about when he suddenly had the urge to kiss her. When he did, she accepted it without a hint of resistance.  
  
After that, his love for her grew even more.  
  
On the sixth moon turn, he had asked her to marry him. Eliza shook her head with sadness, "I cannot. For merfolks have no soul."  
  
"The lack of one's soul doesn't concern love" Alexander argued as he cupped his hands with hers, "Do you not love me as I love you?"  
  
Eliza gave him a sad smile "I do love you as vast and deep as all the waters of the Earth. But I cannot go to the land and you may only come with me under the sea if you do not have a soul. Ask me for pearls and treasures from the deep trenches, my dearest Alexander, but my hand in marriage is something you could not ask."  
  
"What is the worth of a soul for a lifetime with my love?"  
  
"You have told me stories of riches beyond my imagination and beautiful ladies that danced through the night with merriment. I am but one merfolk who doesn't have much to offer."  
  
Alexander gently placed tipped her chin up with an adoring look on his face, "My beloved is more than enough. Tell me what I must do to send away my soul and I will do it with pleasure."  
  
Eliza shook her head once again, "I have no answer to that. With regards to souls, merfolk have no knowledge of what we do not have". She jumped to the sea with tears in her eyes, mourning the twisted destiny that they have been born in different worlds.  
  
Alexander, however, took it as a challenge and stood up. "Hear this, king of the sea and God above, I shall marry my beloved even if it meant losing my soul."  
  


* * *

The next day, he went to the church to talk to the parson, a lanky frigid man named Seabury whose critical eyes and sharped tongue had never failed to agitate him and his friends. Nonetheless, the priest could prove himself useful with Alexander's objective so he will have to practice his manners.  
  
He knocked on the door and was greeted by the parson himself. After being invited to his office, Alexander asked-  
  
"If I may ask, preacher. How does one send away his soul?"  
  
The parson nearly dropped the book he was reading. "What nonsense are you spewing, fisherman? Do you not know that you can never enter the kingdom of heaven without one?"  
  
"I have to confess my intent for such a question. I have fallen in love with a merfolk and she is without a soul. I have pledged to both God and the king of the sea that I shall give my soul away for a life with my beloved!"  
  
Seabury's face flushed with anger at the young fisherman's claim. "This is not to be borne! A soul of a human with a pure heart is worth more than a king's treasury! Nay, it's worth more than a country! Loving a vile creature is a sin against God the father! They will whisper temptation in your ear and lead you to sin. Folks of elements and non-human birth are legions of the devil and as such should be burned to eternal damnation-"  
  
"Hold your tongue!" Alexander cried out, "The woman that I love is fairer than the morning star and kinder than any woman I have met except for my saintly mother. She who had my heart is worth more than the soul I carry!"  
  
"Away with you then you heathen!" the parson bellowed, holding on to the Holy Book as though Alexander will destroy the texts, "You're already lost the moment you have sung praises to that Jezebel!"  
  
And so, Alexander stormed out of the church and went to the town square where merchants sell their wares. Different people from different parts of the country would visit their town but none of them would even pay for his soul.   
  
"Why not sell yourself for labor?" one of the merchants jested "You might be small and burned by the sun but you look like you can handle a miller's job!"  
  
And even those who wanted to buy his soul had no knowledge of separating the soul from the body.   
  
That night, he broke bread with his friends, though he was still despondent with the lack of progress. It became a cause of concern among the group of men.  
  
"Of what reason do you frown so deeply?" Laurens asked.  
  
"My friend, mayhaps you know how to send away your soul?" he said, earning him a stare from them.  
  
Hercules crossed his arms, "Send away your soul? Are you well my friend? Has the heat of the sun finally got to your mind?"  
  
Lafayette shook his head, "Even if you did manage to send it away, what can a soul do? You cannot sell it like a cloth or a bag of grain. No one will be willing to pay for it because they have no earthly value!"  
  
Laurens agreed with the latter's words. "Besides, only someone with magic can do that feat."  
  
An idea struck his mind. Alexander ran back to the square and went straight to the alleyways were it was narrow and dark. soon, he had come upon an old woman who wore a black shawl with mismatched eyes.  
  
Most people had whispered that the crone was a witch. He would usually ignore such claims but he didn't believe in merfolk before he met Eliza also. And desperation had been scratching his mind that led him to approach her.  
  
"Old madam" he spoke, "I have a question and I ask that you will not think of me as a lost fool."  
  
The woman said nothing but she inclined her head to his direction.  
  
"I had asked the parson yet he turned me away, cursing my name for asking something that he deemed sinful. I must ask if you can aid me with sending my soul away."  
  
The crone's brows crinkled as she looked at him with faded brown and green eyes. "What is this madness you speak of? A soul is a terrible thing to lose."  
  
"I have a boat that I use for my trade, a house by the sea and pearls that can buy you fine cloths and jewelry. I need not these earthly materials as what I will receive is far greater."  
  
The woman threw her head back and gave a barking laugh, "Fool, I need not a house nor a boat. I can turn leaves of trees into silver and rocks into coins!"  
  
Alexander's desperation grew stronger as he fell to his knees.   
  
"If you desire not money nor earthly riches, tell me what must I give you in order to separate my soul."  
  
She bestowed him a worrisome smile. "I ask you to dance for me, handsome man."  
  
"A dance?"  
  
"Yes. Make three full turns to the beat of my drum and if you do, then I shall tell you how."  
  
And so he agreed. Out of nowhere, the woman produced a drum underneath her dress and began to thump against the batter head at a slow pace. He followed the rhythm and turned once. The second beat was faster but he managed to follow through and made a full turn.  
  
The third beat was near impossible, he almost stumbled and trip but he finally made a full turn.   
  
The crone stopped playing and stared at him. "Handsome man, why do you want to part with your soul?"  
  
"I'm in love with a mermaid who has no soul. For us to be united with marriage, I must give up my soul."  
  
"There are a great many beautiful women in this land. Their loveliness is that of a flower bathed in moonlight. Some had a talent with singing voices that were akin to sirens and some had the grace of the dance where you yourself found happiness. Why throw away your soul for one merfolk?"  
  
Alexander merely gave a second to think about her words and replied, "I require not the handsome ladies nor exquisite dancers. I yearn for the maiden who lives in the sea for she had the face that launches a thousand ships and mind that was as inquisitive as mine. I will wait a thousand years if it meant a full day with my beloved Eliza."  
  
She sighed with defeat, "A deal had been made and I must pay my end of the bargain." The crone took out a small dagger and presented it to him.  
  
"Listen well handsome man; take this dagger and face the moon when it is full. Speak not but cut the shadow on the roots. The shadow will separate and be on your way. But heed my warning fisherman, once you reunited with your soul, you can never sever it again" she grounded as he plucked the weapon from her hand.  
  
He nodded at her words and began to run home. It was by luck that the moon was full and by the woman's instructions, cut the outline of his feet and the shadow. In am instant, the shadow morphed into his image.   
  
His soul had the same sunburnt skin, dark hair, and beard. The soul looked at his own body before he turned to his former vessel.  
  
"Why must you cast me away? Have I not been a good servant for you for all these years? Have I done you wrong that I must be punished?"  
  
Alexander placed a hand on the soul's shoulder, "Think of this not as punishment, but a chance for freedom. I must let you go for I have loved the most precious pearl of the seas."  
  
But the soul threw himself on his master's feet, "Hear my cries and listen to my plea! The world is cruel and I cannot survive! If the master shall send me away, I must ask for him to at least give me his heart!"  
  
Alexander was aghast at the request. "That I cannot give you. Take my home, my boat, and the pearls but my heart will always be for my beloved Eliza. Without my heart, I cannot love her!"  
  
"Do I not deserve to love?" the soul asked.  
  
He didn't answer but started to walk to the sea to call upon the mermaid and ask for her hand. The soul ran after him, sure-footed and nimble.  
  
"Master, if I may ask for a favor then. If you are to send a frightened soul in this cold world, would the master promise to meet me once a year? I shall call upon you from this dock and you must answer."  
  
The fisherman paused and looked over to his soul, "I do not see the reason why, but as an act of gratitude; I shall heed your request."  
  
The lonely soul stood by the beach as the fisherman called for his mermaid. The mermaid had a mixed expression of happiness, surprise, and wistfulness when he pointed to his soul and asked for her hand in marriage.   
  
She wound her arms around him as he with her waist and shared a kiss. With a single large wave, they were spirited away by the sea.  
  
Without a purpose, without his master, the pitiful soul wept bitterly.

* * *

Year One  
  
The soul stood by the dock and called for the fisherman that he had not seen for a year.   
  
Alexander walked out of the sea and turned to his soul, "What is it that you need of me?"   
  
The soul coaxed him to sit by the shore which he complied and rested his head in his hand.  
  
"I have a fantastic gift for you my master!" the soul exclaimed, face bright with excitement, "I have traveled to the East and met different people. Each of them has their own beliefs when some had none at all! I lived with a different person each moon turn and watched them lived their life as their society dictates. One of them was the most curious man whose thirst for knowledge and wisdom who rival's your own! He had grown fond of me and has gifted me a small mirror that can show you all the wisdom of this world."  
  
"Should you choose to let me return to you, I shall give you the mirror!"  
  
Alexander laughed, "That was a fantastic tale, but I value my love for my mermaid bride more than the knowledge of philosophers. You keep for yourself so you can sate your hunger for wisdom, for I am full and drunk with my Eliza's affections and love."  
  
With that, the fisherman took his leave and left the soul weeping by the shore.  
  
Year Two  
  
Another had passed and the soul called upon the fisherman again. And like before, Alexander indulged the soul's request. They sat on the docks as the soul shared the stories of his friends where the three moved away from the town to seek their fortune elsewhere.   
  
He suddenly turned to his master with a glint in his eye, "I have another fantastical tale for you! I now travelled to the North where buildings have reached the sky and the ground was paved with strong bricks and some with marble. Truly they valued money and status! How fine were they clothed in silks and bathed in diamonds. There were carriages pulled by magnificent horses and their manes glossed with the morning sun."  
  
"A very wealthy man had seen me wandering around and offered me to eat in his stately mansion. As I agreed and dined with him, he was so impressed with the knowledge I obtained from the mirror that he had his servants remove me from my simple clothes and dressed me with expensive garments instead. As he was not blessed with a child, he presented me a ring that he wore on his thumb. In front of the city, the man declared 'He who wears this ring that bears my crest shall inherit the wealth under my name!"  
  
The soul looked at the blank-faced Alexander, "I have hidden the ring in a cave. Master, if you choose to bind me within you now, I shall tell you where the ring is and you shall have the riches that will secure you a comfortable life!"  
  
But as before, Alexander laughed at the soul's offer.  
  
"Love is wealth enough" he replied, "I have no need nor want for gold and silver. Eliza's silver tail gleamed more than a mountain of coins and her embrace can bring me more comfort than the softest of cloths. Use the money to have a good life, old friend"   
  
And with that, he left.  
  
Bitter tears fell from the soul's eyes and he was about to leave when he saw a silver shimmer by the docks. The soul approached the shimmer and saw the wife of his former vessel.  
  
The mermaid showed herself to the soul with a wary light in her eyes. "How do you fare?" she asked.  
  
The soul scowled at her question, "Is this of pure jest? I am without my master, my vessel. You have turned him against me!"  
  
"I did not ask him to throw you away. I have offered him the riches from the seas and a bountiful net every day as we had agreed upon when we first met but he wanted my hand in marriage. I love him and he loves me and that would have been enough for me but he, stubborn as a seahorse, had taken it upon himself to take the chance. I wish that I may give something back so I may lighten your burden."  
  
The soul sneered, "Hear how profound you now speak! My master had done well to teach a fish to speak like an orator. Begone from my sight, temptress. You will not be enough to keep him satisfied!"   
  
Out of anger, he picked up a shell to throw it at her but the mermaid quickly dived back to the sea. He slowly lowered his hand and savored the heat that anger and bitterness had spread in his body. Instead of weeping, he left the beach with a mind whirring.

* * *

Year Three  
  
Another had passed and the soul called upon the fisherman again. And like before, Alexander indulged the soul's request.  
  
The soul kept a grin on his face, "Master, I have the most wonderful news to share!"  
  
"Oh? And what could that be?"  
  
"As I traveled to the South, I have met the acquaintance of your old friend Lafayette. He invited me for a drink and as we drank with ale, the most ravishing woman dressed in red began to dance! How graceful were her movements and how her eyes sparkled beneath the veil! Her skin was covered but her legs and feet were bare with the color of caramel and how her feet danced with the lute's music. All it takes is but a day's journey. Surely my master had missed dancing and his bride won't mind his absence for one day?"  
  
Now when the young fisherman heard the words of his soul, he remembered that Eliza had no feet and could not dance. And a great desire came over him, and he said to himself, _'It is but a day's journey, and I can return to my love.'_  
  
"Show me the way. I have to meet the beautiful dancer that has feet that can dance," he said and the soul gleefully merged with his master.  
  
They traveled to the south city where it was filled with people; merchants, sailors, farmers, and entertainers alike. The soul whispered in his ear the bar where he had talked about and found Lafayette sitting by the counter.  
  
"My friend!" Alexander exclaimed and opened his arms to hug the man only for Lafayette to push him away.  
  
"Why did you come back to this city?" he asked, his face filled with fury.  
  
Alexander took a step back at his sudden anger. "My friend, I do not understand the source of this hostility! Pray tell me what I have done to earn this treatment!"  
  
The taller man looked at him as he had grown another head. "Did you forget the deeds that you have done this past year?! You have used letters to discredit Laurens from his employer. You then bought Hercules' land from the landlord and drove his family out and me... You have cost me the chance to meet my beloved Adrienne! You received a letter that was supposed to be for me and went to my stead to our meeting place and told her I have found another!"  
  
"You have ruined our lives without reason while we had nothing but love for you! Leave now, I implore you. Before I strike you down!"  
  
Alexander ran out of the bar and made his way to the edge of the town. "Explain!" he urged his soul "Tell me why you have done those foul actions that had brought misery for my friends whom I loved as brothers!"  
  
The soul responded with utmost apathy, "As I spent three full years in this cruel world and I found that I took pleasure with sins. I had spent the money in wine that flowed and threw most away by gambling. I seduced young ladies with the promise of marriage but never meant it. I stole, cheated, and even smote a child for sheer fun! I had asked for a heart but you didn't give it to me. Instead, you chose a merfolk over your own soul!"  
  
When the soul mentioned Eliza, he frantically ran back to town just after the sun had set. The moon was full and without hesitating, Alexander ran to the house and grabbed the dagger.   
  
He marched to the dock while the soul remained silent the entire trip. As the moon rose, Alexander cut the shadow from the ground and waited.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
It was then that the witch's warning echoed in his ear-  
  
_'-once you reunited with your soul, you can never sever it again'_  
  
Alexander fell to his knees and wept. The reality of his actions dawned upon him and with a mournful wail, he called upon his mermaid bride.  
  
She emerged from the sea but her eyes were filled with tears, "Why do you call for me, you cruel man?"  
  
"Cruel? My love, I wasn't but a day absent from the sea."  
  
"You reunited with your soul to seek a woman who had legs instead of a tail. I heard your words, do not deny it!"  
  
The fisherman opened his mouth but no words came out. Within him, his soul gleefully watched her teardrop stream down from her cheek to the sea like transparent pearls.  
  
She sighed and placed a hand over her chest, "Eliza" then she pointed at him, "is not enough for Alexander."   
  
"My beloved! Please speak not of untrue things-"  
  
Before he can finish, the mermaid dove down and never returned.

* * *

Every day since then, the fisherman would call out for his lost love. Morning, noon, and night, he will wander to the dock and studied the waves to get a chance to glimpse her silver tail or hear her sweet voice.  
  
"Master" the soul whispered, "I hear that there's a feast to be had in town. Lots of pretty singers and voluptuous dancers will grace us with their smiles and kisses."  
  
"No" he answered in stoic fashion, "The smile and kiss that I long for can only be Eliza's. My gentle-hearted bride, I shall wait in this port until I see her again."  
  
"You speak the words of a lovesick fool!" the soul bellowed, "You have riches and a source of wisdom! You chose to stay as a poor fisherman who calls for a mermaid who will not heed your cries. Come now, build your fortune elsewhere, and mayhaps you may find a more suitable wife."  
  
But Alexander ignored the soul. He continued his wait for two years with the soul whispering in his ear, tempting with both wicked and good things.   
  
"I had tried to sway your attention from the mermaid, but you do not waver" the soul whispered one day, "Why do you go great lengths for one merfolk? I tried to seek the answer with your heart. But I cannot enter."  
  
"Surely you can" Alexander muttered, "You have the mirror that can tell you how."  
  
"Yes, but your heart was so full of love for the one you call Eliza that it doesn't have room for anyone else."  
  
As the fisherman opened his mouth to answer, he heard a mournful sound 'yond the docks. It was filled with clicks and wistful humming. He had heard it once when he was underwater with his wife and she explained that it was a song merfolk would sing to lament.  
  
He rushed to the sea with his boat and began to row from the shore. His heart beating wildly as he pushed the paddle with force, unable to be patient to see his love.   
  
It was on the rock where they had first met and when he saw the silver tailfin floating near the rock, he was relieved and happy.  
  
But as he neared the landmark, his whole world fell apart.   
  
Laying on the rock was Eliza. Her long hair fanned around her and one hand was in the water. Her skin was paler than fine powder and when he touched her face, she was cold. Around her neck was the necklace he had given, with the pearl cracked in the middle and her fins had lost their sheen.  
  
Alexander tried to push away the pain as he climbed the rock and cradled her lifeless body against him. Hugging her tightly against his chest and stroke her cheek with his thumb. He poured his sorrows and regrets to her fin-like ears that shall never hear again. He kissed the icy lips and then kissed her eyes.   
  
"My love, I return to you" he whimpered, "Open your eyes and tell me that you have only fallen asleep."  
  
The soul had said something but he didn't hear. The fisherman intertwined his hand with hers and brushed her hair from her fair face-  
  
"Please speak to me, O keeper of my heart. I ask for you to speak a word, no matter the manner of tone, I shall take it."  
  
"She's dead," the soul said, oddly merciful.   
  
A large gathering of storm clouds hovered above. The waves churned and the water turned black as the oncoming storm announced its presence.  
  
"Run away!" the soul cried out, "The sea is coming for us and I cannot hide in your heart that was filled with love. Row back to your house for safety and leave the dead!"  
  
But instead of listening to the soul, Alexander spoke to Eliza with a tender tone. "You who is as beautiful as I first laid eyes upon you. I had trespassed against you for seeking something that you do not possess but I did not need it. I have called upon you day and night though you have ignored it. Yet my love was still fierce and as you have left this world, so shall I."  
  
The rumble of the sea and the roar of the thunder was but a world away from the fisherman. Knowing that his death was at hand, he stroked her closed eyes one more time and kissed her lips.  
  
As his lips touched hers for one last time, his heart full of love broke and the soul managed to slip inside it as a great wave covered them and swept the lovers away.  
  
That afternoon, a large crowd gathered by the docks. They had recognized the fisherman, Alexander, dead from drowning, and next to him was a mermaid, their hands intertwined.   
  
Seabury blessed the sea but refused to bless the fisherman and the mermaid's bodies nor were they allowed to be buried in the church graveyard as they have sinned against God for sharing a love that is unholy. With that, they were buried together in a potter's field with only a single cross to mark their grave.  
  
Years had passed the three men decided to visit their former friend, their hatred against him was all gone. And they wanted to get the reason why he had done such a thing.   
  
As they passed the bare field, Laurens noticed a cross that was covered with beautiful blue flowers with silver lines. The closer they walked to it, the more it was sweet-smelling.   
  
"Never had I seen such a flower!" Lafayette exclaimed, "Mayhaps I can pick one to give to my Adrienne."  
  
"I wouldn't do that," a passing farmer piped it, "That there is the grave of the fisherman and his mermaid. He lived in isolation by the sea and the parson said that he had removed his soul to be with a merfolk."  
  
The three men looked at each other and approached the grave. Somehow, they knew that it was the resting place of their friend as they remembered his question on that particular night. They gathered around the grave and Laurens placed a bottle of whiskey on the cross covered in flowers-  
  
"This, for our friend who had filled us with laughter and joy with his wits and quips. This for the unknown merfolk who he had loved with all his heart."

  
**\- End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how you guys would react to this. It's been a while since I get to write with this format and I'm actually pumped about it!


	16. PROMPT LIST - REQUEST HERE

Hey guys. This page is for prompt requests. If you wanna suggest something, this is the page for it.

This is the sequence of the stories that I will release by requestors so far (Please note this is being made by the First Requested First Serve basis):

\- Chapter 17: Jaime = **DONE**

\- Chapter 18: Razor (We all know what it is ;3) = **DONE**

\- Chapter 19: My own prompt = **DONE**

\- Chapter 20: 5orangesonthefloor = **DONE**

\- Chapter 21: CoralQueen = **DONE**

\- Chapter 22: LilyBear

\- Chapter 23: nico

\- Chapter 24: My own prompt

\- Chapter 25: AngelQueen

-Chapter 26: My own prompt

\- Chapter 27: Wearerobin90

\- Chapter 28: My own prompt

\- Chapter 29: yuetamo

\- Chapter 30: nico

As a thank you for all the love and support, I shall subject you to my drawings lol!


	17. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After the Reynolds Affair, what would happen if a potential rival made himself known?  
> Requested by Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So sorry for the late upload because my self-critic side made a mountain out of a molehill. But I made it through! I think...
> 
> ANYWAYS, let's get this show on the road!  
> Hamilton kids age for this fic:  
> Philip: 16  
> Angelica: 14  
> Alex Jr: 12  
> John Church/Johnny: 6  
> James: 4  
> William/Willie: 1

Devotion

* * *

  
Elizabeth Hamilton felt their stares on her as she walked through the streets but she decided to ignore them. It's been a year since the Reynolds Pamphlets had been distributed to the public but they were still fresh in some people's minds. Not only were they the talks of gossipy wives and ladies, but also the politicians who had loved to see her husband's downfall.   
  
Her cheeks flushed when she noticed two ladies kept whispering and didn't even bother to hide their staring but she held her head up high. Far too long had she holed herself in Saratoga where she gave birth to their sixth child, William. While she still hasn't forgiven Alexander for his sin against her, she had managed to keep everything civil between them.  
  
Philip's brush with death against yellow fever that swept the country a few months earlier had forced her to realize that they needed each other; if not as lovers, then at the very least as parents of their children.   
  
Her husband seemed contented to stay by her side despite her unspoken rule that he can only sleep on their marital bed if she's already dreaming. Before, he was banished to his office and his clothes were placed in Philip's room. It was highly unusual to think that Alexander is happy with their platonic marriage as he had always been a man who enjoyed physical pleasure which resulted in six children with her... and his affair.  
  
Yet he never failed to try and start a conversation with her; during breakfast where he would comment about the most mundane topic such as the weather and wait for her response as the children, except for Johnny, James and baby Willie, looked at them with their eyes shifting from their father to their mother. Oftentimes she would ignore him but there were days when she felt generous enough to offer her thoughts in an offhanded manner.   
  
Even more frustrating for her was how much he would open letters in front of her and declare who it was from and what business they were in. No doubt to soothe any suspicions that he was corresponding to other women that wasn't his wife. But she would only saunter out of the room without a word. Let him figure out how to get back to her good graces, they had been praising him as a genius but to her, he's now merely a fool who won't be able to regain her complete confidence.  
  
Maybe it was the fate of their lives together. Doomed to be in a cold yet civil relationship as some of the couples who married for convenience rather than mutual love and affection.   
  
The thought ached her heart but as she had learned through the hardship that was known as her husband's discretion, she just pushed it down and kept a brave face. Eliza would rather have her head loped off than cry in front of everyone in the middle of a busy street.   
  
She passed a small shop that sold various cloths and ribbons and stopped in front of it. It had been a while she had held a needle and thread, and she knew that her sons had some clothes that needed mending, new robes for Alex (Jr)'s schooling, and Angelica would be delighted upon getting a new dress with ribbons that weren't just an altered recreation of her old ones.   
  
Maybe she can treat herself by creating a simple dress made of gossamer so it could provide her some comfort during hot summer nights.  
  
Mercifully, the shop was scarce of the regular clients and only the shopkeeper was present. The old man merely acknowledged her presence, which she was grateful for and browsed among the rolls of cotton and silks. Her hands lightly touched the fabrics and compared them with learned expertise.   
  
"Eliza? Elizabeth Schuyler?" a voice emerged from behind.  
  
The woman steeled herself, preparing a scathing tone that can send the most battle-hardened soldier back home with his tail between his legs, only to see a man wearing a blue overcoat with a gray waistcoat and knotted cravat. The tiny gold buttons were as shiny as newly minted coins as the man walked towards her. He looked familiar but she couldn't remember where.  
  
His light brown hair was neatly combed and face was clean-shaven, making it hard to decide whether he was in his mid-twenties or early thirties but there were crow lines around his grey eyes and he had a sharp nose and his lips quirked in a crooked smile.   
  
She had known that smile in her girlhood days in Albany.  
  
"Johnny?"  
  
John Livingston smiled widely and embraced her with affection; sweeping her off her feet to spin once. It was a little greeting they had when she would visit the Livingston estate to play with Kitty and John.   
  
They would play by the large land where the girls would make flower crowns with John being the unwilling receiver of the floral ornament. Sometimes, he would even play pranks on the girls by catching bugs and tell them he had something wonderful in his hands. Kitty would scream when she saw the insect, but Eliza would just place it back on the ground and jump on his back as punishment for scaring his sister.  
  
He had filled his tall frame nicely, she noted. His rumbling laughter bounced around the shop's walls as he placed her back on the wooden floor. Unbeknownst to herself, Eliza joined his joy with child-like peals of her own giggles. It's been quite a while she had let out such a sound.   
  
"What are you doing in New York? The last time I heard about you from Kitty, you're managing your father's business in Philadelphia."  
  
"The same reason I'm here in New York, dear Eliza" he answered, "Father's business associates had taken shop at Broadway and I was invited to dine with them in his stead."  
  
Eliza gave a grin, resisting herself from patting him on the head as if he was a spaniel puppy. It was a habit of hers when they were young, back when she was taller than him. Now he stood at least a foot taller than her and it would be a funny sight to see a grown woman trying to reach a man's head.   
  
Remembering her original purpose in the shop, Eliza hastily excused herself and went to the counter to pay for the goods and held out her purse that contained the week's budget.   
  
Ever since she and Alexander had lived away from her parents' wing, she was quick to realize that while her husband may be a genius in law and the economy of their young country, he was completely clueless on how to budget their own finances. He would buy the most extravagant bone china and silver and send their children to private schools. The hints of his impoverished childhood showed as he tried to fill their home with expensive wares to make her feel comfortable and remind himself that he's no longer penniless. Time and time she tried to tell him that she can easily eat from a bowl of pewter as if it's porcelain but he was determined to uphold the lifestyle that she grew up on and sadly, it endeared him to her even more.  
  
Though Eliza delighted the idea of her children getting a formal education since she and her sisters were homeschooled, she knew she had to balance the expenses and her frugal nature had proved useful yet again. When Angelica had learned that her sister had to manage the entire household business and children by herself, she had offered to send them a maid to help her but Eliza declined.  
  
The clerk sorted through her selected items and said, "Fifty shillings." It caused her to blanch.  
  
_Had the cost of the fabric gone up that much?_  
  
The master of the store looked at her with sympathy, "'Tis the price of the gossamer madam. Since we have stopped trades with the British and there are tensions from France, fewer goods arrive in the port and such fabrics are a luxury."  
  
She rummaged through her money purse and calculated only twenty-two shillings. It was a very obvious choice and Eliza harbored no hint of sadness or resignation as she paid for the materials she needed for her children's clothes. She didn't need the decadent gossamer for a chance to sleep better, if her child needed something warm, she will immediately give the clothes on her back. She can manage, she had learned.  
  
But before she can even let the man wrap her purchases, John placed back the bundle of gossamer to her purchased items and said, "I'll pay for it, kind sir."  
  
Eliza's cheeks flushed, "Oh John there's no need! The gossamer's not essential to me, I only need the ones I paid for!"  
  
"Nonsense!" John huffed as he placed a hand on Eliza's shoulder, "Look at it as a gift from an old friend! Think of how many birthdays I have missed when we last saw each other, why I owe you a great deal of fortune!"  
  
Still, it didn't settle right with her. She would never let someone else pay for her wares unless it was her father or her husband. But Johnny was as good as a brother to her, and it would be terribly impolite to seem ungrateful for his generosity.  
  
With a sigh, she looked at her friend with feigned anger "I see you kept your cheek. Shall I write about this to your sister?"  
  
John gave a boyish smile, "Kitty knows very well how little I changed over the years" before he turned to the clerk and gave the needed payment.   
  
His smile reminded her of Alexander's during their first months of courtship. Back then, he was so open to her and though he was mindful of his flirtations as she had promptly stated to the passionate young man that she was no coquette, he would indulge her with conversations that broadened her mind and banter that would lead to raucous laughter.   
  
But now, she was beginning to doubt if his heart was truly hers in the first place. It was almost absurd for her to question Alexander's motives for marrying her even if they had started their union for more than a decade but a nagging thought disquieted her mind and heart ever since he had confessed his affair.  
  
Her companion must've seen the far-off look in her eyes because he patted her head,  
  
"Come back from the clouds, daydreamer!"  
  
Out of reflex, Eliza stuck out her tongue before they were reminded that they were in the company of a third party who looked on with an uncomfortable air around him.  
  
She knew how scandalous it would look. A married woman is so casual with a man who is not a blood relative nor her husband. Though she had forgone wearing her wedding ring on her hand ever since Saratoga, a blatant sign of her retaliation against Alexander, most people in Wall Street knew of her as Mrs. Hamilton.  
  
But there was a sense of freedom when John called her Eliza Schuyler. It was as if she had gone back in time as a young woman who would run through the woods with her hair untied and skip rocks by the river instead of a married woman taking care of six children.   
  
And ever the headstrong woman, Eliza decided to let people think what they want. They had already snooped into their personal lives so why should she have to defend herself from this one? Denying it vehemently would only fuel more gossip and she had quite enough of seeing her name in the papers.  
  
As they exited from the shop, John stated that he would write to her about his ventures and asked if he could visit her and her family after the obligated dinner. And Eliza happily agreed, her brother-figure will always be welcomed in her home after all. And with that, she prepared for a long walk home.

* * *

"-and maybe they would be so kind as to tell the landowner that he's behind his dues with the workers." Alexander briefed the young man in front of him.   
  
It had been a long day at work, not because of the litany of clients but rather the slow one. He had gone back to his practice just a little over a month ago to earn a bit of money. Though he still is a servant of his country, being a civil servant doesn't exactly place the food on the table as the wages were almost non-existent.   
  
The man nodded as he folded the missive that Alexander wrote for the landowner before the footman remembered a bit he learned earlier that day.  
  
"Mrs. Hamilton had mentioned that you have received a tea set from Mrs. Washington! That's such a privilege, sir!"  
  
Alexander mustered the strength to offer his footman a smile and gave his gratitude. There was a touch of irritation within him. Eliza was willing to strike a conversation with his footman yet she wouldn't voluntarily answer her husband's questions at times.   
  
But he kept his tongue in check. He knew it was not his place to start a tantrum when his own actions had led to her cold fury.   
  
He respected her wishes, although he remembered throwing himself at her feet after telling her his folly, begging her to stay. He had been so afraid of what she might do, afraid that she will leave him, as any proud woman would.   
  
When she came back from her trip with baby Willie in her arms, Alex had felt the full force of her anger.   
  
It wasn't just his wife, Philip, Angelica, and Alex Jr avoided him at all cost during her absence though the younger ones slept with him in their marital bed, no doubt wondering where their pregnant mother was.   
  
Alex Jr had especially limited his contact with him. The moment he saw his mama march to the carriage with tears in her eyes, he simply knew that his father was at fault even before Angelica told him what had happened.  
  
During the succeeding weeks after Eliza left, Alex Jr. had flatly refused to leave his room and picked at his food, giving Alexander a stare that was oddly beyond his tender age. He may have his father's name and face shape, he has his mother's eyes. And those eyes silently condemned him.  
  
Eliza had made her displeasure known as soon as she returned. She ordered him to throw out the mattress and bought a new one, courtesy of her father which he, fortunately, didn't have any recent contact with. He knew all too well that Philip Schuyler would call him out on a duel if he had a chance.  
  
By the time their Philip had survived the fever that took his beloved mama from the world, Eliza had thawed her icy countenance towards him but only to the point of civil conversations. It meant that she will only speak to him if necessary but casual talks were few and far between.  
  
Still, Alexander didn't lose heart and continued his efforts to reclaim her heart and confidence again. While he had committed a serious crime against his wife and his vows as a spouse, he had hoped that there will come a day that she will forgive him.   
  
The sky grew dark and Alexander knew it was time to leave, though he had forgotten that he had sent his footman with the carriage. One of the things he had silently vowed was to spend actual family time with them. He knew it was one of the things that Eliza had grievances with and he wanted to be a more active father for Alex Jr. as well.   
  
The streets were busy as usual but he managed to weave through the crowds and paused when he walked past the fabric shop that Eliza had frequented before. He remembered that she had been trying to look for a lighter fabric for the hot nights when she would kick the covers off of her in her sleep and he will quietly pull it over her again.  
  
_'Maybe a sheer nightdress would give her comfort'_ he wondered before stepping into the shop. After his purchase, he made back to their home with a straighter back and blistered feet.  
  
Dinners were usually a quiet affair, or from what experienced if he managed to come home with all of them still awake but he was pleased that Eliza's in a good mood.   
  
She hummed in a little tune as she wiped James' face as soup trickled from the side of his mouth. Alexander felt his own smile grow on his lips and froze when he noticed that Philip and Angelica were looking at him with amusement in their eyes. Alex Jr kept his eyes on his plate and determined not to even look at his way.   
  
The boy certainly inherited his stubborn nature, or was it Eliza's determination?  
  
The older children had expressed their eagerness for their parents to express their affections for one another by now. Their anger about the pamphlet had faded over the course of Philip's recovery but the third Hamilton child remained cold.   
  
Philip caught his father's eyes and tilted his head towards his mother with Angelica nodding in support.  
  
Eliza was blissfully unaware of their silent conversation as she returned to her bowl of a soup tureen. The meat was scarce for the moment but Alexander would make sure that they will have full bellies at the very least. Potatoes were a staple in the table when times were lean, although her parents would send them bushels of peaches and apples, even multiple berries during harvest season.  
  
"I visited that corner shop that you have frequented, my darling" he started, his tone was measured "It would seem that the price of fabric had gone up."  
  
"Yes, it has. I had bought several rolls of fabric for the children and they were expensive especially gossamers" she answered.  
  
The fact that he didn't have to whittle on her shield of indifference that night elated his heart. He had thought about giving her the dress that he bought the moment they finished their supper but shot it down.  
  
Three weeks from now will be Eliza's birthday and apart from the dozen roses that he had planned to give to her, he will make sure to properly announce his complete devotion to her.  
  
Her good mood had lasted for more than a few days, which caught him off-guard. At first, he thought it was because of her womanly cycle that usually had the opposite effect but whatever keeps her happy, he let it be.   
  
Philip and Angelica took it upon themselves to be his spies, telling him where their mother was at the moment and what she was doing so they can have some alone time together. While his wife made it clear that she's still indifferent to him for the most part, he noticed that she became more lenient with his presence; letting him sit and write missives in the same room while she sews clothes and read her books.  
  
But he sorely missed the times when he can freely take her hand and kiss it. Missed the way she would look at him with pure love and warmth in her eyes and as he laid on her lap to rest his eyes, she would comb his hair with her slender fingers. He especially missed how he can easily place a kiss on her lips and spend their nights together. But he knew he wouldn't cross the line. He respected her wish and told himself that he should be grateful that she didn't file for divorce despite being acquainted with several lawyers such as Aaron Burr.  
  
It was when he arrived late home when he realized the source of Eliza's benevolence. Earlier that day, the landowner had refused to pay the workers the wage that they were supposed to get and had a screaming match that would've trade blows had not his footman and the landowner's son got between them.   
  
Before he could take a quick bath and change to his nightclothes, he made a detour to the drawing-room to hide his present for Eliza when he noticed a letter on the side table. Underneath the pale moonlight, Alexander felt his entire body fall while standing upright as he read the words from a faceless man who adorned his wife with affectionate words.  
  
_'My dearest Eliza,_  
  
_To hear that you have finally come to terms with your feelings had been a relief to me. And while New York had been a good distraction for me, I am afraid that I must return to Philadelphia soon to attend to my father's business. And I shall admit that I will miss our regular correspondence and the conversations that we had. They provide me comfort and a sense of nostalgia in this busy city, reminding me of the times that we had spent in Albany._  
  
_As to answer your previous request, it is less of accepting an offer but rather an honor to be invited to attend your birthday. I look forward to meeting your darling family and not to worry, I shall bring a bottle the sweet wine that you were most fond of. And do tell me what you have created with that gossamer, I am now curious!_  
  
_Your most loyal and beloved friend,_  
_John Livingston, Esq.'_  
  
The words had echoed in Alexander's mind and caused his hands to shake. Despair, confusion, and inadequacy speared his chest. He had not met John Livingston personally, but he and Eliza were friends with his sister, Kitty.  
  
Granted, he had a flirtatious friendship with the young Livingston heiress and Kitty had spoken highly about her dear friend to him before he finally met his future bride. But never had he thought that her brother was that close to Eliza.  
  
This must be a fraction of what Eliza felt when she found out about Mrs. Reynolds. He had forgone using the lady's given name as a sign of absolution that she meant nothing to him.   
  
He wanted to tear the letter into pieces, noting the weight of the parchment that was of high quality and the long and tidy writing of the man irks his being. He could easily burn the infuriating note and feign ignorance if Eliza looks for it in the morn. But he placed it back to where he happened upon it.  
  
If Eliza realized that he had been snooping into her personal business, the wall between them will grow back up again.   
  
Then he paused.   
  
Was John Livingston the reason why Eliza had been happier the past few days? Was he the one who had soothed her anger with Alexander by directing her affections to him instead?   
  
What if, one day, she will just walk up to him and ask for a divorce so she can be with her 'most beloved John'?   
  
Will he be willing to stay silent and let another man take her hand and bask in her love?  
  
His eyes glazed at the possibility. The last time he had been jealous of another man for his Eliza's heart was Tench Tilghman and that was when he was still courting her. She had been so devoted to him that he never felt the need to monopolize her attention from another, and now, he realized that this John was his rival.  
  
He knew that Eliza would never betray her vows- would she? He didn't know.   
  
But he'll be damned before he would let her slip away without a fight.

* * *

The day of her birthday came and Eliza was woken up with her children crowding the bed with wide smiles on their faces. Philip and Alex Jr entered the room with a tray laden with food. Angelica held baby Willie with James and Johnny held on to her skirts, babbling a cheerful-  
  
"Morning mama!"  
  
Eliza laughed and gathered her children in her arms, amused on how Philip had to wrestle Alex Jr to join in the sudden physical intimacy before he relented and tucked his face on Eliza's shoulder to hide his embarrassment. Her second son never liked too much physical affection for everyone to see.  
  
She told her children to sit on the bed and told them that they will share her breakfast though most of them won't touch the buckwheat cake which Angelica herself made. It was a little burnt but edible enough until she realized that her daughter must have mixed up sugar with salt.   
  
Eliza turned to Alexander's side and found an empty spot. There was a pang of hurt in her chest before she dismissed it as a sign that he had forgotten what day it is.   
  
Still, she plastered a smile to her children and gave each of them a kiss before Alex Jr retrieved a small bouquet of wildflowers underneath the bed. They must have placed it without her seeing when they came to wake her up.  
  
They wanted to spend the entire day in bed with her but she told them that she had to prepare for their special dinner and hinted that a guest shall be joining. The children's eagerness was directed to guessing who the mystery person was.   
  
Her time at home became very busy indeed. As she prepared the wares, food, and seating arrangement, a series of knocks came at her door. Some of them were packages from her parents that were filled with multiple fruits. A beautiful fleur-de-lis pot from Angelica and her John that's packaged from London, a long letter from Peggy that was accompanied with a promise that she will come by New York that winter to visit them.   
  
Due to the lack of hired help, her daughter shadowed her around to give a hand but the ditzy dreamer would usually have her head up the clouds as Eliza gave her the instructions.  
  
It didn't take long before noon turned to evening and there came a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw John standing by the doorway with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Why Betsey, you truly are a sight to behold!"  
  
Eliza had styled her hair in a braid that was twined with a white ribbon, trying to ignore the fact that that was the same hairstyle she'd been wearing when she and Alexander first met each other and dressed in her favorite turquoise dress without the corset. In the deepest recesses of her heart, she wanted Alexander to be the first to see it.  
  
Feeling self-conscious at his comment, she tucked a wisp of her dark hair behind her ear and invited John into her home, taking his arm with hers and directed him to put his package on the table by the parlor.  
  
"Children, please come to the parlor and meet our visitor!"  
  
They walked out of the dining room and she saw how some of them paled at the sight of the stranger.   
  
She gestured to John with a smile, "This is John Livingston. He's my childhood friend from Albany. I invited him for dinner-"  
  
"Does papa know about this?" Angelica innocently interjected.  
  
Eliza pursed her lips, but before she can answer, the door opened to reveal a ruffled Alexander. He stopped at midstep when he saw John with her hand on his arm. She wanted to take a step back and assure him that she wasn't being untoward with another man, but she quelled the urge and stubbornly kept her hand on her friend.   
  
"As I have said before, this is John Livingston, Kitty's older brother. I'm sure you remember _her_ , don't you Alexander?"   
  
The sneer in her voice caused her to feel like she was a stranger in her own body. She looked away from Alexander's stiff form to walk to the parlor and retrieve Willie and James from the rug where they had amused themselves with the dangling ends of the tussles.   
  
Willie cooed as Eliza pressed a soft kiss on his forehead before taking James by the hand and almost ran up to the nursery to tuck them in. 

* * *

While his wife busied with supper, Alexander eyed the stranger named John. He could see the resemblance between him and his sister. And though Eliza's offhanded comment stung, it was no secret during that time that he was known as a flirt and Kitty was a willing participant of their banter.  
  
But surely Eliza knew that he immediately stopped his banters with her friend the moment he laid eyes on the beautiful Schuyler girl, didn't she?  
  
Was she now thinking that Mrs. Reynolds was not the first one he had an affair with, that she now questioned his devotion back to when he was still courting her?   
  
It was infuriating. He wanted to grab her by the arms and tell her that while he made a mistake, she was truly the only woman he could ever love. That she was the best of women and the best of wives.   
  
But he couldn't do that with the presence of this man. The man who had brought smiles on her face when he couldn't. His blood boiled at the image of Eliza holding on to his arm like a young maid taking a stroll with her beau.  
  
John Livingston cleared his throat and turned to Alexander and held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Hamilton."  
  
Oh how Alexander wanted to punch him on his face but he didn't want to spawn bad blood between his family and the Livingstons. And no doubt that Eliza wouldn't appreciate it.  
  
_'She wouldn't like it if you blemished his handsome face'_ a voice in his mind sneered.  
  
With great control, Alexander plastered a false smile and shook his hand once before dropping it. "Likewise. It is of a great coincidence that you would visit our home on the same day as my wife's birthday."  
  
John's smile dropped for a fraction before he gave an apologetic grin, "I beg for your forgiveness if I'm intruding on your private time with your family-"  
  
"Our parents' birthdays are usually private celebrations for us" Philip piped in. "So do forgive us if your presence was highly unexpected, especially when we had no knowledge of you."  
  
_'Ah, my boy!'_ his mind proudly cheered but he had to set an example to Philip.  
  
"Philip, we must always welcome guests at our door no matter the reason" he tutted in a firm tone but the light in his eyes told his firstborn that he wasn't going to get reprimanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I spoke out of turn sir"  
  
John shook his head, "No, I understand this is a family affair. My old friend just had a thought of inviting me to her birthday as it's been years since we saw last. I don't believe that she had forgiven me for failing to attend her wedding either. I had teased that I might have stolen her away at that time!"  
  
It was meant as a jest but somehow it made the vein near Alexander's temple pop before he silently counted to twenty. He could feel the heat of an oncoming insult ready to fly out of his mouth when Alex Jr stopped the impending chaos by saying,  
  
"I think it would be better if we could move to the dining area. Mother's been preparing for hours."  
  
It never failed to amaze how his twelve-year-old son can act so mature.   
  
Soon, Eliza called for them and showed off the feast before them. A large bowl of stew filled with beef and carrots, boiled potatoes slathered with butter, roasted chicken, and several assorted sweetmeats on the ends of the table to balance the savory dinner.  
  
They took their seats with Alexander on the head of the table and Eliza on his right, as always. But John was seated directly in front of Eliza as Alex Jr refused to relinquish his seat for the guest that was on Eliza's other side. So now Philip sat opposite of Alexander and he shared a look with his sister. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed something he can't understand from where he was sitting.  
  
At first, there was tense silence before John had started a conversation with regards to the ever hiking prices of the goods. And though Alexander was still very much hostile with the man, he shared his views of the matter and within moments, they started comparing and theorizing on how the economy of the country can be stabilized in the troubling times.   
  
But then, the flimsy rapport he had with the Livingston had snapped when he casually dropped a statement that made Alexander bend his fork with anger.  
  
"-no, it was truly abhorrent. When Betsey bought the fabrics, the gossamer was in an atrocious price!"  
  
"...And when did you find the time to shop together?" Alexander asked quietly.  
  
Eliza gave him a pointed glare, "Alexander-"  
  
John, either in his naivety or complete ignorance of his fury simply replied "Oh that's when we first bumped into each other! You should have seen how hard Betsey had been staring at that gossamer that I just had to buy it for her."  
  
Everyone except for little Johnny, who slurped noisily on his soup, sat in stony silence. It was known that Elizabeth would never let any man buy something for her except for her father and Alexander himself. To hear that she had let this man pay for her goods was simply unheard of. It was a matter of personal intimacy than anything else.  
  
John must've realized the implications of his words and tried to rectify the situation.   
  
"It's more of a gift from a friend. It doesn't mean anything else other than that-"  
  
Alexander stood up from his seat. "I must excuse myself, I have lost my appetite."  
  
At this, Eliza spoke out with a sharp tone "No you will not be excused, Alexander! You will sit down and eat dinner with your family!"  
  
"Then kick him out!" he yelled out, gesturing to John, "I will not be showed off by your ' _most beloved John'_ in my own house!"  
  
"Wha- did you read my letters?!"  
  
"I happened upon one them," he said through clenched teeth. "Not that it would surprise me that you'll be angry with me reading your letters."  
  
"Are you implicating that I have a relationship other than being friends with John?"   
  
Her words dripped with acid and her body quivered as her cheeks reddened with rage.   
  
"Mother-" Philip tried to interrupt but he was ignored.  
  
"I don't know nor do I care about the reasons why you have some animosity with my childhood friend, but you have no right to question my fidelity! If I had questioned your motives for courting me, then maybe I should've thought twice before I agreed to marry you!"  
  
Alexander was rooted on the spot, unable to believe that Eliza had uttered those words.   
  
Before anyone else can say something, Eliza stood up and ran out of the room. The slam of the backdoor that leads to the garden announced her exit.  
  
The first one to move was Angelica and Alex Jr, running after their mother while Philip dropped his head into his hands. Johnny Hamilton looked around and asked, "May I have some sweets?"

* * *

"I'm truly sorry about all this" John ruefully said as he awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to another as they sat on Alexander's home office.   
  
"I have been writing to Eliza for days and we had been talking about private matters. About... your marital woes."  
  
Alexander closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands. He felt as though he had aged a decade or so after that dinner debacle. Now he gets confirmation from the source himself that she seeks comfort from another.   
  
"She had been asking how to find the strength to forgive" he added in a soft tone, "She wanted to mend things between you but she didn't know how to."  
  
Hope glimmered in his heart but Alexander quickly squashed it with his cynicism, "Thank you for the kind words, but Eliza does hate me. She only stays for the children and her responsibility as the lady of the house. Not as my wife."  
  
John turned to him and gave a friendly grin that Alexander knew he didn't deserve.  
  
"Mr. Hamilton, if Eliza didn't care for you as a lover, why was she so angered at the fact that you would think of her considering having another man in her life? A woman who has no love for her husband would accept that fact."  
  
He chortled lightly at Alexander's flabbergasted face and gave a single nod, "I'm afraid that I have made a mess with Betsey's birthday party. I would like to invite you both to dinner tomorrow-"  
  
"That's not nece-"  
  
"Please, I insist. Just expect a carriage to arrive here by evening so we can celebrate her special day properly."  
  
And with that John Livingston took his leave and walked out of their home.  
  
Alexander sighed heavily and leaned against his chair. "What am I to do?"  
  
He then walked to the slightly ajared door and opened it completely-  
  
"What do you think Philip?"  
  
His son sheepishly rubbed his neck at the fact that he was caught eavesdropping and shrugged, "I'm not sure father. I don't have enough knowledge about how women think."  
  
Alexander sighed once again and placed a hand on Philip's shoulder, "Please go and check on your mother. I will be right there soon."  
  
He rushed up to their bedroom, eager to present to her the flowers that he had hidden earlier that day inside his dresser and the sheer nightgown that he had painstakingly tried to wrap using shiny paper before he noticed something placed on his side of their bed.  
  
Examining it closely, he felt his heart skip a beat when he realized it was a gossamer shirt. It was made to fit his size rather than hers.   
  
She had used the gossamer John had bought and made it for him.  
  
_'My dearest, Eliza. I could live a thousand lifetimes and I will never find someone as loving and kind as you. What have I done to deserve you in my life?'_  
  
Gathering all his courage, he walked down and headed to the garden. He saw them sitting on the bench, Angelica hugging her mother's midsection while Alex Jr. leaned against her shoulder. Philip was the only one standing and talking to her. Whatever he said made Eliza smile. Johnny was nowhere to be found though he had a sneaking suspicion that he had taken a plate of sweetmeats to his room to monopolize the treats.   
  
They all stopped talking the moment they noticed that Alexander was present. Philip grinned at him and ushered his siblings to go inside, although he had to physically removed Alex Jr from the scene by holding him by the scruff of his shirt's collar.  
  
"Good luck father" he whispered before closing the door behind him.  
  
The weight of the flowers suddenly doubled as she looked upon him with a tired expression. She's in her thirties but Alex could swear that her beauty grew with age.   
  
He walked up to her and flinched when she turned her head away.  
  
"The reason why I was missing the whole day wasn't because of work. It was because of this." He placed the flowers and the package next to her before he retrieved something from his pocket.  
  
She peeked at it and blinked at the locket that was engraved with the letters **_A.H. to E.H._** The square locket was large compared to the standard size but it showed its purpose when he opened it and retrieved a piece of paper with writing on it.   
  
He quietly passed the note to her and she received it with caution.

* * *

_'To my beloved wife,_  
  
_There are no words that equal the measure of the love I have for you._  
_I am a fool for hurting you in the worst way possible, but I shall devote my entire life to try and make amends._  
  
_My darling, my Betsey, you are the breath of my soul, the rock who kept me grounded._  
_If I shall die, I would be happy if I could spend my final moments in your arms._  
  
_Know that my heart and soul yearns for you every single day and if it's all for naught,_  
_then I am contended to be by your side for the rest of my days._  
  
_Your devoted husband,_  
_A. Hamilton'_

* * *

  
Eliza dried a few tears from her eyes before he kneeled in front of her with one knee and held out his hand. Without a word she reached out and offered hers.   
  
He kissed the back of her hand with a gentle peck, afraid that this was all an illusion.  
  
"I'm sorry about everything I have done Eliza" he stated, completely baring his heart to his wife, "Please remember this day as the part where I renew my vows as your husband. I will apologize to John with my lack of manners and I admit that I was jealous because he had managed to make you smile while I can only gaze upon your happiness at a distance. Please know that I am willing to do anything to have you accept me back into your life."  
  
He looked at her straight in the eyes, "I shall love and devote myself to you. Be it through prosperity or poverty, I shall weather it. Through sickness and health, through our happiest days to the darkest ones, I shall stand by you."   
  
"Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, will you take me back as your husband, not just in title but as the man who loves you?"  
  
Her lips quivered and he prepared himself for disappointment before she choked back a sob and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"You foolish, foolish man" she whispered in his ear.  
  
He smiled as his own tears trickled from his eyes and stroked her hair. He presented her the flowers that looked like they were in dire need of water and the package which she had opened and a flush appeared on her face.  
  
"You don't need to wear it!" he immediately stated, "I bought it because you were so uncomfortable during hot nights-"  
  
"Alex, it's okay. I made a nightshirt for you to sleep in for the warm summer as well."  
  
"Oh. Then I guess we can wait until next summer to check the sizes"   
  
It was meant to be an innocent banter but the fire in his belly ignited when Eliza's face was tinged pink and shyly took his hand. "We can both try it tonight."  
  
"Are... are you sure?" The night air quickly felt too hot and it filled his mind with images of merging shadows and passion whispered between them.  
  
She looked up to him with a twinkle in her dark eyes and caressed the side of his cheek, "Yes, I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why, but in my headcanon Alex Jr is a momma's boy or at least is really close to her while Philip is a chip of the old Alexander block. 
> 
> Anyways I hope this was okay because it's my first canon timeline piece. Any requests can be made on the request page (no worries, I have read the most recent requests and already started to draft them and I shall update the list later).


	18. Making Up for Lost Time (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Making up for the missed intimacies. AKA Makeup sex.  
> Direct continuation of Devotion  
> Requested by razor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My regular readers know that if razor makes a request prompt, y'all getting Hamliza lemons xD
> 
> Plus, this includes Wearerobin90 and Jaime's sentiments that Eliza needs that Vitamin D! (ok I'll stop now lol)
> 
> But seriously guys, thank you so much for all the support and love. This meant a lot for a novice writer and it gives me the motivation to write more and more stories!

Making Up For Lost Time

* * *

After Alexander poured out his heart to her, Eliza had decided that it was time to let him prove his worth as an honorable husband. And she was willing to admit that talking to John about her conflicting feelings towards Alexander in the last few months had helped with opening her heart to pave the way for forgiveness.  
  
It wasn't that she's a saintly woman, but it was with her firm belief that forgiveness would heal the wounds of their family. It may leave some scars, but at the very least it will stop the hurt and festering feelings of resentment and bitterness.  
  
The way Alexander's eyes twinkled as she implied that she wanted to be intimate with him had indeed reawakened the heat in her veins. It was the same warmth that had ignited within her during their wedding night.   
  
She may be a proper lady and followed all social etiquette; but at the end of the day, she's still a woman who had her own wants and needs. And right now, she really wanted to get reacquainted with her husband in the most intimate of settings.  
  
A secret smile and a blush crept on her cheeks when she noticed that he all too eagerly held on to her hand as they walked out of the garden.   
  
The whole house was silent and the food that was placed on the table had been cleared by the children. Though she had a nagging thought that Johnny may have taken the treats for himself. The entire event that day was all a blur to her right now as she was still reeling from the sudden ardor her husband had shown as he proclaimed his renewed vow to her.  
  
Of course, it didn't mean that she would grant him complete clemency, but it was a start. And Eliza wanted to show their children that sometimes, a kind heart is a virtue that shouldn't be forgotten despite the challenges they would face in their lives. And now that she had thought about it, maybe she should talk to Alex Jr about his frayed attitude with his father. 

* * *

This is a dream, surely it must.   
  
But if it truly was one, he would ask to never wake up.  
  
He was walking with Eliza into their home with hands laced together. Her hands were soft against his calloused ones and he savored the heat of her body near his own. It's been far too long since he had the chance to be this close to her and he wanted the moment to last.  
  
When she gently let go of his hand, his heart dropped and a wave of panic washed over him when he thought she changed her mind, only to be relieved that she wanted to place the parched flowers on a vase and give them the much-needed water.   
  
Was he being dramatic? Maybe. But he didn't want to be blindsided by the possibility that he will have to go back and sleep with a wide space between them.   
  
"I... will take a bath, he said softly. "I don't want to dirty you with all the dust and sweat that stuck on my skin."  
  
_'Please stop talking'_ his mind begged but the words had flown out of his mouth.  
  
Eliza stared before she smiled and nodded her head, telling him that she understood what he really meant.   
  
At the risk of being seen as a desperate man, he swiftly marched to their room, taking two steps at a time on the stairs and took a sharp right turn before he noticed that Alex Jr's door remained ajar. He peeked into the room and expected his son to still be awake and maybe ask his father to get out of his sleeping chamber.   
  
Instead, the twelve-year-old had fallen asleep, his head leaned against the window that showed the garden. No doubt that the boy was watching his parents talk. Alexander worried when he saw the shadows that marked the space beneath his eyes.  
  
As quietly as he can, Alexander carefully carried the sleeping boy and tucked him into bed, pulling the blanket up to his chin. Without thinking, he stroked the boy's head and murmured "Sweet dreams son."  
  
Alex Jr made a movement, making him freeze in alarm before the boy muttered something under his breath and unknowingly leaned to his father's hand. The ferocity of his love for his son had let itself known when fresh tears threatened to spill before he finally stood up and walked out of the door. One of these days, he will now try to mend the bond between them.  
  


* * *

_'Be still, my beating heart. I'm acting too much like a maid on her wedding night!'_ she thought as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.  
  
Alexander's in their bathing room and the fact that he was several feet away from her had sent a pulse around her body. Though it was most certainly not their first time together, it might as well have been. They haven't touched each other for at least a year made her nervous. Had the length of time changed the dynamics of their intimacy?  
  
What if it no longer brings them the pleasure as it had before Maria Reynolds squeezed herself in their lives?   
  
_'You're scaring yourself, Betsey'_ her mind chided _'Think nothing of that woman anymore.'_  
  
Yes. No more anger, no more hurts. Just reconciliation and hope that it will forge their love stronger rather than fill their days with suspicion and bitterness.   
  
With a newfound resolve, she carefully opened the clumsily wrapped package again and spread out the nightgown. It was thinner than the usual nightdress but the texture was exquisitely soft against her curious fingers and she had the urge to rub it against her cheek.   
  
She took off her turquoise dress and undergarments, unable to contain her anticipation as she slipped on the nightgown and suddenly felt bare. Though the gown had ended a little beneath her knees, it felt like she was wearing nothing at all. It felt heavenly; as if she was lying on silken sheets and the sudden nip of the oncoming fall weather made her shiver.  
  
With a deep breath, she moved to the table and untied her hair from their plait. Her normally straight dark hair had curled and it cascaded on her back and shoulder.   
  
What would he think of her body?   
  
Even though she had given birth to five healthy sons and a daughter, she had kept her slender figure but there were marks that showed the journey her body underwent during pregnancy. Would he be repulsed by them? Wince at the sight of the veins that mapped the back of her thighs and legs?   
  
Her train of thought had been interrupted as Alexander walked into the room, wearing the shirt that she had sewn for him. Seeing him in the shirt conjured a frown from her face.  
  
Not because he didn't look attractive in it, but rather the way the shirt hung over his frame like it was a clothesline. She had taken the size from the shirts he had been wearing just a few years shy and it was a proper fit. Yet, the same size looked too big for his current body.  
  
It would seem that he had lost a lot of weight during the past year.   
  
But his eyes were bright despite the weak light that was provided by the candles that she had lit. The ends of his shoulder-length hair were damp and his lower body's covered with breeches. And for a second, Eliza had the gnawing need to take it off. He moved languidly through the room, shadows danced on the walls and the orange tinge of the candle created a dream-like atmosphere between them.  
  
He was but a couple of steps before he stopped. Erudite eyes took in her figure and Eliza's skin was on fire as he simply whispered,  
  
"You are the most beautiful vision I had ever beheld."  
  
Her nerves got the better of her, hands flew over her chest and crossed her arms as if to shield herself from his gaze. It was penetrating, so intense that she thought that she will melt like snow on a tremendously hot day. But he wouldn't let her have it.  
  
He crossed the distance between them and covered her hands with his.  
  
"Don't."  
  
And with that, she was as pliable as clay in his hands.   
  
Alexander took both of her hands and kissed them with gentleness with equal fervor. The graininess of his beard contrasted with the softness of his lips but he never took away his gaze from her eyes. The air around them crackled and the heat was overwhelming.   
  
Each press of his lips sent a tiny shock through her flesh as he flipped her hands and pressed his lips against her palms. Eliza's hazed mind registered how he lingered on her ring finger.   
  
A thought finally came to pass in her heart and mind.   
  
"Alexander?" she called out in a breathlessly.  
  
"Yes darling?" he promptly answered.  
  
"My ring's in my jewelry box" she whispered.   
  
He paused and looked deep into her eyes, trying to discern the meaning of her words before he saw the loving smile on her face.   
  
As per her instruction, he retrieved the ring from the box and carried it to her with utmost care. He presented it to her, as he had once done during their wedding and slipped the ring on her finger.   
  
Her eyes traveled from her ring that glistened happily against the candlelight and roamed to his left hand and saw his own ring. It was less taken care for but it showed that he had never taken it off.  
  
It may have been the trick of the light but she thought that she saw his own ring twinkle with its counterpart.  
  
As soon as the ring had reunited with her finger, Alexander suddenly cupped her face and reverently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned against her forehead and she could feel his warm breath against her face. She leaned closer to him, her hand sliding from his chest and the other combing through his thick hair.   
  
She didn't know how long they had stared into each other, maybe she can count it per beat of her heart but all of it just melted away when they grabbed each other and meshed their lips.  
  
It was like a drought welcoming the rain. Her whole body ached for more contact as well his when she felt hands move from her waist to the back of her head. His head angled to deepen their kiss and she let out a shy moan.  
  
But it encouraged Alexander even more. He gently coaxed her to the bed, their lip contact not breaking. It would've made her nervous as she walked backwards to their bed but he held her securely on the waist.  
  
When the back of her knees had hit the foot of the bed, he supported her back and gently laid her down to the mattress.  
  
"Eliza" he whispered like a prayer "My beautiful Eliza."  
  
The pure adoration in his eyes almost brought new tears from her face but now was not the time for that. If he saw them, he will think that this was against her will, which was the opposite of what she really wanted. What she wanted was to have him close to her as possible, to soothe the pain and the emptiness that she'd felt ever since Albany.  
  
To find the half of her heart.

Then, her vision blurred as tears welled in her eyes. Panic filled her for a moment and her heart yearned for him once again.

"Alexander?" she called out, her hands searching for him. It was a silly thing, but it was as if he had disappeared in thin air behind her tears.  
  
"Alexander, where are you?" Eliza cried out again before he quickly answered her with a soothing kiss on her lips, his hands clutching hers.  
  
"I'm here my love, I'm never leaving you" he assured her.  
  
She listened to his words, trying to look for signs of lies and shallow promises but there were none.  
  
Alexander climbed up the bed and over her, his hair spilling over his head with the tendrils tickling her cheeks but she didn't mind. It served as a curtain between them and the world beyond their room.  
  
They shared another deep kiss; tongues sliding against the other and his hands roamed her body with eagerness. In turn, she slid her hands underneath the shirt and caressed the heated skin underneath. With a bold move, she tugged on the hem of the shirt, telling him to take it off.  
  
Thankfully he knew what she wanted and shed the clothing off, carefully setting in near the side and begin to place is attention to her neck. Each kiss was accompanied by a nip or a tender suck while he untied the nightgown's ribbon with a single tug.   
  
Eliza shivered as Alexander's hands slipped under the flap of the gown and gently kneaded her breast and a light pinch on her nipple. She tossed her head back and let out a mewl, accidentally dragging her nails on his back. Alexander hissed at the wound but before she could apologize, he ducked his head down to suck on the neglected breast. This led her to buck against his hip and froze when she felt how hard he was underneath his breeches and a daring thought crossed her might.  
  
Slowly, Eliza dragged her leg over his own and let her knee move by his stiff length. Her husband let out a sudden curse and the grip on her breast tightened when he instinctively rubbed against her leg.   
  
The Hamilton matriarch's face was aflame with her brazen sexual actions but she wanted to give him pleasure. To prove that even if she was a proper lady; she is most certainly not a prude and not a bore in the boudoir. And she knew that Alexander will not disappoint, evidently by how he gritted his teeth and grabbed her hips in a stunning grip.   
  
He stood up from the bed, causing confusion to Eliza before he kneeled on the floor and tugged her lower half down by the hips and hooked her knees on his shoulders. She tried to use her elbows to hoist herself up and see what he was planning to do, only to fall right back and used all of her self-control from moaning in such a wanton manner that will make a woman of the night blush.   
  
His mouth and tongue that usually caused him too much trouble and headache on both allies and detractors now lavished her with pleasure. Her entire body shook with the throes of delicious sensations that all she wanted to do was scream his name.  
  
What was left of her rationale told her that it will alert their children so she contented herself by biting into her finger and gave a small cry when the inevitable relief of completion had come. There were stars in her eyes as Alexander slowly made his way back up, kissing every bit of flesh he could get on before he reached her eye level again.  
  
Eliza's face and body flushed as she no longer had complete control of her lower extremities as her husband had successfully drawn out a very powerful climax from her.   
  
To return the favor, she held on to his breeches and impatiently tugged it down, noting how his cheeks flushed at her eagerness but complied.  
  
Her eyes didn't leave his face as her hand wandered down between them and gave it a soft stroke that slowly gained speed and rhythm.   
  
Alexander had always been an attractive man, but she loved the way he looked helpless in her hands. His eyes were glazed and half-hooded, a fine dusting of blush over his olive skin and sweat that beaded on his forehead. She also loved the sounds that came from his throat and the hitches of his breath when she would randomly stop or decrease the speed of her strokes.   
  
It was when he was nearing his own end when he grabbed her hand from his manhood and placed a bruising kiss on her lips which she returned with equal passion.   
  
It didn't take long before he slipped into her and causes both of them to moan. It's been a long time since they have shared this and her recent release made her all the more sensitive.  
  
She clung on his shoulders and gave a shuddering sigh when he started to rock against her.

* * *

Being inside her was heaven.  
  
Alexander panted as he placed a hand on the mattress next to Eliza and the other hand steadying her waist as he tried to keep a slow and steady pace. As much as he wanted to ravage her completely and show his wife how much he had missed her, he chose to be more loving and gentle.  
  
He listened to her sighs and fluttering moans as he slid in and out of her while kissing her neck or nibbling on her ear. The pain of her nails scratching his back added more intensity as it burned with his sweat that rolled onto the raised skin.   
  
Within moments, they both reached their climax with quiet groans and moans. He saw the teeth marks on Eliza's finger and sucked the skin.   
  
He thought that she was already tired, having finished twice in such a short time before she lifted herself to whisper to his ear with a saucy tone,  
  
"Alexander, please, I... I want more."  
  
He was speechless, wanting to tell her that making such a request with his heart in her hands might release an animalistic side of him that may leave them both sore and bruised by tomorrow morning. But he found the redness of her face and the way she bit her lower lip just so irresistible that it would be a crime to decline her request.  
  
Without saying another word, he flipped her on the stomach with her knees up, making sure that there was a pillow that cushioned her head. He gave a particularly hard thrust, causing her to call out his name and began to pound into her like a mad man.   
  
His hands dug into the flesh of her waist as he continued with his thrusts. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead to her back and he could see her hands clenching on the mattress and even bit on the pillow.  
  
Then, he snaked a hand around her and placed it between her legs to stroke the bundle of nerves.   
  
Her reaction was instantaneous. Eliza cried out and buried her head on the pillow as her core clamped around him in such a tight grip that he thought his manhood was about to be detached. With a few more strokes, he followed suit and let his release fill her.   
  
With sudden fatigue, he forced himself to fall on his side rather atop of the tired Eliza. Both of them steadied their breaths as they properly positioned themselves in bed to get some rest.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, they both held each other as they let the aftershocks of their intercourse flow through their body.   
  
Normally, Eliza would be the one who would nestle her head in the space between his neck and shoulder to sleep but now, he rested his head on her chest to listen to her heartbeat and held her hand, stroking the ring with reverence. The sound of her heart lulled him to sleep and within minutes, he was already snoring.   
  
Eliza merely smiled, it was evident that he was exhausted both emotionally and physically with the events that happened that day.   
  
As sleep crept closer to claim her, she pulled the blanket over them and gave her own kiss on the ring on his finger before she leaned back and slept.  
  
That night, all was well in their little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, another prompt delivered~
> 
> Bewitched Series Countdown:
> 
> 6 Days To Go
> 
> Have a good one guys and be safe~!


	19. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A day away from the kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Update's slow since I'm currently sick and self-quarantined myself. Since the virus is still around, the cold's keeping me paranoid but I am feeling better as days go by :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~!
> 
> Hamilton kids:  
> Philip: 6  
> Angie: 5  
> AJ: 4  
> James: 10 months

Vacation

* * *

"-And remember, James can't sleep without Beary and AJ is allergic to peanuts so I prepared a ham and cheese sandwich for him instead for his snack."  
  
"Eliza, babe, they can take care of the kids. You don't have to brief them for the third time!" Alexander sighed as his wife fussed with the baby carrier on Laurens' chest where baby James was chewing (actually gumming) on his chubby fist.  
  
She looked at her husband with stray strands of her hair poking out of her ponytail and he pushed down the urge to smile when he noticed she was pouting.   
  
"We promise that your kids will be alive and in one piece after you come back from your weekend off" Laurens pledged, holding up his right hand for dramatic event.   
  
He looked over Eliza's shoulder and almost had a mini heart attack when he saw Lafayette tossed AJ to the air a good deal of several feet before he caught the giggling toddler with his own large grin.   
  
Alexander turned around and saw his friend catch his son. He blanched at the sight.  
  
Eliza heard their son's elated shouting and started to turn around only for Alex to grab her shoulders and placed a kiss on her lips which caught her by surprise.  
  
There was a resounding 'Eeeeww!' in the room as Philip, Angie, and Herc exclaimed loudly at their PDA.  
  
They all laughed as the two oldest kids covered their eyes with their hands and made gagging noises.   
  
Laurens rolled his eyes as Lafayette made kissy faces while carrying AJ on his shoulders; oblivious to the fact that the Hamilton matriarch would have judo flipped the French immigrant with ease if she saw him throwing any of the kids higher than a few inches from the ground.   
  
Alex himself can't really fault Eliza's anxiety. She had been taking great care of the kids for six straight years; quitting her job as the school guidance counselor the very moment they found out that she was pregnant with Philip.   
  
She took her role as a mother very seriously, taking all the necessary precautions and bought books that were as thick as Alex's legal dictionaries and economic law materials. After that, she managed the household, cleaned the house, and had a warm meal for her children and husband every single day without fail. Alexander can't even think of a day when she'd gotten sick either.   
  
Since it's nearly James' first birthday, Alex thought it would be a good time for them to have some couple's retreat for the weekend.  
  
It would be the first time she will be away from her kids for more than a few hours and she's reluctant to leave their children with his three friends.  
  
Eliza sighed before she looked back at Laurens and made him promise to call her if something goes wrong.  
  
"We got it all covered 'Liza! Now go before they give away your reservations!" he coaxed, shepherding them to the door and even carried their bags to the car with a cooing James babbling happily on his chest.  
  
Lafayette let AJ down as Angelica skipped to his side and waited for him to let go of AJ before grabbing his hand.  
  
AJ, upon seeing his parents leaving, lumbered after them with determination in his eyes. The four-year-old boy had always been reluctant on letting his papa go when it was time to go to work with his suit and fun colored ties.   
  
_But now momma's going too?_  
  
_No, that can't happen!_  
  
But before he can even get close, he was suddenly scooped up from the ground and held up by a big man wearing a funny hat.   
  
"Hey there lil man! We'll say bye-bye to mommy and daddy 'kay?"  
  
An unfamiliar face, he's not the guy with the dots on his face or the tall man with bushy hair. He didn't like the man who got between him and his parents. His dark brown eyes narrowed with intense dislike.  
  
His face crumpled into a frown and squirmed in his large hands but the man just hefted him under his arm and made their way to the front yard where everyone gathered to say goodbye to his parents.  
  
Next to the car, Alexander knelt in front of Philip and placed a hand on his wavy brown hair, "Mom and I will be back by tomorrow evening. You're the big brother so you have to take care of your brothers and sister and help out your uncles, okay?"  
  
Taking his dad's words to heart, Philip nodded and gave him a hug. Alex ruffled his son's hair and kissed him on the forehead as Eliza hugged Angie who gave her mom a sweet kiss on the cheek before grabbing Lafayette's hand. It became a recurring action with their daughter. That, and she likes to stare at him then hide behind her big brother's back whenever Lafayette smiled at her.  
  
It looks like their daughter has a crush on her Uncle Laffy...  
  
When the couple finally saw AJ wriggling under Herc's arm, they both gave each other a helpless look.   
  
"Momma, papa, don't go!" he yelled, his cheeks and ears reddening. It was a sign of oncoming tantrum which was quite common during Philip's terrible twos but so rare with AJ.  
  
Eliza quickly hurried to his side with Alex on tow, eager to settle the toddler down before Herc held up his hand, "Guys, the more you go to him, the more he will use it against you. Trust me on this, I had my own share of temper tantrums and I know every trick in the book."  
  
She opened her mouth to say something before Alex wound his hand around her shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze.   
  
"Okay, we trust you Herc."  
  
With a final goodbye, they slid into the car and drove away, Eliza peering at their increasingly small form on the rearview mirror as they pulled out of the driveway and headed to the crowded streets.  
  
"Do you really think that Herc and the others can handle AJ?" she asked.  
  
Alex gave her a grin and placed a hand over her own and kissed it as he glued his eyes on the road. "Don't worry about it too much Betsey, they'll be fine! And AJ's a good boy, he won't raise hell on them."  
  
"That's true" Eliza agreed, feeling her anxiety ebb as he soothed her with the gentle strokes of his thumb on the back of her hand. "And the kids are well-behaved. Maybe you're right, I'm worrying too much."

* * *

"That boy is the spawn of Satan!" Hercules hissed as he rattled the doorknob, desperately trying to get out of the small space that felt smaller as the seconds tick by.   
  
After going back to the house, Philip and Angie had settled themselves in the living room with Philip grabbing the remote to watch a cartoon that featured a blue bird and a raccoon. AJ suddenly declared that he wanted chocolate pudding and Herc obligated, thinking that the boy will listen to him once he catered to his sweet tooth.  
  
Only then did he hear the door close loudly and the boy didn't reply to his calls.  
  
Laurens had settled James on his playpen and brought out his favorite blocks set. The toddler babbled as he tried to place the star piece to the square hole before he held it up to Laurens.  
  
"Ba!" he squealed.  
  
Laurens chuckled at the impatience in the baby's tone and guided James' hand to the correct hole and clapped as it slotted into its correct place. James clapped as well, copying his movements while he talked in his baby language.  
  
Lafayette sat next to the kids but his attention was focused on the message he was typed a text for his longtime sweetheart, Adrienne. He was too engrossed on the screen that he didn't notice that Angie had been peeking on his phone, frowning up a storm.  
  
Then, there was a scream from the kitchen and they all rushed in to see AJ casually sitting on the chair and drinking from a juice box while they can hear their friend yelling for help inside the walk-in pantry. Lafayette ran to the door and tried to yank it open, only to find the lock broken.  
  
"Mom puts a big cardboard by the door to keep it open" Philip explained, "The door sometimes gets stuck."   
  
"Guys, I can't breathe!" Hercules yelled through the cracks as he simultaneously knocked at the door like it will magically let him out.  
  
"Is there a key to this thing?" Laurens asked the kids. AJ and Angie shook their heads while Philip said-  
  
"Dad broke it when he was talking to the phone with Mr. Burr".  
  
"Of course he did" Lafayette groaned as he placed his hands on his hips.   
  
"We could just take out the door handle and put it back" Laurens suggested.  
  
"Yeah but Eliza will kill you for destroying the door."  
  
Everyone turned around in shock to see the newcomer.  
  
Peggy Schuyler walked into the kitchen in her black crop top, yellow hoodie and faded ripped jeans. Angelica, Philip, and AJ immediately rushed to their aunt, showering her with hugs and kisses.  
  
Laurens quickly dropped his eyes to the floor and shuffled his feet. There was a tense atmosphere in the room that only the adults can sense, even Hercules from the other side of the door despite his claustrophobia felt the chill.  
  
Without sparing a glance at the freckled man, Peggy shooed Lafayette from the door and took out a card from her wallet. Philip went over to watch what she was doing and saw her slide the card between the crack; skillfully sliding it between the doorframe and the knob where she pulled it open.  
  
Hercules fell from the sudden loss of his support and crumpled on the ground, heavily panting.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Laurens asked quietly.  
  
Peggy brushed a stray curly bang that fell on her right eyes and turned to him with a blank look, "Eliza told me that she and her hubby's checking in a hotel for the weekend and saddled the kids with you guys. I figured that it will be better if I would swing by and make sure you wouldn't mess up my niece and nephews."  
  
"We can handle it" Laurens huffed as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that" Peggy drawled before she turned to the kids "How about Aunt Peggy take you guys out for pizza?"  
  
As the kids cheered, Laurens decided to put his foot down. "Alex and Eliza gave me their lunch menu!"  
  
Peggy ignored him and walked out, her car keys jingling happily as she spun it with its keyring with her finger that was decorated with a coat of lemon yellow fingernail polish. Philip and AJ shadowed her while Angelica skipped to Lafayette and tugged on his shirt.   
  
"Unca Laff, let's eat pizza!"  
  
Lafayette patted her head, "As soon as we help Uncle Herc wake up, okay _ma chérie_?"  
  
"Okay!" she chirped.  
  
Laurens felt his jaw drop open at Peggy's blatant arrogance and ran to the living room to strap the carrier back to his chest and fetch James.   
  
Lafayette hefted the weak Hercules to the chair, with Angie trying to help by lifting the cuff of his pants, and poured some water from the kitchen faucet and heard Laurens yelling outside-  
  
"Listen to me Margarita Schuyler, you have to follow the rules! You're inviting anarchy into our lives!"  
  
"Stop being such a drama queen, Dippin' Dots!"  
  
"Stop calling my freckles 'dots'!"  
  


* * *

"This is heaven!"  
  
Eliza sighed as she let herself sink into the soft mattress and breathed in the smell of fabric softener that she doesn't use in their home.   
  
At first, she was against the idea of leaving her kids with her husband's friends. Not that she doesn't trust them, but more of the reason that the absence of the kids made her feel odd. It's been far too long since she had a day without hearing the screams of fighting who gets to hold the remote, a tug on her skirt or shirt for attention, crying for more cookies or debating who loves mama and papa more.   
  
No schedule to follow, no looking at her chalkboard that was clipped on the fridge to prepare the menu for the day, just two days of doing things they want to do. Or do nothing at all.   
  
Like a cat, she stretched her arms and sighed again with contentment.  
  
Eliza didn't want to admit it to herself, but she really wanted to get away from the house and just let her hair down. When she first thought of that when Philip was born, she felt that she's a bad mother for thinking about having a break when she was supposed to take care of their son.   
  
But when she realized how wound up she was, maybe taking a vacation once in a while was a good thing. Hell, she was the one who told Alex to take a damn break when he stayed up for hours with his laptop lighting their bedroom while she had to cover her face to get some sleep.   
  
Her self-reflection was interrupted when she felt the bed dip on the added weight and she blinked to see Alexander's face hovering over her own.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," he said.  
  
"Hey handsome" she replied, eyes twinkling as they used their terms of endearment. She snaked her arms around his neck and felt his hand slip under her back and helped her lift from the bed and let their lips touch.  
  
As they parted, they shared a small laugh together before he helped her stand up and kissed her forehead.   
  
"C'mon Betsey, let's stretch our legs and forget everything else just this once!" he coaxed as he flashed a boyish grin that never failed to make her weak on the knees.  
  
And that they did.  
  
They had spent the entire afternoon walking by the beach next to the hotel. She was happy by the fact that their room practically looked over the vast ocean and the salty smell of the water had brought the sense of adventure back into her.   
  
Alexander fared better in hot weather with his hand grasping hers as they walked through the hot sands of the beach, the heat permeated through the soles of her flipflops. But Eliza just learned to ignore it, focusing more on the clear blue skies as she propped the sunhat on her head but Alex kept tugging it back so he could sneak a kiss on a random place on her face.  
  
"I can't believe it's been six years" Eliza sighed as they sat on a bench with snow cones in their hands.   
  
"Hell, I can't believe that you're still with me" Alex joked before his face turned serious. "Especially during our first years together..."  
  
Their first three years as a couple had been rough, though it was more of a financial situation than their dynamic as partners.   
  
But now was not the time to think about that, this time is supposed to be used to have fun together. So he shook his head and kissed her on the lips, tasting the blueberry-flavored syrup. She smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder while he scooped a spoonful of his orange shaved ice and held it to her mouth which she happily took a bite of.  
  
"I wonder how the kids are doing" she wondered as they watched the calmness of the water, waves lapping the shore and the sounds of the other people and traffic seemed like a world away from them.

* * *

"No!"  
  
"C'mon AJ, you better eat your vegetables if you wanna grow up big and strong like me!" Herc begged, offering a spoonful of tomato soup to the glaring toddler.  
  
"Dad's stronger than you" Philip chimed in as he nibbled on the crust of his pizza.  
  
Herc rolled his eyes as Lafayette and Peggy laughed at his statement. Leave it to Hamilton's number one fan to push him out of the spotlight.   
  
AJ pushed away from the table and crossed his arms. Peggy thought she saw a miniature Eliza in him as his face scrunch with subtle severity and wondered what Hercules could've done to earn the intense dislike of the toddler. She would've pegged Angie as the drama queen since her namesake can be intense as well but the girl shared her mother's agreeability. Philip proved her right that he's gonna be Alex's mini-me, and he showed that by being such a smart-ass the very moment he can string a complete sentence.  
  
A sharp tug on her hair elicited a yelp from her and turned to her left to see baby James grabbing a fistful of her hair and laughing as he continued to tug.   
  
Laurens hid his face but the shaking of his shoulders was too obvious that the jerk was laughing along with his godson who yanked on her hair.   
  
"Jamie, let Auntie Peggy's hair go sweetums" she pleaded in a singsong voice but the baby just giggled some more.  
  
Taking pity on her, Laurens gently wiggled her hair from the baby's surprisingly strong grip and substituted his finger instead.   
  
Peggy mumbled thanks before she saw Angie sitting by her lonesome on the other end of the table with her head cradled in her hands. It was weird to see her without Lafayette. She spotted him talking outside the restaurant by the wide windows, making animated gestures.  
  
She stood up and grabbed the vacant seat next to her niece and scootched closer to her, tucking the thick curls away from her face.  
  
"What'cha doing doodlebug?"  
  
Angie hesitated for a moment before whispering, "Unca Laffy doesn't like me 'nymore"   
  
"Oh? Why do you think that? Did he stop playing with you and your teddy bears back in the house?"  
  
"No" she answered, her lower lip quivering as she played with the ends of her favorite purple shirt "He's busy talking to another girl on the phone."  
  
Oh. She must be talking about Adrienne then.   
  
Angie continued to sulk, laying her head against the table and pouted. "I let him play with Mrs. Teddy and Mr. Snuggles. Only Unca Laffy and Phil can play with them but he still likes the girl on the phone more than me."  
  
Peggy stroke Angie's head and gave her a side-hug, "I know how you feel doodlebug. It stinks when the one you like doesn't like you that way too."   
  
Her eyes trailed back to Laurens who was making airplane noises with the spoon, enticing the baby to eat.  
  
"But y'know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesn't mean that you can't still be friends. Uncle Laffy likes playing and watching movies with you and Phil and he will be very sad if you look sad."  
  
"He will?"  
  
"Uh-huh. You are very special for Uncle Laffy and he will always be your buddy." Peggy assured her.  
  
"You know what makes me happy?"  
  
Angie shook her head, her brown eyes staring widely at her. She took out a pair of butterfly earrings from her jacket's inner pocket and placed one on her niece's ear. It sparkled in yellow and orange as Angie tilted her head.   
  
"A butterfly?"  
  
"Yup. Butterflies are what caterpillars grow into. Right now, you're the tiny caterpillar but when you grow up, you're gonna be the prettiest butterfly!"  
  
Angie traced the outline of the earring and gave a wide smile to her aunt, showing her milk teeth and gave her a hug.   
  
"Thank you, Auntie Peggy"  
  
Peggy returned the hug, lifting the five-year-old a little bit from her seat. Angie squealed happily which made Laurens look at their direction. Their eyes met for a second before she dropped her gaze, thinking that the mirth in his amber orbs was just wish fulfillment.   
  
"No!"   
  
AJ's enraged scream caught their attention and all they saw was a bowl of tomato soup hurling towards Herc and covering his head with the contents.   
  
"... I'll start the car, yeah?" Herc muttered as he stood up and wiped the soup from his face with the flimsy table napkin. 

* * *

Alex and Eliza laughed as they talked about their drunk debacle that happened during their fifth date as they sat on the balcony of their room. Instead of eating at the hotel's restaurant, they chose to spend more private time together and ordered room service.  
  
"-and I tried to climb over the fence!" Eliza giggled, her cheeks flushed from the wine and excessive laughter.  
  
Alex chortled as he took a swig from his own wine flute, "And I remember that I tried to give you a boost too! I was supposed to lift you to lean on the fence but I lifted you to the hood of a parked Ferrari!"  
  
Both of them gave another round of laughter before they settled down and smiled as memories came flooding down on them. Six wonderful years of being together had given them a lifetime of happy memories that they would look back even during their hardest days.   
  
While they do have their spats as any couple would, they won't be able to rest until they had resolved it. The longest time they stayed mad at each other was three days before the dam broke and Alex called her while on his lunch break, unaware that her phone was on speaker but while Angelica and Peggy pulled exasperated expressions, Eliza herself was crying with baby Philip in her arms before she apologized profusely as well. They can't even remember what they were fighting about in the first place.  
  
Alexander stared as the sun disappeared from the waves before he stood up and offered his hand to Eliza. She took his hand despite not knowing what he was planning before he helped her stand up and placed them in a dancing position.  
  
"Alex, someone might see us!"  
  
Alex laughed, "Babe, the only ones who can see us right now are the people who're yachting way out there and the seagulls who wants to eat the scraps from our plates."  
  
"But there's no music" she pointed out.  
  
He merely grinned before they swayed side to side with the basic steps. Eliza's smile widened as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. They continued their little dance and even spun around like a waltz before they received a call from Peggy.  
  
They looked at each other before they accepted the video call. Within seconds, their kids, sans James, crowded the screen and talked at the same time with AJ yelling on top of his lungs. The parents smiled and asked them to settle down as they laid on the bed.  
  
"Mommy, Aunt Peggy said I'll be a butterfly!"  
  
"Dad you should've seen Aunt Peggy open the pantry door with her card! It's like one of those old spy movies!"  
  
"Momma, Papa, please come back!"  
  
"Abwoo!" James squealed offscreen.   
  
"Pegs, what's going on? Where are the guys?" Alex asked with concern.  
  
"Oh calm down. I sent Herc back home cuz AJ thought it would be fun to play hacky sack with the tomato soup."  
  
"Was he okay?" Eliza gasped, unable to process that her son can do such a thing.  
  
Her sister waved off her concern with a little laugh, "Yeah, all that was hurt was his beanie. A real shame because that stain's not coming out no matter how good Ellie is with laundry."  
  
"AJ, did you say sorry to Uncle Hercules?" Alex asked in a firm tone.   
  
The boy fidgeted under his parents' gaze and shook his head before Laurens came fo the scene and placed a hand on the boy's head, "No worries guys, I'll just tell AJ to say sorry to Herc tomorrow, right bud?"  
  
AJ mumbled a "Yes" before he pleaded to his parents to come back home again.  
  
They explained that they will come home the next day and asked to talk to the grown-ups alone. 

* * *

  
"Man, I can't believe AJ would act up like that" Alex mused as they hung up the call. He turned to Eliza. "Do you think he has separation anxiety?"  
  
"It's highly unlikely. AJ can be a bit fussy at times but he's fine being alone. I think he's just not used to the fact that both of us left at the same time" she concluded.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Alex asked, rolling to his side and landing on top of her, making his wife squeal at his playful actions.  
  
"You're heavy!"  
  
He gave a fake gasp, "Are you telling me that I'm fat?"  
  
Eliza giggled as she cupped his face and led him up to her eye level. They shared kisses; sweet and playful nips that turned sensual.   
  
Alex ran to the door to put up the _Do Not Disturb_ sign before slamming it shut.

* * *

  
"Mama! Papa!" AJ hollered and tackled his parents as soon as they walked through the front door.   
  
"Good to see you too, little man" his dad choked as AJ's arm curled around his neck when they both leaned down to return his arduous gesture.   
  
He groaned louder when Philip jumped on his back and held on to his neck on the other side while Angie just pecked her mom on the cheeks. James was in his walker, contented with taking unsteady steps with his tiny feet and skirted around their chaotic group hug.  
  
Laurens and Peggy sat back as they watched the family reunited, hiding their amused smiles with the sandwiches they made for the kids.   
  
"Sorry if they're a bit of a handful" Eliza apologized as she walked them out with a drowsy James in her arms. Peggy slung an arm around her big sister as they headed towards her ride.  
  
"Aw sis, you know I'm always available to look after them. Just tell Angie to take care of the earring, 'kay?"  
  
Eliza pursed her lips, avoiding the words that begged to fly of her mouth before she kissed her sister's cheek goodbye before she spotted Laurens waiting by the driveway with his own car.   
  
Upon checking that her sister's too busy with her car seat, Eliza waved at Laurens and tilted her head to Peggy's direction. Laurens' face flushed for a moment before he nodded in reply and waved back.  
  
Peggy adjusted her car seat and was about to slide into the car when she saw Laurens jog towards her with his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Oh god, what now?" she moaned as soon as he was within earshot.  
  
"I just... Pegs, I just wanna say I'm sorry" he breathed out.  
  
"Sorry? Why whatever are you sorry for, John Laurens?" she asked in a mocking tone.  
  
Laurens took a deep breath and she knew he was calming himself down. She knew she can always get a rise from him, in more ways than one though.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck and leaned over to her eye level, resting his forearm against the frame of the car door. A slight breeze caused the stray strands of his bangs to fall over his eyes that's framed with short but very thick lashes.  
  
_'God damn why does he have to be so cute?!'_ she mentally complained.  
  
"I'm sorry for not calling you after we... you know."  
  
"Just say 'one night stand' Laurens, it's not that serious" she hissed, completely contrasting her words.  
  
"I know it's a dick move but I didn't want to make it awkward between us-"  
  
"Because running away the morning after we slept together didn't make it awkward."  
  
Laurens raised his hands in an 'I give up!' gesture before he crossed his arms and leaned against the car with his side. "I made a mess of things and I don't wanna lose you as a friend. Can we please forget that it happened and go back the way it was?"  
  
Peggy was silent for a moment before she muttered a "Fine, whatever."  
  
Laurens gave her a sad smile and awkwardly gave her a half-hug. Peggy returned the gesture, biting the inside of her cheek and tried not to cry as she felt the other butterfly earring that he gave her as last year's Christmas present.  
  
He can never know about how she truly feels. EVER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a very light piece, nothing too deep like the last ones, and happy with how it turned out! Stay safe guys and cheers!
> 
> PS: The Dumbass' Guide on Dating An Ex with Witch Sisters is gonna be uploaded within this week so (as Alastor from Hazbin Hotel says:) STAY TUNED!


	20. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex is sick and Eliza's not there to take care of him.  
> Requested by 5orangesonthefloor (Why are there oranges on the floor? Is there a story about that? xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys~!
> 
> I'm still suffering from my cold but with my SO being veeeeery cautious; considering the state of our world right now, I was banned from using any technology and forced to stay in bed for days.
> 
> Being sick was not fun, since the last time I was this sick was almost 3 years ago and that was because my dumbass wanted to eat ice cream in the middle of a very cold and rainy day with the AC all the way up. When I tried closing my eyes, it's like they're on fire if I didn't blink in a matter of seconds so staring on any screen is torture for me. But I'm doing loads better than before so that's a plus.
> 
> For nico: Have a great time back at college! I'm glad that my stories had staved off your homesickness even just for a little bit. Be safe okay?

Addicted 

* * *

It all started with a tickle on his throat. 

Alexander didn't usually bother with the minimum discomforts, especially when he's too busy reading the contract that his client had brought with him. The case was a breach of contract with his client being sued by the company he used to work for as he will be working for their direct competitor in the next quarter. The NDA contract was vague at most, giving no specific points on which information should not be divulged which included, but not limited to, patented products, ideas, and marketing strategies. This was tricky as Mr. Gardner was the head of the Marketing Department and had some experience in media analytics. It seemed that his old company had him by the balls since their competitor's been headhunting their old employees and they had altered the NDA statement which limited Mr. Gardiner's options for his new job. 

He almost forgot how cutthroat some companies were. 

But the challenge of the technicalities of the case had grabbed his attention and he began to pour his time to the case. This was the kind of time-consuming activity that he needed right now. 

It's for Mr. Gardiner's future in his chosen career, not because he had a bad fight with his girlfriend before she took off and this was a well-timed distraction. 

................. 

_'Why do you have to make things so difficult?'_

_'Me? I'm doing everything I can to make things better for us, why can't you see that?!'_

_'I do see that, but we never talk to each other anymore! All you care about is your job! It feels like I'm just your roommate, not your girlfriend!'_

_'What do you want from me, Eliza?'_

_'All I want is for you to listen to me, Alex. You've been acting like I'm just part of the scenery and I'm sick of being an afterthought.'_

- **Then came the anger** \- 

_''Afterthought'? I took this case because I have to prove to your mother that I can provide for you!'_ **-Her dark gray eyes looking at him with unspoken accusations that were too obvious to ignore. They screamed the words 'gold digger' and 'social climber'. Those were the very words that were hurled to his own mother back home... Back when she was still alive-**

_'_ _What does my mother have anything to do with our relationship? I never told you to work in a case you didn't like, you know damn well that I will support you no matter what!'_ **-She** **didn't** **get how much it meant to him to be liked by her parents. To accept their relationship without an ounce of disapproval or judgment-**

_'Alex, if my mother said anything to you, tell me. Please talk to me, I can't read your mind.'_

' _...I'm sorry Eliza, but I have a case to look into.'_

**-The silence was deafening-**

_'Fine...'_

He didn't even look up from the files he was reading as she marched out of their apartment with her carry-on bag. She never called nor texted him on where she was or when she's coming back. If she's even going to return. 

**.................**

That was five days ago. 

That little tickle on the throat progressively turned into a cough and his body felt heavy. He wanted to pick up the phone just so he can ask her if she's alright but her little sister answered it for him- 

_'Eliza's crashing in my place for a while'_

Then it was quickly followed with another message that just read: _'_ **_PRICK'_ **

He supposed that Peggy's message wasn't unsurprising as her sisters can be a force to be reckoned with, especially if someone made one of them cry. If Angelica got wind of this, no doubt he will get an essay's worth of why he's a piece of shit. At least he didn't have to talk to her for a while; the distance can let them breathe properly and be more rational about their issues. 

Yeah. 

The distance is good for both of them. 

That's what he thought over and over again as he took a long gulp of coffee, relishing how the bitter liquid burned his tongue and traced down his throat. Staying up for two or three nights became the norm for him. There wasn't a day where he didn't have a cup of coffee or a Red Bull next to him. If they were unavailable, he would pop a caffeine pill that he could grab from a nearby drugstore. He barely stayed in their apartment anymore, choosing to do his work in the office and slept on the couch. For some reason, he avoided looking at the photo that had been on his office desk ever since he started working as a lawyer. But now, his mind's whirring like a well-oiled machine, adrenaline racing through his bloodstream as he triple-checked all the information he could get on the company before both parties could meet for the discovery process and maybe get a deposition. 

He has no time thinking about other things... he's fine. 

**-x-**

"Bro, you don't look so good" Hercules commented as they waited for their food to arrive. 

His late afternoon lunch with his friends was the only break he would indulge in as he sat on the work. His phone glue to his pocket just in case... or maybe by some miracle, that Eliza would call him. He wanted to talk to her, even send a text saying that he missed her, but he knew that she needed space from him. 

Alex wanted to make a scathing rebuttal or even just a playful jab to his friend's observation but he felt his entire body feel so heavy. The case wasn't going as smoothly as he would've liked. He had to give a hand to them, they really know how to clean up a paper trail. While it's true that making a patented product that's too similar to their blueprints will be easily outed as blatant theft, he had to be sure that Mr. Gardiner's plans for the next four years won't be traced back to the former company. But they can't touch the issue of having the same concept, ideas can never be stolen. 

The difficulty of his case actually conjured a smile on his face though he might look like a lunatic for smiling for no good reason. He liked being pushed into the corner, the pressure will force his brain to work overtime and it will release the much-needed dopamine to his body. 

_'You're running away from the real problem'_ his inner voice whispered but he ignored it. 

He felt his hands shake and flexed them to reduce the numbing feeling. The need to have caffeine intensified as he began to thought about strategizing their approach with this. If they're lucky, they can have this settled with the aid of a mediator. But if the company's lawyers won't budge, then this will have to go to the superior court. A couple of months' worth of work may be in his future. 

The thought made him think of Eliza and her dark eyes. 

He tried to remember how they looked at him as their last fight got heated. But his mind was hazy and for a moment, his vision blurred. Maybe it was the effects of too much coffee and energy drinks that he had drunk for a total of two weeks since Eliza walked out on him. 

Alex flinched. She didn't walk out because she wanted to, he shut her out and she finally gave up. 

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and it trickled to the side of his face. But instead of excusing himself, he soldiered on and ordered a cup of strong black coffee. The voices of Lafayette and Laurens were garbled and the sudden palpitations of his heart caused him to place a hand on his head and gritted his teeth. There was a distant sound of a glass breaking and all he could remember was his friends standing up to check on him as he slumped from the seat to the ground next to the shattered cup. 

* * *

Voices 

That's what he heard when he regained consciousness. Alex expected to wake up in the restaurant with his friends staring down on him from the restaurant floor but he found himself staring at a white ceiling with windows covered by the curtains. On his left elbow was a needle prodding his flesh and it was hooked on an IV drip that steadily provided a colorless liquid into his body. He tried to sit up but his limbs weighed heavier than they had ever been and his head started to spin. 

"...due to dehydration and his lack of rest led him to collapse due to fatigue. Does he drink this much caffeine regularly?" 

Alexander expected any of his friends' voice to answer but his ears perked up when he heard Eliza speak in a soft tone that always reminded him of the chimes of bells- 

"He drinks coffee but usually only a cup in the morning. I don't know how much he had been drinking them these past few days. I was... away." 

There was a pause then a sound of a pen scratching the surface of what he assumed was paper filled the quiet room. He slowly lifted his head, which proved to be a chore, and saw Eliza's back facing him and a tall man who must be his doctor talk near the foot of his bed. 

"Well, other than dehydration, he has a high fever and I'm concerned about his caffeine intake. The people who brought him in said that he had been drinking energy drinks and coffee in an alarming quantity. As soon as he wakes up, I need to talk to him about his daily activities." 

"Okay doctor" she answered. 

Alexander watched her slowly turn to look at him before he felt his eyelids droop and his head fell back on the pillow. 

**-x-**

After waking up, the first thing that registered in Alex's head was how much he needed to take a piss. 

He sat up, feeling his muscles ache with every movement and the sudden weight on his head and shoulders. It looks like the doc's right about the fever then. Eliza was nowhere to be seen and he took it as a chance to go to the bathroom to relieve himself. But as he tried to stand up, his knees buckled and he had to lean on the side table to steady himself. The thought of being so physically weak had awakened a sleeping memory that he locked away in his mind and it tightened his jaw. 

He took the first unsteady step; the cold floor was icy to the touch but soothed the heat his body emitted. He grasped the IV stand as a crutch while inching his way to the bathroom before the door opened and Eliza came in with several paper bags on hand. 

Her dark eyes widened before she hastily dropped the bags to the nearest surface and tried to put him back to bed when he told her that he needed to go to the bathroom. Instead of letting him walk alone, she forced him to lean his weight on her as she held on the stand and guided him to his destination. There was no awkward conversation but he noticed how her arm tensed as he held on to it and how she kept her eyes straight. He almost forgot that he was wearing a hospital gown that didn't fully cover his backside. 

As he washed his hands, he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His face was flushed compared to his usual olive complexion and his eyes were swollen with bags underneath them. Without the suit and a clean-shaven appearance, he looked like a helpless man who can't take care of himself. Alex wondered what Eliza was thinking when she saw him in this state. 

He dreaded coming out of the bathroom because he knew that she will have that look of disapproval on her face. But it wasn't that she will be pissed at him, it was the fact that she will be disappointed and prove her point that he doesn't make the best decisions. As if the universe needed to give more reasons for her to break up with him. 

But as he settled back to the bed and waited for her to give the 'I told you so' speech that he knew he deserved but instead, she just sat on the chair and proceeded to read her textbook for her Master's degree in Child Psychology. It made him nervous; she's a calm person but never passive, so the lead in his stomach steadily grew heavier as every minute passed. In a way, he's quite jealous of how calm she was about this. 

Wasn't she pissed that he landed himself in the hospital? 

Was she pleased that he proved her right? 

Or did she come here as an obligation for being his girlfriend? 

Soon, the doctor came in with a clipboard on hand and a pragmatic light in his eye behind the wire-rimmed glasses. It reminded him of the strict older man who had been looking over his mother's health during her final days. 

The man had introduced himself as Dr. Dick Richards (Alex had several tasteful comments he could make with the first fifteen seconds as soon as he heard his name) and began to ask him questions which made him feel even smaller as he answered it as truthfully as he could. The length of his daily sleep, his diet for the last few days, and his work schedule had promptly elicited a mix of shock and disapproval. Especially when he told them that most of his meals consisted of microwavable meals and fast food. 

"Mr. Hamilton, you have a caffeine addiction and you're physically and mentally exhausted to the point that your body had sent a 9-1-1 by giving itself a fever!" Dr. Richards concluded as he adjusted his glasses from the bridge of his nose. "I checked your blood test and the level of caffeine is in a dangerous amount that you're one can of Coke away from having caffeine poisoning!" 

He remained silent; his attention glued to his white hospital bed sheets. From the corner of his eye, he saw Eliza lean more against the chair and was unable to see her face from that angle. 

The man scratched the side of his cheek before he turned to Eliza and said- 

"Can you give me a few minutes with your boyfriend please?" 

She looked like she wanted to argue and keep her position on the chair but ultimately, she relented with a single nod and walked out of the room without even looking at him. 

Dr. Richards sighed as he walked closer to Alex with an empathic look on his square-shaped face. "Mr. Hamilton, have you been experiencing some stress during these past few days? Emotionally, I mean." 

"Emotional stress?" 

"Yes. Did something bad happen to you that caused you to overwork? According to your girlfriend, you usually don't have this much caffeine intake before. Some people tend to block out their problems by busying themselves with anything that provides distractions." 

Alexander kept mum to his current situation. This wasn't something a third party should be privy to, especially not when he wasn't prepared to admit to himself. So, he declined, stating that he just felt pressured with his job and the overindulgence with coffee was something he had a struggle with for years. 

"Well, I highly suggest for you to give up caffeine for a while, though we have to do it through intervals because if we go cold turkey, you'll experience shock instead of the more manageable effects. Having too much caffeine can kill you and you're destroying your body by overworking. Going through caffeine withdrawal isn't going to be a picnic but it's better than pushing yourself into an early grave" the man lectured at him with the firm tone most doctors use when they know that their patient is going to be stubborn to follow through with their advice. 

"Have a good rest and I'll check up with you tomorrow to get more tests done." 

Then he left. 

Alex expected Eliza to enter right away but it took her about twenty minutes for her to return to the room. He knew it was twenty minutes because he had been counting the seconds ever since the door closed. There's a high probability that the doctor had shared his concerns to her, which was understandable since she's the one in his emergency contacts. 

But when he heard the door open, he quickly laid back down and closed his eyes. Faking sleep to avoid confronting his girlfriend, how pathetic can he get... 

"Alex, I know you're awake." 

He winced when her voice cracked, it's like it was ringing near his ear. Cracking open an eye, he saw that she was sitting on the bed, her back turned to him like before. It's obvious that she didn't want to look at his pathetic state. Maybe she pitied him. 

The thought made his skin crawl; he's not someone's welfare project so that they can feel better about themselves. He had seen that kind of relationship before. Hell, one of his ex-girlfriends was like that. 

He's not a charity case, he doesn't need to be saved. He's not broken... 

There was a stretch of silence before she gave a deep sigh that caused his muscles to tense, the thought of her finally saying that they need to take a break from each other was creeping up and he didn't know how to handle it. It's strange. It wasn't like it would be his first time being dumped by a partner, usually it would sting a bit but he knew it's bound to end eventually and he would move on. But the thought of ending things with Eliza? The very notion can cause his stomach to churn and the need to vomit edged closer as the seconds passed.

"Why?" she asked. 

There were a lot of words behind that simple question and he waited for her to elaborate. He knew that they will have this conversation whether he wanted to or not and judging by her slumped shoulders and curved back that bore the weight of their relationship, she was at the end of her rope. He hated seeing her like this, hated that he was the reason why she's like this. 

"Why are you doing this to yourself? To prove that you can carry all the weight of the world by yourself? That somehow, this stunt of yours is your way of flipping off everyone who thinks you can't do your job?" 

In the middle of her angry tirade, Eliza finally turned to him with puffy eyes and red gathered around its beautiful dark brown color. Her normally tidy appearance was the complete opposite of her current state. Black hair stuck from the messy bun and her clothes were in dire need of ironing. Streaks of tear tracks were emphasized by the weak sunlight that managed to peek through the window blinds. 

He opened his mouth, tried to explain to her that this wasn't what he wanted at all. But the words were stuck in his throat; all he could manage was a grunt and she took it as his answer. 

She placed a hand over her eyes and took a deep breath, shoulders shuddering as she did so. If there wasn't a needle stuck on his arm, he would've run to her and wrap his arms around his girlfriend to comfort her. 

"It's not your fault..." he murmured. 

" _I never said it is_!" she retaliated, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, "This is why I told you we have to communicate with each other, I can never tell what you're thinking! You had always been passionate about your job but you also took a break and talked to me without being asked to. You suddenly became a robot after we had dinner with my parents back in Alba-" 

She figured it out then. He always knew that Eliza's a perceptive woman and it wouldn't take long for her to connect the dots- 

"So my mother _did_ say something to you!" she gasped. 

And there it is. 

But Alex pursed his lips and bunched the blanket in his hands, unwilling to confirm her assumptions with the events that transpired between him and her parents. But then, he realized that Eliza deserved to know the truth, the reason why he became like this.

* * *

 **\- 1 Month Ago -**

"I'll just go to the powder room" Eliza casually said as she slid out of her chair and gave a squeeze on Alex's hand that she had been holding under the table as they ate with her parents for the first time. 

Alex gave a soft squeeze back and grinned as he watched her walk away before returning his eyes to her parents who had been cordial and seemingly welcoming the entire evening. He really liked her father, Philip Schuyler's a witty and observant individual that reminded him of his favorite old college professor who never failed to speak his mind. He was candid and straight to the point; virtues that Alexander himself valued. 

Catherine Schuyler, however, was harder to read. While she joins in with the conversation and promptly answers any questions directed at her, he noticed that the portly woman had been watching him with the corner of her eye the whole evening, gray eyes narrowing when Eliza wiped a smudge of gravy on the side of his mouth or when they shared a chaste peck on the lips when they recollected the time they met each other at a party. 

Feeling awkward, Alex was about to work his magic on them with his usual charming self when Catherine suddenly placed down her wine flute that was half-filled with rosé and studied him with the stern facade of a mother bear protecting her cub. 

"So, Alexander" she started with an icy tone that was absent when Eliza was present, "I don't believe I had heard about your family. Eliza hasn't mentioned them either, so please indulge us. Who knows, we might've met them during our social parties." 

It was at that moment that Alexander felt the pinprick of anxiety. 

While he was completely honest with Eliza about his background as she was with him, she never had that air of judgment when he spoke about his parents and how he practically worked ever since he was eleven in order to seek greener pastures. She had accepted him with open arms, even saying how much she admired his tenacity with his ambitions and persistence. It was her nice way of saying that he's stubborn and overconfident. 

"My dad had left us when I was eight" he answered truthfully, "And my mother was a seamstress and did several odd jobs to keep things afloat while we were in Nevis-" 

"Oh, you're from the Caribbean" Philip interjected, "We've been meaning to visit that country for a while. Such a beautiful place, from what I've heard." 

Catherine's face was pinched as she leaned on the table, her folded hands covering the lower half of her face. "Hmm and I assume that you have migrated to our country in a _legal_ manner, no?" 

The implication of her words caused both men to bristle but when Philip shushed her, Alexander felt himself lowering from the chair and shifted all his weight on his elbows to keep himself upright. His baser instincts told him to hit back with a witty retort about the Carribeans being part of US territory or even a scathing insult but he kept his temper in check. If he suddenly goes off on his girlfriend's mother in a fancy restaurant, he knew he will never hear the end of it. 

The Schuyler matriarch merely raised an eyebrow while taking a sip of her wine, "Why would it be a stigmatized subject? I just want to make sure that Eliza doesn't get in trouble." 

Her words were too matter-of-factly that Alex didn't know whether or not she was intentionally trying to hurt his feelings while Philip just rubbed his temple in a defeated manner. Finally, the man tried to steer the conversation to Alex's favor and for a moment, it worked. The two men talked about his cases and the young man felt himself relax once again, his confidence returning as Philip praised his accomplishments and ambition. 

"You'll go far with that brain of yours" the man nodded in approval "Eliza must've seen that in you. She's got a good eye in that aspect" 

Alex found himself smiling when he winked at him but it all came to a sudden halt when Catherine gave a throwaway comment. 

"She could've chosen James Browning from the Parksons Firm, he's quite a successful man. I wonder how you're able to afford your upkeep when you always take pro bono cases. I understand that it's for humanitarian reasons and the likes, but you can't really earn money by giving out charity. Unless..." 

No other words were needed, Alex already knew what she was insinuating and the weight behind those unspoken accusations was suddenly on his shoulders. The reality that his upbringing couldn't be any farther than from Eliza's had been there, but he had always thought of it as a charming little quirk that they had during their months of dating.

But when her own mother had vocalized her disapproval and blunt dislike of his relationship with her daughter; the need to gain approval somehow sprung from the deepest recesses of his mind.

It had always been there ever since he can go to school in the US after he was fostered by a nice couple after they found him trying to get some expired food from the grocer to eat. The need to feel validated, to feel that he had earned it was a problem that he had managed to temper down as soon as he entered college but it never went away. 

But now, it wasn't fueled by having a medal around his neck or his name on the papers, it's to prove to her parents that he will most certainly not hold Eliza back and he can provide for the two of them, even when they agreed to split the bills 50-50 and she would only relent if it's a special day for her. 

The tense atmosphere lingered until Eliza returned with an exasperated look on her face, telling them that the ladies who were in the bathroom before her had been rambling that the toilet paper was too cheap and they wanted to complain to the management about it so she was stuck in that ridiculous situation. 

She stopped midway when she looked at his way and promptly asked, 

"Alex? Is something wrong?" 

He gave her a strained smile and shook his head, "It's nothing babe, the wine must've gotten to me." 

After that dinner, he managed to find a case that will give him the big bucks. All he needed was to pour out all his time and energy into it so he can show it off to her mother. 

* * *

He refused to look at her after that. 

Alexander just knew that she would balk under her mother's findings and knowing how tight-knight her family was, it wouldn't even be a shock if she would come to her mother's aid and defend her words. While he knew that Eliza wouldn't outright say it to him, they were still true. He will never be good enough for her. 

But what he didn't count on, was for her to hug him, her soft hands cradling his head as his chin rested on her shoulder. Slight tremors indicated that she was crying but she didn't say a word and continued to hold him. The lack of words and the single moment of his vulnerability and her acceptance to everything about him had released the stifled emotions that threatened to blow up from his chest and with his right hand, he returned her embrace and buried his head on the side of her neck. A harsh, haggard intake of breathing scratched his throat as tears began to seep into her clothes but she only stroked his back in a comforting pace and let him cry it all out. 

The presence of her hand and the heat of her body brought him more comfort than the exhausting state his mind and body had been succumbed to. The fact that he had an addiction, and not just with caffeine, had struck home. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly, not moving from their embrace. 

Alex sniffled and adjusted his position so Eliza can sit next to him in the bed and gingerly wiped her tears with his thumb, "Because I don't want you to think that your mom's right about me. Because one day, you'll come to your senses and see that I have nothing to offer. All I have is lint in my pocket and a student loan that I still haven't paid off despite being in the gig for four years! I'm a lawyer who didn't even know whether to continue civics law or transfer to the business law department because the latter pays a hell a lot more and I can barely pay the rent of the apartment we're staying in." 

Eliza took a deep breath and lifted his head by tilting his chin up and she stared at him straight in the eyes. The way she looked at him was like being scanned by an x-ray machine and maybe the saying that the eyes were windows of the soul was completely true. 

"Do you really think I'm that shallow?" 

His eyes widened and hastily shook his head, "Never. I'm only saying that I want you to be happy 'Liza. You deserve the best the world has to offer and I'm far from it." 

There were a lot of things he wanted to tell her but she quickly silenced him by placing her fingertips against his lips. Determination blazed on her face, giving her a glow that he had longed admired as she placed her hands on the sides of his face so he can properly face her. 

"You'll listen to me and listen well. No one, not even my parents or my sisters can tell me who can make me happy. And I'm telling you right now, Alexander Hamilton, that you're the one who makes me happy for a lot of reasons. We both have a lot of work to do in this relationship but I'm willing to make this better." 

She slowly removed her hands from his cheek, making him yearn for her touch once more, and held on to his hands in a firm grip. "But only if you're willing to work it out with me." 

Alex gazed into her eyes then let his eyes roamed from her face to her clothes. They were wrinkled and her fingernails weren't in their usual manicured state. She had been staying in the hospital with him all this time. Like how he stubbornly stayed on his mother's side as her life slowly lapsed, unmoving, and stubborn. 

It amazed him how they were both so different but also similar at the same time. He was ambitious, short-tempered, and verbose whilst Eliza was patient, agreeable, and grounded but they're both passionate on certain subjects, determined to a fault, and stuck to their guns when it comes to the principles that they hold dear. 

To find someone like her in his life was like a fairytale come true. But this was real life, happily ever after won't just drop on their lap. And she was right, he really needs to open up to her with whatever's bugging him, no matter how trivial it would seem. And now that he had come to terms that he had some weird outlet to let out his stress, he needed her support more than ever. 

"Are you willing to stay with me even when I'm gonna go through caffeine withdrawal? It's not gonna be fun..." 

The young woman gave him a tired smile as she pressed a kiss on his lips, "Babe, I've been stuck with Peggy and her latest musical obsession for almost a month. I think I can handle it." 

He sighed as he leaned his forehead against her, noses touching as their hands intertwined. "It's been lonely without you" he admitted. "It's like going through every day in autopilot." 

She hummed at his words and squeezed his right hand, mindful that there's a needle on his left one, "It's the same with me. I don't like how we managed to stop talking to each other after a fight for such a long time." 

"I promise it won't happen again" he pleaded but was taken aback by the hint of skepticism on her face. "You don't think so?" 

Eliza took a moment to compose herself before she combed his hair back with an honest expression, "You can't promise that we won't have any disagreements or fights, it's part of a normal relationship. But we can look for a healthy way to resolve them. No ghosting the other person or going to bed angry." 

It was then Alex understood what she was saying. Unlike his previous relationships where both he and his partner would call it quits the moment it gets a bit difficult; Eliza was willing to work with him, just as she said. And he wanted to try. If it's her, he's going to try.

"Okay... but only if you're with me." 

They both smiled at his statement and to prove his seriousness, he asked her to text Burr, a business lawyer with whom he had a weird frenemy dynamic with to take over the NDA case. His words caught her by surprise, 

"But wasn't this case your golden ticket?" 

He shook his head, "I can't ask Mr. Gardiner to wait for my recovery especially when the process can take days and the court can't afford to delay it any longer. Burr can handle it. And besides," he turned to her with a bright smile and affection in his eyes "I want to spend time with my girlfriend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully I had never experienced that kind of encounter, but sadly my bestie did when she met her fiance's parents and man, she's a saint for putting up with that shit. 
> 
> And 5orangesonthefloor, this might not be the tone you have in mind (it completely went in a different route) but I really wanna do a different spin on the prompt. If you want, I can write a cute and fluffy piece with the same prompt if you're not happy with this one :)
> 
> 'But AlterCrescendo, you cliff-hanging bish, where's the Bewitched series huh?!'
> 
> Wait til tomorrow guys, damn let me enjoy my favorite comic standups in Netflix! xD
> 
> Hope you had fun reading it and keep safe everyone! Cheers~


	21. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: PA Alex - Movie Star Eliza  
> Requested by CoralQueen  
> Warning: May contain OOC for the purpose of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know that you're all annoyed or surprised that I took a sudden hiatus but I had lost someone very close and dear to me and I needed time to get to the right headspace to clear it all up.
> 
> Just a heads up, I won't be taking any request prompts for a while, except for the ones listed on the Request chapter because my schedule suddenly packed up with chaotic writing schedule and some of the prompts I want to write have been pushed waaaay back. So no requests for now so everyone can have their prompts written in a timely manner and I can properly execute the stories.
> 
> So here's the schedule starting next week (EST time zone)  
> Mondays and Thursdays: The Sky's the Limit  
> Saturdays: A Dumbass (aka Alexander Hamilton) Guide to Dating an Ex with Witch Sisters.

* * *

Stars

* * *

_"Again!"_

There was a chorus of groans as Thomas Jefferson sauntered to the set, his copy of the script rolled into a tight furl in his hand. The crew immediately walked out of his way as he made his way to the young actress who had pursed her lips. They all took pity on Eliza Schuyler. Anyone who had worked in the film industry knew that Jefferson can be a bit of a bully during the filming of a movie, especially if the actors didn't capture his vision or recreate the scene in his head. It was, after all, his name and credibility on the line. 

This was why the question on why he would pass up hiring an established leading lady to an indie actress who only had five movies under her belt hung over everybody's head. It wasn't that she was terrible at the job, but rather she was still learning and being an unknown in the mainstream world meant she had no footing to hold herself against Jefferson's scathing criticisms. However, while feedback is indeed important, anyone can see and hear that the director's words were borderline insulting and any other person worth their salt had quit a long time ago or maybe try to throw a good punch in. 

But there she was, standing her ground as Jefferson began to deconstruct her acting prowess with unforgiving words. While everyone else tried to preoccupy themselves with their tasks and turn a blind eye, the director's new PA stood a few steps behind the taller man and watched her pale parlor and the slight shaking of her hands. 

He knew that being in the spotlight was rough, but he didn't know how hard it really was until he saw how his boss would flip out on something that was minutely different from his 'vision'. Once, he even threw a film reel at a cinematographer who had the audacity to give him a scratched reel for the first hardcopy of the dailies. The twenty-five-year-old didn't even want to start a career in show biz but the need to earn money for law school had enticed him to accept this job that his older brother, James, had found out through a friend.

And he won't lie, the pay's quite generous considering he's around a crazy director who's the second coming of Hitchcock and Kubrick. That practically meant he's nitpicky, an insufferable perfectionist, and someone who's willing to do anything that will ensure that the scene's going according to his wishes. There was even a rumor that Jefferson had trapped an actor who had a severe phobia of dogs inside a small room with another actor's dog just so he could film the actual terror on the actor's face.

Alex was not a lawyer (yet) but he's pretty sure he could be sued for psychological stress and for pain and suffering. Unless they signed an NDA and a waiver while working for him. But no one had either confirmed or denied that such a thing had transpired so it was carefully archived in the folder of Hollywood folktales. 

Still, he could say that Jefferson's interaction with Eliza was unjustifiably harsh. Whenever her tone shifted, he will immediately yell 'Cut!' then demand them to recreate the entire scene again. 

What Alexander couldn't understand was that the director loved to single her out and humiliate her in front of other people. While he didn't follow celebrity culture and never placed any actor or actress on a pedestal, he can't help but respect the shit they had to go through. One of the actors in the roster, Andy Kirsch, was suddenly booted out of the production because Twitter wanted to cancel him for something trivial and the studio didn't want to be "problematic".

Then there were days when they have to either wear thick clothes on a warm day or strut on their bathing suits while it was in the middle of October. 

"-I don't care if you think the dialogue didn't feel right for the scene, you're an actress so do your job and fucking _act_!"

Almost everyone flinched at his tone but Eliza merely nodded and took a deep breath. With the corner of his eye, he saw her costar, Matthew Langdon move towards her with his jaw clenched. There were rumors that sprung up regarding the relationship between the two actors and admittedly, they do look good together. But as soon as Jefferson shot Langdon a glare, the man took a step back and remained docile for the rest of the tantrum.

As Jefferson walked back to his seat, Alex saw her primp her hair that was tied into a bun before he realized she was subtly trying to wipe away a tear from her eye and an uncomfortable lurch dropped to his stomach.

“All right, absolute quiet!” the assistant director called out as Jefferson settled back and grabbed his megaphone.  
  
“Roll the film,” he barked.  
  
“Rolling!” the lead cameraman answered.  
  
“Speed!”  
  
“Now, action!”

At the cue of the clapper, Eliza knelt on the floor and buried her head; camera cranes following her movement as she began the monologue with the extras moving behind her. 

Alex quickly fetched his boss' coffee cup without being told and watched the scene through the main monitor and studied each camera's perspective. As he listened to the lines, he knew that the actress's reluctance on saying the lines was founded. It lacked depth and was so disconnected from the scene like it was just plastered in there. It came out feeling more cheesy than deep. 

Not that he had any ideas of writing scripts or scenes, but the scene itself fell flat. He wanted to point it out as well, but he knew that he will be doused with scalding black coffee and thrown out of the studio before he could even justify his reasons. Hell, that's precisely how Jefferson got rid-ahem- fired, his last PA when the guy was ten minutes late for the dailies screening. 

But when he watched the fledgling actress deliver her lines and the tension of her body, he can't keep his eyes off of her. The lines themselves were corny as hell, but the way she delivered them had made the scene less cringy and it flowed more organically. When she looked straight into the camera, he felt magnetized. 

* * *

"And cut!"

The crew and production team crowded around the cinematographer's table to check the footage while her fellow castmembers ran to her side. They all asked her if she was okay and even whispered insults to Jefferson's way. While Eliza appreciated their concern, she would just like to be alone.

So she gave them a weak smile and excused herself, making her way back to her dressing room. Sneaking past the production table was easy enough since their attention was on the raw footage with the cutter pointing out which scene to cut out with Jefferson studying each scene with a discerning eye but she noticed an irate scriptwriter trying to shoo off Jefferson's newest personal assistant.

His name was Alexander something, and she never really had a conversation with him other than the routinely good morning/good evening and the standard knock on her dressing room door for a scene. It's not that she thinks he's beneath her since their basically equal in this production's food chain as she's the lead actress and he runs errands for Jefferson but she just doesn't notice him before. That is until she saw him take a step back with his hands up as Murray threw paper balls at him and yelled at him to go away. 

Her curiosity was overridden by her fatigue and the need to drink something harder than the ghastly bottles of sparkling water they give to the cast. Come to think of it, there's a grocery store a few blocks from the studio so she can swing by and grab a six-pack. Hell, if she's desperate maybe even a wine box would suffice. Way less glamorous but it would be enough to get her drunk and give her that buzz.

She swung by the dressing room and quickly changed to an understated outfit that can make her blend with the downtown LA crowd and a pair of tinted sunglasses. But before she can even book an Uber, a knock came from the door and when she opened it, PA Alex stood by the entrance with a hesitant look on his face. 

Her face dropped, did Jefferson need to reshoot the scene again? Or do a post voiceover because the mic quality sucked?

Sighing, she took off the glasses and rubbed her temple, "So, what does Jefferson want?"

He quirked a thick brow at her words "Uh, the boss doesn't really need anything. I... I just wanna check up on you."

She blinked at his response.

He came to her dressing room because he wanted to see if she's okay?

Huh, that was nice of him... 

"I'm fine" she answered in a hesitant tone. "Just taking a rest from... y'know" she trailed off.

The man gave a soft 'oh' and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

Awkwardness enveloped the two as they stood by the doorway. Eliza decided to break the tension before clearing her throat, "Well, I'm gonna go grab some beer from the convenience store."

He opened his mouth to say something before Mattie, her nickname for Matthew, came out of nowhere and almost pushed the PA out of the way. He had traded his costume for a casual outfit with his signature brown cabby hat. 

"Liza, the gang and I are gonna check out a club downtown. Wanna come with?" he asked, giving her his signature crooked grin that won him the 'Hottest Actor' title in a Teen awards show.

Normally, she would've jumped a the chance to distract herself with the presence of her coworkers and several rounds of drinks but after the earlier event, all she wants is to stew in with her self-analyzation and question her decision-making ability on why she agreed to her agent's suggestion to star in a film that's being directed by Thomas Jefferson. 

Johnny's gonna get it once they have their weekly get-together in her favorite bistro. 

Not wanting to be rude, she gave the most convincingly apologetic smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Oh, sorry but Alex and I were actually going out for dinner and study my lines. Right?"

She hoped he was quick enough to go along with the ruse and thankfully he was as the man vigorously nodded when Mattie looked at him with narrowed blue eyes.

Her friend's visibly disheartened but he bounced back and smiled.

"Alright, have fun!" and with that, he left.

Eliza was glad that he wasn't his normally annoying self.

Not that she disliked her co-star or unable to stomach his presence, but Mattie can be a bit pushy at times. Hell, once he got them stuck on Catalina Island in the middle of a freak thunderstorm because of a party and she didn't even know who the birthday celebrant was. All she knew was that she was planning to go out and spend the day in a bookstore to catch up on the newest bestseller list. Then Mattie called and asked her to attend a party with him as a favor and before she could process what was going on, he picked her up from the bookstore wearing his 'disguise' and hauled her to the ship inbound to Catalina Island when the dark storm clouds came. She had to stay in that hotel for five more hours beyond their intended duration as most ships were docked and drank a drunk's share of mimosas to keep herself from strangling Mattie.

All the stress from Jefferson, the production, and the annoying phone calls she'd been getting from her sisters slowly made her dependent on alcohol. But at least she hadn't gotten to the point of being so drunk that she will dance on tables or do some bad striptease. The drunkest she had ever got on public was her 'I Love You' level where she will tell everyone around her that she loves them. And while drinking alone was the initial plan, maybe some company wouldn't hurt.

The PA watched at Mattie's retreating back and turned to her, no doubt about to take his leave when she suddenly suggested-

"Wanna grab those beers with me?"

* * *

The harsh fluorescent light of the store hummed as he and his companion browsed through the aisle and began to fill their baskets with numerous chips and a large bag of marshmallows that she immediately placed in and gave him a 'What?' look when he tried to hide a grin. 

It's been a while since he had binged on junk food and drinks but when she offered him to spend some time with her, he can't say no for some reason.

He looked over the tiny shelf for gummies and other candies and saw her on the other side, facing his direction. Her large sunglasses were clipped on the collar of her top and watched her eyes roam from label to label as she inaudibly recited the words. She stopped before she looked up and caught his stare. Alex blinked and pointed at the sign behind her that announced that there's a promo for nachos and pretended that he wanted some. 

She gave him a thumbs up and gestured to the chillers which presented numerous cans of soft drinks and six-pack beers, which he answered with a nod. And James says he can't act. 

It was a good thing that she invited him out since he found out she was planning to take an Uber alone. Not that he doesn't think she can take care of herself, considering that he can see the keyring of a small mace peeking from the pocket of her jeans, but this part of town was a bit dodgy, to say the least. It would be better for him to hang around her so she won't get mugged or some creep try anything. Plus, he has his car that's affectionately named 'Piece of Junk'. The airconditioning may not work and the right window on the backseat doesn't go down but if it gets him from Point A to Point B then he'll hold on to it.

They sat into the car and pondered whether they go back to the hotel they're staying in or go somewhere else since she kept telling him that she wanted to drive around. He didn't really know much about downtown LA as he'd been living on the other side of the country for the majority of his life with James but she then told him that she knows a good spot for stargazing.

That fact almost sounded cheesy and unbelievable since the thick smog that covered the city, as well as the blinding neon lights, would likely erase the stars from sight. 

But as they drove to a spot that was close to the drive-in theater, she told him to turn left through a narrow road and they came upon a quiet spot that overlooked the entire city.

As soon as they parked near the edge of the ridge, Alexander's jaw dropped as he watched the sea of glistening lights of the city. He had seen this kind of sight in movies; mostly on romance movies where the 'teenagers' would make out. He could see the spotlights of the Chinese Theater beam across the clouds like a signal.   
  
His companion, however, climbed out of the passenger seat and walked by the wooden fence that served as the guardrail just in case some daredevil would try to lean over and fall off the slope. Alex followed her suit and opened the door.   
  
The air smelled so different. Maybe it was because there were actual trees around them that lessened the smoke from cars or it was because of their higher altitude but he's quite comfortable with it.   
  
Eliza looked back at him and gave a grin, one of which he automatically returned. Despite the fact that they only spent an hour or two together, apart from filming the movie, he's relaxed with her presence. Usually, he would keep his guard up and tried to keep to himself.   
  
This was not the world he was used to, nor did he want to grow familiar with. After all, this was just a job that he needed until he had enough money to continue his education.   
  
Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the actress pointed above them and kept her gaze up. His eyes trailed to the direction where she was pointing and gasped at the wonderful scene before them.  
  
Thousands of stars twinkled against the dark canvas of the sky. Compared to their natural brilliance, the neon lights of the city were cheap imitations of their radiance. He had never seen so many stars and the clouds were thin enough that they looked veiled; adding a somber tone to their majesty.  
  
"They're so beautiful"   
  
Her voice sounded so near and when he glanced back to her, he almost took a step back when he realized that she had walked close to him and leaned against the bumper of his car.   
  
Without a word, he nodded and took a deep breath before audibly exhaling. It was a refreshing action that somehow lightened the weight he didn't know burdened his shoulders.   
  
An idea formed in his mind. Grabbing their snacks from the back of the car, Alex asked the curious Eliza to jump on the hood of the car and laid the bags in front of them. She giggled at his actions and settled on the right side of the hood, carefully leaning against the windshield.   
  
Alex passed her the enormous bag of marshmallows and a can of light beer while he opened his back of corn chips. There was silence between them apart from the sounds of crunching chips and sipping from the cans, yet it never felt awkward. Being a verbose person and an opinionated individual, the younger Hamilton brother had never liked the quiet before, but right now, everything felt right.  
  
"I love stars" she suddenly uttered, making him pause from taking another swig of beer. "They always twinkle even when you don't see them."  
  
Alex hummed as he placed down the can. "Yeah. But y'know, some of the stars up there have already died" he mumbled before he could stop himself.   
  
Trust Alexander Hamilton to ruin the mood with his cynicism.   
  
But the wonderment in her eyes didn't dim, they stayed glued to the stars.  
  
"They may be gone, you can still see how bright they used to shine" she whispered, "People sometimes call actors and actresses stars because they all lived in a glitzy and glamorous life, as though they lived so far away from others. But I believe that they're stars because they still shine even after they're gone."  
  
There was a hint of moroseness before she shook her head and gave a forlorn smile, "Sorry if it's a bit dramatic. No doubt Jefferson would tell me to deliver the line with more panache."  
  
He joined in her laughter as they imagined the tall poofy-haired man get all red-faced as he screamed through his megaphone. Alexander remembered how she tried to dry her eyes inconspicuously while filming and suddenly felt a surge of pity for her.  
  
"He really shouldn't have yelled at you in front of other people," he stated.   
  
To his surprise, she gave a short laugh before shaking her head. "I didn't tear up because Jefferson's being an ass; you gotta have thick skin in order to survive to be an actor."  
  
Eliza took a large gulp of beer as she leaned back on the windshield; the long black hair fanned across the glass.   
  
"It's more of tears of frustration. I have been acting in indie films for three years now and the moment I got the female lead of a film from a major production company, I keep messing up" she sighed and tugged the ends of her long hair.   
  
Alexander studied her face, watching her dark brown eyes roam the scene above them. He now felt like he owed her an apology for thinking that she's weak or something-  
  
"But still, thanks for checking up on me earlier. Most PA's would just ignore actors and stick to their boss. Not that I would blame them though, last time Mattie talked to a PA, the poor guy almost begged us to take him away."  
  
The corners of his lips quirked up as he bent his knees up and rested his arms on them. "For what it's worth, the script is dull. It's not like it's dumpster fire but Murray's not putting his A-game on."  
  
"You shouldn't say that to a scriptwriter, especially to Murray" she chided light-heartedly, "He might think you're trying to tell him how to do his job."

He shrugged, "I'm just giving my opinion as an audience member. I mean, trying to deliver a soliloquy in the middle of the street? That's not realistic; most people would probably avoid you in real life if you started talking to yourself in public."

Eliza laughed and took another sip, "I think they're trying to give it more of artistic merit, maybe to get some points from critics and say how 'smart' the movie is." 

Alex's face scrunched like he ate an entire pack of warheads in one sitting, "How the hell can you add that artsy-fartsy stuff on a mainstream drama flick? Sounds like they're trying too much." It wasn't that he's trying to ut down the scriptwriters of the film, but what he can't understand was how they can't see that it will be a flop when it's staring right in their faces. He's not a film student but even he can tell that it will be garbage regardless of how good the cast members are as well as the visuals.

"Oh, is that why you're trying to revise the script even when Murray throws all the drafts to your face?" she asked impishly and gestured him to lean back next to her. 

He abided to her unspoken request and laid against the car, watching the night sky with probing eyes. He had never stargazer before, he was too busy doing something more productive than watching the celestial body on the hood of his car. Still, there's a therapeutic sense with that action or maybe the fact that she started humming a random tune just relaxed him to the point that he had leaned his head on her shoulder. 

He realized what he was doing and was about to sit up and apologize before she leaned against him as well. Alex looked at her face and marveled at the beautiful serenity in her almost-black eyes and the stray bangs that tickled his cheek. 

"Wanna head back?" he inquired despite the comfortable position. A smile crept to his face as she shook his head and leaned more to him.

"Just a little while longer."

* * *

'Just a while longer' turned into three hours but it flew by without them noticing.

They finally drove back to the hotel, with Eliza being grateful that Alex wasn't a lightweight and didn't even look the least bit tipsy. Maybe because he only drank a can of beer and ate a bag of corn chips while she devoured the entire bag of marshmallows and drank four of the six-pack. As he waited for the elevator to give her a lift to the suite when an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, can you help me with my lines during our breaks? It feels better to have an actual person doing practice readings with me than talking to a mirror."

It was supposed to come out like an offhanded comment; like she didn't really care if he'd agree to it, but she didn't realize that she had been clenching the unopened water bottle in her hand before he nodded as the elevator arrived with a soft 'Ding!'.

They both looked at each other and smiled as the elevator door closed.

**...*...**

Something between them has shifted after that night.

Normally, the actress would retreat to her fellow castmates as soon as Jefferson told them to take five but now, she and Alex would wander to a quiet corner of the studio to have her practice lines with or, at times, he would tail her to the makeup station as the artist touched up her lipstick and foundation while he sat on the floor with a script on hand. 

It caused quite a stir with almost everyone, but Jefferson didn't give a flying fuck about it since Alex still did his duties with the same attentiveness. Or at least, that's what the actress thought.

The one who had been making a big deal out of it was Mattie who, in his own words, was her 'brother from another mother' and promptly complained in her DMs on why he was the last guy to find out that she's going out with Jefferson's PA.

While Mattie's concerns were completely unfounded and ultimately unneeded, she can't help but tease her 'big brother' by sending him selfies of her and Alex while they're taking a break together. She had told them numerous times that there was nothing going on between her and the PA but they all gave her either a smile or a 'Yeah right' look. And there really was nothing going on between them; they're just two acquaintances who happened to find kinship in this stressful job.

She invited him to her weekly lunches with her agent and the ever-perceptive Johnny Livingston had sorely missed the mark when he accused them of dating. Seriously, this guy who can tell which brand of clothing you're wearing a mile away had falsely deduced that there's something between them was too funny.

It's not like she found Alex as an immensely intelligent young man who has a sharp wit, a great conversationalist, and funny. And he is most certainly not an attractive young man whose cheeky grins and sharp eagle eyes that anyone can drown into...

Nope! She doesn't look at him in that way at all!

* * *

_'Shit. I think I have a crush on Eliza Schuyler'_

That was the thought that entered his mind as he sat cross-legged on the floor as the makeup artist, Laurie, added another layer of blush on the actress' cheeks. Eliza was busy typing something on her phone before she turned to him and asked if they can take a picture together. There was a bubble of excitement and pleasant surprise that churned in his chest when she asked him for something as frivolous as a selfie but he was quick to compose himself. 

It might be something like a PR move since she has an Instagram and Twitter but he remembered it was her agent who was handling her social media accounts and it's mostly to promote the movies rather than her social life and he knew for a fact that she can gain more attention if she took a photo with her opposite lead actor as well as the other cast members.

When he realized that she had sent their selfie to Matthew Langdon, his heart dropped. Well, he can't say that he's astounded to know that they're pretty close. After all, they have been friends for a long time according to Eliza, and the photo might've been used to conjure up flirtatious banters that welcomed some jealousy from the lead actor. 

But as the days wore on, he found that he courted the actress's presence even more and secretly hoped to get a chance where they can meet outside of the set. Jefferson continued to nitpick and bark at Eliza's performance but she merely shrugged it off and both of them shared a secret smile as the director raged with his megaphone; yelling about wooden acting and flat delivery. 

Instead of frustration and resignation, the actress held her head up high and let his hurtful criticisms roll off of her back. Before their newfound friendship, she took Jefferson's words and comments to heart and overthink her performance. 

"-of all the shitty acting I've ever come across; you people belong in an elementary school play, not in my movies!"

And today was one of those days. 

Eliza and Matthew both groaned when the director marched to the set with Alex on tow. As the PA handed the director his coffee, he caught Eliza's eye and without thinking, gave her a wink. She was surprised (as he was, to be honest) but instead of rolling her eyes or ignoring it, she took it to another level and stuck her out tongue to his direction. 

Alex immediately peered at Jefferson's way, nervous about what the director might do or say to the actress but the director didn't react. But what he noticed was the way Jefferson's eyes narrowed at her and how his body stiffened. He had expected the tall man to explode and let his rage run rampant but the director just gave an irritated huff and stopped back to his chair.

When they finally stopped the filming for the day, Eliza took him aside and asked if they can drive out to stargaze again, sans the beers and he readily agreed. It was so weird that they both act like they weren't already joined at the hip but they somehow made it feel so normal. He concluded that she must've felt alone despite being surrounded by friends. He had known loneliness before, he could empathize with the isolation she might have been experiencing even though she's been in this world longer than him.

So they sat side by side on the hood of his car, watching the stars once again while talking about their families. She shared her parents' disapproval with her chosen career path and happily fawned over her sisters whereas he grumbled about his brother's risky job of being a stuntman which led him into getting this job. 

"When you pass the bar, can I have you as my lawyer just in case?" she joked.

"That's _if_ I can take the bar" he laughed along, "I would need to haul a pretty penny to finish law school first and maybe get some clerical job experience before I can even get an entry-level job in an actual firm."

He then sighed as he folded his arms behind his head, "That's why being Jefferson's PA is a practical move, even when he's an ass."

She hugged her legs as she studied his face and suddenly dropped a very dangerous statement that was so bad for his heart-

"Well I'm glad that you took the job, you're fun to talk to."

A blush crept on his cheeks, forcing himself to clear his throat to alleviate the tension of the situation though it looked like he was the only one feeling it because Eliza continued watching him, the soft grin not fading from her lips. 

"You too! I-I mean, you're fun to talk with as well" he replied lamely, mentally kicking himself for acting like a spaz in front of her. 

Her smile grew and her question caught him totally off guard-

"Are you seeing someone right now?"

He never pegged her as someone so forward about this subject since she gave off a quiet and proper aura even when she can outdrink him under the table. But he tried to not get his hopes up; she might be sincerely curious about his life without an underlying motive. 

"Nah. My schedule with this job is already cutting away too much time for me to actually have a social life" he quipped but upon seeing the guilt that began to appear on her face, he hastily added "But it's a good thing that I get to hang out with you. It's pretty much like therapy after spending almost eighteen hours catering to Jefferson's every whim. I swear, he once called me in the middle of the night to buy a specific brand of whiskey for him and his buddies! I had to drive around the city to look for it and when I finally got it, they were all passed out!"

He threw out his hands to the air, emphasizing his exhaustion with regards to his boss' eccentric demands. As soon as Eliza burst put laughing, Alex found that he was laughing along without a care in the world. His sides hurt and Eliza giggled uncontrollably until she rolled off of the car with a surprised squeal.

Alex gasped as he crawled over the side and saw her lying on the ground that was layered with several clumps of grass.

"Shit, are you okay?"

To his amazement, Eliza resumed her laughter and waved off his concern, "I'm fine!"

He sighed as he slumped forward, letting his arms dangle off the edge as she kneeled to level with his eyes. Alex chuckled as he grabbed a stray blade of grass that got tangled in her hair. He blinked owlishly when she lifted a hand and brushed several strands of hair from his line of vision in response and her face slowly leaned in closer... and closer.

Both of them stared at each other and held their breath as the tips of their noses touched. He could still see the faint traces of the powder that she tried to wipe off and the shimmer of her lipgloss enticed his eyes, unaware that he had licked his dry lips. 

He wasn't sure who leaned in first, but a few seconds later his hands cradled her face while her fingers combed through his messy hair. When he recounted this moment to his brother, he kept it strictly PG before confirming to the smirking James that tongues were involved but refused to say if there were under the clothes action.

They wanted to keep their relationship a secret, knowing that most people would disapprove of it. This was indicating the old adage that one should never date a coworker. Especially if the other half is a movie star. Should someone find out and leak it to the press, their faces will be posted on every tabloid article and articles that are provided by those parasitic online 'journalists' who thrived in celebrity gossip and scandals. 

But as much as they tried to be subtle about it, they're the worst people to ever hide the relationship. When other girls tried to flirt with Alex, he would instantly talk around them and then interject that Jefferson had a job for him but would make his way to Eliza's dressing room instead. And while there weren't any guys trying to ask her out, there were tabloids and gossip sites that tried to link Eliza back with her ex-boyfriend which caused her to speak out on her social media account by telling them that her ex is in a happy relationship while she wants to focus on her career. But when several people started to ask her if she was ready to mingle, she clammed up and let Johnny take over the account once again. 

They had been secretly dating for five months now. 

Whenever they had the time to get away from filming the movie or from Jefferson's ridiculous demands that became more and more frequent, they would either drive to James' apartment where his older brother would tease them relentlessly and asked numerous film-related questions to Eliza while Alex got to have a heart-to-heart conversation with her sisters through a video call conference. Soon, both of them started making plans after wrapping up the movie and mapped out the places they're gonna go before Alex enters his choice of law school.

It was their tradition to drive to the lookout point and watch the stars while holding hands and talking about the future together. Everything felt so surreal; having a high paying job (though having a stressful boss is part of the package) and having a beautiful actress as a girlfriend. He was living in a dream right now.

And sometimes, the dream will disappear when a person's awakened by reality.

The reality for Hamilton came when Madison, the assistant director, told him that Jefferson's waiting in the viewing room of the studio.

He knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'Come in' before entering the darkened room. Right in front of him was Jefferson, sitting on the front aisle while the projector showed Eliza's character talking to Matthew's. It was only Jefferson present, no producers or editors. 

"Sit down, Hamilton" Jefferson commanded, his eyes not leaving the screen. 

Not wanting to test the director's volcanic temper today, he took a seat on a spot with a wide berth between them.

The room was silent besides the pre-edited movie and Jefferson didn't say a word. Alex fought the urge to clear his throat or tap his foot when the scene where Eliza's monologue came. Jefferson leaned forward to study the frames and his eyes scanned the entire scene with extreme discernment.

"Look at how she catches attention" he abruptly commented, making his assistant turn to him with careful suspicion. Jefferson may rage on his actors on set but he never said anything about their acting prowess outside the clock. "She really does have something to bring to the table other than having a pretty face."

To hear the volatile man talk about his girlfriend made his stomach lurch uncomfortably. He knew that Eliza was Jefferson's prime target for his nitpicking tendencies and he didn't know if he could stop himself from punching the man on the mouth if he said something too insulting about her performance.

"The way that she delivers the lines was phenomenal but her gestures and expressions were lacking. She had that problem with her previous films but she was improving when I kept pointing it out to her. But lately, it seems she stopped taking my advice." 

The director then looked at Alexander with a light in his eyes that indicated that he was somehow the cause of this. "And I figured it was the same time you and Ms. Schuyler started your little tryst."

"Eliza and I aren't-"

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter, Hamilton" he scoffed "I've seen and even had my own share of clandestine liaisons and believe me, your little love affair will blow up on your faces the moment you took off your rose-tinted glasses."

"What are you talking about?"

Jefferson smirked as he sank back on his seat and took a sip from his tumbler and resumed watching the scene, but Alex knew he was going to answer his question.

"Do you know why I'm being such a hard-ass on her?" he asked.

 _'Because you're an inconsolable prick who gets his jollies by humiliating other people when they didn't meet his expectations?'_ Alex thought. He really wanted to just blurt it out and have Jefferson fire him. At least he can finally yell the slew of insults that he had for the director the moment he was hired. 

"It's because she is someone who responds well to negative criticisms. The moment I push that little button, she will try her damnedest to prove me wrong and she had been lackluster these couple of months-"

"She was great at her role!" Alexander defended "You said it yourself, she can deliver her lines well and she can catch the viewer's attention!"

Jefferson folded his hands on his lap in an elegant posture and jutted out his chin. "There is a difference between catching the audience's attention and keeping them invested. The moment she started this... _thing_ with you, she stopped listening to me and became too comfortable with how she is with her current abilities."

Alex's lips pursed and clenched on the armrests, knuckles turning white. "Eliza's already doing her best out there!" The image of Eliza wiping away her tears flashed in his mind, "She tried so hard to be perfect but you just kept pushing and pushing every single time. Cut her some slack!"

"Hah!" Jefferson slapped the armrests once before standing up and hitting the lights on, the movie still playing in the background.

"You know why I'm against your relationship with Eliza? She's completely satisfied without pushing herself out of the comfort zone. You wanna know why I chose her to star in my film despite the other actresses who had more experience in this job? Because she has raw, untapped potential that can be polished if she's willing to go through hell and back. And the moment you coerced her into the 'this is enough' mindset, you had sentenced her to the cruelest form an actor can ever experience, she just doesn't know it yet."

Alexander stared at the tall man, his eyes wide at Jefferson's words and dared to ask how he had sealed Eliza's fate. "And what would that be?"

"Stagnation, Hamilton. Being an inflexible actor can break even the most promising career in this world. I want to see Eliza be more than the 'indie darling' of the industry, I want her to be on top of all the stars in this town, her name in every billboard and her face on every ad. But she can't have any of that if she wasn't willing to listen to me because she knows that you will always be there to hold her hand and tell her that she's already the best."

"That's bullshit" he hissed "Eliza will listen to you even if you don't insult her-"

"Is that so? The last time I tried to make her emote more for the scene, she quickly looked for you like a safety blanket. It's like watching over a toddler in the body of a twenty-one-year-old woman when you're in the set. If you really care about Eliza, think about what's best for her. Think about her future and what her career might be like if you let her grow" Jefferson said before brushing a hand through his thick curls. 

There was silence between them before Jefferson took his leave and left Alex to think about his harsh but honest words.

* * *

"That's a wrap everyone!" 

There were cheers from the crew and the cast as Jefferson sat on his director's chair and drank from the coffee cup that his PA ordered for him. It's been a stressful year and a half but it was worth it. A couple of reshoots and rewrite and the film became something that Jefferson's really proud of.

That's what Eliza concluded as she grabbed the sparkling apple juice Mattie had passed around since they're doing a light version of a pub crawl that night. Five hundred and forty-eight days since they started the production... and it's been three months since she and Alex broke up. To say that she was heartbroken was underplaying it but instead of acting depressed and mope, she pulled herself by her bootstraps and soldiered through. At least he didn't give her some sappy 'Dear John' letter and had the decency to make it a clean break.

_'It's just... I don't belong in the spotlight Betsey but you do. I had enough in my savings to attend the university and we can't make it work because of our schedules. You belong in front of the camera and I belong in the courtroom.'_

She wanted to break out into the clichéd 'We belong together' spiel that would only work in romance novels and movies but she knew he was right. When they were dating, she saw the twinkle in his eye whenever he talked about being a lawyer. If she asked him to stay, then his plans might get derailed because of her selfishness. When he broke up with her, he resigned the following day and was replaced in no time at all. 

Jefferson criticized her work as usual but the kindling within her sparked once again and she pushed against his words by doing what he asked and went beyond by practicing with other actors and watched the rough cuts to see what she can improve. When she finally nailed the part where the director would nag her endlessly, she expected to see Jefferson roll his eyes and pout that she had done a good job but to her amazement, he gave her a terse nod and a fleeting smile of pride. 

After that movie, she was nominated for Best Actress while Jefferson was nominated for Best Director. He won, she didn't, but it was a stepping stone for her. Since then, Jefferson had taken her under his wing and had her starring in a lot of his films. He had never softened his treatment towards her but she had a newfound respect for him not only as a director but as a mentor as well. Jefferson became the whetstone that honed her skills and she found herself trying to be more than a 'good actress'. 

But whenever the night was clear and free, she would drive up to the point and watch the stars, thinking about the man who wanted to be a lawyer. She could easily look him up, especially since his brother was giving her regular updates that she never asked for but was secretly pleased that Alex didn't date anyone else while attending law school. But she still wished that he will live life to the fullest and if that meant being happy with someone else, then she will be happy for him.

The stars twinkled above her and the thought that she was sitting under the same sky as Alex gave her comfort during trying times. In a way, he was a star in her heart, he may be gone but he had left a mark that will never leave.

* * *

Five Years Later

_'-and for the latest Hollywood news; Oscar-winning actress Eliza Schuyler is going to be given her own star in the Hollywood Walk of Fame! Sources say that Schuyler was nominated by her mentor and friend, Thomas Jefferson while some say it was endorsed by Matthew Langdon. It's been a persisting speculation that the two actors have a relationship that's beyond friendship-'_

Alexander Hamilton snorted as he flipped the channel and rested his weary feet on the footstool. It's been a long day for the lawyer; his client was stubborn and stupid and his case would've been easy if he agreed to settle but the man wanted to sue the defendant up to their ears. 

"Oh come on, I wanna hear what they say about me and Mattie!" a feminine voice giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He rolled his eyes before turning to look at her with an exasperated expression on his face "Betsey, you do know what they're gonna say. They've been beating on that dead horse for years!"

"Awww, are you still jealous about Mattie?" she teased, "It might be the last time they'll run that story once I bring you to the unveiling so let me have this moment!"

"Ugh, like the time I saw you and _Matthew_ have lunch in New York?"

"Alex, it's not like I followed you to New York, we have a press junket there and it was the first time we saw each other after our break up. Plus, you should be nicer to Mattie because he gave you my room number while we were staying there."

"... okay, I'll be good."

Eliza giggled at his pouty expression as she gave him a kiss and stroked the grainy texture of his chin, "I kinda missed your beard."

He quirked a brow as he coaxed her to sit on his lap, "Huh. I thought you didn't like it."

"Yeah, it was like making out with carpet but you looked so hot with it" she sighed dramatically before she snuggled up against him.

There was a pleasant silence between them. It would be a great night to stay in and have a movie marathon. But Alex peeked out of the window and saw that the night sky was filled with stars and it looked like the perfect scenario.

"Wanna go out for a drive?"

"Yeah!" she answered before jumping off of his lap to grab her jacket, completely unaware that he had placed an engagement ring inside the inner pocket.

* * *

_For Maddie_

_My best friend and sister in bond_

_Though you're no longer with us,_

_Your mark in my life will never be erased_


	22. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Moving in together/Alex crying out of happiness  
> Requested by LilyBear

* * *

Moving In

* * *

"Hey, remember this day at the carnival?"

"Yeah, the fireworks were so pretty and I can still remember that cotton candy!"

"We should definitely go back there next year."

"Totally!"

A loud throat-clearing sound made the two stop their reminiscing and saw the owner of the photo album stand in front of them with a box of items in her hands. "Pegs, Laurens, I asked you guys to help me move stuff to the truck; not go through memory lane."

Peggy rolled her eyes at her older sister and stood up from the bean bag chair and retrieved the easel that she placed down as soon as Laurens found the photo album. Laurens tucked the photo album under his arm and gave an exaggerated salute and a cheerful "Heard you loud and clear Cap'n!" to his best friend's girl.

Eliza groaned at the two's behavior before carefully balancing the large box that was filled with office materials that once littered her living room. In her mind, she already imagined the location of every item will be placed in another location. Albeit, the place where she will be moving into was significantly smaller and almost half of her furniture will either be sold or given away to her sisters but as she continued to imagine the life she will share with Alexander. Being steady for a year and a couple of months then deciding to move in together was a big step to take and it actually surprised her that it was Alex who offered it.

Not that Alex wasn't big on these gestures but she figured that they would wait until they're more financially stable. After all, he had just got the entry-level for George Washington's campaign office and the pay's not really something to celebrate. It was certainly a downgrade from being a private lawyer and voluntarily traded it for a pencil-pushing job. 

But her dad seems to approve of Alex's decision and gave him an extra pat on the back as he's close to Washington during his time at the office. Eliza sometimes wondered if Philip forgot that she was his biological kid, not Alex but watching them talk animatedly about politics during their holiday visits back in Cedar Creek was enjoyable. At least she knows that her parents like him. 

Laurens had successfully hauled the bean bag chairs to the truck by the time Eliza went back to pack up the last of her books when Peggy nudged her arm and whispered,

"Betsey, can I just use some resizing spell for this stuff?"

Eliza's eyes widened at Peggy's suggestion; looking around if Laurens had somehow heard her words before crossing her arms. "Peggy, you can't just use your magic so carelessly! I'll just call up Angelica and have her hire some movers to deliver it to their home."

"Angelica would've agreed with me" Peggy mumbled as she leaned on the plush armchair that will be rehoused to her own apartment. "Plus, why do you have to leave this apartment? The one that Alex found for both of you sucks!"

"Peggy" Eliza warned in a firm tone. 

The younger sister grumbled under her breath "Well it's true."

She sighed and walked to her now-former bedroom, letting her fingertips glide over the windowpane and relished the scene that she'd been looking out for the entirety of her college years. It's been quite a ride to get that diploma and never in a million years did she thought that she will meet the love of her life in a bar while celebrating her last year in college. 

Both her sisters were shocked when Eliza announced that she won't go through with the job offer in Los Angeles; telling them that she'd stay with Alex and take a job in the city instead. But at least they supported her without any fuss, for the most part since Angelica kept giving her a look that echoed the thoughts brewing in her brain, like the way she did when Eliza denounced her role as a witch. But she just let her sister be, if Angelica can live her life the way she wanted; then Eliza can.

She looked over the window and watched Peggy and Laurens lean against the moving truck, sharing a drink and were laughing at something on his hone. It's actually amazing how close Peggy had gotten with Alex and his friends. She had integrated herself into their group with such ease that it would look like Eliza's the newcomer. Her eyes then lifted and traced the towering buildings that she'd been staring at for a long time. The bespeckled lights and sounds of traffic below whenever it was rush hour and the way the sunlight had crawled through the spaces between the curtains. She will miss them.

She crossed the living room where the bare bones of her living space were left; just a solitary sofa, miscolored paint job where some of her portraits had hung, the glass coffee table which will be Peggy's and the armchair that will be in Angelica's living room in a matter of days. When she finally stood in front of the glass bowl where she would keep her keys, tears began to prick her eyes, forcing her to blink them away. She can't help it, it was like saying goodbye to an old friend, and a jolt of nervousness suddenly pooled in the pit of her stomach.

Oh god, what if she's making a mistake?

There were a thousand thoughts racing through her mind and it was amplified with the unspoken questions Angelica had sent her through those piercing stares and the fact that she didn't want to part with her apartment key was already a red flag. 

She wasn't worried earlier, so why now?

The sounds of footsteps forced Eliza to compose herself and put on a smile. If she showed the slightest hint of hesitation to any of them, no doubt Alex would overthink it and cancel the plans altogether if he thought he was forcing her to do something she didn't want to. And while she does have cold feet with moving to a new place with her boyfriend, it didn't mean that he made her co-sign her name on the lease at gunpoint. 

_'Makeup your mind Betsey, either you do this or you don't!'_ her inner-self berated. 

"We're ready to go, ma!" Laurens called from the staircase which was closely followed by Peggy's guffaw that bounced around the hallway.

Ever since she became Alex's beau, the boys had taken it upon themselves to call her their mother. She didn't know if it was a private joke between them but it can be a bit embarrassing when three fully-grown men would randomly call her 'mom' out of the blue in public. Herc did that one time at a bar and some other drunk customers thought Eliza's a sugar mommy or something. But she just let them have their fun and would even exacerbate that meaning by playfully lecturing them whenever they get too shit-faced to go home properly and bake them cakes and pastries on birthdays and special occasions. 

Steeling herself, she finally dropped the apartment key on the bowl and straightened her already creaseless skirt as if she's preparing for battle, "Let's do this."

* * *

The ride itself was peaceful.

Well, as peaceful as it can get with Peggy and Laurens singing on top of their lungs then argue who recited the wrong lyrics. The huge buildings and posh shops were then replaced by residential buildings, mom and pop stores, and narrow alleyways that made her subconsciously grip on the strap of her bag. This place was definitely different from all of the areas Eliza had been living in. It was no secret that Alexander didn't come from the same background as she did and while he can be a bit too sensitive about some things (like he didn't like the way she once insisted on paying dinner when he got a new client to represent), the talk about finance had never cast a cloud over their relationship. 

It caused her to discreetly shake her head a bit. This shouldn't even be an issue; she loves Alex and if he thinks that moving in together was a good move, then so be it. After all, even he got tired of being spirited from one place to another. Eliza remembered waking up before the crack of dawn in his old apartment and had to go back to her own place to properly take a shower and prepare for classes because his bathroom was too tiny for her to properly move in. And if he spends the night in her apartment, he will have to leave earlier than usual as well because it would take an extra half hour to get to his own classes, and that's without the traffic. 

But since Alex got the job that can start his career and Eliza willing to accommodate anything to support him, they figured that it would be best for them to look for a place that's close to the office and settle in a financially-conscious set up where they can stay until they can afford a better one, hopefully in the near future. 

Laurens parked the car in front of an old grocery store, right below where their apartment was going to be. Alex had joked that at least they won't have to worry about forgetting to grab groceries since there's one right beneath them. The owner of the grocery store was also the landlord of the building; a kindly older gentleman who didn't speak much and had a thick Italian accent. Alex, with his charismatic self, had procured the deal of a lifetime with a single conversation. He was just in this area to grab some cup of coffee on impulse before he asked about the unoccupied space above the store. It turns out that the landlord's son had moved back to Italy to be with his fiance and the man didn't think of subletting it to other people before Alex told him that it could give the man some extra money to visit his son in the holidays. 

Soon after, he immediately brought Eliza to check out the apartment with him and found it suitable for a single couple who's just starting their lives together. Eliza had nodded along as Alex began to point out where they could put the bed and other furnishings. Her mind painted a pretty picture of Alex typing diligently on his laptop with the gentle moonlight shining through a window while she'd be sitting near him, reading books on child psychology for further research in her field. It was a beautiful dream, that's for sure. But the nagging feeling just won't disappear. 

As soon as they opened the door, they heard three male voices arguing in the kitchen. It's not particularly the kitchen space since the only thing that separated the living room from the cooking area was the tiles and three countertops. Eliza wanted to bring the stove from her own pace but it wouldn't even fit the space so they settled with the one that came with the place. 

"-and I'm telling you that pineapple on a pizza is disgusting! You don't put fruits on a pizza!" Herc stated as he grabbed a box among the stacked ones that towered the square table. They're wearing their casual clothes, meaning they had purposely skipped work just to help them move and that warmed her to the core. Never had she seen such close bonds outside her family. The only person she could call a friend was her childhood neighbor Catherine Livingstone back in Albany and that one's a complicated discussion altogether. 

When they finally realized the three just came into the doorway, Hercules prompted to complain that Lafayette had ordered a Hawaiian pizza flavor which angered Hercules. Alex didn't want to be a part of that fight as he will gladly eat anything that's given for free and Peggy (out of pure amusement) declared that the best pizza... was deep dish pizza, which earned her gasps all around the room, except from the couple who just shared a smile to each other. 

Lafayette, while fully endorsing that pineapple on pizza was not that bad, stated that deep dish was not even a pizza while Laurens and Herc made some heated argument that New York pizza is a classic that should never be compared to other pizzas. Peggy chose to follow through and told them that New York pizza is still a step below the 'real' pizza which was made by local Italians. It was funny to see four grown adults fighting over food. 

"Fine! The person who can grab Eliza's stuff from the car will get a free keg from me and I will denounce deep dish pizza as the superior one" Peggy shouted amidst their debate. Without even thinking, Lafayette and Herc raced through the door to get the boxes while Laurens side-eyed Peggy and whispered, "You just didn't want to carry those boxes."

"So? A delicate young lady as myself shouldn't carry such heavy objects" she sighed dramatically, earning her a snort from the man. "What? You don't think I'm a delicate lady?"

Laurens didn't even bother to hide his smirk "Pegs, you are as delicate as a titanium bat."

As the two of them discussed Peggy's status on being a lady, Alex and Eliza moved to the bedroom where the new mattress had been placed on the farthest corner with the plastic still on. She looked at Elx and was surprised when she noticed there were tears unshed in his eyes. Alarm bells blared in her head and the anxiety flared up once again. Oh god, why is he crying? Did he think this is a mistake? Was he somehow thinking that it might never last between them? Was it because-

"I'm sorry-"

_Oh shit, here it comes...!_

"I'm just so happy!"

Eliza stared at him, "Wait what?"

He sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes and gave her a bright smile. 

"I just can't believe that we'll have this place together. We don't have to schedule around each other to spend some time and your face will be the first and last thing I will see every day so I'm really happy with this move. I can't believe it!"

Suddenly, all her fears and anxiety popped away as he hugged her tightly. Relief and security washed over her as she leaned in to his embrace and sighed happily. Who cares if this place wasn't the dream house she had imagined? What matters was that they're together and they're gonna make this work. Maybe she was being paranoid with all the changes in her life and moving in together was a huge step.

They shared a kiss before walking back to the living room where the boxes were piled on top of each other with Peggy declaring Lafayette the winner, much to Herc's chagrin. Eliza realized that she was contented with this. While she may not have her own office for her practice and a beautiful home yet, she's surrounded by friends and the person she loved the most. Alex had promised her that everything will work out and she trusted him with that promise.

The anxiety must have been something she had overanalyzed.

After all, Alexander Hamilton will never make her feel helpless as long as he's alive.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Is it cruel that I made this Pre-Bewitched especially when we all know what was gonna happen a few years afterward?
> 
> A large thank you for all the support everyone had given me: nico, wearerobin90, jaime and CoralQueen. Thank you for all your kind words and it made me a whole lot better :)


End file.
